Dead Trouble In Little Shreveport
by Hippychik
Summary: Sookie & Eric return home to face the challanges of married life as well as a new king and a growing FOTS threat. More adventure than angst with dashes of humor & a big barrel of lemonade. *Meant to be read after Big Fat Vamp Honeymoon*- NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again and welcome to my third installment in the fan fiction world. Thank you to everyone who has read, flagged and reviewed my previous two submissions. I credit all of you with giving me the confidence to continue on. **

**Initially, this was going to be a short story but I've decided to let it run as long as it takes. Yes, there is plot involved outside of how many different ways our favorite couple can have sex. LOL! The story definately moves into AU/OOC territory but I'm going where the muse takes me. Therefore, in addition to the characters we know & love (or hate), we will meet a few new people/vamps. Nothing on the grand, bloated scale Alan Ball utilizes, but I really love Sookie's Britlingen bodyguards and had to bring them back if only so we could see them in action which we will...eventually. **

**I've also updated my profile page. There is now a link to the painting that was the inspiration for Eric & Sookie's mountain home as well as a direct link to Sookie's engagement ring. If you haven't viewed my story banners, they're posted as well. Periodically, I'll be adding other links and will do my best to post alerts. I always like seeing something tangible, when possible, to compliment what I'm trying to describe. **

**A couple things to keep in mind as this part of their saga unfolds: ****First and foremost, Sookie is not the same person she was when she left Shreveport several months ago. She's become quite powerful and confident in herself as well as her relationship with Eric. She may do things in this story that she never would have considered before but her skin has thickened and she basically doesn't give a crap what anyone thinks. Hell, the girl took out Eric's maker. Not an easy task and she has every right to be proud. Also, now that Eric has taught Sookie his language, _whenever you read Eric, Sookie or Pam's dialogue in italic, they are speaking it. _It's easier to write that way than to constantly state said fact. This rule does not apply to correspondences unless specified or when Sookie hears people's thoughts. So with that out of the way, let's begin.**

**We open with Sookie and Eric having just returned from their honeymoon. They will now begin living the reality of sustaining a healthy, happy marriage and like any relationship, there will be some bumps in the road. Never fear. My Sookie has more than one brain cell and knows she's got a phenominal partner in Eric. Likewise for the viking. Though their stubborn personalities may clash occasionally, this saga has always been about how they conquer adversity together. Enjoy!**

***They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. I just like to play with Charlaine's toys.***

Chapter 1

"This is so weird," I murmured, staring out the BLDSKR's passenger window. It was the first night of spring and Eric and I were on our way home. We'd just flown in from our extended honeymoon abroad and were zooming down the highway past the dimly lit streets of Shreveport. It was very quiet but then again, not much happens in Northern Louisiana at 4am on a Wednesday.

"What is Lover?" my viking asked, downshifting before placing his enormous hand over my thigh. I wasn't surprised he'd heard me over the radio. Vampires have extremely acute hearing.

"Coming home," I sighed, resting my hand on top of his and absentmindedly stroking the cool knuckles. "Everything looks the same, yet somehow…different. It's probably just jet lag."

"That and you've never been so far away from home or for an extended period of time," Eric said. "It is normal. In a week, you'll be crying about how bored you are and how much you miss our sanctuary."

"I already do," I replied, feeling a little weepy.

We'd spent the past four and a half months on Eric's mountain and had made many beautiful memories together. I didn't realize how much I'd become attached to our little piece of Scandinavian Heaven until I started packing and even though I couldn't wait to come home, saying goodbye had been bittersweet.

"We can always return Lover," Eric said and gave my thigh a squeeze.

"Promise?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"Promise," he vowed, meeting my gaze with a tender smile. I leaned my head against the marble pillar that was his arm and he instantly adjusted and wrapped it around me.

"Is Pam coming tonight?" I asked, my eye lids becoming heavy. I loved Eric's child and knew she was anxious to see us…well, Eric anyway. But, the flight had been long and I just wanted to take a relaxing hot shower, crawl into bed and crash. Of course knowing Eric, sex would be squeezed in there somewhere. I didn't mind though. In fact, I rather liked being squozed, particularly by Eric.

"She is there now. I needed some files. Sheriff business. It won't take long." He kissed the top of my head as we turned onto Nottingham Drive. Eric's street name still tickled my funny bone even more so because he'd deliberately chosen it.

"Good," I said, yawning as we passed our mailbox with the shiny number 69 affixed to it. "Not that I'm not happy to see her, but I feel like the walking dead."

"I thought that was my title, Dear One," Eric deadpanned and I giggled as we drove past Pam's pink caddy and pulled into the garage. "Leave the bags, Lover. Pam was instructed to ready our home." For once, I was happy Eric had put on his Mr. High Handed hat.

True to her form, Pam was waiting, dressed in a pink pastel skirt and blazer with a white blouse and matching pearls and stilettos. Her look was so polished, a layperson would easily mistake her for a Sunday School teacher. She zipped over to us as we entered and bowed low before Eric.

"Master," She said reverently.

"Child," Eric responded, gently tilting her chin upwards to face him. The brief look they shared was one of mutual love and respect and it melted my heart. However, Pam being Pam, didn't let it linger.

"Hi Mom," she smirked, straitening and placing her hands on her jutted hips. "Did you have a nice trip?"

Cleverly, I smiled and replied. _"We had a lovely time."_

Pam's eyes grew as big as saucers. Apparently, I'd impressed her. _"I see you've learned a thing or two."_

"_The most important being never to interrupt you when you're entertaining Ginger Twins," _I quipped and a set of dainty fangs appeared beneath Pam's slight grin.

"You do catch on quick," she said then returned her attention to Eric. "I brought the papers you requested Master."

Taking that as my cue to skedaddle, I yawned and stretched dramatically. "While I'd love to stick around and find out who's staking who in the back, I'm exhausted. Catch you later Pam."

"I'll count the minutes." Pam snarked. "Oh, and by the way, the witch sent gifts. They're waiting on your bed."

"_Thanks Pam. You're a good kid." _

"Kid?" I heard as I left the room with a satisfied smile. I'd made it halfway down the hall when a strong gust of wind zipped past me and by the time I reached the guestroom closet, my viking was already waiting.

"No kiss?" he asked, furrowing his brows though the bond tickled. I laughed and stepped into his open arms.

"Your child distracted me," I giggled just before our lips touched and I was treated to a soft, sweet kiss.

"I've had the security updated Lover," Eric explained, pulling back the rack of clothes and revealing a new door. The exterior was steel but I'd bet dollars to doughnuts silver was somehow involved and it had the same handprint locking device utilized by the hotel in Vegas. "The Were did it while we were away."

I knew immediately the Were in question was Alcide. "You trusted him to come into your home even after Trey?" I asked, placing my hand on the screen and waiting for the obligatory beep.

"Herveaux was not responsible and you are a friend of his pack," Eric replied. "He owes you and would do anything to keep you safe. He even allowed Pam to glamour him when he finished. Your home in Bon Temps has undergone several upgrades as well."

Normally, I would have pitched a fit that he'd gone behind my back and made decisions regarding my property without consulting me. However, I was just too tired to even be annoyed and saw the gesture for what it was, an act of love. "Thank you," I sighed, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek as the locks clicked open.

"I'll join you shortly Lover," Eric said and a renewed hunger filled the bond.

I gave that gorgeous butt a squeeze, flooding him with my own desire and teased. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

My viking responded with a leer so heated, it gave me goose bumps. "Never," he replied, licking his fangs before returning to his child while I descended into our chamber, far more alert than before.

The room was just as warm and inviting as I'd remembered. Pam really took her job seriously or maybe this was Eric's punishment for the practical joke she'd pulled. At any rate, we had a roaring fire, the candles were lit and perched upon my nightstand, on a coaster no less, was a fresh glass of iced tea. The bed had been turned down, a mint placed on each pillow and my ears picked up the faint sounds of what can only be described as a "Fuck Me mix" coming from the surround sound. Oh, she was good! Two beautifully wrapped packages sat at the foot of the bed but rather than rip into them, I decided to wait for Eric. The wedding themed paper clearly signaled they were for him too.

I shuffled into the bathroom, strategically leaving a trail of clothing behind and stepped under the hot spray. The remnants of our journey began to rinse away and I imagined what Eric would do to me once he'd returned, licking my lips in anticipation. Sexual compatibility didn't even come close to describing what we had together.

As I cleansed my hair, in my mind's eye, it was Eric's talented fingers running through the strands and the water beading off my puckered nipples was Eric's tongue, flicking and teasing. It amazed me that just the thought of him could throw me into a heightened state of arousal. Where was he anyway? For a vampire, he sure was taking his sweet time.

Once my tresses were washed and conditioned, I rested on the marble bench, slowly lathering my expansive breasts and toying with my engorged lady bits. By the time I was squeaky clean, my breaths had become more ragged and I decided I'd waited long enough. My need reached through the bond, calling out to my viking for relief.

Within thirty seconds, he confirmed he'd received the bonded transmission. Standing before me, fangs down, cocked and loaded, he growled hungrily. "You look good enough to eat."

My core twitched in response and my heated gaze locked with his. "You read my mind, Viking." Smiling wickedly, I dropped to my knees and swallowed the Gracious Plenty.

"Greedy Wench!" Eric hissed as I took him almost completely down my throat.

"Mmmm. Yummy!" I said coyly before shoving him back into my hungry mouth. Eric grunted primally as I sucked the head with enough force to siphon gas through a kinked hose while simultaneously stroking him. My tongue was doing its own little dance, swirling and fluttering against the sensitive ridge but just as I was really getting into it, Eric pried me loose with an audible POP!

"You are having all the fun Lover," he rasped and flipped me.

I now hung upside down, my legs draped over his shoulders, my mouth still where it wanted to be. His skilled hands spread me open and his tongue dipped deep within the quivering folds. Drunk on the lust and need vibrating through me, my hands reached around and possessively claimed those two spectacular cheeks. _"Heavenly handlebars,"_ I thought then latched onto his straining cock, licking and sucking greedily as Eric continued his own oral assault. I had no idea what he was doing up there but it felt nothing shy of AMAZING! My light hummed in unison with the bond, aching for release as Eric's ministrations brought me ever closer to completion. As my hands wandered lower and fondled his thick sack, my mouth glided over his pulsating shaft, channeling the light and wrapping my viking in it. The moment it made contact, he shouted and jerked and as I shamelessly accepted everything he gave me...he bit. Sparks flew before my eyes and I cried out as the waves rocked through me. By the time I knew which end was up, Eric was seated on the bench, deep inside me.

"_My Lover. So beautiful. So soft," _he whispered as his hands splayed wide across my back. He pushed up gently, rocking back and forth. However, gentle was not on my agenda so I decided to take charge.

I hovered over Eric's perfectly chiseled face, our lips lightly touching, and exhaled a heated breath. As I ensnared those hypnotic eyes with my own, I replied. _"My Viking. So powerful. So hard_."

I emphasized the sentiment by bracing my feet on either side of him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Wantonly, I began to bump and grind, treating my viking's body as though it was my own personal mechanical bull. Eric's fangs distended further and in between moans of exquisite pleasure, my tongue teasingly flicked them. I could feel his deliberate restraint which only spurred me on. Claiming his lips, I bucked harder and demanded. _"Don't hold back. Fuck me until I beg for mercy."_

I'd discovered, through our numerous sexcapades, dirty talk always got me whatever I wanted. Sure enough, Eric hissed and his grip tightened. He began thrusting as only a vampire can while worshiping each breast, nipping periodically and blowing cool air over them. The heated emotions swirling through the bond became all consuming and I drowned in the ecstasy, bouncing up and down as hard as I could without flying off. Not that Eric would ever drop me. Eventually, I gave myself over to the power drill between my legs, screaming incoherently. Eric growled, pounding me into submission and when I begged him to let me come, his fangs struck. I leapt off the cliff, pulling my viking with me and our bodies shuddered in unison. I slumped like a rag doll and Eric quickly scooped me up and carried me to bed, stopping only briefly to dry us.

"Thank you Honey," I sighed as he pulled the covers over me. "I've never left a shower feeling so clean….or so dirty." I gave my viking a wink and a nudge which earned me a fangy grin.

"I was happy to oblige," Eric said then added slyly. "It was impossible to ignore you."

"Pam got tired of the permaboner?" I giggled.

"You could say that," he grinned.

"So no urgent issues?"

"Nothing I'm not already working on Lover." Naturally. "You're sure you'll be ok to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night?"

"I'll be fine Eric," I reassured. "My place is with you. Besides, if I'm going to be managing the human staff, I need to listen in to determine if I have to clean house. I'll dust off my shields when I visit Merlotte's tomorrow. "

Pride radiated all over me. "I knew I would not regret placing you in charge. You do realize, all vampires in my area will be in attendance. They must renew their vow of fealty to me and thereby, you."

"And if they don't?" I hoped the answer wouldn't involve torture or final death. After all, I was still a human in the eyes of the vampire community even if I was Eric's wife. It wasn't fair to expect all of them to accept me as an equal let alone elevated to a position above them.

"They'll be ordered to leave the area," Eric said, his fingers lightly traipsing over my shoulders. "Vampires are difficult enough to trust. I don't want ones biased against you in my retinue." He dragged the two packages up from the foot of the bed so they rested between us. "Why did you not open your gifts?"

I was happy he'd changed the subject and decided it was best to let the chips fall where they may. Besides, I doubted any of the Area 5 vamps would ever cross Eric. They'd survived the Nevada takeover solely because of his leadership and owed him big time.

"They're yours too," I replied, running my hand over the pretty paper. "Which one do you want to open?"

"But, they are from your friend Lover," Eric said, befuddlement written all over his beautiful face though excitement flowed out of him. It was completely adorable.

"They're wedding gifts Honey. Go on," I coaxed. "Open the big one." Eric smiled, gripped the tall, slender, rectangular gift and tore it open.

Both of us stared, wide eyed and mouths gaping. It was an oil painting of Eric and me, a replica of a photo taken at our wedding though I couldn't remember when it was snapped. I'd been too high on happiness to notice. Our hands were joined and we were looking into each others eyes. There wasn't one detail missed, right down to our wedding rings and the etchings on Eric's sword. It was breathtaking and I was so overwhelmed, a tiny tear trickled down my cheek.

"Why do you cry, Dear One?" Eric asked, catching the droplet with his index finger. "Does it not make you happy?"

"It does. That's a happy tear," I clarified. The last thing I needed was Amelia to meet with an unfortunate accident. "I love it!"

"The artist who painted it is very talented," Eric agreed. "Where would you like me to hang it?"

"Over the fireplace," I replied, pointing to the hearth without hesitation.

"Excellent choice Lover," Eric said and zipped into his office, returning with a decent sized nail. I watched in awe as he pressed it into the brick and mortar using only his thumb. There was something extremely erotic about his subtle feats of strength, especially how his muscles contorted not to mention the way the firelight enhanced his fabulous ass. It was like watching a living work of art and I let my affection flutter through the bond.

"I'm glad the view pleases you," he smirked without turning around and taking a little longer than necessary to hang the painting.

"It's spectacular!" I giggled, dabbing a bit of drool from the corners of my mouth.

Eric finished and rejoined me. "It is a fine gift Lover," he approved. "Though I'd planned to mount a mirror there to satisfy your voyeristic tendencies. I guess it'll just have to hang over our bed." He wiggled his brows and I gave him a playful slap.

"You like to watch too, Honey."

"Yes Lover, but my pleasure comes from watching you watch me. You're so sexy when you're turned on." He paused and kissed the nape of my neck. "Like now." I was all for exploring how turned on I was but Eric decided to play hard to get, at least for now and pushed the second gift into my hands.

I opened the smaller box, revealing a thick wedding album. The photo that had been the inspiration for our painting was affixed to the cover and on the inside, Gran's letter had been laminated and mounted. Amelia had done an amazing job. She'd included pictures not only of the wedding, but of my dress hunt, Girl's Night Out and my surprise wedding breakfast. Even Eric was impressed and with each turn of the page, his happiness increased.

"Do you still love me as much as you did that night?" he asked , after placing the album on our dresser and laying next to me.

"Nope," I replied, smiling serenely as I lightly traced the ancient lines of his face. "I love you more and I've never been happier in my whole life."

I blinked and he was on top of me. "My sentiments exactly Lover," he whispered as his fangs lightly scraped my earlobe. "Allow me to show you."

I shivered all over and instinctively, my hands traversed the length of his back, feeling each muscle's peak and valley. A deep, low purr emanated from my viking's throat as he entered me in one, long, tantalizing stroke. The feel of him stretching my slick, heated walls never got old and I gasped at the sensation. Eric began thrusting slowly…deeply, while teasing the most sensitive spot on my neck. I moaned my appreciation as my legs spread wider, my body undulating beneath his. I turned my head and captured his lips, filling him with every ounce of love I had. In turn, his tongue darted in and out of my mouth, mimicking the movement of his hips and my feelings were reciprocated tenfold. We moved together as one, my hands clutching his back and his fingers tangled in my hair. He continued accosting me with kisses of pure adoration, loving me with his whole self. There was nothing I wouldn't do for this man. No. This vampire. An ancient vampire, powerful enough to snap my body like a twig, yet handled me like a rare piece of fine china. One who loved me unconditionally and had fought for and with me against countless enemies, never abandoning me, even when it threatned his own existence. He made me laugh. He made me cry. He could be infuriating to the nth degree then do something so endearing, I'd forget what I'd been mad about in the first place. He was my heart. my soul. my everything and I knew, without question, he felt the same way about me. The sparks of our mutual release ignited and Eric left my lips, returning his attention to my neck. Likewise, my mouth found its way into the crux of his and I began softly sucking. Our bodies writhing together, I nipped at his skin and asked, "please?"

"Oh yes," Eric moaned, his fangs poised to strike my throbbing carotid. We bit together in a moment of unbridled, unadulterated bliss and as we mutually drank, our bond encased us, intensifying with each pull. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect!

"Mmmmm. Who needs Valium when I have Northman?" I sighed in the quiet moments before dawn. Eric had pulled me back against his chest and it rumbled as his arm draped over me protectively.

"Who needs sunshine when I have Sookie?" he replied and I clasped the hand clutching my breast, smiling into the darkness.

"_I love you husband."_

"I love you wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed the homecoming lemons. You know I like to open with a bang! We'll get more into the plot in the next chapter but I just wanted our couple to have a little more fun. Plus, I can never imagine Eric's bare ass enough.<strong>

**I'd love to hear what you think so please take a moment and leave a review.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	2. Chapter 2

***My apologies to those who tried to access this chapter previously. I don't know what happened when I uploaded but thanks to those of you who let me know there was a problem. Hope this time it works. The same issue may have happened with my profile page too so it may take a bit longer to see the new links.***

**Well, here we are, chapter 2 and as promised, some plot meat and potatoes. A huge thank you to everyone who has already started supporting this new venture. Your reviews, alerts and favorite tags mean the world!**

_***No copyright infringement intended***_

**Chapter 2**

The clock had just struck noon when my eyes opened. I pried myself from my viking's death grip, har har, and hopped off the bed with a spring in my step. Ordinarily, I'd be exhausted or still sleeping but having Eric's blood was like getting a mega dose of vitamin B12. I showered and dressed quickly, opting for jeans, a Fangtasia t-shirt and black Converse then kissed my viking goodbye and headed upstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to find a note propped against the coffee pot but with it, was a large, sealed envelope and my curiosity piqued. Once the coffee was brewing, I grabbed both items and wandered out back. The moment the sliding glass door opened, I could smell the fragrant scent of the fresh magnolia blossoms covering our swing's canopy and the flame of its never ending candle shined brighter than the noon day sun. Of all the things I wished we'd had on Eric's mountain, our swing had topped the list. Claudine's gift was just as beautiful as it had been the night it appeared and I relaxed onto the cushioned seat, enjoying the sounds of the surrounding woods while I read Eric's letter.

_Min __Älskling Fru,_

_Last night, like every night with you, was spectacular! I'll dream of your beautiful body when you are gone today. I know you are anxious to see your brother and friends and I insist you take the vette. I'll not have my wife breaking down on the side of the road because she refuses to give up her shitmobile. The title has been amended to include both our names. The new registration is in the glove box but try to control your lead foot. _

_Given your new position, while you are out, buy yourself more appropriate attire and if time permits, shop for a new dining set too. We've yet to replace the one we destroyed and since this is just as much your home as mine, choose what suits your taste. Use the credit card I left in your wallet. Enjoy yourself but be home no later than seven._

_Your devoted viking,_

_E_

_P.S. The package is from Mr. Cataliades. I trust you will share whatever information he has relayed._

A mixture of emotions accosted me. On one hand, I was outraged he'd gone into my purse, invading my privacy. But on the other, how thoughtful that he wanted me to choose furniture for _our _home. I reminded myself this was how Eric took care of me but we were going to have a discussion about boundaries in the not so distant future. The gesture was sweet enough that I was willing to overlook the shitmobile comment. Knowing Eric, that was probably his intent.

I appreciated his concern for my safety but knew full well he had ulterior motives. A vampire of his stature was expected to financially care for me. As long as I was driving my old clunker, it reflected poorly on him and sooner rather than later, I'd have to give in and get a new one. That also applied to my discount, bargain basement clothing. Although it was a bit uncomfortable adjusting to my new world's frivolous expectations, I knew, in the end, I had no choice. This was not putting on heirs, it was doing what had to be done…at least that's what I told myself.

Carefully, I folded the note and put it in my pocket, hoping I'd have time later to unpack my keepsake box so it could join all the other letters Eric had written me as well as the shattered remains of the cluviel-dor. Once my hands were free, I turned my attention to Mr. Cataliades' envelope.

_Mrs. Northman,_

_I am pleased to inform you, the Adele Hale Stackhouse Foundation is now officially a non-profit organization. Copies of the legal documents are enclosed. I've also taken the liberty to scout Shreveport and find a few office spaces available. As soon as you are ready, we'll set up an appointment and you can decide which works best for you. You should consider hiring at least one full time employee as well. _

_The financial accounts are in order but we've encountered a problem. The school board has filed an injunction prohibiting us from directly contacting the students and numerous calls to the Bon Temps high school principle have not been returned. This is blatantly due to your choice of husband and the bigoted ideals of those in power. I'm researching several law resources and we'll discuss the best way to proceed as well as review various tax shelters and investment options when we meet. Your bank book and the foundation's is enclosed. Mr. Northman advised my number has been programmed into your cell phone. I await your call._

_Sincerely,_

_Desmond Cataliades, LLD_

This was a lot to digest. Bon Temps is a small community and everyone knew Gran was a woman of very little means. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where the money came from but it infuriated me that these so called educators would deny their students a chance at a better life simply because of their prejudices and I was glad Mr. C was seeking legal ways to combat them. I knew if Gran were alive, she'd be proud of what I'd done and would fight tooth and nail to get the funds to those kids.

I tilted the envelope and the two bank books dropped into my lap. When I opened them, my eyes all but popped out. JESUS CHRIST SHEPARD OF JUDEA! I'd never seen so many zeros. Each account had already earned well over a hundred thousand dollars in interest but I also noticed no taxes had been paid. I definitely wanted to get that squared away. If there was one thing Gran taught me, it was not to mess with the I.R.S. No time to mull that over though so I placed everything back in the envelope, returned to the house and made my coffee to go.

It was just after one when I pulled into Merlotte's. The half full parking lot signaled the lunch rush was winding down but I still drove around back and parked the BLDSKR next to Sam's trailer. Quickly, I did a self check, grabbed my purse and as I walked towards the entrance, the first face that greeted me was a familiar friendly one. Hoyt was on his way out and his eyes brightened when he saw me.

"Hey Sook! Good to see ya. You look great!" he said, squeezing me in a tight bear hug.

"Thanks Hoyt. You're not to shabby yourself. Headed back to work?"

"You know it," he grinned. "Holly's inside. We were going over wedding stuff with Mama and everyone's waiting for you."

"I'm glad I made it home in time for the nuptials. Congratulations again," I beamed, wondering why my brother hadn't made an appearance yet. The two men had been friends since grade school and where one went, the other followed. "Where's Jason?"

The smile on Hoyt's face wavered. "New Orleans," he replied. _"I told the selfish jerk he should have said something." _Of all the minds I'd ever invaded, Hoyt's was by far the nicest. "He's been working for that friend of yours from Jackson. Alcide?"

Now this was news and I could see why Hoyt was sad. He'd been left behind. "When did this happen?"

"About a month or two ago. Amelia will give you the lowdown. Sorry Sook, but I gotta run."

"No problem Hoyt. We'll catch up another time. Take care." I gave him another hug and he tipped his hat and left just as Amelia came barreling through the door.

"SOOKIE!" she yelled, practically leaping into my arms and I stumbled backwards, right into a soft but strong embrace.

"Careful cousin," Claudine sang, appearing from nowhere and looking her usual, stunning self.

"Hey Cuz!" I laughed, not nearly as unnerved by her "popping" as I used to be. "I see you got the memo I'm back."

"Let's just say a little bird told me," she smiled and a shared knowledge passed between us.

"I have no clue what y'all are talking about," Amelia interjected, "but I have to get back inside. Come on," she prompted, grabbing my hand. "I'll give you the booth close to Sam's office."

We headed into the busy bar and it was like coming home to extended family. Officers Kevin Pryor and Kenya Jones shouted out a friendly hello as well as Jason's former boss, Shirley "Catfish" Hennessey. Jane Bodehouse even managed to pull herself away from her Bloody Mary long enough to give a sloppy nod.

On the way to our table, I thanked Amelia profusely for the wedding gifts and was shocked to learn she'd once been an art major and had done the painting herself. In the midst of complimenting her work, Maxine Fortenberry excitedly waved me over to her table. Her bouffant was extra high today and I guessed it was to go with the pancake makeup she'd applied.

"Sookie! You are positively radiant!" she gushed. _"I don't see any bite marks. _And here I thought we had to worry about that new husband of yours eating you alive." Though she was the picture of Southern genteelness, there was no denying the nasty jab.

"No need to worry, Mrs. Fortenberry," I replied, my Crazy Sookie smile in place. "Eric isn't gluttonous." I deliberately looked at her overflowing plate of fried everything. "I hear congratulations are in order for you too, Mother of the Groom."

"Isn't it wonderful?" she agreed, completely oblivious to my backhanded comment. "I can't believe Hoyt finally found someone good enough for him. That teen-aged first marriage bit aside, Holly is a decent girl. _At least she's not a bloodsucker. If Adele wasn't dead, this would surely kill her. She must be spinning in her grave."_

My smile tightened as I fought back the urge to slap Mrs. Fortenberry's pious face. I was happy Hoyt and Holly had found each other but pitied Holly for being stuck with Maxine as her mother-in-law. I never knew Hoyt's dad but it was obvious Hoyt's non-judgmental attitude had to have come from him. "I'm sure you're looking forward to grandbabies too."

Maxine now emitted a genuine smile and she dreamily stared out the window. "Yes I am. They'll be a blessing in my old age." She returned her gaze to me and added. "Such a pity you'll never know the joys of motherhood. _Thank God for small miracles. Any child of yours would be odd, just like you. That is, if that vamp didn't eat it first."_

The last ounce of my manners evaporated, but rather than cause a scene, I decided to be a little more subtle. Placing my hand on her forearm, I invaded Maxine's personal space, eyeing her intently and lowering my voice to a volume only she could hear. "I prefer mind blowing sex keep me up all night over a wailing baby." As I pulled away, a microbe of light flowed from my body into hers and she wiggled uncomfortably and blushed.

"Yes. Well…" she stuttered. Stop the presses! I'd finally found a way to shut Maxine Fortenberry up.

"Lunch is on me," I said, smiling triumphantly as I dropped a twenty in front of her. "See you at the wedding, Maxine." With that, I turned and walked away with my head held high, catching the conversation that ensued behind me.

"Mother Fortenberry. Are you alright?"

"Oh, Holly. You sweet angel. I'm suddenly not feeling well. Can we finish this later?"

I slid into the booth across from Claudine and watched Holly lead Mrs. Fortenberry to the door, her arm wrapped around her comfortingly. But when the future mother-in-law from hell was gone, she turned and gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up just as Sam emerged from his office.

"Hey Stranger," he said and I hopped up to give him a hug. "We missed you around here. You look great! _I've never seen her this happy. She's practically glowing!_"

I smiled. "Thanks Sam You're looking good too." His scruffy hair was combed neatly except for the small tuft of bangs in front and he was wearing a new plaid shirt and jeans. I wondered if he had a date.

Sam blushed and turned his attention to my fairy godmother. "Hey Miss Claudine. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Merlotte," Claudine replied. "Would you care to join us?" She patted the seat next to her and like a good little shifter, Sam sat. I threw my shields up to avoid the graphic thoughts buzzing through his head though I couldn't blame him. Claudine had that effect on pretty much everyone.

Holly swung by and took our order, promising she'd visit when she returned as she only had two tables left. Her eyes widened when I ordered a loaded double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a salad.

"I don't know where you put it Sook," she mused. "My hips expanded just writing that down."

"I didn't eat much on the flight home," I explained quickly. Though I was quite sure Claudine was aware, I still hadn't shared my new gift with Sam or Amelia and wasn't sure I should. Given the nature of my new power, I thought it best to keep quiet, at least for now. Amelia had never given me reason not to trust her but she did suffer from a chronic case of diarrhea of the mouth. Sam would only worry it would bring new enemies my way and he was probably right.

"So what's going on with Jason?" I asked, moving the conversation away from me as Amelia scurried over to join us. "How'd he start workin' for Alcide anyway?"

"Actually, Sook. I think it's good for him," Amelia said. "Now don't go getting all mad that he didn't tell you. Eric swore us to secrecy so as not to spoil the surprise."

I didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed by my viking's shenanigans but decided to hold final judgment until after I'd seen said surprise. While I pondered this, Amelia continued.

"Jason helped with your house and wait til you see it. They did an amazing job! Alcide was so impressed with his work ethic, he offered him a full time position. His company has been flooded with jobs in New Orleans so much so, he and Maria Star had to relocate. Jason goes down on Monday mornings and comes home Friday nights. He says it pays well, plus…" Amelia looked around before continuing but dropped her voice to barely a whisper. "Alcide got him permission to run with his new pack."

BINGO! That explained a lot. Ever since Crystal broke my brother's heart and the divorce had been finalized, he'd been lost without his were panther "family." I was grateful Alcide had taken him under his wing, or in this case, his paw.

Once our food was in front of us, I got an ear full of all the latest gossip. Tara was in the late stages of pregnancy and was due any day now. JB was over the moon, despite having just lost his job at _Grab-It Quick_. A victim of the recent economic downturn.

"How is Tara handling that?" I asked. JB was super sweet and real easy on the eyes. Unfortunately, he was also a few fries short of a Happy Meal and with only a high school diploma, his prospects were slim to none.

"She hasn't hired anyone to fill in for her while she's on maternity leave," Sam said and there was no denying the sadness and worry in his features. "And even though the doctor ordered her on bed rest, she refuses to stop. I'd hire JB in a heartbeat but we're still recovering too."

Not only did I decide right then and there I'd be purchasing my entire new wardrobe at Tara's Togs, I made a mental note to ask Mr. Cataliades if there was a way to anonymously give my friend a small financial cushion. Tara was prideful, like me, and I knew she'd never accept what she considered a hand out. However, there were two babies to consider and if I could help alleviate some of her stress, I would. Gads! I was starting to think like Eric. Maybe I could convince him to make Bill lower her rent. I tucked that idea away for later and changed the subject.

"Anyone heard from Arlene lately?" I asked and Sam let out a deep sigh while Amelia snorted.

"You know she married Whit Spradlin right?" Sam said and I nodded. "Well, he's ascended pretty quickly in the Fellowship and will be running the Shreveport Regional Center."

"Which means my chances of bumping into her just rose exponentially," I finished. "She must be over the moon."

"Oh, she's something alright," Amelia snickered. "She was in here about a week ago, yapping to anyone who'd listen. I've never seen someone so drunk on power and prestige. You'd think she was the one in charge. She rivals my dad and that's saying a lot." It sure did. I'd only met Amelia's father once and it was more than enough. Pompous ass didn't even begin to describe him.

"You came back just in time Sook," Sam said. "The center's opening is this Sunday."

"Their slogan is _Banish the dark and embrace the light. _Could you just puke?" Amelia added. I loved her bluntness and was already plotting a way to inconspicuously attend.

"Y'all want to go?" I suggested to Claudine and Amelia though it sounded more like pleading. "I don't know about you but I want to hear for myself what their agenda is." As if I didn't already know. All I needed was one stray thought from the right person and I could relay their secrets to Eric.

"I think it sounds like great fun," my fairy godmother replied in her eternally optimistic way. "I'm an expert at disguises too." I was glad she was thinking ahead as someone would no doubt recognize me. However, fun and the FOTS don't go together. If we got caught, there'd be hell to pay but I was willing to take the risk if it meant I could help Eric ascertain their threat.

"Oooo, a covert op," Amelia said impishly. "I'm in. That is if my boss hasn't put me on the schedule yet." The three of us eyeballed Sam and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't argue with this much estrogen. You can have the day off just don't go getting yourselves into trouble."

"Trouble? Us?" Amelia and I chimed together and Sam let out a belly laugh.

"Will you keep an eye on these girls?" he asked Claudine.

My fairy godmother smiled reassuringly. "Not one hair on their pretty heads will be harmed."

"Eric will be happy to hear that," Amelia quipped. "How about afterwards, we have Sunday supper at the house?"

"That's a great idea," I replied. "We'll invite Jason, Holly, Hoyt and you come too, Sam. We'll give you all the details of our Mission Impossible."

"How could I miss that?" Sam laughed. "Of course I'll come. But now that we've told you everything happening here, how bout you share your trip with us, Sook."

"Yeah," Amelia agreed. "I could never quite make out where you were during our Skype sessions and you were really cryptic."

"I'm sorry Amelia, but it was best that I kept our whereabouts unknown," I said, feeling guiltier than I should have. "You already know we went to California but afterwards, Eric took me North to his homeland."

Holly pulled up a chair as I launched into a highlighted version of our honeymoon, describing our cottage, the mountains and the sea. They were riveted and eager to see pictures especially when I mentioned the Ice Hotel and I promised to have some printed before Sunday. It was nice being able to talk like a normal newlywed and know my friends were truly happy for me. Amelia still thought Eric should have taken me to Hawaii or Jamaica or anyplace that had a beach. I assured her our winter in the arctic had been a beautiful experience and if given the opportunity, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I didn't mention The Oracle and all her magical contributions or our fateful run in with Appius figuring that information was best kept to myself.

"Well Guys, this has been fun," I said, wrapping up the conversation. "But I need to get a move on. There's an event tonight at Fangtasia and I need a new dress. I'm sure Tara will have something but I also want to swing by the house as well."

"Would you mind if I tagged along Cousin?" Claudine asked sweetly.

"Not at all," I smiled. "You have great taste when it comes to clothing and I need all the help I can get."

We said our goodbyes with Holly accepting my dinner invitation both for herself and Hoyt and Amelia promising she'd be in Shreveport Sunday morning. I reminded her I was keeping vampire hours now and not to be to early or she'd be banging on an unanswered door. Hugs were once again exchanged then Claudine and I hopped in the BLDSKR and sped off to my house.

"You did well back there Sookie," my fairy godmother praised as we drove through town. "It must have been difficult not telling the whole story."

"I don't know what you're implying," I said, confessing to nothing and giving her the side eye.

"You are every bit as lethal as your husband, maybe more," she countered. "After all, you killed his maker." An awkward silence followed as I absorbed her statement while chewing on my lower lip.

"At least Eric won't have to worry about me as much as he used to," I finally said.

"And yet he will anyway," Claudine retorted. "It really is fascinating watching over you both. I've never seen a vampire love anyone as much as yours loves you."

I didn't know what to say but my heart soared and a big, shit-eating grin appeared. We arrived at Hummingbird Lane but when I turned, I slammed on the brakes and my jaw dropped.

Gone was the graveled drive Eric had paid for after I'd practically bitten his head off about it. In it's place, was a smooth, paved, concrete one that led all the way to the house, ending in a two car parking space. Blooming wildflowers lined the entire way, complimenting the gardenia bushes planted next to the front porch.

The house itself was even more spectacular. In fact, it looked like a historical home you'd see in a magazine. Every plank had been painstakingly replaced as well as the windows and roof. The butter cream paint was offset by pristine white trim and newly added window shutters. It was so beautiful, I couldn't stop the waterworks that ensued.

"See what I mean?" Claudine said pointedly. "Would the other vampire have done this for you?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head vigorously as I glanced across the yard into the woods that led to Bill's house. "He was too busy throwing his money at The Bellefleurs."

We walked through the back porch which had been converted into a fully enclosed utility room and found a brand new, top of the line, washer and dryer. Entering the house, I was blown away again.

New cherry hardwood covered every inch of floor space. It complimented the soft yellow walls and airy, lace curtains that hung from the windows and was polished so brightly, I could see my reflection. The bathrooms had been gutted and redone with new fixtures, an extra large shower in mine and an old fashioned claw foot tub in the guest. A hall closet had been converted so that both bathrooms had their own water heater.

The upstairs that had long remained closed off from the rest of the house now was properly insulated and connected to the newly installed, energy efficient, central heat and air. This was the kind of home Gran should have lived in and the only clues left to show it had belonged to her was the furniture. I was so overwhelmed, I felt woozy.

"Eric said he'd ordered a few updates," I sniffed, choking on tears as I sunk onto the couch. "I never dreamed he meant completely refurbished."

Claudine joined me, took my hand and smiled. "He understands you and knows what you hold most dear. That is a rare quality in a mate."

Truer words were never spoken. Besides Bill's obliviousness to my needs, I'd seen enough minds to know most men, or at least the ones I'd come across, didn't appreciate their women. Foolishly, I'd believed that was just the way it was until Eric and his ancient values came into my life.

"If you plan to be home on time, we really should go," Claudine coaxed, pulling me out of my viking daydream and off the couch. I wanted to check out the hidey hole too but due to present company, decided against it. Not that I didn't trust Claudine but given that it would serve as Eric's resting place, I figured it best to leave the location secret. Besides, he'd do his own walk through and deem it acceptable…or not. I took one more long, look around, wiped the last of my tears away and within ten minutes, we arrived at Tara's Togs.

My uber-pregnant friend who once flittered about her store like a butterfly, now sat in a chair looking quite Buddaesque. When we came through the door she glanced up and smiled wide.

"Sookie! It's good to see you again! How was your trip?" She would have jumped up if she could but given her extreme, swollen belly, she kind of hurled herself out of the chair and waddled over to greet me with a warm hug.

"It's good to see you too Tara," I replied, noticing her belly wasn't the only thing swollen. Her legs had tripled in size and her ankles resembled that of an elephant's. I understood why her doctor had ordered bed rest but figured it was best to treat her like I always had. "I'll tell you all about our honeymoon if you help me find a new dress. I want it to be classy and sassy. You got anything like that in stock?"

"I have several new items you might be interested in." She started towards the back of the store but Claudine stopped her.

"Point us in the right direction and we'll take care of the rest. You, My Dear, need to elevate those feet. Your babies need their mother comfortable and relaxed."

As she spoke, Claudine's special brand of calm washed over Tara and she happily returned to her perch. Her thoughts were steeped in gratitude and relief as she directed us where we needed to go.

As it turned out, I'd hit the proverbial jackpot. There were dozens of dresses to choose from in all different styles and as I rifled through the racks, I babbled away, sharing stories of my Nordic winter with my friend. I picked out several vintage frocks that would give me a feminine yet professional look, perfect for the foundation, and then my eyes found it.

The red, sleeveless, knee length dress was cut at an angle down one thigh and slit up the other. It had just the right combination of naughty and nice and I wasn't surprised Claudine found a pair of heeled sandals that accessorized it perfectly. In fact, she seemed to locate quite a few items that normally wouldn't be found in this little shop and I got the feeling her carpet bag was someplace close.

Even Tara was perplexed by my mounting pile of purchases and I heard her question herself several times trying to remember when this inventory arrived. My booty included several pairs of shoes, jeans, a case of underwear that were most likely doomed before they even left the box, bathing suits, lingerie, shorts and various semi-revealing blouses that showcased my two best assets. I even found a leather top and pants, smiling as I imagined the look on Eric's face when he saw his normally demure wife dressed to match his standard Fangtasia uniform. In all, I left the store several bags heavier and a few thousand dollars lighter. The price didn't bother me though. I was just happy I'd found what I needed while simultaneously helping my friend. Still, as much as I loved my new wardrobe, I resigned myself to the fact that Eric would inevitably destroy most, if not everything, within one or two outings. It was just one of the hazards of being married to a vampire.

Claudine helped me load the car, promising our Fellowship disguises would be ready by the time she met up with Amelia and me on Sunday. I didn't ask her to elaborate figuring whatever she came up with would work. She kissed both my cheeks, hugged me tightly and popped off to places unknown. I was amazed by how at ease I'd become with magical displays as I slid into the vette and returned home as fast as the law would allow. On the way, I called Jason, only to be routed to voicemail so I left a message inviting him to dinner Sunday but stressed it was more a demand from his little sister, than a request. Guilt could be a powerful tool when wielded properly.

It was a quarter to five when I carted the bags into our bedroom and began putting everything away. Periodically, I'd glance at the dead viking in my bed and my heart would beat a little faster. I couldn't wait to thank Eric for what he'd had done to my house but it would be thirty to forty-five minutes before he was due to rise which was a good thing. All the hugging I'd done today had left me covered in a cornucopia of scents and in dire need of a shower. Though my viking wouldn't mind Claudine's "Essence of Fairy", I was sure he'd have a problem if he caught a whiff of Sam or Hoyt so I hung my last dress and headed to the bathroom.

After a thorough scrubbing, I snuggled back into bed, wrapping Eric's heavy arm around me. As I lay in his cool embrace, eyeing the clock, I began slowly rubbing my soft backside against his hard front, trying desperately to rouse him. Luckily, time was on my side and my viking reanimated almost immediately.

No words were spoken as my leg lifted and I was instantly filled to the brim. We found our rhythm easily and the sounds of my soft groans and Eric's deep grunts further enhanced our tender lovemaking. He nuzzled my neck, his fangs lightly scraping the skin and his hands expertly kneaded my breasts. I felt the Gracious Plenty begin to swell and as my body spasmed, I pushed into the pointy tips and moaned. "Mark me Eric. Let them all see I am yours." My viking growled hungrily as he invaded my flesh, taking what I offered and we tumbled off the cliff together. Afterwards, we lay entwined and I filled the bond with an abundance of love and joy and gratitude.

"What has made you so happy Lover?" Eric asked as I rolled over.

Cradling his face and looking deeply into those beautiful blue eyes, I simply replied, "you."

* * *

><p><strong>It was a busy day in Sookie's world and I'm anxious to read your thoughts regarding the story's developement. Please take a moment and leave a review.<strong>

**Tis the season of giving so I've also added two links to my profile page for your listening & viewing pleasure. One will take you to "Sookie's closet" so you can check out her new wardrobe. The first dress is the one she chose for tonight. Just for fun, y'all tell me which of the 4 pieces of lingerie you want Eric to destroy and I'll work it into a future chapter. I'm partial to the red lace myself. ;)**

**The other link will take you to "Pam's Picks" where you can hear the "Fuck me mix" from chapter 1. I tried to have a variety of selections since Pam no doubt has a vast taste in music. The list was created thanks to Duckbutt's awesome suggestion in her review so I've included Barry White just for her. "Feel Like Makin' Love" is a personal favorite of mine because a long time ago, in an apartment far, far away, my downstairs neighbor thanked me for putting his wife in the mood by blasting it while I was cleaning. LOL! If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll add to it if the songs are available. There were several I would have liked to include but the website just didn't have them.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! A big thank you to everyone who has come on board, adding their flags, alerts and reviews. Y'all warm the cockles of my heart. **

_***No copyright infringement intended***_

**Chapter 3**

"How have I pleased you, Lover?" Eric asked, returning my smile.

"As if you didn't know," I replied coyly. "My house is magnificent! Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Dear One." He dipped in for another kiss before leaving the bed and pulling me into the shower with him. "You surprise me though. I expected you to be angry."

I lathered the soap and began spreading it over his broad shoulders and back while carefully choosing my words. "Honestly," I sighed. "The only thing that bothered me, other than you picking on my car, was that you went into my purse."

"Are you hiding things from me Lover?" he asked casually as my hands slid over his butt.

"No, but you went into my personal space without asking. How would you feel if I went rifling through your office?"

Eric turned and gave me a long stare. I could tell he was mulling over his response. "Point taken," he finally said. "It won't happen again." The sheepish glance was quickly replaced by a smirk. "At least you didn't foolishly attempt withhold sex this time," he teased.

"How could I deny myself you?" I giggled, remembering our first little marital spat as I gave the closest cheek a pinch.

"Indeed," he agreed, wiggling his brows before taking the soap and palming my breasts. "What did Cataliades' envelope hold?"

Enthusiastically, I launched into a rehashing of the letter and the challenges facing the foundation. Eric showed genuine interest, particularly regarding a potential office space and employee. Gauging his feelings, I found I was more peeved at the school board than he was but I guess when you spend a thousand years on the fringe of society, the opinions of a few Southern bigots wouldn't bother you.

"You can trust Cataliades is doing everything he can to fulfill your wishes Lover," Eric reassured as we dried each other.

"I know Honey," I half-pouted. "But the situation still burns my britches."

Eric chuckled and patted my backside. "We don't want that."

I giggled and headed to the closet which was all but busting at the seams. "By the way, thanks for the credit card," I said, shimmying into my dress. "Although, it got one hell of a workout today. Hope your eyeballs don't fall out when you get the bill."

"Hardly," Eric replied, amusement laced in his voice. "Pam once bought a Tuscan villa. I doubt your clothes could top that." He zipped over to me as I pulled my hair into a French twist and leered approvingly. "If everything you purchased looks this good, my money was well spent . You are beautiful." Gently, he kissed the puncture wounds on my neck and smiled. "I'm a lucky vampire."

"I'm the lucky one," I replied, drinking in the sight of the black wife beater molded over his sculpted pecs. My hand reached out, gripped the low riding waistband of his jeans and tugged. "I almost wish the fangbangers could see your raspberry." When Eric had been briefly human, thanks to our gifted cluviel dor, I'd given him a hickey at the base of his "V" and dubbed the bruise my mark of ownership.

Those blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "If it pleases you Lover, I'll wear nothing but your mark tonight."

"Later," I laughed. "Your Billy club would be too distracting for them anyway."

Eric leaned back, groaning dramatically. "Stroke my ego more, Dear One."

"Oh Lord," I lamented. "Your head just swelled about two sizes. We better get going or you won't be able to squeeze it through the door."

"_I love you wife,"_ he chuckled, wrapping his arm around me and leading me up the stairs.

"I love you too, you big viking."

We passed through the house and into the garage where I was loaded into the vette. When Eric joined me, his fangs ran out and his pants tightened as he hissed. "I smell fairy." Oops!

"I'm sorry Honey," I blushed. "Claudine popped into Merlotte's, rode with me to the house and helped me pick out my new clothes. It was a spur of the moment thing. You're not mad are you?"

"No," he grunted and I could feel he was struggling to stay in control. "But don't plan on keeping that dress. It's all I can do not to rip it off RIGHT NOW!"

My skin broke out in chills, but in a good way and I smiled wickedly, caressing his inner thigh. "Feel free to do so AFTER our obligations are fulfilled."

"Careful Lover. You're far too tempting," he strained and I hastily retracted my hand. It wasn't that I didn't want to be consumed by my extremely aroused viking. My dampening panties were proof of that. But I did need the dress to stay in one piece, at least until we finished all the political hoop-de-do that awaited us.

"Well, there's nothing new happening at Merlotte's," I said, changing the subject and attempting to help Eric regain his composure. "I did have a mild smack down with Mrs. Fortenberry, though."

"Did her words or thoughts hurt you, Lover?"

"Thoughts, of course. Not many people have the balls to say what they think. I was more pissed than hurt and put her in her place," I finished proudly.

"That is good. Did your brother stand by you?"

"Nope. Apparently, he's now working for Alcide down in New Orleans. Did you know he helped redo my house?"

Eric smiled. "I insisted. You said he had a construction background and I knew as your brother, he'd be trustworthy. However, the Were is solely responsible for his current employment arrangement."

It touched me that he trusted my brother when ordinarily, he wouldn't. "Thank you for giving Jason a chance to redeem himself."

"He is family and that is important to you," Eric replied matter-of-factly. "Did anyone mention The Fellowship?"

I wondered how long it would take him to bring them up and was happy to relay what I'd learned. "As a matter of fact, Arlene's latest husband, Whit Spradlin, is the regional center's Asshole-In-Charge. The grand opening is this Sunday and Amelia, Claudine and I are going so I can pick some brains."

The bones in Eric's neck cracked as he whipped his head to face me. "I forbid it!"

My own head retracted, both in surprise and anger. "You…forbid it?" I snapped. "Let's get one thing crystal clear, Eric. You're my husband, not my daddy and if I want to go, I will."

"No. You won't! It is too dangerous. They know who you are and our connection."

"No shit, Sherlock!" I said indignantly. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to waltz in there as me? Claudine is going to disguise us. No one will be the wiser. Don't you want to know if there's an imminent threat? Wouldn't you like to advise your king ahead of time rather than wait for the fallout? Besides, haven't I proven I'm no shrinking violet, damsel in distress?"

Eric gripped the steering wheel so hard, I expected it to snap off. However, as the silent moments passed, the anger rolling through the bond began to subside, calming us both. "I appreciate you wanting to help me Sookie," he conceded though I'm sure he would've rather swallowed his tongue, "and I'm well aware of your capabilities. But, it bothers me that I can't accompany you." We drove a little further and as I let the statement sink in, he added. "Would you at least take Jason or Herveaux?"

"And blow my cover? No way!" I said adamantly. "Arlene knows both of them. Jason has no business being there and Alcide sticks out like a sore thumb. She'd know something was up." The anger and frustration began to rise again but rather than get into a knock-down, drag-out fight, I regrouped and gently amended my retort, flooding the bond with understanding. _"Husband, I know you worry but I promise to be careful. Please trust me."_

Checkmate! The ancient plea softened my viking's heart and he reached for my hand and kissed it. _"I do trust you wife. _It is the Fellowship who is untrustworthy. Your mind is made up and short of chaining you to Fangtasia's basement, I can't stop you. But you must return home immediately."

I wanted to agree, if only to meet him half way. But since we were all about honesty, I took a deep breath and broke the news. "I can't do that. Amelia and I are cooking Sunday supper at the house. Sam, Hoyt and Holly are coming and I left a message inviting Jason too."

Eric flinched again, ever so slightly, and I could swear I felt a hint of jealousy and disappointment. "Did you plan to come home at all or just stay in Bon Temps indefinitely?" he grumbled. Here we go again. This was not how I'd envisioned our evening, but if I was going to maintain any control over my life, I had to set boundaries now instead of going along with whatever Eric wanted and resenting him for it later.

"Stop the passive-aggressive crap Eric!" I spat, crossing my arms. "I have every intention of coming home. In fact, I planned to meet you at Fangtasia, kinda like a date. It's an early dinner and you won't be kept waiting very long. Is that good enough _Sheriff,_ or do I have to clear my entire schedule with you?"

"You vowed to respect my authority or have you already forgotten?" he asked stiffly.

"And you vowed to treat me as an equal or have _you _already forgotten?" I countered.

Eric screeched into the _Superior's Steakhouse _parking lot and killed the engine. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity and the tension between us made the tiny space feel utterly claustrophobic. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and decided this time, I'd extend the olive branch.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you or your authority, Eric. It's just, I haven't seen my brother in months and a good old fashioned Sunday supper sounded like a nice end to what's sure to be an exciting day. But, I see your point. I should have checked with you prior to making my plans. I'm sorry."

The bond lightened and the old, familiar calm was back as Eric took my face in his hands and tenderly kissed me. "I forgive you Lover and owe you an apology too. I've had you all to myself for so long, it is hard for me to share." He exited the car and had opened my door before I noticed he'd moved. "I'm sure you've not eaten much today," he said as we walked to the restaurant's entrance. "I want you to be strong tonight. Shall we?" He opened the door and we stepped inside. It was a lovely place, the best steakhouse in Shreveport but I'd never been able to afford it…until now.

The hostess was a cheery, young thing and totally enamored with Eric. It didn't bother me. I was used to women and men lusting after my viking. As far as I was concerned, they could drool over him all they wanted. He was still coming home with me. Even our waitress couldn't help making googly eyes especially when Eric ordered a True Blood. Her Fangtasia flashbacks outed her as a fangbanger and thankfully, my viking wasn't in them. The same couldn't be said for Pam or Felicia or a very handsome vampire I'd never met. This girl really got around.

We leisurely enjoyed our dinner while I finished recapping my day. Eric was impressed to learn Amelia was the artist behind our painting and amused when I relayed what I'd done to Maxine. The car issue was raised again and after much back and forth, we came to a compromise we both could live with. My birthday was only four months away. Therefore, I'd drive the BLDSKR until then and in exchange, Eric had carte blanche choosing my new wheels. Actually, it was kind of exciting wondering what he'd pick. Whatever it was, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.

When I described what had been done to my house, I could feel Eric's approval and he added pride to the mix after I explained the reason I hadn't examined his hidey hole. Even though he had no interest in my friends or their personal dramas, I shared my concern for Tara and inquired if he could "shakedown" Bill.

"You are becoming quite devious Lover," Eric chuckled. "However, I can only interfere in Compton's business affairs if he does something warranting punishment. Based on his previous actions," he added devilishly as he paid for our meal, "it won't take long. In fact, I'd wager he'll do something stupid as early as tonight."

"That would be fortuitous, wouldn't it?" I mused, raising my glass in a makeshift toast. Sure, it wasn't very Christian of me to enjoy the Bill bashing but as far as I was concerned, he'd blown up our bridge a long time ago.

When we arrived at Fangtasia, a sea of people crowded the entrance though the lot still had plenty of parking. "Pam toying with the fangbangers again?" I laughed as Eric pulled into his space.

"No. The club is closed to the public until business is finished. Pamela was instructed to admit only the area vampires and their companions. The cattle can wait."

I started to admonish the cattle remark but didn't want to get into another heated debate right before the vampire pow-wow. Besides, when it came to fangbangers, he'd made a very astute observation. I stepped out of the car but before we went inside, I took my viking's hands and searched his eyes.

"We're good, right?" I asked timidly, needing affirmation our earlier squabble was truly behind us.

Eric smiled tenderly and as he kissed my trembling lips with his millennia of expertise, the bond encased me in love and acceptance. "Your willfulness is one of the things I find most attractive in you Lover," he soothed. "It would bore me if you morphed into a subservient sycophant."

I would have glowed with happiness if the setting was different. As it was, I hugged him tightly and sighed. "I really love you."

"I really love you too. Now lets get this over with so I can take you home and show you just how much." He winked and copped an obligatory feel, sending tiny pulses of lust throughout my body. I did a little squeezing of my own and feeling much more secure, happily followed him inside.

Pam met us in the office and she was flanked by Ukweli and Matokeo. When the door closed behind us, the Britlingens dropped to their knees and laid their swords before our feet, swearing in unison. "We vow unwavering loyalty to our master and mistress. We will protect and defend you until death shall claim us."

Talk about a welcome! I glanced at Eric and Pam who were nodding their approval but this was to formal for me. I considered the B's my friends. Gently, I touched their arms, prompting them to stand. "Thank you," I smiled not knowing what else to say.

"It is we who are thankful Mistress," Ukweli replied and Matokeo added. "Guarding you is a great honor." I couldn't speak for the great honor bit but was happy they'd be sticking around. Eric, however, was all business.

"Is there a threat against my bonded?" he asked, his fangs glistening.

"Not from your kind Master," Matokeo said. "We will aide our mistress in her endeavor to stop those who would do you both harm."

"Then I assume you will accompany her this Sunday," he said, looking directly at me.

"It is why we were summoned," Ukweli replied and I gulped.

"What's really going on here?" I asked, feeling like the only one left out of the loop. "You're saying a lot yet not much of anything. Why would a little undercover trip to the FOTS warrant protection?"

"We are only there as backup Mistress," Matokeo said reverently. "We will protect you when your vampire cannot."

Though I believed her, I knew it wasn't the whole story. While I began theorizing what it could be, Eric stepped in front of me and eyed me intently.

"I find this arrangement agreeable Lover. Do you?"

"Oh…yes, of course." I stuttered and my viking smiled triumphantly. Though I wanted to start an inquisition into the real reason for their presence and had a hunch the reason's name was Eric Northman, I thought it best to shelve the accusations until he and I were alone. Truthfully, I did feel better knowing the B's had my back.

"Good! Are you ready for some serious ass kissing?" he smirked and Pam snorted.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I shrugged, gripping his hand and we all filed into the club.

There were several familiar faces as we moved through the small crowd and took our places on the dais. Eric sat proudly on his throne while I was less comfortable settling into a smaller version built especially for me. All this pomp and circumstance was really too much but it did ease my mind knowing the B's stood directly behind us, their weapons prominently displayed. Connie the Corpse stopped the music just long enough to announce us and then it began.

Each vampire stepped forward, bowed low and pledged their fealty to "The Sheriff and his Bonded." Pam, of course, was first followed by a cavalcade of vampires including Gerald, her nest mate, Thalia, Felicia, Clancy and the vampire trio Rubio, Parker and Palomino. There were a few new additions to the area who'd arrived in our absence and though they all seemed on the up and up, Pam's vow was the only one I actually believed and even that was hard to swallow. If it came down to me or them, I'm pretty sure the others would choose themselves but I accepted that.

The next vamp to approach was the one I'd seen inside our waitress's brain and he was even more gorgeous than her thoughts revealed. He stood as tall as Eric and was BIG! If he was a tree, he'd be a sequoia. He had dark eyes and a dark complexion, at least for a vamp, and some kind of tribal tattoo on his left forearm. His wavy brown hair hung to his shoulders and a scar cut through his left brow but you'd only notice if you made it past his hypnotic hazel-green eyes.

He crossed his bulging biceps in front of him, his fists closed except for his thumb and pinky and bowed low. "Master. Mistress. I, Kanoa, pledge my fealty. I am your servant." His voice was just as alpha as his body.

"Kanoa, that's different," I said and from the corner of my eye, caught Eric's intense expression.

"It means The Free One," he replied politely. "I am Hawaiian." Well that explained the island vibe that even in death, still surrounded him.

"What brought you to my area?" Eric inquired, his tone sharp.

"My maker called me to New Orleans. I was to take a position at another club, Vampire's Kiss, but it never opened. The vampire who owned it, Victor Madden, was sent to his final death. I'd heard Miss Ravenscroft was looking for someone and here I am."

Eric's eyebrow raised slightly at the mention of his former adversary. It seemed he hadn't known about Victor's club and I could see he was relishing the smarmy vamp's death all over again.

"Like our new addition?" Pam smirked into my ear as the newly introduced Kanoa left us to join the other Fangtasia employees.

"He seems nice," I replied diplomatically.

"Oh he is," she snickered. "We needed some eye candy to fill the void my master left and he's been the perfect replacement. The fangbangers love him. He's relatively young and for a vampire, quite the social butterfly. He'll fuck and feed from anyone."

"You chose well Pamela," Eric said flatly. "When this is over, put him on display." I couldn't decipher the tangled emotions coming from him but it felt oddly like envy. Could it be Mr. "I-Could-Give-A-Shit-About-The-Vermin" actually enjoyed their hero worship?

"Don't be selfish Honey," I soothed, flooding the bond with admiration. "The fangbangers are going to flip when they find you're back and you should give them what they want." I paused and nodded in Kanoa's direction. "It's definitely not sloppy seconds."

Eric smiled slightly and leaned over to steal a kiss. "Thank you Lover," he whispered and I was filled with happiness.

"I only speak the truth," I replied sweetly which earned another lip lock. We were so focused on each other, I didn't notice the next vampire step before us until an icy chill ran down my spine. Unnerved, I turned and met a familiar pair of cold, dark eyes.

"Hello Bill."

* * *

><p><strong>So Eric and Sookie had their first little tiff but wasn't it refreshing to see Sookie not revert to her "run away from the problem" response and Eric didn't emotionally shut down? YAY for personal growth!<strong>

**I'd like to wish everyone a very healthy and happy holiday as I leave for a two week hiatus. ****However, if I'm on your author alert list, Santa Hippy will deliver a lemony one-shot to your in box Christmas Morning. HO! HO! HO! ^_^ **

**Peace!**

**Hippychik **


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I know in my last update I announced I was taking a two week hiatus but my wonderful hubby helped me get the house ready for Christmas and the invasion of the grandparents so I was able to finish this chapter and didn't want to keep it to myself. ****If you're still catching up, don't forget to check out my little lemon one-shot "Naughty Nightie" as well as the "Dream Casting Couch" section of my profile. **

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story, alerting, marking it as a favorite and most importantly LEAVING REVIEWS.**

***_No copyright infringement intended*_ **

**Chapter 4**

You're looking well Sookie," Bill said and Eric's fangs snapped. "Pardon me," he amended coolly, "I meant Mrs. Northman."

Sure he did. Why couldn't he have just stayed in China? My ex appeared paler and strangely, older than the last time I'd seen him and his dark eyes practically undressed me as he bowed and swore his fealty to Eric. I wasn't the only one to notice and felt my viking's fury as the throne creaked under his hands, threatening to splinter.

"Have you finally accepted she is _MINE_ Compton or do you need another two months in silver?" Eric spat and though I inhaled sharply, I remained silent.

There was a time when this wouldn't have been the case. I'd have shouted all kinds of nasty things and accused Eric of hurting Bill simply because he could. Now, I was wiser. Bill had committed a blood offense and as his Sheriff, Eric carried out his punishment. This was how vampires governed themselves and I'd vowed to respect Eric's position and authority. Of course there was no getting around how much joy my viking derived from making Bill suffer but to be brutally honest, Bill got what he deserved.

"I have no claim to her Sheriff. She has chosen you. She is yours."

"Um, _She_ is sitting right here," I cut in annoyed.

"Forgive me Mrs. Northman," Bill smoothed. "It was not my intention to upset you. You remember my companion, Ms. Pumphrey?"

I was stunned as Selah Pumphrey joined him. She and Bill dated on and off after we'd broken up and I admit, it did sting a little. Selah was taller than me and at the time, ten pounds lighter though now she was practically waiflike. Physically, she was a pretty woman, her brunette hair neatly trimmed to her shoulders and her makeup always appeared to be professionally done. However, I'd seen her thoughts on several occasions and found her to be an elitist snob. Last I heard, she'd moved to Little Rock after landing some hot shot job with a large real estate company and their association had ended when she left. Though it bothered me then, now I was just relieved she'd be keeping Bill occupied. Even Eric slightly relaxed when she stepped forward.

"Nice to see you again Sookie," she said sweetly, extending her hand and I shook it politely.

"Hi Selah. Likewise. Have you met my husband, Eric Northman?"

"No, I've never had the pleasure. Nice to meet you, Mister Northman. _Oh my God! What a fine specimen! She must be great in bed to snag a vampire like that. What else could she possibly have to offer? Poor white trash."_

Some things never change. I tapped my outrage, abruptly ended the obligatory handshake, and smiled brighter. "How's Arkansas?"

Selah's expression wavered. "I was laid off after the housing market crashed." She said, leaning into Bill. "Mr. Compton was kind enough to welcome me into his home while I start up my own firm. _Why does he keep staring at her? He's going to get us both killed. What's so special about her anyway? I'm wealthy, beautiful, refined, we have a pleasant time together and yet, he's never looked at me like that."_

This was rich! It seemed my ex was attempting to use the same one trick pony to try and make me jealous. That twerp! I actually felt a little sorry for Selah which only made me madder.

"I've been watching your home and the upgrades are most impressive," Bill interjected, oblivious to my soured mood, but Eric wasn't. "I thought you might be looking to sell and Ms. Pumphrey is an excellent agent. We could stop by after your family dinner Sunday and you could give us a tour."

Jesus, he could be such a dolt! His two months in silver hadn't curbed his urge to creep around my house or eavesdrop on private conversations. I'd have to ask Amelia who she'd shared our plans with but first, I needed to put Mr. Stalker in his place. It seemed Eric was waiting for my response so I gave him a whopper of a kiss and sighed dreamily.

"_He just doesn't get it does he?" _I said. Bill's jaw dropped and Selah's eyes popped.

"_You would think he'd have learned his lesson Lover," _Eric replied, clearly amused by my reaction and theirs.

"_I wish he would. I'm sick of him always turning up like a bad penny."_

"_Would you like me to punish him?" _Eric smirked and I giggled.

"_Please do."_

"Bill Compton, you have broken your vow again. Since silver failed to improve your behavior, I will send Cataliades with the proper paperwork and you will sign over your strip mall to my bonded wife. Furthermore, unless I summon you, stay on your side of the cemetery." Eric paused and leaned forward, looming over Bill. "Defy me once more and you will meet the true death," he said, low and evenly. There was no denying the seriousness of his threat.

Bill glanced from Eric to me and I knew he was expecting me to defend him. I didn't. Instead, I stood and held Eric's hand as a gesture of unity. "Oh, and Selah," I added, ignoring Bill's pleading eyes. "My home isn't for sale!"

"You have changed," Bill remarked sadly and slinked away with Selah clinging to him like a spooked, spider monkey.

"_That was most entertaining Lover," _Eric fanged, internally tickling me.

"_Thank you very much. I'm here all week," _I replied, holding my thumb and forefinger around an imaginary cigar as I wiggled my brows.

"Hey there Miss Sookie, Mr. Eric," called a familiar voice and I looked down to see one of my favorite vampires coming towards us. He was also one of their most famous.

"Bubba!" I greeted warmly, resisting the urge to hug him. "Are you here for an extended stay or just passing through?"

"King Russell said I should stay here for the time being," Bubba replied happily. "I've been nesting with Mr. Bill and his human, Miss Selah. I guard your house every night. It's mighty purty."

"Thank you Bubba," I said. "I feel better knowing you're keeping an eye on things."

"But you are the only one authorized to do so," Eric added. "If any other vampire, including Mr. Bill, goes onto her property, you tell me right away."

"But he said he has permission," Bubba replied, confusion in his voice. You had to be careful with Bubba or he'd get upset. That usually led to _The National Enquirer _or _Weekly World News _reporting yet another Elvis sighting.

"He did," Eric said, "but no longer. Until I tell you otherwise, you are the only vampire to watch over Miss Sookie's home."

"Yes sir, Mr. Eric," Bubba said, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Can I go now? I'm hungry and I saw some alley cats by the dumpsters."

"Enjoy your meal," Eric dismissed and Bubba happily wandered out back just as Pam unlocked the front doors, initiating a fangbanger stampede.

"HE'S HERE!" someone shrieked and the ruckus that ensued was nothing short of hilarious. Girls were clamoring to get through the door just to have a peek at Eric while Pam shoved and hollered at them to "BACK THE FUCK UP AND GET IN LINE!"

"Time to enthrall the masses Honey," I teased, stepping off the dais. "Enjoy your adoring groupies. I'll be at your table scanning the staff."

"I won't be long, Lover. Pam assures me our new vampire is quite profitable but more importantly," he leered, flashing his fangs, "we have unfinished business." My insides fluttered and as my viking turned towards his fans, the kindness vanished from his eyes and he was once again Fangtasia's Dark Lord.

Felicia was already waiting, gin and tonic in hand, when I reached the table. "Thanks Felicia," I said, smiling appreciatively. "But I'm sort of working tonight. Please send a human staff member with an iced tea and rotate the servers whenever I need a refill."

"Of course Miss Sookie," Felicia said, bowing low before returning to the bar. It took all of two seconds for her to plant an iced tea in the nearest waitress's hands and the petite red head scampered over to me. I vaguely recognized her from my last trip to Fangtasia and if memory served, she'd been as nervous as a whore in church.

"Your tea Ma'am," she said, plunking the glass down with hands so shaky, it tipped and spilled. _"Oh shit! The last thing I need is to be on her bad side. Pam says she's already killed two bartenders and just hasn't had the chance to start offing the rest of us."_

That Pam! What a prankster! "It's ok," I said, smiling sweetly as I helped clean up the tiny accident. "And please call me Sookie. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Julie," she said timidly.

"Pleased to meet you Julie," I replied, offering another genuine smile. Poor thing. It wasn't her fault I had a sadist for a step-vamp. "How do you like working here?"

"It's alright, I guess," she said, mopping up the rest of the tea. "Beats working at Hooters."

"I hear ya!" I empathized. "Nothing like sweaty, old rednecks putting their hands where they don't belong."

"As opposed to vampires?" she shot back then quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright," I soothed. "I understand where you're coming from. I used to be a barmaid myself."

Julie relaxed a little, enabling me to follow her thoughts which were a buzz of activity. I quickly learned she was a student working her way through college. She wasn't thrilled to be working for vampires and was terrified of being glamoured onto the short bus, however, she hated her old boss more and the money she made here was too good to pass up. That attitude wasn't exactly bad for business but wasn't exactly good either.

"Please have Felicia fix me another drink," I requested and Julie hurried back to the bar, relieved I hadn't shanked her.

Felicia dutifully replaced my tea and sent another waitress to deliver it. This one definitely didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. Her name was Deena and she'd been hired as Ginger's replacement during Eric's amnesiac absence. I knew she'd serviced Eric several times, after the spell had been broken, but in all fairness, couldn't hold it against either one of them. He needed to feed and she was available. Besides, at the time, I was busy burying my feelings and playing zoo with Quinn. However, when Eric announced our marital status, her thoughts had been the most vicious. Though I found her to be cheap from the top of her peroxide bleached hair to the bottom of her fake DD's, I understood the Northman withdrawals. Even Quinn, in all his masculinity, couldn't compete with Eric's skills and I'd cried myself to sleep on more than one occasion, mourning what I thought I'd lost forever.

"Here ya go!" Deena scowled, slapping the drink down. _"You'd think she'd get off her fat ass and get her own drink. Some of us do have to earn a living. _Anything else?"

"You could work on your manners," I replied, equally as salty. "Do you treat all the customers like this or am I an exception?"

"You're not a customer," she snapped. _"Why the master chose this dense bitch, I'll never know. I'm so much more prettier than her and he always like my blood and the way I…"_

Internally, I winced and my shields went into lockdown. Eric must have felt my pain because he glanced over the squealing fangbangers' heads and though his features remained hard as stone, the bond caressed me. "That's true," I replied with renewed strength as I reached out and tapped her hand, giving her a little zap resembling static electricity. "I'm not a customer. I'm your boss."

"Oh," was her only reply as she spun on her heel and practically sprinted away.

Satisfied I'd put her in her place, I sunk into the dark booth and passed the time people watching and brain picking. Dozens of fangbangers had filled the dance floor, each trying to out-ho the other in a desperate attempt to get Eric's attention and their thoughts were quite comical.

"_He's just gotta notice me tonight. I'm wearing practically nothing."_

"_He could fuck me anytime. Surely he can smell how much I want him."_

"_If he would only bite me, just once. Maybe he would turn me too."_

It occurred to me, while witnessing the pathetic displays, I'd stood out from the crowd the night we met because I wasn't dressed like a gothic slut. I don't think Eric would have noticed me otherwise. That got me thinking. If our human staff projected a "girl next door" image, it might attract not only more vampires but the older and wealthier ones too. That, in turn, would bring in more fangbangers, increasing Fangtasia's profits. I'd managed to scan the entire staff in the course of an hour and Julie was the only one without a pink slip in her near future. Maybe she had a few friends at LSU looking for work too.

Excited to share my idea with Eric, I turned my attention back to the dais where it appeared my viking had gone into downtime though the crowd didn't seem to notice. Cleverly, I plucked my cell phone from the depths of my purse and typed. "No resting on the job!" I pressed send and waited, giggling to myself.

A moment later, Eric yanked his cell from his pocket, feigning annoyance at the interruption. His face didn't betray his amusement as he quickly typed his response. "Saving my energy for you Lover." The text was accompanied by some bonded lust and I blushed as my lower region involuntarily shuddered.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" asked a deep voice and I looked up to meet Kanoa's dazzling eyes. Immediately, my head began throbbing and knew he was trying to glamour me.

"I'm fine Kanoa and you can stop that right now. It doesn't work on me."

The mountainous vamp's brow arched slightly. "They said you were different but I didn't believe them," he said, nodding towards the bar. "It won't happen again, Mistress."

"I'm used to it," I shrugged. "Most vampires try it within five minutes of meeting me and please don't call me Mistress. It makes me feel like the other woman in a bad romance novel. Miss Sookie will do just fine."

"Your name is different too," he remarked. "What does it mean?"

"It means my parents got creative," I grinned. "If it has any true meaning, no one's ever told me."

"Have you ever been the other woman, Miss Sookie?" he asked, sitting down and filling the booth.

"Not that it's any of your business," I said, taken aback by his forwardness and the way he'd made himself comfortable. "But no. I don't participate in cheating and expect my man to be faithful too."

"Isn't that a little naïve to expect it of a vampire?" he asked, tipping his head in Eric's direction. "Especially one so old?"

My eyes narrowed and I bristled. "My relationship with Eric, your BOSS, is none of your concern and frankly, I find your questions inappropriate."

"I meant no disrespect," he replied casually. "It was merely curiosity. I've never met a bonded vampire/human couple. Would you like to know anything about me?"

"I'd like to know why you're sitting here chatting up my bonded and pledged wife when you should be working," Eric growled, appearing before us and looking quite menacing.

"My apologies Master," Kanoa said, immediately standing to meet Eric face to face. "I only wished to get to know Miss Sookie."

"She is your Mistress. That is all you need know," Eric seethed. "Now, get on the throne and do your job."

Kanoa bowed and without another word, zipped up to the dais and took his place. Immediately, the fangbangers swarmed. One actually crawled onto his lap and begged him to "show fang" and I was floored when he complied, resulting in numerous swoons and sighs. Pam was right. He was a moneymaker. If anyone attempted that with Eric, his reaction wouldn't be quite as accommodating. In fact, it'd be downright violent.

Eric observed the show and was not impressed. "Infant!" he murmured disdainfully.

"But very profitable," I reminded, taking his hand and he pulled me up. "Can we go now _Master?"_

"Mmmmm," he growled as his fangs snapped to attention. "I like the way that sounds. Our duties are finished _Mistress. _Shall we?" I laughed as he swept me up and carried me to the car at vampire speed.

"So what was with the alpha male posturing back there?" I asked playfully, once we were on the road. Eric's possessiveness hadn't bothered me but I'd believed Kanoa's explanation and didn't want him to experience The Wrath of Northman on my account.

Eric's eyes remained fixed ahead. "I didn't like his little game of twenty questions."

"I didn't like it either and you obviously heard me set him strait."

Love and admiration surrounded me as my viking's icy mood began to thaw. "Yes I did. In fact, you handled yourself splendidly in all aspects of this evening." He turned and smiled. "I'm very proud of you."

I leaned over and stole a kiss, returning the happy feelings. "I'm proud of you too especially how you controlled your temper with Bill. Still…Do you think his punishment was a little severe? What if he complains to the king?"

Eric smirked. "He won't go to Russell. After all, he was His Majesty's _guest_ for a time and will probably keep as much space between them as possible."

"But I thought Lorena abducted him?"

"Perhaps. Or, maybe Russell was attempting to learn Sophie Anne's little secret regarding you and your heritage and utilized his powers of persuasion. It is possible Lorena was merely a pawn in his game."

I flashed back to the night of our presentation, remembering how the king had been so happy to see me. He'd specifically commented on the "uniqueness" of my "vintage." Maybe Eric was onto something.

"Just as long as you don't get into trouble," I said. "But how will I ever manage a strip mall, the foundation and Fangtasia?"

"Hire good help," Eric replied. "I have many business ventures Lover and the majority are run by competent employees. It will be fine."

"Speaking of employees, I'm planning to replace almost the entire staff."

"So you have decided to clean house?" he chuckled.

"Let's just say they're not right for Fangtasia's new image," I said, giving him the side eye.

"New image?" he replied and his voice became unexpectedly stern. "Don't you think I should be the one to decide that?"

"Absolutely," I affirmed, hoping I hadn't inadvertently shot myself in the foot. "I'm only doing what you asked me to do, Eric." Quickly, I went on to explain my idea to improve volume and profits, emphasizing the vampire employees would not be affected.

Eric listened intently and when I finished, the bond swelled with pride. "You may implement your changes as I'd very much like to see if your theory is correct," he said.

"If it is, maybe we could open another club in New Orleans like a franchise," I added then blushed, shaking my head. "On second thought, it would never work."

"Why is that Lover?"

I smiled as I tousled his hair. "Because you are Fangtasia's star attraction. Anyone else is just a cheap knockoff."

"Like our new addition," Erik smirked and I laughed.

"Exactly!"

Eric basked in the compliment while I worked up the courage to broach the next and more important subject. "That sure was a surprise seeing the B's again," I said as I glanced in his direction. "Who do you suppose summoned them?"

"The Pythoness did at my request," Eric answered without hesitation or shame. "You are determined to infiltrate the Fellowship and she is eager to hear your findings as well. We knew you would accept their presence." So my suspicions had been right. "Does that anger you Lover?"

I thought a minute and shook my head. "Normally, I'd have blown a head gasket," I said and my viking's lip lifted in a lopsided grin. "But I know how dangerous the FOTS can be and you are just being a concerned and caring husband."

The bond filled with happiness mixed with a twinge of desire as we pulled into the garage. "Enough talk," Eric said, eyeing me hungrily and in no time at all, I was plucked from the car, sped through the house and into the backyard where he set me down on the sandy beach. With one swift yank, my dress was torn away and Eric held it like a trophy.

"I've been waiting to do that all night," he growled.

"I know," I giggled. "And kudos for showing such restraint."

"Do I get a reward?" he asked as his fangs glistened in the moonlight.

I strutted over to him, closing the space between us and groped his most perfect asset. Smiling deviously, I batted my eyelashes. "What do you want, Mr. Northman?"

* * *

><p><strong>We had a lot going on this chapter but what I want to address first is Deena. Before anyone calls out Eric for keeping her employed after he and Sookie got back together, remember, in this timeline, they reconciled and within a week, were married and sent to Vegas. They've only just returned and besides, Eric cut her off anyway once he and Sookie bonded. As old as he is, she was most definately only seen as food and maybe a cheap play toy. <strong>

**I'd really like to know what you thought of Sookie's idea to improve Fangtasia's business and her handling of Selah and Bill. Was Eric's punishment to harsh? And how about Selah Pumphrey's reappearance, Kanoa's "friendliness", or the fact that Eric called on the Pythoness to obtain the B's, or Russell's potential involvement when Bill was abducted or Pam's pranks. **

**I know I made a false announcement last week but now, I really am taking a 2 week hiatus, leaving town to visit friends and relatives. I just wanted to get this update to you before I go. ****You can thank me for not making you wait by LEAVING A REVIEW.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm very late with this update and humbly apologize. Unfortunately, my vacation was cut short. I had to take my two old dogs, ages 15 & 13, to the vet and send them to the Rainbow Bridge together. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and I'm just now starting to feel normal again. **

**Thank you everyone who has alerted, favorited and reviewed since the last update. I was in a kind of self imposed time out and didn't get to personally respond to all of you. **

_***According to my bank account, these creations are not mine. No copyright infringement intended.***_

**Chapter 5**

I awoke Friday morning with a slightly tender body but itching to start my day. Thanks to the sexy viking lying beside me, I'd had a good night's sleep and was ready to take on the world. I quickly showered, dressed and kissed Eric goodbye, taking the stairs two at a time and bee-lining for the coffee pot. As always, there was a note waiting.

_Min __Älskling Fru,_

_Thank you for the pleasure of your company last night. I suspect you feel the same as you passed out half-way through our fourth act. Don't worry, the swing survived._

_I've contacted Cataliades. He is in Shreveport awaiting your call and will have the strip mall documents ready. He is eager to show you several office spaces as well. I ask that you choose the one you like best, not the one with the cheapest price tag. We have no itinerary tonight, other than to put in a short Fangtasia appearance, but it would make me a very happy vampire to find my wife next to me when I rise._

_Your devoted viking,_

_E_

No one could accuse Eric of being inefficient or inattentive. I smiled dreamily as I poured my coffee, grabbed my phone and settled into the swing, now overflowing with magnolia blossoms. It was still relatively early and even though I had a demon waiting, I went into Nancy Drew mode. I wanted to confirm Bill's punishment had been genuinely warranted so I called Amelia first. The line rang several times and just when I was preparing to leave a voicemail, there was a clatter followed by a very groggy, "hello?"

"Hi Amelia, it's Sookie."

"Oh. Hey," she practically whispered. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine."

"These are what you call vampire hours?"

I laughed. Sarcasm meant she was waking up. "I'm sorry, but I'll be out most of the day. Something weird happened at Fangtasia and I need your input."

"Weird for you?" she replied as her voice became more alert. "This I gotta hear."

"Did Bill stop by last night?" I blurted figuring there was no use beating around the bush.

"Not while I was home. Why?"

"Who did you talk to about this Sunday?"

"No one Sook. I swear!" she replied adamantly. "We're going undercover and I would never jeopardize that."

I smiled into the phone. "I know you wouldn't Sweetie and I wasn't talking about our little covert op. Did you invite anyone else to dinner?"

"No. I figured you'd want to spend most of the evening with Jason anyway. Speaking of your brother, he called here looking for you just after dark and thought he'd catch you. I explained you'd already left and were most likely indisposed so he wants you to call him today and he's accepted your invitation."

Since when were Jason and Amelia so tight and why wouldn't he call me directly? However, since I could only solve one mystery at a time, I focused. "You didn't see Bill at all?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him since your presentation. I thought Eric sent him to his final death. Dare to dream."

I stifled a giggle and asked. "What about a real estate agent by the name of Selah Pumphrey? Did she stop by inquiring if the house was for sale?"

"No one was here but you and Claudine. Sookie, you're really starting to freak me out. What gives?"

I sighed heavily. "Bill came to Fangtasia last night to pledge his fealty, along with all the area vamps, and he mentioned our dinner plans."

"They really do have good hearing don't they," she remarked.

"Yep, but not that good. Eric was so angry, he forbade Bill from crossing the cemetery. Bubba has been ordered to guard the house so don't be surprised if you see him wandering around."

"I could try and track down Octavia and see if she'll come cast a ward." Though Amelia was as tough as nails, I understood the wariness in her voice.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, but let me run it by Eric. If he thinks it's a good idea, I'll let you know."

"Ok then. If that's all Sook," she yawned, "I need to go back to sleep. I'm closing tonight too."

"Sure thing Amelia."

So my suspicions regarding Bill had been spot on. Although, why he would continue lurking around my house when he knew I was living with Eric, was totally beyond me. But, at least my mall acquisition now came without the side of guilt so I shrugged my shoulders and called Jason.

"Hey Sis. Welcome home!" he shouted over all kinds of background noise.

"Hi Jason," I hollered. "Sorry to bother you at work but Amelia told me to call."

"I'm glad you did. Hang on….ALCIDE!" he yelled and after a few moments, the line got much clearer and quieter. "Sorry about that Sook. We're part of a big project rebuilding the lower 9th Ward. You should see all the progress we're making. We've got three homes going up simultaneously and they're all utilizing green technology. I love it. It gives me a sense of purpose like I'm giving back to the community."

Wow! It seemed my brother had done some personal growth of his own. "That's great Jason and if the work you're doing there is anything like what you did to my house, the residents are going to be very pleased. You guys did an incredible job!"

"Thanks Sis. It was easy since that husband of yours provided all the materials we needed."

"He did?" That was a surprise. Was there anything Eric Northman couldn't do, other than get a tan?

"Well, not directly. It was his supply company. Honestly Sook, I've never worked with wood like that. Alcide said it's infused with silver and iron and guaranteed not to burn but you'd never know by the look of it would you?"

"No. I wouldn't," I replied, smiling as I realized my viking had turned my little house into a veritable fortress. "Say Jase, how come you didn't just call my cell last night?"

"Cause you never answer it." Good point Bro. "Besides, Amelia and I've become friends. She collects my mail and I pick it up every Friday."

"Don't take advantage of her kindness Jason," I said a little sharper than I intended but I didn't need my brother hurting my friend. Jason's track record wasn't exactly stellar when it came to women, friend or otherwise.

"No way! Amelia's good people Sook. She helped me understand Pam and the whole vampire community a lot better. It's nice to have someone to talk to, ya know?"

"Yeah. I do," I replied as several of my fireside chats with Eric briefly buzzed through my head. "So, Alcide treating you good?"

"Oh yeah. The pay is double what I made on the road crew, full benefits including a 401K and a decent per diem. It makes working out of town that much sweeter."

I'd wager cocktails on Bourbon Street didn't hurt either. "I'm glad he's taking care of you Jason."

"It's not just me Sis. He takes care of everyone and his wife is real nice too."

"How is Maria?"

"Pregnant."

I laughed. "Well I knew that. She told me at the presentation."

Suddenly, I heard a scuffle and a thump. "Gimmee that will ya? Hey Sook! How's married life?" Alcide's voice boomed.

"Great Daddy," I beamed. "How about you?"

"No complaints here. Sorry you missed the ceremony Sook, but Maria and I wanted to be mated as quickly as possible what with the baby coming."

"I understand and you will give Maria my best."

"Of course. She's hoping you'll come visit us when you get a chance."

"I'd love to and speaking of visits, if y'all don't have plans Sunday, I'm having a dinner at my house in Bon Temps. You and Maria are more than welcome and you could show off your handiwork. The house is amazing!"

"Thanks Sook. I wanted it to be perfect for you. I'm sure Maria would love to come but I'll have to check with her. You understand."

"I sure do," I said, smiling knowingly. "All part of the marriage deal right?"

"Bingo! Listen, I hate to cut you off but a load of concrete just arrived and we gotta get it poured by lunch."

"No problem. Tell Jason I'll see him Sunday and hopefully, I'll see you too."

"You got it. See ya later."

"Bye Sis!" Jason called from the background.

"Bye Guys. Have a good day!"

Happy I'd finally touched base with my brother, I turned my attention to business and called Mr. Cataliades. He answered on the first ring.

"Good Morning Mrs. Northman," he said. "I trust you are settling in."

"I am, Mr. Cataliades," I replied cheerfully. "Thank you for all the leg work you've done regarding the foundation. Eric advised you'd like to meet today and that we have several properties to visit."

"We certainly do and I've cleared my schedule. Can you be here within the hour?"

"Just tell me where to meet you and I'm there." I scampered back into the house, jotted down directions to a law office in downtown Shreveport and after chugging the last of my coffee, was on my way.

I arrived on Market Street in no time flat and stepped inside the aged building. The demon lawyer was waiting on the third floor, briefcase in hand.

"Child, you are glowing!" he remarked with his signature smile.

"Thanks," I replied, slightly blushing. "You're looking well too. How is Diantha?"

"How kind of you to ask. She is well. The Pythoness appointed her the compound's Chief of Security."

"That's wonderful! Please give her my best."

"I will." he said, ushering me back into the hall and onto the elevator.

"Well that was quick and painless," I smiled when the doors opened to the second floor. "Lead on."

Mr. C chuckled as he unlocked an office door. "This is one of four properties I have for you to see." I took one look and knew instantly, it wasn't for me. The space was drab and cramped, even with no furniture and there was only one window. I scrunched my nose and shook my head.

"I know the foundation is not a multinational conglomerate, but I'd like something bigger than a cubby."

"Of course Mrs. Northman," Mr. C replied as he locked up again and we headed out. "The other places are in the general vicinity," he advised once we'd reached the street. "Would you like to walk or ride?"

"It's such a beautiful day," I replied, inhaling deeply and facing the sun. "I'd love to walk." And so we did. Despite Mr. C's rotund figure, he kept a quick pace. So much so, I had to take two steps for every one of his. For someone of his stature, it was most impressive.

We arrived at the second office building within a few minutes and I was pleased that almost the entire structure was made of glass. The decent sized office was on the top floor and had a spectacular view of Festival Plaza. However, the interior layout made it feel to "corporate" and I wanted to see the other options before I made up my mind so I gave it a maybe.

Downtown was bustling with people and as we walked on, I noticed Mr. Cataliades made a point to tip his hat to all the ladies. Who knew a demon could be so polite? I was just about to compliment him on his gentlemanly gestures when we arrived at my third choice. Though he advised it was the largest space he'd picked, the freestanding building looked so cold and sterile, I didn't bother going inside.

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult," I said as we neared Texas Street. "I guess I'm waiting for a sign or something. I'll know what I want when I find it, if that makes any sense."

"I understand completely," Mr. C said with a smile, "and no apologies are necessary. I earn my fee."

"Yes, but maybe we should have driven. All this walking must be very hard on you."

Mr. C stopped in his tracks, tilted his head back and laughed heartily. "My Dear, you are to kind. I assure you. I am in excellent health. This body might be considered morbidly obese for a human but for a demon, I'm really quite fit." We rounded the corner and he stopped again. "Here we are."

Though we were in the heart of the Central Business District, the two story, red brick building resembled a historic house with its second floor balcony patio and wrought iron fence and gate. There was even a small tree sprouting from the sidewalk and I eagerly followed my attorney to the door.

"This property was originally a home built in 1900," he began, leading me into an open waiting area that was once a parlor. "It was abandoned in the mid 1980's and stayed vacant until the current owners purchased it in 2000 and turned it into an office. It's completely renovated. The floors, paint and mortar are new as well as the copper plumbing, electrical wiring and central heat and air. You have internet access through DSL or satellite and the upstairs can easily be converted into a separate apartment."

As I took in the building's antique charm, it radiated a warm, positive energy . The floors were dark hardwood that complimented the red brick and the well equipped kitchen and lounge were an added bonus. There were five total office spaces or bedrooms, depending on your needs, and a rear staircase led to an enclosed parking area. Bathrooms were located on each floor and when I walked out onto the balcony, through one of three access doors, I could almost see Fangtasia's parking lot. It was definitely more than the foundation needed but fit me perfectly.

"Tell me Mr. Cataliades," I asked while staring at the distant Fangtasia speck. "Under vampire law, if I did my foundation work here but also had a few people staying overnight though not on a permanent basis, would this be classified as a business or private residence?"

"If you have the mail sent to a post office box, furnish it as a home and don't post a business sign, technically, it's considered a residence," Mr. C replied.

"And since Eric and I are married," I continued. "Would the building be considered ,mine or ours?"

"As long as you purchase it with your money and the deed is in your name alone, it would be yours."

I smiled at the answer. "What's the asking price?" I asked, stepping off the balcony.

"Initially, it was listed for $550,000 but due to the market downturn, it's now $495,000."

I didn't know if I gulped at the price or the fact that I could afford it but if the idea I had came to fruition, it would be worth it. "How much are the taxes?"

"Not as high as you'd think," Mr. C replied. "Since it's classified as a historic property, you'll receive a 20% Federal Historic tax credit. If you do any further renovations that preserve it's heritage and exceed $10,000 in expense, you'll qualify for a 25% State Historic tax credit as well."

"I'll take it!" I said enthusiastically.

"I thought you would," Mr. C said. "Would you like me to negotiate the price? This property has been listed for nearly a year."

"No. Given the location and renovations, I think it's fair and I don't want to go through the bank. Tell them I'll pay cash and the sooner the better."

Cataliades flashed a dazzling smile. "Very good then. I'll contact their attorney and have the bill of sale drawn up."

"You don't think they'll deny me because of who I'm married to?" I asked nervously.

"Nonsense!" he replied. "The only thing they care about is selling this property and given the length of time it's been on the market, I doubt they'll refuse. These are worldly businessmen we're dealing with Mrs. Northman, not small town hicks. No offense."

"None taken," I laughed.

"We still have other business dealings to address and I've brought the necessary paperwork," he said, shaking his briefcase as he opened the door. "We could return to my office or if you're hungry, there's a little place a few doors down."

My stomach growled at the mention of food. "Lunch sounds great," I said.

We walked the half block necessary and proceeded into the quaint hole-in-the-wall where we enjoyed a lovely meal. I stuffed myself on fried catfish, a double order of turnip greens and peach cobbler while my attorney dined on a shrimp Po' Boy and fries. We didn't waste time with idle chit chat though and Mr. C got right down to business, starting with my finances.

There were several off shore tax shelters available to hide most of my newfound wealth but I turned them all down. I explained to the stunned attorney that as an American citizen, I owed it to my country and those less fortunate than myself, to pay my fair share. After all, I'd been one of the working poor all my life and might have had to depend on some of those government funded programs if my situation hadn't drastically improved. Though he thought I was crazy, Cataliades agreed to prepare my tax return.

"I should have it ready within the week and be prepared to write a very large check," he advised.

I also inquired about how to financially help Tara. Mr. C recommended I anonymously open a trust fund for each baby. That way, he'd cover my tracks by telling Tara the money came from a recently deceased, distant relative of her long absent father. When he produced the mall contracts for me to sign, I requested a provision that would give Tara ownership of her store. She'd still be required to pay a small monthly, maintenance fee that would help cover the property upkeep costs...and keep her from getting suspicious. Again, Mr. C shook his head but did as I requested and advised he'd have Bill's signature this evening.

We then brainstormed regarding our school board issue. "I don't know why Mr. Hughes won't return your calls," I said. "In all the time I attended Bon Temps High, he never said or thought an unkind word about anyone."

"Mr. Hughes is no longer principle," Mr. C advised. "He retired at the end of the last school year and was replaced by a Mrs. Phyllis Fortier."

"I don't know her," I said, furrowing my brow. I thought I knew everyone in my little backwater town.

"Not many locals do," said Mr. C. "The preliminary intel I gathered indicates she's originally from Texas but moved to New Orleans with her husband. She was an assistant principle for eight years before accepting her new position and she keeps to herself."

The mere mention of Texas set off my FOTS warning bells. "Do you know anything about her family?"

"I only researched the basics but I can obtain a full dossier," Mr. C replied. "It'll take a little time though."

"Take whatever time you need. I want to know if she has any association with the Fellowship. In the meantime," I added, "I'll try contacting the school myself. If that doesn't work, I'm not above sitting in the front office all day if I have to."

"You have the kindest heart," Mr. C remarked as the waitress laid our bill on the table and my hand was gently swatted away. "Business expense," he explained with a smile.

It was close to two by the time we made it back to the office. I explained since Fangtasia was closed, Mondays would be my official day off. Mr. C advised Tuesday would work better for him as well and waived me goodbye as I set off for home.

I stopped at the Kroger just outside the city limits and stocked up everything I could fit in the vette. It was unreasonable to expect to eat out every day and not my style to have someone else, like Bobby Burnham, take care of it. However, seeing the look on his face, if Eric ever ordered him to, would be priceless.

By the time I arrived home and had unpacked all the groceries, it was almost 3:30. Eric wouldn't be up for another three hours, give or take a few minutes, so I decided to work on my tan. Since our closest neighbor was miles away, I opted to wear my birthday suit and oiled every part I could reach before settling on an inflatable raft. The lagoon lazily lapped at my fingers while the sun's rays gently relaxed me into unconsciousness and I happily succumbed.

The next thing I was aware of was a set of cool lips covering me with featherlike kisses. "Hi Honey," I murmured catching Eric's eyes and he smiled as the bond embraced me.

"I'd hoped you'd be waiting in bed Lover," my beautifully naked viking said sweetly as he steadied the raft and continued slowly kissing his way up my torso.

My hands cradled his face, guiding his lips to mine. "I'm sorry I passed out," I said coyly. "How can I make it up to you?"

Eric's eyebrow lifted and his fangs dropped. He kissed my neck and inhaled my scent as a giant hand settled between my moist thighs. "I can think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>If you'd like to see Sookie's new purchase, the link is on my profile page. <strong>

**Although Eric was pretty much absent this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed checking in with Jason & Alcide and the morning spent with Mr. C. Sookie got a lot accomplished today and we'll get more into her "Grand Sceme" thinking in the next chapter. But first, I need to fix a tall glass of lemonade. ^_^ **

**P.S. Don't forget to hit that button just below and leave a review. I love reading everyone's thoughts and speculations.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everybody and huge thanks for the flags & reviews. You guys helped me get my groove back. **

**As promised, I bumped into a lemon cart on my way in...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Don't forget, when Eric speaks to Sookie _like this, _he's using his ancient language.**

***_No copyright infringement intended*_**

**Chapter 6**

The moonlight flickered over Eric's alabaster skin and its soft glow made him appear angelic. However, his mood was anything but. As his cool fingers slowly scorched my flesh, those deep blue pools entrapped me and he asked. "Do you trust me Wife?"

"Absolutely," I sighed, my body glamoured by his touch. I remembered the last time he'd asked the very same question and my love canal did a little happy dance.

Before I could blink, Eric lifted me off the raft and set me down on the beach. "Wait here," he instructed before zipping into the house.

I was so excited, I could barely breath. What was he doing and what would he do to me? I flashed back to our time in California and involuntarily shuddered, wondering if he'd gone to get more oil. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face or the heat that generated below as I waited in anticipation. My viking was gone less than a minute and when he returned, he held a blindfold and several strips of satiny cloth. I arched my brow in question and he smiled devilishly.

"A little exercise in sensory deprivation," he clarified, securing the blindfold over my eyes and without warning, swooped me up again. He took a few steps then laid me over a series of ropes I presumed was the hammock. Slowly, my arms and legs were spread apart and my feet and hands guided through the gaps. My wrists and ankles were then secured with the soft fabric leaving me bound but comfortable.

There I lay, spread eagle and completely under Eric's control. Though I felt his leering eyes, he didn't speak and except for the usual calm hum, the bond remained quiet. The only sound punctuating the silent tension was the waterfall, playfully falling into the pool. It was both scary and exciting.

A cool breeze carrying the scent of wild jasmine, honeysuckle and magnolia swept over my body and I couldn't decipher if it was a flying viking or the wind. Either way, goose bumps erupted all over my skin and my nipples strained and puckered while my temperature rose substantially. Suddenly, the bond was filled with pure lust that hit me like a pebble thrown into a pond. The feelings rippled from the center of my core to the tips of my appendages. Even my hair tingled and I gasped and moaned. A deep, predatory growl pierced the darkness as another piece of cloth was coaxed into my mouth. The sensation was overwhelming. Every inch of my body was alive and eagerly awaiting the exquisite pleasure that was sure to follow.

It began at my toes, a soft flutter, tickling and teasing its way up my inner most thighs, over my belly button and circling my breasts yet never quite touching where I wanted, even when I struggled against the restraints. When the source of this torture lazily drifted under my nose, I realized it was a magnolia.

"_Your scent is ten times as sweet My Lover," _Eric rasped, his lips grazing my ear as he inhaled deeply, sending shivers up my spine. The flower was surreptitiously discarded and the next thing to touch me, was Eric's skilled mouth. It latched around each finger, suckling gently while his fangs gently scraped the sides. All the while, my viking grunted his enthusiasm and when he finished ravaging all ten phalanges, he nuzzled his head against my palms like a giant cat begging to be stroked. I wanted to fist his hair, yank him on top of me and see how far my tongue would go down his throat, but he wasn't about to release me…not yet.

He left me alone…again…and every cell in my body protested. By now, I was willing to promise ANYTHING if only he'd bring me to completion. Just when I thought I'd die from sexual frustration, the bond assaulted me with want and desire, pulsating throughout me like an emotional shower massage. It was all I needed to give me the final push, sending me to the promised land. My back arched and my hips flexed as I thrashed against the restraints while muted screams clawed at the gag.

I was given no time to recoup as Eric's lips attached themselves to first one breast, and then the other. His tongue mercilessly flicked each nipple while his fangs nipped the areolas. _"He must be flying,"_ I thought and it was the last coherent one I had for the next sensation to shoot electric shocks through me was a cool, wet tongue diving between the engorged folds of my nether region. I writhed and moaned as the floodgates were unleashed again and then, Eric was behind me. It felt like he was crawling along the ropes, kissing each section of skin; my own personal Spidervamp, preparing to devour his prey.

Suddenly, the ropes beneath my backside vanished and as I began slightly sinking into the open space, I landed on a washboard. God bless Eric's abs! They caressed my aroused cheeks, sliding upwards as kisses were showered upon my neck and shoulders. The Gracious Plenty nestled against my slick, heated entrance, bathing in the overflowing wetness. Slowly it sawed, back and forth, before slapping my painfully erect nub. I was a quivering pile of submissive goo and sent Eric a blast of what I'd call bonded begging, pleading for what I needed most. He growled low and deep, like the predator he was and smacked my clit again. The ropes to my sides tugged and two enormous hands cupped my breasts possessively, tweaking the nipples.

"MINE!" he hissed, thrusting forcefully into me and from behind the blindfold, I saw fireworks and shooting stars, riding the waves that never ended while his movements grew harder, faster and deeper. As my muscles gripped him tightly, preparing for another explosive climax, the gag was ripped from my mouth and my viking demanded. "Cry out Lover! I want to hear you." He thrust once more and I screamed. "ERRRIIIICCCC!"

My viking bellowed his own alpha call, joining me in the glorious freefall as he pumped his seed deep inside me. When it was over, my bindings were shredded and I was gently carried into the house.

"You didn't feed," I remarked, once I recovered my voice near the end of our post-coital shower. Not that we'd needed words. The bond had been steadily volleying love and contentment ever since we'd finished.

Eric smiled and his eyes were filled with tenderness as he turned off the water and kissed the top of my head. "I fed yesterday Lover and can smell your body's hunger."

I blushed, realizing he was right. It had been at least six hours since my feast with Mr. Cataliades and that was the only thing I'd had all day. "I'll fix something before we leave for Fangtasia," I said, stepping onto the bath mat as my viking wrapped me in a fluffy, pink towel.

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he announced, drying his hair at vampire speed so quick, I expected sparks to fly off his head.

"You don't have to waste money Eric," I countered as I moved closer and _helped _him dry the rest of his body, paying extra attention to his behind. "I stocked up on groceries today."

"And you can eat the lot of them tomorrow," he replied, reciprocating my affection. He focused on my breasts and when he finished, they were bone dry. The same couldn't be said about my lady bits.

I eyed the bed longingly, but there was no point arguing when Eric's mind was made up so I retreated to the closet and slipped into a red, v-necked, long sleeved, wrap around mini dress and a pair of black, sandaled heels. I didn't bother with makeup and truthfully, didn't need it. I ran a brush through my hair, opting to leave it down, then stepped back and studied myself in the mirror.

"You are beautiful Lover," Eric said, appearing behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling back at his gorgeous reflection dressed in signature black. "You clean up nice too."

"You think?" he playfully asked while striking his best model pose.

I laughed and smacked his rear that was stuffed into a pair of jeans so tight, they should be illegal. "Johnny Cash never looked this good," I said and he proudly preened. "Now if you're finished primping," I added, "I believe you promised me dinner. Where did you say you were taking me?"

"I didn't," Eric replied, leading me through the house and buckling me into the BLDSKR. "But since you asked, we're going to The Blind Tiger."

"What a coincidence," I said. "My new office building is just up the block from it."

"You bought the whole building?" Eric said, glancing in my direction. "You have had a busy day. Care to tell me about it?"

I was glad to share the day's events, starting with the confirmation that Bill had indeed been lurking around and his punishment was fair and just. Eric wouldn't have cared either way but he was proud I'd placed a high priority on the issue.

I also relayed my conversation with Jason and Alcide. To my surprise, Eric already had a general knowledge regarding the rebuilding of New Orleans. Evidently, the supe community didn't trust humans when it came to rebuilding the levies. The majority of the construction crews were werewolves and two vampires had somehow become the top engineers. I really didn't want to know how they'd achieved their positions. I was just happy someone was doing something to bring back the old city and make it stronger and better than ever.

"I'd like a first-hand account of the progress," Eric said, taking the highway exit into downtown Shreveport. "Am I welcome to attend your Sunday dinner?"

I looked at Eric like he'd grown an extra head. "You never have to ask permission Eric. Of course you're invited! I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd be interested but I'd love for you to join us. It'll also give you a chance to inspect your hidey hole and determine if you got what you paid for."

"Your glowing review was all I needed Sookie," Eric replied, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'll join you at first dark."

"It's a date," I smiled as we turned onto Texas Street. "There it is!" I shouted excitedly, pointing to my soon-to-be property as we passed. Without warning, Eric whipped the car in a 180 degree turn and parked against the curb while I searched for the belly butterflies that had escaped during the maneuver.

"It's definitely you," he remarked approvingly, offering his hand as I stepped from the car. "I would have expected nothing less but it might be a little to big, don't you think?"

"You told me to pick which one I liked best," I said. "And I've developed a plan to utilize the extra space."

"I'm intrigued Lover," Eric replied. "Please, enlighten me."

"I will," I said. "But first, I want to show you one of the building's most important selling points. Fly up to the balcony."

"Only if you're riding shotgun," he quipped and I laughed as he lifted us both.

"Guess what that is," I said, once my feet were firmly planted on the terrace and I pointed so Eric could follow my line of sight. He recognized the distant lights immediately and smiled.

"That, My Lover, would be Fangtasia."

"Yep," I nodded, "and this door behind us opens into what will be my office. When I'm working, I'll leave it open and if I start to miss you, all I'll have to do is look out over the city. Sounds silly doesn't it?"

The bond was practically giddy. "Not at all," Eric replied. "I can't tell you how many times I flew over Merlotte's, shortly after we met, hoping to catch a glimpse of you."

"Why didn't you just come inside?" I asked both surprised and touched.

"You weren't as receptive to my charms at the time," he answered lightly as he brought us back to street level and brushed a stray hair from my eyes.

"At least I finally came to my senses," I smiled, wrapping my arm around him and sending him a tidal wave of love.

We took advantage of the perfect spring evening, leisurely strolling up the block towards the restaurant though Eric scouted our surroundings. I loved it when he got all protective. It made me feel unquestionably safe but that didn't stop me from doing my own special brand of reckon when we entered the busy establishment.

"Now will you share your master plan Lover?" Eric asked, once we'd ordered and I was satisfied no one in the rowdy, college crowd was brandishing a stake. We were in a back, corner booth away from the pool tables and the majority of the ruckus so my shields didn't have to work as hard.

"Well I already told you about the new dress code," I started. "But it isn't just the clothing, Eric. I want to hire good, wholesome girls. I'm going to solicit primarily LSU students but in order to attract that kind of quality, I need to guarantee their safety. What I'm proposing, is to hire 12 girls who will work in groups of six. Each group will work alternate nights and will be required to arrive at my office by 4:00pm to ready themselves." Eric was hanging on my every word as I paused to sip my tea. "I'll need a car to pick them up. Maybe you could have Bobby do it or I can hire someone on my own but they'll be responsible to safely drive the girls to and from Fangtasia. When they're on duty, I want assurances there will be absolutely no glamouring. I don't need my girls suffering brain damage."

Eric's laughter cut me off. "Your girls?" he chuckled. "This sounds more like a high class escort service and you, their Madam." I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully but before I could retort, some big, dumb jock came rambling up to the table, eying me like I was the Heisman Trophy.

"Hey Pretty Lady," he slurred and I deduced he was either drunkenly oblivious to my viking's presence, or just plain stupid. "Why don't you join me and my friends for a drink? _Tits, ass, fuck those tits and ass."_

Eric's anger and annoyance coursed through the bond and instantly, he'd glamoured the poor fool. "You are not interested in this woman," He said, flashing a devious smile. "In fact, you are not interested in any women. You are passionately in love with that linebacker over there." He pointed to the mountain within the drunk's group of friends.

"I am?" Jockboy questioned dreamily and I stifled a giggle.

"Yes, and he feels the same way. Now go on over there and show him how you feel. He wants you."

"Eric, that was so mean," I half heartedly reprimanded as the clueless guy marched right over and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his unsuspecting friend.

"But most entertaining," Eric smirked when the fists began to fly. "You were saying, _Madam_?"

My cheeks reddened and I was relieved to see the management break up the scuffle before anyone was seriously injured. "It's not like that! If anything, the atmosphere will be more like a dorm or sorority house. No sex on the premises."

"I hope that doesn't include the owner," he leered.

"It doesn't," I replied as my temperature began rising again. "Now if the Peanut Gallery would kindly stop making comments," I said and Eric smiled innocently. "Besides the no glamouring rule, I don't want the girls man or vamp handled while on duty and upon closing, they'll be chauffeured back to the house where they'll spend the rest of the night and leave safely the next day. I'll assign two to a room, my office is off limits and the remaining space will be reserved as an emergency safe house for you and Pam. It's windowless, on the first floor and big enough to hold two coffins. I think it was once a utility room. Since the building will be in my name, no vampire will be able to enter without an invitation and the only two invitations I'm giving are to you and Pam." I felt a rush of love at that statement and blushed again as I continued. "The girls may go home with a vampire if they choose but they must check in with Pam so she knows which vampire it is. Pam can relay to said vampire that any harm befalling our staff will be met with stern punishment administered by you."

The waitress appeared with a platter of blackened snapper, Cajun corn and jambalaya and a True Blood. I dove into the delicious dinner while Eric mostly toyed with his bottle, processing everything I'd just said. I'd just swallowed the last bite of fish when he spoke.

"Though I admire your passion regarding your new position, I cannot agree to all your terms." My mood deflated which Eric sensed immediately and he reached under the table, placing his hand gently in my lap. "I will provide the staff with transportation and will make it known that glamouring is frowned upon though I cannot guarantee every vampire will abide. As you know, our kind isn't known for being touchy feely, but I will impose a hands off policy. I'm sure Pam would love to kick a few asses, especially human men. However, I will not, under any circumstances, threaten my patrons for being what they are. No vampire would return to Fangtasia if such an edict was given. Lest you forget, Lover. We are employers not parents. If your girls choose to leave in the company of one of my own, they do so at their own risk."

"What if they just checked in with me so I could scan their heads and assure they hadn't been glamoured into leaving?" I countered hopefully.

"That is acceptable," Eric replied. "When do you plan to implement these changes?"

"As soon as possible. I asked Mr. C to push the sale through quickly so I can start soliciting potential candidates. Once I've made my selections, I'm going to put them through a few days of training, instructing them on their routine, how to behave and how to avoid being glamoured. I'll also impress that no matter what Pam says, I won't go on a murderous, killing spree." Eric grinned. "When they're ready, we'll fire the current staff except Julie. I'm going to offer her the foundation's secretarial position."

"Mrs. Northman, you've outdone yourself," Eric praised as pride radiated through me. "Now that you're properly fueled, shall we go?"

"You haven't touched your blood Honey," I said and he glanced at the bottle with distain.

"I have no taste for it anymore Lover. It would be like eating a cheap cheeseburger after becoming accustomed to prime rib."

Touched by the metaphor, I snuggled against him and purred. "Then we better get going. We can fulfill our obligations and return home with enough time for you to thoroughly enjoy your prime rib."

Eric threw a wad of cash on the table and kissed me with the force of a thousand vampires. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of Sookie's plans? Admittedly, finding 12 good girls with no vampire prejudices will prove as difficult as locating the elusive chupacabra but I have faith in our telepath.<strong>

**Hope the lemons were juicy enough for you and that you enjoyed the viking throughout the chapter. I missed him terribly in the last update and was more than ready to break the "Eric Fast." Besides the obvious, I loved how he took care of the college guy without shedding a drop of blood.**

**Don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW on your way out. They're quick, painless and best of all, FREE.**

**Peace! **

**Hippy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who continues to follow this story. Flags are good but reviews are like gold.**

_***They don't belong to me***_

**Chapter 7**

"Well it's about time! You do realize the honeymoon is over," Pam scolded the minute we came through Fangtasia's employee entrance. She was sporting a sprayed on vinyl bodysuit, thigh high boots with heels that resembled a pair of daggers and her hair was braided into tight corn rows. She looked me up and down, licking her fangs and smirked. "Must have been a great fuck though." UGH!

"What's the problem Pamela?" Eric demanded, stepping into his office, clearly annoyed. I shared the sentiment but kept my lips zipped.

"Oh, nothing…except Clancy disappeared."

"That's not a problem," Eric replied blandly. "He never hid his contempt for Sookie and I didn't buy his vow of fealty either. Good riddance!"

"It's not like that Sheriff," Pam retorted and her tone signaled she wasn't playing anymore.

Eric picked up on it too and I wasn't surprised when he turned and gently kissed me. "I must ask you to wait outside Lover," he said softly.

"I understand," I said, relieved I wouldn't have to endure endless vampire bullshit. Besides, if it concerned me, Eric would fill me in later anyway. "Do what you gotta do, Honey. I'll be waiting in your booth."

"OUR booth Lover," he corrected and kissed me again before sweetly shooing me away with a playful slap to the hiney.

I wandered into the club, now in full swing and surveyed the crowd. It was typical for a Friday night. Connie the Corpse was spinning hard core tracks as bodies writhed to Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl." Their heads were filled with images of vampire sex and bitten necks which was nothing new. I glanced towards the bar where Felicia was busily pouring drinks and warming blood. She looked over and shook an empty glass in my direction. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol so I mouthed "tea" and slid into the booth.

A fraction of a second later, my drink was on the table and the vampire bowed low. "Any special instructions this evening Miss Sookie?"

"Not tonight Felicia," I replied. "But do you happen to have an extra pad and pen?"

The bartender's head shook firmly. "The master says you are not to wait tables."

"I didn't plan to," I cheerfully answered. "I just need something to jot my thoughts on, that's all. I can see it's getting busy in here and you've got your hands full so send Julie over."

I think I caught a faint smile as Felicia bowed again, returned to the bar and handed Julie a spiral bound notebook and pen. The skittish girl scampered over and placed the items on the table as if they were made of glass. "Can I get you anything else, Miss Sookie? _Please say no."_

"Thank you Julie," I replied. "I'm good, but when you get a moment, I'd like to talk to you."

"_Just get it over with and pray you'll live. _It's gonna be real busy in here soon. Can we do it now?"

I would have loved to hug the poor girl and give her a little light lift but figured any sudden movements would send her screaming from the club. "Tell you what," I said, glancing around the room and noting the increased body count. "Check on the customers and I'll wait."

"_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_ Okay, I'll be right back." Julie hurried off and dutifully took care of her tables while pondering how to sneak a call to her mom before her inevitable demise. Pam and I were going to have a little talk about her storytelling but for now, I dropped my shields and scanned the room. It was the same old, same old.

"_She's still around? Fuck!"_

"_What a whore! I can't believe the blonde one still favors her."_

"_Who does she think she is, sitting there like the Queen of Sheba. I can't wait for them to drain her."_

"_Bitch!"_

Whatever! Like any of them had an ice cube's chance in Hell. When I'd heard enough hate to fill an FOTS chapel, I reinforced my shields and focused on the task at hand. The potential candidates needed to have some serving experience. But, more importantly, they needed to be accepting yet not enamored by the undead. Absentmindedly, I chewed the end of the pen before beginning a list.

1. Have you ever been a server? If so, bar or restaurant?

2. Do you think vampires should have equal rights?

3. Have you ever worked for a vampire?

4. Have you ever been involved with a vampire?

5. Do you think relationships between vampires and humans are wrong?

My shields were pounding and as I paused to rest my head, a deep voice cut through the pain. "Good evening, Miss Sookie." I looked up to find a bouquet of daisies thrust towards me by a very large, but apparently not very bright, vampire.

Kanoa's ripped upper body was on full display while the lower half was wrapped in skin tight leather and his long, brown hair hung in messy waves, enhancing those spellbinding eyes. If I was single, I'd enjoy this view immensely, even with my shields throbbing as they blocked a fresh wave of bitchy thoughts. However, no matter how easy on the eyes he was, Kanoa was no viking.

"Hey!" I said, my Crazy Sookie smile sliding into place. "Pretty flowers."

"They're for you," he said and his expression reminded me of a teenager about to embark on their first date. "To make up for last night."

"That's very sweet," I said diplomatically. "But, I can't accept them. It would be inappropriate."

"I don't understand," he replied, his face contorting in confusion as he scratched his head. "The Sheriff's child said you'd accept my apology only if I gave you flowers."

Lord, did Pam ever stop trying to torment me and by extension, everyone else? "I'm sorry Kanoa," I said. "It appears you've been the victim of Miss Ravenscroft's twisted sense of humor. Last night is already forgotten but do yourself a favor, and get rid of the flowers. In the future, when it comes to me, get a second opinion and no gifts of any kind. EVER! Eric wouldn't approve and it makes me uncomfortable."

"You know Miss Sookie, for a human, you're pretty awesome," Kanoa replied with a fangy smile. He flashed an unexpected peace sign then worked his way onto the dance floor turned mosh pit and plopped the flowers into an unsuspecting, but very appreciative, fangbangers arms. The way she carried on, you'd think she'd won the Publisher's Clearinghouse Sweepstakes and Kanoa thoroughly enjoyed her brand of thanks. I quickly averted my eyes from the floor show and attempted to refocus. However, a certain bur in my butt wouldn't allow it.

"Flirting with the help again?" Pam chided, sitting beside me, a bit to close for comfort.

"As if!" I retorted. "Kanoa was only following your helpful suggestion. Are you trying to get your newest asset killed?"

"Nope," she replied, quite pleased with herself. "Just having a little fun. I can't believe something that pretty could be so stupid. His brains really are in his biceps."

I shook my head, took a deep breath and looked her strait in the eye. "I'm only going to say this once Pam, so listen up. I took this position to make Eric happy." The diva vamp's eyebrow rose in accusation and I amended the statement.

"Alright, I wanted to be here," I admitted. "And I'm trying to do a good job, but you're making it very difficult. Blocking all the hateful thoughts is exhausting enough. I don't need the staff thinking I'm a serial killer too. And as for the flowers," I added. "You know better. Eric would be furious, particularly if he knew it was your idea."

"Oh I don't know about that," Pam replied nonchalantly. "My master has a wicked sense of humor and you can stop the Mom routine. I'm over 100 years old."

"And yet you behave like an entitled teenager."

"Can I help it if they're too dumb to know I'm fucking with them?" she fanged.

I sighed and shook my head again. "As Eric's second in command, you should. I know you derive some sick pleasure punking me and I can take it. But leave the staff alone, ok?"

Pam sat stock still. Part of me wished I could hear what she was thinking while the other guessed it probably involved something along the lines of dismemberment. Wasn't I lucky not to "see" it play out in gory detail.

"Fine!" she huffed, standing up at lightning speed. "I won't frighten the vermin with Sookietales anymore. Now if you'll excuse me Mistress." She bowed low but tilted her face towards me and winked before disappearing into the crowd just as Julie reemerged. I smiled my warmest smile and offered her the seat across from me.

"You wanted to talk to me Ma'am?" she squeaked.

"Yes I did," I replied. "I've spoken to Pam and she informed me she's been untruthful with you. I have no idea what kind of horror she'd filled your head with," I fibbed. "But I assure you, there is nothing to fear from me."

"She said you've caused the death of two bartenders," Julie confessed. "And Felicia confirmed it."

"That's true," I replied and the barmaid's eyes all but popped out of her head. "But did they also tell you both were vampires and it was self defense?"

"They left that part out."

"I thought so and I hope this clears up the confusion so we can work together. Tell me, what are you are studying at school?"

Once Julie relaxed, she became a real chatterbox. She was majoring in business with a minor in creative writing. Ultimately, she wanted to write a best selling novel so she could focus on philanthropy and she only had a year left. Her parents had met in the Peace Corps and both shared liberal ideals. They'd raised their daughter in a nomadic lifestyle, traveling through the states and Europe where Julie learned French, Spanish, Italian and German. They had friends from every walk of life and when the vampires came out, the family wasn't any less tolerant. I admired that. Julie also shared she initially wasn't keen on the idea of working here but took the chance because her mom said it would be a good learning experience. I respected her candidness and offered her the foundation job. She was hesitant at first but when I told her about the problems I was encountering, she jumped at the chance to help. She couldn't believe the outright bias either and became so passionate, it only made me like her more. We were just beginning to discuss specifics when Eric arrived.

"_Are you ready to go Lover?" _he asked and the bond signaled he was very eager to leave. The enormous bulge in his pants concurred.

"_Just about Honey," _I replied. _"Julie's accepted the foundation job and we're going over a few details."_

Eric nodded in Julie's direction. "My wife honors you. I hope you will not disappoint her."

"No Sir," Julie said, trying to hide her amazement though her thoughts revealed she was ten kinds of impressed. "I think it's awful what the school board is doing and I'm happy to help."

"Your mistress will appreciate that," Eric said, and returned his attention to me. _"Take your time Lover, but do not forget our plans. I've thought of little else except prime rib all evening."_ He wiggled his brows and smothered the resulting giggles with a searing kiss that nearly melted my panties clean off. After giving Julie another brief nod, he zipped up to the throne and relieved Maxwell lee.

"Holy Cow!" Julie remarked. "You guys are really into each other."

"Why shouldn't we be?" I replied, smiling like a sap.

"I only meant the love you have…I've never seen any vampire in here treat a human the way he treats you. It's really…nice."

"Thank you," I said, placing my hand on hers. "It feels nice. But enough about me. Let's talk about you. I think Tuesdays through Thursdays to start and feel free to bring y…" I stopped short, inhaling sharply as a wave of want swallowed me whole. I looked up to see my viking sitting casually with his legs slightly open and his hand strategically placed in his lap while his eyes leered in my direction. I couldn't decide whether to fuck him silly or stake him where he sat. Either way, I was extremely horny and royally pissed off.

"Are you ok Sookie?" Julie asked, snapping me out of my Eric haze. "You look a little red. Can I get you some water or something?"

"_A dead viking would be a good start," _I thought as I rejected the bonded advances with a glare. "I'm fine. Just had a little hot flash," I fumbled. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Work. I'd appreciate it if you stayed on here until my office is ready and bring your studies with you as I'm sure you'll have plenty of free tiiiimmmee." It seemed Eric wasn't about to let up so rather than have an orgasm in front of my employee, I abruptly ended the conversation. "I'll pay you the equivalent of what you make here and we'll work out the rest as we go ok?" I managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh my God! You guys are bonded," Julie exclaimed, glancing between me and Eric. "I've only heard about it. What does it feel like? _Cause it looks pretty damn good to me._"

"Infuriating at the moment," I managed. "I think we're done Julie. You should check your tables."

As Julie left to make her rounds, I stood and crooked my finger towards Eric. He was in front of me before I could put my hand down and smiled hungrily.

"Office!" I said sharply and he happily followed me inside. I could feel his excitement flowing through me and poking at my back. Boy did he have a surprise in store for him. When the door closed behind us, he was all over me but I shoved him off with every ounce of strength I had.

"God Eric!" I shouted. "I can't believe you! How can you expect anyone to take me seriously when you don't?"

"I was only having a little fun Lover," he smirked which only made me madder.

"At my expense!" I spat. Before he realized what was happening, I'd pushed him into his chair, backed across the room and called my light to the surface. "Ok then. You want an orgasm, I'll give you one."

"Sookie NO!" But it was to late. I shot him with a ball of light filled with the lust he'd used against me. His body went rigid, lifting out of the chair as he screamed his pleasure and his jeans acquired a very noticeable wet spot. As he gasped for unneeded breaths, I strolled over to the pile of sated viking and lifted his chin to face me.

"You humiliated me tonight," I said slow and clear. "Don't do it again." I grabbed my purse and walked to the door, turning around as it opened. "Clean yourself up. I'll be in the car." I spun around again and came face to face with Pam.

"Master are you alright? We heard you scream and then a power surge blew out a few light bulbs." Eric stood and Pam's eyes immediately zeroed in on his lap then focused on me.

"Go ahead Honey. Tell her," I said and promptly exited the club.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a short update but I didn't want to keep you waiting to long. Real life has been pulling me away from my hobby but I'm doing my best to keep up. <strong>

**I'm anxious to hear what you thought of the interactions tonight, specifically Eric playing while Sookie tried to work and her flipping it and rendering him powerless.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace!**

**Hippy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Thanks for the huge outpouring of support for the previous chapter. I loved all of your reviews! We're picking up where we left off and Sookie is going to go a little bat shit but no worries. Y'all know I'm not fond of neverending angst.**

_***As always, they don't belong to me.***_

**Chapter 8**

I was still seething on the ride home and had yet to speak, even when Eric walked to the car wearing nothing but combat boots and his wife beater wrapped around his hips. I knew he did it just to make me laugh and the view was nothing short of hilarious, but I wasn't ready to forgive his shenanigans. I was just too flipping mad. The silent treatment seemed to get under his skin because the bond began to envelope me in soothing comfort.

"Don't you dare try to manipulate me Eric Northman!" I spat, refusing to look at him. "I've had more than I can stomach for one night."

"I wasn't trying to manipulate you Lover." Liar!

"Pull over!" I demanded and was surprised Eric obliged me without an argument. The moment we stopped, I leapt from the car and unleashed my tirade.

"I can't believe you did that Eric! You know how important the foundation is to me. Are you only going to be supportive when it's convenient for you?"

"No. I…"

"SHUT UP! I'm talking now and damn it! You're going to listen! I would never have done anything so unprofessional while you were working. You embarrassed me just to amuse yourself. How can Julie or anyone else respect me when you clearly don't? How would you feel if I pulled that shit while you were meeting with Russell?"

"I'd find it rather enjoyable," Eric replied calmly. "Besides, a king is far different from a barmaid."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I shrieked and began stomping towards home. I heard the ignition fire up and the car pulled along beside me.

"Sookie, you can't walk all the way home. It is late and dangerous," Eric called.

"I'll take my chances," I retorted then stopped and faced him. "On second thought, get out!"

"What?"

"I need to be alone right now," I said as calmly as I could. "You can fly, so GET. OUT!"

Hurt trickled through the bond but Eric left the vehicle. "Should I wait for you at home or would you rather I return to Fangtasia?" he asked soberly.

"I don't care what you do," I snapped, buckling myself in and without so much as a backwards glance, floored the gas pedal and left my viking, still standing half naked in the street.

The waterworks began almost immediately and the longer I drove, the crappier I felt. I began second guessing myself. Sure Eric had been a very naughty viking and I had every right to be pissed but maybe I overreacted. Had I really just light raped my husband? He didn't seem to mind but the fact that I'd lost control like that made me sick and I cried all the way home.

The house was cold, dark and empty when I arrived, just like I felt. Not that I'd expected to see Eric waiting with flowers and candy. After all, I'd basically told him to go fuck himself. I wouldn't want to see me either.

Sighing heavily, I trudged inside and made a beeline to the freezer where I grabbed the Ben & Jerry's and a spoon. One great thing about living with a vampire is no one else eats the goody stash. That thought only made me sob harder. Moving on autopilot, I kicked my heels off, plunked myself in front of the boob tube and began channel surfing. Coincidentally, I came across _Bram Stroker's Dracula _and glanced towards the front door, hoping to see Eric saunter through it.

By now, I was over my outrage and wanted to call my viking and apologize but if I did, he'd never take me or my work seriously. So, I wrapped myself in an afghan, gobbled up my pint of tear soaked New York Super Fudge Chunk and wallowed in my misery. When the end credits began rolling as the clock struck three, I gathered up the empty ice cream container and a wad of used Kleenex and dumped them into the trash.

Convinced Eric had decided to spend the day elsewhere, I headed downstairs and freshened up before pulling a wife beater from the hamper and slipping it on. At least I could smell him but it offered little comfort as I lay on his side of the bed and cried myself to sleep.

I was awakened, not long afterward, by the sensation of cool, slender fingers combing my hair. My eyes opened to a tender smile and I flung myself into my viking's arms. "Eric, I…"

"Shhh," he soothed, gently rocking me. "I hope I've given you enough time to yourself but couldn't stay away any longer." He cupped my face between his hands and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. "You were right," he said through heartfelt eyes. "I owe you an apology. My behavior was inappropriate and disrespectful and it won't happen again. I'm sorry I have made you cry," he said, softly kissing my blotchy cheeks. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," I sniffed. "And I'm sorry I lost my temper. I should never have thrown you out of your car or shot you with my light the way I did."

Eric grinned. "You didn't exactly throw me out of anything Lover and I'll take your light however you choose to share it. But you owe me a pair of Levis."

"Why?" I asked, already feeling a million times better. "Monica Lewinsky aside, I'm pretty sure the stains wash out."

"The jeans were so tight, once they got wet, it was impossible to pull them off. Pam cut me out. By the way, she sends a standing ovation," he chuckled softly.

"I'll just bet she does," I snorted. "Did you tell her?"

"About your special gift? Yes. She refused to help me until I did. Now she wants a firefly of her very own."

My viking inspired nightie was swiftly removed and I found myself cradled in those protective arms. "She also advised I should make amends to you by way of a romantic gesture."

He carried me to the bathroom where there were at least two dozen candles lit around the steaming tub that had been sprinkled with rose petals and I was gently lowered into it. Love and tenderness began seeping into me and mixed with the surrounding warmth, relaxing my body completely. I expected Eric to hop in but he kept his actions chaste, picking up a sponge and gently washing me with no sexual innuendo whatsoever. When he finished, he zipped away for a moment and returned with a box of Godiva chocolates.

"Pamela says these will make you feel better," he said, offering one of the sinful confections.

"Thank you Honey," I smiled. "But those will have to wait til tomorrow. I already gorged myself earlier."

"Did it help?" he asked sweetly.

"No. But you coming home sure did," I replied, sending him a heap of love and affection. "I really love you."

"I really love you too."

"Won't you please join me?"

"I don't want you to think I did all of this just to have sex with you," he said with the utmost sincerity that quickly morphed into a smirk. "Even if it's the truth."

"Well, isn't make up sex the best part of fighting?" I asked, batting my eyelashes demurely.

"It doesn't suck," he replied, getting in and pulling me onto his lap. "But I do," he added and wiggled his brows.

His mouth claimed mine and our tongues danced as his thick, steel rod invaded me. Our mutual need to possess each other flooded the bond and tiny sparks of light began escaping through my pores, fueling Eric's desire. The brighter I glowed, the harder he pounded and we rushed towards to the climactic finish together. I tilted my head, urging him to strike but Eric stopped mid stroke.

"No Lover," he whispered, gently kissing my carotid, "I will not feed from you tonight. It is my self imposed punishment."

Before I could protest, he reached behind one of the larger candles and pulled out what looked like a fancy nail file. However, upon closer inspection, I found it was a miniature replica of the dagger used to pledge us and Eric placed it in my hand. "If you still find me worthy, claim me. I am yours."

I was so overwhelmed, I almost began weeping again. Love, lust, desire, devotion, and reverence intertwined within the bond and connected our souls. He kissed me deeply as we resumed our lovemaking and when we reached the summit again, pulled away and offered his neck.

"You are always worthy Viking," I rasped as my body began to shudder, succumbing to the torrent of emotions. I held the blade against Eric's skin and as my body peaked, I looked into those beautiful pools of blue and cut. "MINE!" I roared then latched onto the wound, sucking voraciously. Eric shouted his own moment of Zen which multiplied my shockwaves repeatedly and when it was over, we both were left trembling.

"So you trust this Julie?" Eric asked once we'd snuggled back into the bed. We were facing each other and his finger tips were lazily drifting up and down my arm.

"Yes I do," I replied. "Once she opened up, it was easy to see what she really thought and I found nothing malicious. She's smart too. I think she's going to be a great help to me. Speaking of employees, I noticed Deena was absent tonight."

Eric made a face as though he'd just caught a whiff of cow dung. "You won't be subjected to her bitterness anymore. I heard the way she spoke to you last night and had Pamela get rid of her."

I could feel the blood draining from my head and asked. "Does that mean she's dead?"

Eric smiled. "No Lover. I know how you feel about shedding human blood, even if it is warranted. Pam merely glamoured every memory she had of us and the club away and filled her with an urgent need to relocate. I believe she chose The Florida Keys." At least it was a warm climate. Pam could have sent her to Siberia and in Deena's case, that might not have been a bad idea.

"Do you know what happened to Clancy?" The vamp wasn't my biggest fan but I didn't think he'd leave Eric's retinue because of it.

"I'm making inquires Lover. Pam said he hasn't been seen since he closed up Fangtasia last night. That is not like him. He is a creature of habit and not even his maker has heard from him. Gerald is checking all his usual haunts and I've hired someone to begin day tracking."

"Do you think the Fellowship was involved?"

"Anything is possible. They wouldn't pass up the chance to execute a vampire but with the center opening in two days, I'm not so sure. That wouldn't exactly be the best publicity."

"Unless you're an FOTS member or potential one."

"Exactly."

"I'll see if I can find out anything while I'm there," I offered.

"Thank you Lover," he smiled. "But do not put yourself in any unnecessary danger."

"Don't forget, the B's have my back," I reminded.

"I haven't. But it doesn't make me worry any less."

"I thought you didn't waist energy worrying."

"When it comes to your safety, I can't help myself. I want you to be fully prepared so I ask you to take it easy tomorrow. You've been going non stop since we returned home and a few hours rest here and there isn't enough. We won't be going to Fangtasia tomorrow night either. If something turns up regarding Clancy, Pam will notify me."

His concern was so sweet, I couldn't help giving him another kiss. "I promise I won't go anywhere. Have you briefed Russell?"

"Not yet and I won't until we know more but I have spoken with him. He and King Bart will be visiting within the next month. I do hope your new staff is in place by then. It would be a real coupe if we impressed Their Majesties."

"Mr. C is meeting me on Tuesday and hopefully, he'll have the deed," I said. "I'm going to ask Julie if she knows anyone who might be interested. I doubt she hangs with small minded people."

"That is a good start and I'm sure Cataliades will produce the results you want." With that, Eric claimed my lips with a heated kiss, signaling our conversation was over.

We made love until dawn and true to his word, Eric kept his fangs in check. The exquisite sex combined with the emotional events of the evening left me exhausted and I ended up sleeping my Saturday away. Eric woke me in the most pleasurable of ways and we had another wonderful night together. We went skinny dipping, watched a movie and he showed me how to download our Honeymoon pictures onto my computer. We printed several and though most were scenery shots, I couldn't wait to share them with my friends. My viking put me to bed early, well early for a vampire, and before I knew it, Sunday had arrived.

I was up before 9 and practically jumping out of my skin. Going undercover was exciting and I hoped I could find something, anything that could help Eric. I showered and threw on jeans, a white peasant top and sandals. By the time I finished breakfast and called Amelia, she was already on her way and just as excited as I was. When she knocked on the door, I flung it open to find her dressed in full camouflage.

"I see you're ready for the mission Private," I laughed and she smiled wide.

"Yep. Now all we need is a fairy godmother."

* * *

><p><strong>Though this update was also a bit short, the next will probably be epic. I haven't decided whether to split it in half but there's a lot to cover. It may take a little longer than usual but I promise to do my best to make it worth the wait.<strong>

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again and welcome back. Thank you to everyone who continues to support this story. Your flags and reviews make my insanity worth while. **

**Hope everyone wore their invisibility cloaks cause we're about to infiltrate the Fellowship. **

_*No copyright infringement intended.*_

**Chapter 9**

"One fairy godmother reporting for duty," Claudine sang, popping in next to Amelia. She was spectacular, as always, dressed in a pink track suit that fit her perfect measurements to a tee and a pair of spotless, white running shoes. A pink, satin gym bag hung leisurely over her shoulder and her eyes had that special twinkle about them. Amelia and I glanced between us, knowing we were in for some serious magic.

"Well, come on in," I said, ushering them inside and we convened in the living room. "Can I get y'all some coffee?"

"We're having tea," Claudine replied, tapping her bag. "It's part of the spell." She pulled her antique tea pot from the depths of her bag, placed it on the coffee table and began adding bits of this and that. Meanwhile, I hustled into the kitchen and retrieved our cups.

"Hey Sook," Amelia called. "The new sword is really sweet!"

"New sword?" I questioned, rejoining them.

Amelia pointed over the fireplace and sure enough, there it was. My sword. The one Eric had given me. The one I'd used to end his maker. It was crossed over the sword he'd worn at our wedding, having taken the place of his other ancient weapon, and I was dumbfounded. A note sat on the mantle and I walked over, picked it up and looked at Claudine hopefully.

"Go on," she smiled. "This'll take a few minutes."

I moved to the spare room, closed and locked the door behind me, then snuck back down to our bed chamber and began reading.

_Min __Älskling Fru,_

_I've mounted your sword with mine to remind you of the formidable warrior you are. Do not forget that today. Though I can't help my concern for your safety, I have no doubt your mission will be successful. My only regret is that I couldn't be there to witness your triumph myself. I have the utmost faith you will take every precaution but do not hesitate to call upon the Britlingens if you find yourself in unexpected danger. I'll join you at the farmhouse as soon as the sun sets._

_Your devoted viking,_

_E_

_P.S. Take a B vitamin as I'm very much looking forward to feeding tonight. My blood has missed yours._

My heart swelled as I crawled up next to Eric's lifeless body and kissed his pale lips.

My viking had given me the equivalent of a coach's pep talk before the big game while the post script set my libido on fire. Eric hadn't fed last night because he wanted me to be in top form, making it two nights in a row, and I was looking forward to our evening probably more than he was. How strange that I now loved being bitten but what do you expect when you've got a gorgeous viking doing the feasting?

"I love you Honey and I promise to be safe," I whispered, hugging the marbled slab before placing the note in my keepsake box and hurrying back upstairs.

"Perfect timing Cousin," Claudine said, pouring her brew as I sat beside her.

"Everything alright?" Amelia asked.

"Everything's perfect," I replied happily. "Eric just wanted to wish us good luck."

"I'll take all we can get," Amelia said as Claudine handed us our cups.

"This is not meant to be sipped," she instructed, promptly downing the concoction in one gulp and Amelia and I followed.

The liquid could have been many things, but tea wasn't one of them. Battery acid came to mind as it hit the back of my throat and I was thankful to finish it quickly. From the look on Amelia's face, she agreed.

"I hope the donkey piss was worth it," Amelia choked and Claudine laughed.

"I'm sorry about the taste but you'll thank me in a few minutes." She dipped into her bag again and produced a pair of flesh colored body suits. They resembled the ones I'd seen the aliens use in the movie _Cocoon, _only transparent.

"Are we impersonating Lady Godiva?" I asked warily and Claudine laughed again.

"Of course not. Here," she said, handing us each a bundle of clothing. "Put the suits on over your naked skin then get dressed. You may experience some light itching but it'll pass." My fairy godmother had never steered me wrong before so I offered Amelia the master bedroom while I retreated back to the guest and began getting ready.

Though the contraption looked like it had been made of plastic wrap, it felt as smooth as silk and easily slid on. When it reached my head, I realized the hoodie part was actually in front and slipped it over my face. It instantly tightened and the itching began. It wasn't too terrible but as I reached for the clothes, I heard a scream and rushed to the living room, modesty be damned.

There I found two old ladies, one stunning and calm, the other plain and completely freaked. It was easy to deduce who was who and the fact that we were all naked was the least of my worries as Amelia pointed to me and screamed again. When I looked down at my own body, I echoed her panic.

My skin was wrinkled, saggy and covered in age spots and my long, golden hair had turned short, snowy white. My once firm belly was now full and round and as the change took full effect, I felt my butt literally widen and drop. It's one thing to age gracefully over time but quite another to fast forward thirty to forty years in a matter of seconds. "What the hell?" I asked in a voice I didn't recognize.

"Ladies, calm down," Claudine said sweetly. "It's only temporary. You asked me to disguise us and that's exactly what I've done."

"Yeah, but I never signed up for my Mamaw's boobs," Amelia replied, glancing at her bosom now resting on her stomach. "If this is what's in store for me, I hope I die young."

"Don't even think that Amelia!" I reprimanded though I agreed with the boobs comment, then returned my attention to Claudine. "How long will it last?"

"Only a few hours," my fairy godmother replied. "And I promise, nothing internal has been tampered with. It is only our outward appearance and voices that have changed."

"Then why do I have the sudden urge to pee?" Amelia asked, still in shock and disbelief.

"Nerves I suspect," Claudine replied. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It was meant to be a surprise."

"Oh I'm way beyond surprised," Amelia muttered as she paced back and forth, wringing her hands. "This is like _The Twilight Zone _on steroids."

"You did an excellent job Claudine," I interjected. "But if we only have a few hours, we need to put on our granny panties and get a move on."

We all agreed, retreated to our respective corners and got ready. My outfit consisted of a calf length, polyester black skirt with a matching jacket and a red, silk, long sleeved blouse. I also was gifted with knee high hose, beige orthopedic shoes and large pieces of costume jewelry. When I was fully dressed, I stood in front of the mirror and studied my reflection. Now that I'd gotten over the initial shock, I had to admit. I wasn't half bad. Sure my body was soft and doughy, but Gran had been the same way and I'd always considered her beautiful. Despite the wrinkles, my skin was in pretty good shape and my eyes were still big and blue.

As I performed a final once over, Ukweli and Matokeo unexpectedly came through the mirror. Actually, it was their heads and I shrieked in surprise.

"Are you ok in there?" Claudine called.

The B's made a soft shhh noise and I nodded in understanding. "I'm fine," I hollered back. "Just found a grey pubic hair." Amelia's cackles rang through the wall as I caught my breath and motioned for the B's to speak.

"We did not mean to frighten you," Matokeo whispered. "But it was the only way to make contact."

"Ever heard of a phone?" I asked quietly and Ukweli's head shook.

"We prefer our way." Her hand pushed through the glass, holding what looked like a compact. "We will be with you and have access to places you won't. If you need us to inspect something specific, simply open and speak into this." The compact dropped into my palm and I grabbed my purse and placed it inside. When I looked back up, the B's were gone.

"Weird," I murmured, shaking my head as I slung my bag over my shoulder and met up with my partners in crime.

Claudine sat proudly on the couch, the epitome of Elder Chic. Her silver hair was clipped short, framing her porcelain face, and she wore a white blouse underneath a red jacket and black slacks. However, unlike me, she had black wedge heels and her jewelry was most certainly real.

Amelia came in wearing a long, olive green dress with a matching linen jacket but she too was stuck with Dr. Scholl's. Her hair was grey and bobbed and accented with an ornate, green barrette. She put on a happy face but her thoughts revealed she couldn't wait to get her real body back.

"Shall we go then?" Claudine asked, motioning towards the door. "I'm driving."

"But you didn't bring a car," I said, arching my brow suspiciously.

"You should know me better by now Cousin," Claudine chided and we followed her outside where a black Lincoln Towncar now sat in the driveway. The license plate read GRANNY-1, completing our facade. Three harmless, Southern ladies about to infiltrate the Fellowship.

"I should warn you," Claudine began, merging onto the highway but before she could get in another word, Niall popped in next to Amelia, startling both of us. Claudine merely finished her sentence. "Someone else is joining us."

"Apologies for my tardiness Ladies," the fairy prince said with as much gusto as he could muster in the backseat of a Lincoln. Though he still looked like himself, no one I knew, except Amelia, had ever met him so that wouldn't be a problem.

He was particularly dashing today, wearing a black suit with an ascot and an overcoat. His long, silken hair was neatly tied back and he carried a walking stick with a solid gold handle, engraved with a sun. _"Nice touch,"_ I thought.

"Great Grandfather, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss all the fun," he said with the same twinkle in his eyes Claudine had earlier. "My experiences in the supernatural world more than qualify me to handle humans. Your vampire advised what happened the last time you went up against this sect and I assured him, it won't happen again."

If I wasn't his kin, the maniacal smile he gave would have chilled me to the bone. It was like he wanted to have a reason to kill something or someone and even Amelia nervously scooched closer to the window.

"It is my understanding," he continued, "the Fellowship is gender biased. Therefore, I've brought my "mother" and her dear friends as any true Southern gentleman would." His accent was nothing short of refined perfection. "These are your new identities." He handed out three Louisiana state driver's licenses complete with pictures of our new selves.

"You do realize this is a felony sir," Amelia grinned, eyeing her alias. "But I've never seen a counterfeit this good. Hey Sook, who are you?"

"Eva Caroline Boudreaux," I replied, flabbergasted. "And according to this, it's my 70th birthday today. You?"

"Happy Birthday from your friend, Ruby Jean Harding, resident of New Orleans," she giggled. "Claudine?"

"Cecelia Ann Walker," my cousin replied in her refined southern voice.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked Niall who was quite pleased with himself.

"Your son, Louis Francois Boudreaux. I'm a shipping magnet and spent the last twenty years in Europe. I only just returned after the loss of my younger brother who was tragically murdered by a vampire. The FOTS has been the only comfort to you in your grief and I plan to make a very large donation, one I will hand only to a Mr. Whit Spradlin. I will speak for our group while you stay silent. Claudine, you and Amelia must deflect any questions thrown at Sookie. The less she speaks, the more she'll hear." He paused and tenderly eyed me. "I know it will be difficult, Great Granddaughter. You will see and hear offensive things but you cannot show emotion other than agreement."

He was right and I had to hand it to him. Niall's plan was nothing short of brilliant. It would be easier to hear what I needed to if I wasn't distracted by idle chatter and I mentally prepared myself to hold my temper.

Claudine pulled into the near capacity lot and found a parking space way in the back. We clambered out of the car and Niall offered his elbow while Claudine and Amelia followed close behind. I couldn't believe this many people had shown up and the thoughts I'd already begun hearing saddened and pissed me off simultaneously.

The building was an enormous structure and resembled a cross between a cathedral and The Pentagon. Stained glass windows depicting vampires burning beneath a fiery sun adorned each of it's five sides and giant suns were carved into the concrete spaces between. The Stepford families filing in were ooing and ahhing but for me, the church, and I use that term loosely, gave off a creepy, ominous vibe.

We entered the building with the rest of the sheeple and the word "cult" immediately came to mind. There wasn't one image of God, Jesus, the angels or apostles anywhere in sight. Instead, various paintings of staked or burning vampires decorated the walls.

Niall began maneuvering us close to the pulpit but was blocked by middle-aged twins dressed in matching grey suits. Their heads were small and balding, their middles full and round, making their legs appear stick like. I had to hold back a smirk as an image of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum invaded my head.

"Gentlemen," Niall smoothed. "I'm looking for Whit Spradlin. We've traveled all the way from New Orleans and hoped to meet him." He placed his arm around me and gave me a protective squeeze. "It's Mother's birthday and would mean the world to her."

"Front row is for senior church members only Sir," Tweedle Dee said while Tweedle Dum nodded.

"That's a shame," Niall sighed dramatically. "I was planning to make a sizeable donation in my brother's name. He fell victim to a vampire. But, if that's your final answer, We'll be on our way." He started to turn and Tweedle Dee stopped him.

"How sizeable?"

"More than what you'd make in five lifetimes, I'd suspect," Niall answered and there was no denying the condescending tone.

Tweedle Dum held up a finger while speaking softly into his wired earpiece. I guess money really does talk because the next thing I knew, we were being escorted down front.

An enormous mural of Steve Newlin, looking reverently towards the sun, hung behind the pulpit. He was holding a cross, that was actually a sharpened stake, close to his heart and two large movie screens flanked the blasphemous portrait. It was sickening. There was no time to dwell on it though because Arlene came rushing out from behind the offensive wall.

She was conservatively dressed in a simple, black skirt with a green, silk, long sleeved bloused tucked in at the waist and her feet were slipped into black flats. Probably every piece of jewelry she owned decorated her and the sizeable diamond on her left ring finger was the ensemble's showpiece.

"Welcome to The Fellowship," she said with a smile as fake as her dyed hair. "_Who are these people? Whit told them this row was reserved. _Jethro. Cletus. Who are your friends?" she asked sweetly, though there was a distinct bitchy undertone.

"My dear lady," Niall said with great panache. "I am Louis Francois Boudreaux and this is my mother, Eva and her friends Ruby Jean and Cecelia. We are looking for Whit Spradlin. Do you know him?"

Arlene's mouth had yet to close since my "son" began laying on the charm but snapped out of it to answer. "I should hope so. He's my husband."

"I should have known He'd have a fine Southern lady such as yourself as his wife."

"Well aren't you a charmer," Arlene flirted. "I don't believe my husband mentioned you. How do you know him?"

"We don't. Alas, my brother was murdered by one of those beastly vampires and we've come seeking vengeance. The grief nearly killed Mother and offering financial help to your organization would mean the world to her." Niall paused and I took that as my cue to glance forlornly at Arlene.

"You poor, sweet dear," Arlene said, patting my arm. "I know all about those horrible vamps. I lost a good friend to one when she up and married him. Can you believe it?"

"Shameful!" Claudine said, feigning shock.

"Disgraceful!" Amelia echoed dramatically while thinking. _"You know I love ya Sook. This bitch is goin' down!"_ Her thoughts comforted me and I was able to stay calm though it was becoming much more difficult.

"I should have expected it though," Arlene continued, oozing false sincerity. "She was always odd and never even had a boyfriend until those deaders started coming around." Arlene stopped gossiping long enough to step closer to us. "Between you and me," she whispered. "The best thing her grandmother ever did was die before she found out what a slut her granddaughter is. And I hear the little tramp set up a foundation in Adele's name to hide that thieving, murderous vamp's blood money."

It took every ounce of strength I had not to eviscerate the catty bitch right where she stood. My light began welling up from within and my skin felt sunburned only on the inside. Thankfully, Niall came to the rescue.

"You must be tired Mother. You're looking a little flushed." He held me tightly while addressing Arlene. "Mrs. Spradlin, I am to assume these seats are for us?"

"Normally, I wouldn't do this but today is a special occasion," she began, trying to figure out the best way to politely brush us off. However, Niall was much to slick.

"You want us to feel like part of your family," he finished. "How delightful. We'd love to sit with you." Niall abruptly placed me into a chair behind us while Claudine and Amelia sat beside me. Arlene was beyond irritated. Apparently, we'd ruined her perfect VIP seating. Well tough titty Bitch!

The lights began to flicker and Arlene managed a final weak smile. "Enjoy the service," she said through gritted teeth then hurried back behind the wall but not before shooting The Tweedles the stink eye.

Niall chuckled, sitting next to Claudine as she placed her arm around me. "Calm yourself Cousin," she soothed sweetly. "Your power is to great. You nearly burned through the magic." I relaxed into her, silently chanting Eric's name as the rest of the congregation took their seats. I had to stay focused for him.

The lights went out and the overhead sound system began playing _Onward Christian Soldiers_ as the movie screens illuminated and Steve Newlin appeared. When the hymn was over, he outstretched his arms towards the camera and said. "My brothers and sisters of the sun, I am proud to welcome you into the flock. This is a joyous day indeed for as our numbers increase, so does our ability to eradicate the dark creatures that openly murder God's children."

"Praise Jesus!" someone in the crowd shouted and Newlin nodded his approval.

"Yes friends, praise Jesus for it is in his name that we do God's work. Your family here in Dallas stand with you as do the rest of our flock in Atlanta, Charleston and Nashville." As he spoke, the screen to the left projected a map of the states and little suns appeared on each city. "We also have friends in Detroit, Washington and Philadelphia whose centers should be up and running within the year. But there are still many who cry out for our help. People in places like Chicago, New York and New Orleans whose politicians and media have been bought and paid for by blood money. But we will not back down, my brothers and sisters. No. We will stand and fight for what God has given us. Amen?"

"Amen!" the congregation shouted in unison.

"Now I ask you to give a round of applause to Brother Whit Spradlin, his wife Arlene and their children Coby and Lisa."

The room clapped and cheered as the family took the stage. Arlene was lapping up the adulation as was Whit who waved like a pageant queen. Coby and Lisa, however, were visibly uncomfortable and I hoped, for their sake, they wouldn't be on display much longer.

"Brother Spradlin has pioneered the new youth program, Children of the Sun and yours will be the first to implement it. Your children will be generals in God's army. Take it away Whit."

"Thank you Reverend Newlin," Whit smarmed, drunk on his prestige. He was an average man of average build and average height and his pale, thinning hair was done in a comb over. His eyes though were ice blue and just as cold when he glanced in our direction.

"Just like the song says, I believe that children are our future and the future, I fear, won't be pretty. We can't coddle them and pretend the vampire threat doesn't exist. We must teach them now so they can finish what we have started. My kids, Coby and Lisa, have already started their training. Here's a short film to show you what they've learned." Coby and Lisa cringed when Whit called them his kids and I joined them when I watched what came next.

The film was the biggest piece of propaganda I'd ever seen. It reminded me of the Hitler Youth films we'd been shown in history class and I was repulsed. Coby and Lisa were shown wielding crossbows and their targets were dummies dressed as vampires. Whit's voiceover was the worst, coaxing parents to enroll their children into God's army for the glory of his holy light. What shocked me the most was the congregation actually ate up his pile of manure and asked for seconds. Amelia held my hand tightly. She was just as appalled as I was. The only thing missing from the disgusting piece was a suicide bomber and I breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.

The lights brightened momentarily and Whit was back at the podium looking like the cat who ate the canary as he spoke. "Brothers and sisters, our service is ending early today so you have ample opportunity to register your children. Enrollment forms are located at the tables just outside the exit and my lovely wife Arlene will be there to provide any help needed." Whispers of approval vibrated through the audience as Whit once again addressed the screen.

"Reverend Newlin, the Lord has provided an unexpected gift to you as well as our congregation. I felt it only fitting to end this glorious day by presenting it." The look of surprise on Newlin's face was not lost to me as Whit pointed to the screen opposite him and a horrifying image appeared.

It was Clancy and he was chained to the wall in some sort of holding cell that looked to be the size of a janitor's closet. The acoustics were so clear, you could hear the sound of his skin burning underneath the mountain of silver that secured him. It reminded me of bacon sizzling on the stove. His mouth was bloodstained and when it wrenched open, gasping in pain, his fangs were noticeably missing.

"Reverend, this demon has laughed in the face of the Almighty, disrupted the natural order and pronounced himself a god," Whit stated like a prosecutor during closing arguments. "But today, his judgment will be rendered when we cast him into the fiery pits of Hell."

A bone chilling scraping sound rang out as the ceiling above Clancy slowly opened and sunlight filtered in. He struggled to break free, panic in his eyes, but it was no use. His hair caught fire first, followed by his face and the screams became agonizing wails. No matter what his issues with me had been, he didn't deserve this. No one did. Correction. No one except Whit Spradlin and his cronies. I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon, gripping Claudine and Amelia's hands so hard, I thought they might break. I didn't look in my great grandfather's direction because deep down, I knew part of the fairy prince was enjoying this and I just couldn't deal with that right now.

Five minutes later, the last of the flames silenced Clancy for good and the screen went black. You could have heard a pin drop in the auditorium and for a brief moment, I hoped the stunt had backfired and everyone would leave in solidarity and march strait to the Shreveport Police Department. Instead, the whole congregation erupted in a standing ovation, even children as young as five or six, and that scared me more than anything.

Newlin enthusiastically clapped too but his eyes told me he hadn't planned such an overt display. He was either pissed that he couldn't be here personally or pissed that this had been done without his prior approval. As the thunderous applause continued, I discretely reached for my compact and pretended to check my makeup.

"When this is over," I whispered, hoping the B's would hear me, "follow Whit. Newlin is gonna want to talk to him and we need to know the content of that conversation." The compact was back in my purse almost as quickly as it had left it and I joined in the applause though it made my skin crawl to do so. Finally, the noise died down and as the congregation dispersed, Niall took me by the arm.

"Now is your time to shine," he said proudly, while steering me through the sea of bodies towards Whit. When he saw us, his face hardened though his smile was a mile wide and he promptly dumped the portly woman who was singing his praises.

"Mr. Boudreaux," he greeted, shaking Niall's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I trust you enjoyed the service?"

"Quite enlightening," Niall replied jovially. "I see now why Mother and her friends were so insistent to come. Tell me, do you execute vampires every Sunday or only on special occasions such as this?"

Whit nervously tugged at his collar. "We've never had a holy bonfire before. Our boys just happened to get lucky and caught that one off guard." His mind immediately betrayed him and flashed an image of a man, shrouded in shadow, handing over some sort of list. "I intend to hunt and exterminate as many as possible. You don't agree with it?" he asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Oh, I heartily agree," Niall said and I knew there was truth in his statement. "It's just that leaving a vampire to burn in the sun seems so amateur. I prefer a one on one fight myself." He winked as he unscrewed the top of his cane, revealing a silver sword inside. "There's nothing like a good old fashioned beheading, I say. But that's my humble opinion."

Whit's mind was racing so fast, I could barely keep up but I did conclude if Niall was a woman, Whit would've kissed him…with tongue. From the far corner of the room, the Tweedles made a motion and as Whit acknowledged them with a nod, I noticed the man from his thoughts was with them though I still couldn't see his face. He was dressed in black and had an LSU baseball cap pulled low over his brow. "I hate to abruptly end this," Whit said apologetically. "But duty calls. My wife mentioned you were interested in making a financial contribution."

"I am," Niall said, handing over a certified check. Whit's eyes bugged out and he shook Niall's hand again though much more vigorously.

"Thank you!" he gushed like a groupie. "I'll be sure and tell the Reverend of your generosity. As a token of our appreciation, we'll keep your seats reserved for you at all times." He turned and faced me, Amelia and Claudine, tipping an imaginary hat. "Ladies, it's been a pleasure," he said before joining the Tweedles and their mystery companion and they all retreated to an unseen room together.

Quickly, I whipped out my trusty compact again. "Find out who the man in the baseball cap is and where he lives. Eric and I will summon you later."

"Did you get everything you were looking for?" Amelia asked, wrapping her arm around me as we headed to the car.

"I think so," I replied then turned to Niall. "I hope you weren't including Eric back there."

"Of course not," he replied with a smile. "I guess I'm not such a bad actor after all."

"You were wonderful!" Claudine said as we climbed back into the Lincoln.

"By the way," I interrupted. "Just how much money did you donate?"

Niall's smile widened. "One million," he said proudly and Amelia's jaw dropped in unison with mine. "I have little use for money in my world. You did well Great Granddaughter. Your husband will be proud." And with that, he vanished.

The ride back to my house was made in silence and I went over every horrible thing I'd witnessed at least ten times. One thing was for sure, whoever the shadow man was, his days were most likely numbered.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, this was going to be a girl's only party but Niall kept bugging me to include him. Before anyone throws the traitor card at him, let me assure you. He is most definately <span>NOT<span> the enemy! He did what he had to do to get Sookie the access she needed. However, since he is a fairy prince and has warred with vampires, it's logical to conclude he wouldn't be devastated by Clancy's death.**

**Curious to see who'd play the older ladies? Head on over to The Casting Couch. You can see the girls' aliases, Whit Spradlin and Julie. Hope you like and I promise. Next chapter takes place mostly after sundown so there'll be plenty of Eric.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik **

**P.S. Don't forget. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Apologies for the extended wait. Real life has been crazy but a big thank you to everyone who's still following and cheering me along. **_

_***Not mine. Darn it all!***_

**Chapter 10**

The near scalding shower beat against my weary shoulders as I washed the last of Claudine's magic away. The girls & I had gotten home a little over an hour ago and eaten a quick lunch consisting of chicken Caesar salads and Claudine's "special" peach iced tea. Though I'd smiled pretty for a few memento pictures before our disguises fell off and Amelia hightailed it back to Bon Temps, inside, my nerves were still rattled. Claudine, bless her heart, had tried repeatedly to calm me but there was only one person who could do that and he was still dead for the day.

Once I was squeaky, sparking clean, I grabbed a towel while still trying to block the image of Clancy's melting face out of my mind. Automatically, I checked our bed assuring myself Eric was still safely tucked in and crawled up beside him. He was right where I'd left him, lying peacefully on his side, his arm draped over the empty space I'd occupied earlier. A little muscle strength and a whole bunch of wiggling later, I was where I needed to be most and as I stared at my husband's beautiful resting face, the damn broke free.

My sobs were jagged and harsh, my imagination replacing Clancy with Eric. "I won't let them take you from me," I swore to the dead viking in my bed, wishing he could really hold me. I don't know how long I wept, my face buried in the crux of his armpit, but in the middle of it all, his hand reanimated and clutched my head.

"_You alright Wife?" _he mumbled and a faint swell of comfort moved from him into me.

I knew how difficult it was for Eric to fight the day's influence, having had to practically beat him awake in Rhodes, so I wiped my face and patted his. _"I am fine Husband,"_ I whispered. _"Get your rest. I love you."_

"_Love you," _he murmured, puckering those luscious lips as if to kiss me before going under again. I lingered a bit longer, relaxing in his embrace then breathed a deep cleansing sigh. Our exchange, no matter how brief, had been just the medicine I needed.

"See you soon," I said, giving him one last kiss goodbye. "I'll be waiting for you." Feeling infinitely better, I shimmied off the bed and slipped into my new flowery sundress with matching wedge sandals. Once my hair was thrown into a loose French braid, I whipped up the unbaked sweet potato casserole and was on my way.

Jason's truck was the first to greet me as I pulled into the driveway and in the time it took me to park and get out, he'd bounded down the back steps and swept me up in a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you Sis. You look great!" he beamed.

"Thanks," I smiled, tousling his sandy blonde hair. "You look good too. New Orleans agrees with you."

"Sure does," he said as I retrieved the casserole and made my way inside.

"Hey Sook. Ham's heating in the oven," Amelia called. "Everyone should be here shortly. Is Claudine coming?"

"She's on a date," I replied, "but said she'd try to make it and might bring her mystery man with her." I hadn't been surprised when Claudine shared her plans shortly before popping out but I was a little shocked when she'd mentioned they might make an appearance together. I'd never met any of Claudine's suitors so I had no idea what to expect but knowing my cousin, the possibilities were limitless.

"What happened to Alcide?" I asked and my brother shrugged.

"Maria wasn't up for a road trip. They said they'll catch you on the next one."

I'd been looking forward to catching up with Maria Star but after the morning we'd had, it was probably best. Truthfully, I wouldn't have been all that upset if Hoyt, Holly and Sam had bailed too. Amelia put the casserole in the oven and after a quick check on the green beans, I grabbed a pitcher of sweet tea and a beer, handing Jason the latter.

We adjourned to the porch and for the first time in a long time, my brother and I really talked. He told me all about life in New Orleans, how much he liked and respected Alcide and appreciated running with Alcide's new pack. "They ain't a bunch o' backwater inbreds," he pointed out. "Their pack master is a Navy Seal."

Though there was pride in his voice, inside, he was envious of Alcide's full Were status and disappointed he'd never be anything other than a half Panther Man. I was just grateful the pack had accepted him so he wouldn't be alone during his "time of the month."

"Did you go to Mardi Gras this year?" I asked, changing the subject and Jason perked right up.

"You bet," he smiled devilishly. "Bourbon Street was Titty Heaven! We're talkin' wall to wall titties."

Amelia snorted. "So what you're trying to say is you got an eyeful."

"Maybe a mouthful too," Jason added, earning an eye roll from Amelia & me.

"Well as long as you were entertained," I laughed as Hoyt & Holly pulled up.

"Hey Bro!" Hoyt called. "You got the race on? Junior's gonna win this one."

"You're crazy!" Jason countered. "Jimmy Johnson drives circles around your boy."

I'd learned long ago nothing ends brother/sister bonding time faster than football or NASCAR so it was no surprise when Jason promptly abandoned me for Hoyt, a fresh six pack and the race.

"Boys will be boys," Holly quipped and I laughed while quickly fetching her a glass.

"How are the wedding plans going?" I asked, pouring a fresh round of tea.

Holly cheerfully shared they'd set the date for June 15th and had chosen the state park close to Rustin as the location. It was real pretty there with a lush green landscape that led all the way to a small lake. Their color scheme was butter cream and buttercup or in layman's terms, white and yellow. Mrs. Fortenberry had initially scoffed that her darling boy wasn't having a church wedding until Hoyt reminded her nature was God's original house. Apparently, Holly hadn't shared her Wiccan beliefs with Maxine and Hoyt was covering for her. Though I thought that was smart thinking on their part, I still wondered how they'd dodge the religion issue if and when any new children entered the picture. Thankfully, that can of worms was not my cross to bear.

"How's Cody handling this?" I asked. Cody was Holly's son and according to Jason, "a darn good ball player." It'd been just the two of them pretty much Cody's entire life since Holly's deadbeat ex split shortly after his son's birth. Even though Cody was almost grown, making space for another man in your mom's life could be a difficult adjustment.

"He's happy for me and he likes Hoyt," Holly replied. "They go fishing together and he's glad I won't be alone if he gets a sports scholarship and starts college next year. He even offered to give me away."

"That's so sweet," Amelia remarked and I nodded in agreement.

"What can I say?" Holly replied proudly. "I got lucky in the kid department."

A small pang stabbed at my heart because I knew I could never make that statement. However, I quickly squashed it reminding myself I'd traded the traditional white picket fence life for a never ending adventure with the vamp of my dreams. Not a bad deal when you really thought about it.

"Sam's here and he's got someone with him," Amelia remarked, pointing down the driveway. When the truck got a little closer and we got a better look, my jaw dropped. Snuggled up next to Sam, was Claudine.

"Sorry we're late Cousin," she sang as they walked hand in hand towards the porch and I greeted them at the top of the steps, mouth still gaping.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Back the turnip truck up," I said, stunned by the couple before me. "Sam's your date?"

My former boss blushed while Claudine nodded happily. "Yes. We've been seeing each other since your wedding. That's not a problem is it?" my fairy godmother asked, arching her brow and snapping me out of my stupor.

"No! Of course not," I replied, shaking my head. "It's just unexpected, that's all." I turned to Sam and playfully punched him. "You sly dog!"

"Can you blame me?" he replied, tenderly looking at Claudine. Sam's thoughts, though blurry, confirmed he was head over heels in love and he grinned as he left our little hen party to join the guys inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, I eyeballed Claudine.

"Ok Cousin, SPILL! I thought you only dated a certain type." I kept the meaning behind the question guarded as I didn't know how much Holly knew and wasn't about to accidentally out my fairy godmother.

Claudine smiled. "I thought so too but it turns out, we share a love for many of the same things, particularly nature and running. He's really quite the charmer once you get past the scruff," she winked. "We jog together almost every morning."

I wondered if Sam ran as himself or Dean the dog figuring either one would be make good company. However, I was also aware the fairy population had significantly decreased over time and as a female, Claudine might be expected to produce a pure offspring. Then again, as a shifter, could Sam become one? Unfortunately, that question was too personal to ask in present company, if ever, but I was dying to know. "Will the family have a problem with this?" I asked cryptically and Claudine's smile widened in understanding.

"I have permission Cousin. There will be no retribution for this decision."

"What are you, in the mob?" Holly asked and Claudine laughed.

"No Dear," she answered happily. "There are those in my family who follow ancient, outdated traditions."

"Like arranged marriages?"

"You could say that and thankfully, none of them have any authority over me. Anyway, Sam is a wonderful partner and we enjoy each other immensely."

"T.M.I. Cousin," I said while attempting to erase the image of Claudine and Sam making whoopee from my head. Not that I was offended. I just didn't want to imagine them that way.

"Speak for yourself Pollyanna!" Amelia said, peeking in the window at Sam then returning her attention to Claudine. "So he's really good huh?" she prompted.

Claudine gave another wink. "He's an animal!"

The tea I'd been drinking spat out of my mouth as Amelia and Holly echoed my laughter. "You're so bad!" I choked.

"Actually, I'm quite good," Claudine retorted causing all of us to roar louder so much so, Jason came to the front window and yelled.

"Keep it down out there. We're in the final laps."

"Pardon us," Amelia quipped. "We didn't realize watching a bunch of cars drive in circles took that much concentration."

Jason grinned and flipped us the bird while Amelia feigned shock and disbelief.

"Come on girls," I giggled, grabbing the pitcher. "It's time to reclaim our turf."

Fifteen minutes later, amid groans of testosterone laden protests, we all gathered at the table. The food was as wonderful as the company. Hoyt and Holly's upcoming nuptials were further discussed as well as Jason's new job and the general goings on at Merlotte's. When Claudine began showering Sam with random compliments, Jason became slightly envious. Thankfully, his tiny brain was functioning at full capacity and he kept his icky quasi-incestuous thoughts to himself. I was grateful no one brought up our earlier mission and guessed Claudine had given Sam the gory details so I'd only have to rehash it with Eric. Once we'd eaten, I passed around the pictures I'd taken of our cottage, the mountains and the ice hotel and when all was said and done, the vote was unanimous. Eric and I'd had the perfect honeymoon.

"Speaking of your vampire," Claudine said, glancing outside at the setting sun. "It's getting late. I should go."

"And I'm needed back at the bar," Sam added as they stood to leave but I knew full well they were going to his place. Claudine hadn't stopped touching him in one way or another since they arrived and as they waved goodbye, I really hoped she wasn't toying with Sam's heart. This was the happiest I'd seen him in a long time and if two beings as different as Eric and me could make a go of it, why couldn't they?

"We're gonna get goin' too Sook," Hoyt announced. "I promised Momma we'd stop and check on her."

"Thanks for coming," I said, automatically fixing a "to go" plate for Maxine. Despite all the hateful things she'd thought about me over the years, Gran wouldn't have expected anything less. "Y'all give me a holler if you need any help with the wedding."

"Will do," Holly replied while Hoyt took the plate and they left for Maxine's house.

"Jason and I'll do the dishes," Amelia offered as I shut the front door. "Why don't you go freshen up."

"Since when am I your kitchen bitch?" Jason snarked.

"Since now!" Amelia shot back, snapping him with a towel. "Your sister's had a hard day and is expecting her hubby so get to work." Jason grumbled so she took a different approach…bribery. "If you do a good job," she said sweetly. "I'll buy you a beer."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," Jason grinned, tying the towel around his waist. "Let's get to work. I'm thirsty."

They dove into the dishes while I scurried off to the bathroom to take care of my human needs, wash my face and brush my teeth. I'd felt Eric rise just after Claudine and Sam made their exit and his presence was steadily growing stronger. I couldn't wait to feel his arms around me. He'd become as necessary to my well being as breathing and I finished as fast as I could before dashing to the front porch.

My body shook with happiness as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, feeling my viking's close proximity. "Eric," I sighed, knowing he could hear it for at that very moment, he landed right in front of me.

"My Lover," he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as I leapt into his open arms, kissing him with everything I had. Eric reciprocated my affection, growling and pulling me as close as we could possibly get despite our pesky clothing. His fangs were distended and nipped at my lips but I didn't care. I wanted to be nipped along with a few other intimate things.

"Hungry," he rasped when I paused for some much needed oxygen.

"Not alone," I managed as he kissed my neck in that one place that always turned me into jelly. I wanted nothing more than to strip him down and jump his bones but the thought of a possible "Brother Interruptus" was equivalent to a bucket of cold water. Eric reclaimed my lips as he carried me into the house, his hands tightly clutching my backside. When we passed the kitchen, he paused and threw a wad of cash at Amelia and Jason.

"Leave us," he said, never tearing his eyes away from mine then resumed his tongue laden assault.

I vaguely heard Amelia squeal and Jason shout a hearty "Thanks Man!" followed by his truck speeding away as my viking kicked in my old bedroom door, swiftly removed our clothing and threw me onto the bed.

"Yes!" I moaned as the Gracious Plenty burrowed deep inside me while my viking's skilled tongue flickered over my nipples. He grunted hungrily, sucking them into stiff peaks before moving lower and feasting on my core. One minute and two strategically placed fingers later, his fangs struck my femoral and greedily sucked me into oblivion. I was still twitching when he lifted and impaled me, his huge hands gripping my hips.

"So wet," he grunted, thrusting forcefully and I exploded again as he pumped me through wave after wave of ecstasy. My nails clawed and scratched wildly at his back sending him into a literal fucking frenzy. I thought I might be pounded to pieces and relished every minute of it. Judging all the racket we were making, you'd think we were two primitive cave dwellers who just discovered sex.

"Come with me," I panted, freefalling into my final orgasm which proved to powerful for Eric's control. He hissed and cursed in several languages, emptying himself inside me and we collapsed together.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," he said, gently playing with the hair on my head while I fiddled with the ones on his chest. "I thought earlier the Fellowship might have discovered you."

"Not a chance. Claudine's magic was in overdrive." I left the bed long enough to grab my cell and showed him a picture of the old me.

"Impressive," he remarked. "Perhaps you can wear that for me sometime."

"EWWWW!" I cried.

"I love you Sookie," Eric said, suddenly quite serious. "I'd find you desirable at any age."

"You sweet talker," I cooed, planting a kiss over his lifeless heart.

"So why were you crying hard enough to raise the dead earlier?" he asked, concern in his eyes. "Did the Fellowship harm you?"

"Not physically," I answered. "Arlene said some horrible things about me right to my face but I couldn't do anything or I'd have blown my cover. Her nastiness is the least of our problems though." I sat up and faced him. "They fried Clancy as their grand finale in their hate filled show."

Eric pulled me in for another kiss and engulfed me in soothing comfort. "It must have been difficult to watch."

"I closed my eyes after the initial shock wore off," I admitted, "but nothing will ever block out those screams."

"I knew he was weak," Eric said as though I'd just told him I'd stomped on a cockroach. "I'll have to contact his maker and His Majesty."

"Well you better take notes cause I'm just getting started."

Eric listened as I rehashed the whole horrible experience. He stayed calm through my description of the place, the revelation of multiple FOTS centers expanding throughout the country and even Whit's Children of the Sun program but when I told him about the shadow man and the list, his rage was palpable.

"Could you see what was written?" he asked, handing over my clothes, prompting me to dress quickly.

"No but I did have the B's follow him and Whit. I told them we'd summon them tonight."

"Good. Call them now," he ordered as he flipped his cell and began dialing feverishly.

I grabbed my purse, fishing for the compact while sprinting to the living room. Quickly, I opened the device and shouted. "Ukweli. Matokeo. We need you here." I laid the still open compact on the couch to give them a soft landing just in case they came through the tiny mirror then backed away, not knowing what to expect.

The knock on the door startled me but not as much as two massive women squeezing out of an object the size of my palm would have been. I threw open the door just as Eric emerged from the bedroom.

"What did you find?" he prompted as the B's stepped inside.

"We followed the men our mistress bade us to," Matokeo said. "The execution was done on Whit Spradlin's orders. He had twins, Jethro and Cletus Burdette, capture your underling specifically for the ceremony today. Steve Newlin had no knowledge of this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Newlin and Whit had a video conference and Whit was severely reprimanded. The reverend may share Whit's principles but he hadn't planned an attack this soon. He was waiting."

"For what?" Eric and I asked together.

"He intends to open FOTS centers in every major city and have a nationwide vampire sacrifice as a show of their strength. He is angry and worried Mr. Spradlin may have brought unneeded attention to their organization so soon."

"He should be," Eric spat. "I'll mount their heads to my wall."

"Honey," I reasoned. "You can't just go in there and kill everyone. You'd only prove the point they've been trying to make and further demonize your kind. Besides, we can't prove anything. There's no body and from what I witnessed, no one in that chapel is going to say anything."

"I can't just sit and wait for them to take another vampire. They must pay."

"And they will but we need evidence to prove their crimes to the human authorities."

"What of the unknown man?" Eric asked, returning his attention to the B's. "Sookie said he gave a list to Whit. Did you see it?"

"We did," Ukweli replied. "It has the names of all vampires in your area, including you. Clancy was an easy target because his routine never changed but make no mistake, they plan to take all of you."

"We need to know what else this man revealed," Eric said, pacing like a caged animal. "Can you identify him?"

"Yes," said Matokeo. "I followed him home. A Mister Bobby Burnham, living at 423 Sycamore…"

"Meet me at Fangtasia," Eric seethed, his fury erupting as he took to the sky.

"Honey!" I screamed, running to the car. "Don't kill him yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you guessed Bobby's about to meet a horrible demise, you're right. I never liked him or his attitude towards Sookie. Regarding Holly's son Cody, yes I'm guilty of utilizing the classic soap opera child aging in order to suit my story but since they are background characters, didn't think anyone would mind.<strong>

**If you liked the idea of Sam and Claudine, enjoyed Sookie and Eric's reunion or ****have any cruel and unusual punishments you'd like to see Eric inflict on Bobby, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all for your continued enthusiasm and support! This chapter was brutal and I hope I did it justice. I'd like to give special thanks to my dear ff friends and fellow writers **Joie Cullen**, who convinced me to take a chance and **Wylis** for imparting words of wisdom only the Queen of Angst can do. Joie has a fabulous vampire Sookie story in progress called "**Life After Death**." Wylis's new story, "**She's Not There**," is also a vampire Sookie tale and she just amped up the "Oh Shit!" factor in spades!_

_*Alas, they will never be mine* _

**Chapter 11**

"This is so not good," I muttered to myself while zig zagging through traffic, treating the interstate like it was my own personal speedway. There was no doubt this would probably be Bobby's last night alive and I wasn't sure how to process that. Eric's anger was overwhelming but there was also a healthy dose of my own rage too.

Bobby committed a grave offense and put all the area vampires at risk, including mine. However, when push came to shove, could I really stand by and witness his death? Would Eric expect me to and if so, could I live with that? A fresh wave of anxiety hit me as I pulled into Fangtasia's empty lot. The closed club signaled Eric didn't want any witnesses. His presence was still a few miles away as I bounded in the backdoor and hollered for Pam.

"In here," she called and I followed her voice through the office and down the basement stairs where I found her busily covering the entire floor in Visqueen. I'd seen construction crews use it to keep freshly poured cement dry during unexpected rainstorms, but Pam wasn't protecting the floor from water damage. The open suitcase filled with knives, clamps and ancient dental tools was proof of that.

"No excuse for messiness," she fanged, securing a rubber apron over her pastel pink blouse and slacks and placing a buffet table in the middle of the room. "Are you joining the festivities too?" she asked, offering another apron to me. There was absolute glee in her voice as she finished preparing. You'd think she was setting up a bake sale not a torture chamber.

"I haven't decided," I replied while accepting the apron and putting it on, knowing full well Bobby would never leave this room alive. "I just hope Eric can control himself long enough for me to pick Bobby's brain."

"I'd be happy to crack his skull open for you," Pam offered. Ahhh, vampire humor in its purest form.

"No thanks," I said. "I think my method would yield better results."

"Suit yourself," Pam shrugged just as Eric arrived with a hooded and hog tied Bobby slung over his shoulder. The dull brainwaves I picked up told me he was already unconscious.

"Prep him Pamela," Eric ordered, hurling Bobby's bound body to the floor with a resounding THUD! "I must speak privately with my wife."

"Yes Master," she replied as Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the office, closing the door behind us.

Before another word was spoken, he cradled my face and kissed me with enough force to buckle my knees. "Lover," he said, once my eyes refocused. "I promised you I would turn over any and all humans to your authorities but in this instance, I ask you to make an exception."

I was floored! The sheriff of Area 5 NEVER asked permission for anything and the fact that he wouldn't break his word without my consent touched me. He waited with hopeful eyes as my conscience argued with reason.

Bobby was human but did that make his life more valuable than Clancy's? And if he was found guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt, could we trust the justice system to do the right thing? Louisiana was one of the few states still utilizing the death penalty but with no body and no proof, how would they even charge him? And if they did, it would most likely be as an accessory to kidnapping. Plus, the wheels of human justice were littered with loopholes that could allow him to walk free anyway.

Then I thought of Eric. It was his job to keep this area safe. He couldn't just hand Bobby over to the police. It would be viewed as weak, leading to even more bloodshed. I couldn't do that to him. I'd vowed to respect his position no matter what and this was a vampire crime. If Bobby was guilty, my moral code would just have to bend. I'd sat and done nothing while Clancy burned because of him and in the deepest, darkest part of me, I wanted the little toad to know that kind of pain. I could have resorted to past histrionics, blaming those feelings on the bond and Eric but deep down, I knew that would be a lie.

"_Husband," _I said, taking his hand. _"This is a vampire matter. I yield to your judgment. _But," I added as the bloodlust took hold of the bond and his face morphed into a terrifying smile. "I can't be a part of it. True, there's no love lost between me and Bobby but I've had enough death for one day. However, I can't ask you to be something you're not. I can feel how difficult it is for you to not run in there right now and rip his head off. All I ask is that you let me find what we're looking for, with as little violence as possible, and then wait for you at home, ok?"

The hardness in Eric's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around my waist, filling me with strength. _"Understood, Wife," _he said and we returned to the basement together.

Bobby was now strapped to the table, naked, and the hood had been removed, revealing two blackened eyes that had swollen shut. "He is ready Master," Pam said with all the excitement of a five year old on Christmas morning.

I could feel Eric's need to comfort me battle with his killer instinct as he took one more long look at me, nodding to Pam. "Then let us begin."

Pam smiled viciously, picking up a bucket of ice water and dumping it all over Bobby's head. He immediately revived, coughing and struggling to break free though his eyes refused to open. "Listen," he blindly pleaded. "I don't know who you are or what you want but you should know. I work for a very powerful vampire, Eric Northman."

"Not anymore," Eric replied bitterly. "I don't employ traitors." He motioned to me and I took my place behind Bobby's head, placing it between my hands.

"_Oh shit! He's going to break my neck. _But I am loyal to you. You know that," Bobby croaked.

"What I know is that you've put my area in jeopardy."

"How?" Bobby retorted, immediately flashing back to his earlier FOTS visit. "I've always done everything you've asked. Has the little woman been whining about how I don't like her again?"

My viking's fury rushed through us both and it was all I could do not to crush Bobby's head like a walnut. Eric wasn't as controlled and punched Bobby's side so hard, the ribs cracked.

"You will not speak disrespectfully when it comes to my bonded wife," he seethed as Bobby cried out in pain though his thoughts were bitter.

"_Wife. What a joke! She didn't even want you. Nothing more than a piece of pussy that played hard to get. _I don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Does the name Whit Spradlin ring any bells?" Eric demanded and Bobby's mind betrayed him again. I saw the memories clearly and watched as he handed the vampire roster to Whit in exchange for a sizeable cash deposit then returned to collect the final payment.

"No. I swear it! Is he a new vampire?" I couldn't believe Bobby actually thought he could lie his way out of this.

"Hardy," Pam said, eyeing the knife collection with anticipation. "He ordered Clancy's kidnapping and execution."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't provided the Fellowship the names of all vampires in my retinue," Eric added.

"But I didn't," Bobby protested, still refusing to fess up and tell the truth. "I hate the FOTS as much as you do."

"I grow tired of your bullshit," Eric said, picking up a sharp clamp. "Eye witnesses have placed you at the center's opening this morning. Do you deny it?" As he finished, Eric affixed the clamp to his former day man's balls and twisted. Bobby wrenched in agony.

"Yes!" he screeched, about eight octaves higher. "I've been set up."

"We'll see about that." Eric turned to me and his eyes were wild "What have you found Sookie?"

Bobby's body grew rigid when he realized I'd been "listening" all along. "They paid him a ton of cash for that list," I relayed.

"LYING CUNT!" Bobby yelled and in a move too fast to track, Eric had yanked open his mouth, bit off his tongue and spit it onto the floor.

"I warned you not to disrespect my wife," my viking hissed, his fangs elongating as the bloodlust returned with a vengeance and Bobby's screams reached a fever pitch. "Heal him Pamela."

"Oh, goodie!" she exclaimed before closing the wound while moaning erotically as she slurped the excess blood like it was melted ice cream. When Bobby's brain and voice softened into jagged whimpers, Eric asked again.

"Why did you betray me Bobby?"

Though his mouth made a series of gurgling noises, I heard Bobby loud and clear. _"I had too. You were supposed to be my maker. You were supposed to be mine until SHE came along." _The thoughts were filled with images of Eric including Bobby masturbating to Mr. January. Ick! _"I didn't want to but I had no choice. If I was your equal, you'd want me too and he offered to make me if I gave them the list."_

"Who offered?" I interrupted and Eric's brow arched.

"_Fuck you Bitch!"_

"Now Bobby," I calmly reasoned even as the bloodlust threatened to consume me. "Calling me names won't keep me from finding out."

"What was it this time?" Pam asked, wielding a filleting knife and swiftly removing two of Bobby's fingernails.

"Not helping Pam," I admonished as the inner and outer screams became so deafening, I had to briefly leave the room. Eric followed.

"What have you found Dear One?" he asked, massaging my throbbing temples and I sighed heavily.

"Bobby is in love with you. He thought you would make him and be his."

I felt Eric's amusement though his face remained blank. "That would never happen! I made no such promises."

"I know. But once we were married, he got desperate and found another vampire, or they found to him. I don't know yet. I don't think he did it for the money. It was just an added bonus."

"So he would cause the death of one of my underlings and endanger the entire area all for an obsession? Delusional fool!" Eric spat.

"Not exactly," I corrected. "He was given the list and ordered to deliver it to the Fellowship in exchange for being made. He didn't want to do it but in his mind, felt he had no other choice."

"But why would a vampire betray his own kind just to turn a human?" Eric pondered, more to himself than to me. "No one in my area is that stupid or suicidal."

"Well I was trying to find out the who and the why," I said. "But between you and Pam going all Medieval and me fighting the urge to punch him repeatedly, it's kinda hard."

"If it is too difficult, we can stop for the night," Eric offered.

"No use dragging out the inevitable," I shrugged and he moved to kiss me but I pulled away. "That doesn't mean I want to taste leftover Bobby," I added and the brief hurt look was replaced by a smirk. Truthfully, I had to lighten the mood because I was starting to feel the other crazed need that accompanied bloodlust and the office desk was looking mighty inviting. Though that was perfectly normal for a vampire, for me, it was highly inappropriate.

"I promise, until you are finished, Bobby will sustain no further injuries."

"Thank you," I replied, taking a deep breath as we rejoined Pam and the beaten form that used to be Eric's day man.

"Pamela," Eric said and she immediately stood at attention. "You will not inflict any more punishment until I say so."

"Yes Master," she replied sadly, her shoulders slumping. It was like Eric had cut off her credit cards.

"Bobby," Eric continued as I retook my place. "I'm going to find out what you're hiding one way or another. This can be easy or rough, you're choice. Who sent you to the Fellowship?"

A smattering of muddled darkness swirled through Bobby's aching head along with the memory of a pair of black gloved hands and a faceless auto tuned voice. It spoke like a parent, promising to take care of Bobby if he delivered the document to the Fellowship.

"Who is it Bobby?" I gently coaxed and his moaning brain strained for the answer to no avail. All I kept hearing was, _"Him."_

"He doesn't know," I finally said and Eric grew more agitated, glancing menacingly towards the various tools at his disposal.

"You betrayed me for a phantom vampire? How convenient!"

"No Eric," I clarified. "He's been glamoured. Whoever did this obviously knows about me and took precautions to safeguard their identity."

"Did you tell them where I rest?" he asked, his anger and frustration enhancing the bloodlust.

"_NO! Only the list. Only the names."_

"No," I repeated, futilely trying to block Eric's powerful emotions.

In what would be his last defiant act, Bobby's next thoughts were directed solely at me. _"I should have opened that package and gutted you with that stupid knife myself. Karma's a bitch and you'll get what's coming to you." _The montage that followed were various death scenes starring me. Slit throat, gunshot to the head, disembowelment, it was all there for my viewing pleasure and something inside me snapped.

Emotionally, I detached, like a sociopath, wondering what it would be like to bask in Bobby's pain. My hands lit up like the North Star and before I could stop it, Bobby's head had caught fire. I stood stock still, entranced by the flames and enjoying the resulting wails as they licked at Bobby's cheeks. Eric's voice pulled me out of my temporary insanity while his arms led me away from the gore.

"Put him out and heal him again Pamela," he ordered. "I'm not finished yet." Pam threw a blanket over the fireball and while smothering the flames, gave me a look of utmost respect. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry and that horrified me.

"_Wife," _Eric soothed, sensing I wasn't all there. _"You have done well. I don't foresee you finding anything else of use to us. Go home and rest. When this is finished, I'll join you." _

"Ok," I mumbled and as I climbed the stairs, his concern washed over me. I turned back when I reached the office and managed a pitiful smile. "Do what you gotta do Sheriff. I'll be fine."

The last thing I observed before the door finally closed was Eric, picking up a rusty pair of pliers. "I see Pam has healed your eyes." he taunted, examining the tool in Bobby's personal space. "Let's play a game. You're a big movie buff Bobby. Tell me, is it safe?"

I drove home in a daze, not knowing what to make of what I'd seen and done. Had I finally lost my humanity? Two years ago, I never would have approved, let alone participated and as I chastised myself, the tears began to fall. I felt dirty, like my soul had been permanently stained. It would have been easy to say I'd channeled Eric's fury but the nothingness…that was all me. Once I reached the safety of home, I fled to the shower, scrubbing myself until my skin was raw, begging forgiveness from whatever god might still be listening. Exhausted and numb, I trudged to the bed and as my head hit the pillow, I blacked out.

"Wake Child," a familiar voice said, bringing me out of the darkness and into a bright, beautiful light.

"Teacher," I smiled as the Oracle took me in her arms and I was filled with peace and serenity.

"Let go of the shame," she soothed, gently stroking my hair and my body became light as a feather. "You've done nothing wrong. Justice has been served." I inhaled deeply as she pulled away and her rainbow eyes shimmered, looking upon me with pure love. "You are on the right path. Never doubt that. You and your husband are one and part of something more. Go to him Sookie. He is waiting."

A cool breeze drifted over me and I heard Eric softly calling. "Thank you," I sighed, letting go and floating into my viking's waiting arms as I regained consciousness.

"Lover," he said and I felt a wave of relief and guilt as he kissed me desperately. "Forgive me. My feelings influenced your behavior."

"Shhh," I sighed, placing my finger over his lips and filling the bond with love and acceptance. "I own what I did tonight. There is nothing to forgive. I love you Eric Northman! ALL of you! If I take the good, I take the bad and the ugly too. I wouldn't have married and bonded with you otherwise."

"_You still amaze me Wife," _he whispered, nuzzling my neck as he held me tightly. _"I love you."_

"I love you too," I said, lightly stroking his back. I could feel his need for me growing but this time, I was just to tired. "Mind if we snuggle Honey?" I asked sweetly and Eric retracted in surprise.

"Snuggle?"

"Yes, snuggle. I've had a very long day that began and ended brutally. I need you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright."

"Then we will snuggle," he said smiling tenderly before leaning in for a kiss. "Everything is going to be alright. Get your rest Lover."

I sank into his waiting embrace and as he bathed me in soothing comfort, drifted into peaceful sleep but not before hearing him purr.

"You're going to need it."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*WARNING* The next chapter is going to be filled with smutty fluff.<span>** After this chapter, I need it._

_Peace!_

_Hippychik_

_**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review**. The link is below...little to the right. closer. closer. Right there! ^_^_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you everyone who continues to flag, favorite and review this story. Since this chapter is nothing but lemon infused fluff, I wanted to get it to you in time for some relaxing weekend reading.**_

_*****__**I own nothing***_

**Chapter 12**

I awoke in what seemed like a nanosecond later and groaned as my groggy eyes caught the 7:03 time. I couldn't believe, after the day I'd had, my body could function on just over three hours of sleep and as I lay there, wishing I could retreat back into unconsciousness, I realized something was off. My viking was gone and even if he'd left me to attend to the inevitable Bobby fallout, he should have been safely tucked in by now.

I shot out of bed like a firecracker had been lit under my butt, yanking on a t-shirt and panties and determined to find Eric. Disoriented and ignoring my bladder's agonizing pleas, I took the stairs two at a time only to find a note taped to the door just as a wave of reassuring calm surrounded me.

_Min __Älskling Fru,_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Stay put. I wish to pamper you this evening._

_Your devoted viking,_

_E_

Chiding myself for my sloppy clock reading and sending Eric a whole heap of love, I headed to the bathroom and freshened up. Once my face was washed and my mouth no longer smelled like toxic waste, I stripped and climbed back into bed, waiting in anticipation. I hoped Eric wouldn't take too long but delighted in feeling him move about upstairs. He was happy, content and seriously focused on whatever he was doing.

Suddenly, I felt a flash of panic and anger and I darted out of bed again, racing upstairs and throwing the door open into the smell of smoke. Fearing the worst, I grabbed the strategically stashed extinguisher and ran in the direction of the burning odor, not at all prepared for what I found.

There stood Eric, dressed in nothing but a bow tie, smothering the last of a stove fire and cursing maniacally. Little bits of egg and shell were splattered all over him, the wall and the floor and the stench of burnt bacon and toast hung in the air. A cup filled with what I guessed was coffee, plate and magnolia blossom sat upon a tray, revealing his intentions. He'd wanted to serve me breakfast in bed but failed miserably. I found it utterly endearing yet completely hilarious.

"Need a little help?" I giggled, smothering Eric's embarrassment.

"You were supposed to wait in bed," he said dejectedly.

"I know," I smiled, sidling over and picking a piece of egg off his chest. "But I felt you panic and after last night, I just had to make sure you were ok."

"The only thing I hurt was my pride Lover," he said, opening himself up to the humor I felt. "Cooking looks a lot easier than it is. I wish we still had your fairy food box."

Thankfully, the fire had been contained to the frying pan but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how egg had gotten everywhere. "So what happened?" I asked.

"I tried to boil eggs but the water evaporated while I was cooking the bacon and they exploded. Then the bacon caught fire while I tried to figure out how to set the toaster so the bread wouldn't burn. At least I saved your coffee."

"I hate to burst your bubble Honey," I laughed, looking at the cup of black tar he handed me. "But if I drink this, I'll never sleep again. Relax, Chef Tel," I soothed, pulling him in for a kiss. "The intention was there and that's all that matters to me. But I am hungry," I added, dropping to my knees and smiling devilishly. "How about a fat piece of Scandinavian sausage?"

"Far be it from me to deny you Lover," Eric groaned as my mouth wrapped around the Gracious Plenty and began greedily sucking. The large vein underneath swelled against my tongue and Eric's fingers tangled themselves in my hair though he didn't attempt to force my movements. We had yet to break eye contact as my head began bobbing back and forth and I stroked him with both mouth and hand, moaning my enthusiasm. Between my ministrations and the bonded emotions flowing through us, it didn't take long. His fangs dropped as he shouted his release and I gobbled up every last drop.

"_You are perfection," _Eric whispered, staggering backwards and gripping the counter for support.

"Thank you Honey," I replied, rising to my feet and pretending to dab the corners of my mouth with an imaginary napkin. "You're pretty awesome too." I gave his butt a playful pinch and surveyed the damage. "Well, let's get started. You do the dishes while I tackle the floor."

"You expect me to wash dishes?" he asked

"You expect me to clean up all of your mess?" I countered. The look he gave told me that was exactly what he expected and I shook my head and laughed. "Silly vampire," I said, handing him a sponge and showing him how to fill the sink before getting back down on my hands and knees with my own soapy rag. "You don't get off that easily."

"Isn't that what I just did?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes and got busy. "This isn't so bad," Eric mused as he dropped the charred pot and pan into the suds. "In fact, the view is magnificent!"

Both sets of cheeks blushed at his compliment when I realized I'd been presenting myself in the most primitive of ways. Still, I couldn't help but swing my hips a little more while wiping up the last piece of egg off the floor. "Don't get any ideas," I teased. "No more lovin' til everything is spic and span."

"In that case," Eric retorted. "You have a smudge." Cold, liquid soap hit my back.

"Eric, what the Hell?"

"Am I not supposed to let them soak?" he asked innocently, pointing to the sink before gliding the finger down my back.

"Anything to get out of menial labor," I giggled, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Oh well, no sense wasting soap." Deviously, I scooped a handful of suds and dropped them on Eric's surprised head. "You got smudges all over you too."

What ensued next was the best water fight I ever had. It got so out of control, Eric actually hosed me down and we rolled around in the soapy wetness, laughing uncontrollably. It was the most fun we'd had since coming home. I loved when Eric let his guard down and allowed himself to play. It made him seem almost human especially when he glided across the floor barefoot and proudly declared himself a champion kitchen skater. I also knew our playtime always ended in naughtiness so it was no surprise when I found myself pinned beneath his hard yet slippery body.

"I think the dishes have soaked enough," I gasped as my viking covered my face and neck with kisses.

"I'll buy you a whole new set," he rasped and the kisses became more demanding while his torso coaxed my legs apart.

"You always get your way don't you," I panted, sliding my hand down his side in order to reach that perfect ass.

"And you still love me," he said, thrusting deeply inside me.

I caught my breath, adjusting to the fullness and instinctively tilted my pelvis to match his rhythm. However, the soapy floor proved too much even for Eric and in a seamlessly, swift movement, he sat me on the counter and regained his traction by standing on a dry towel. His fingers gripped my bottom firmly as he thrust again with a force more akin to a vampire and I grunted and groaned, reveling in the sensation.

"Give it to me Viking! More! More!" I wildly demanded, shoving my breast into his open mouth. His fangs pierced my flesh and he nursed voraciously as my hands held his head in a vice grip while my core shamelessly milked him. The orgasmic waves ripped through my body, drawing Eric's seed from his sack as we cried out in unison. Our bodies trembled and we held each other tightly, whispering sweet terms of endearment.

"We should clean together more often Lover," Eric said, burying his nose in my hair and I shivered and giggled.

"Take a look around Honey. This is anything but clean." He smiled and helped me down so I could retrieve and utilize the mop. Once the kitchen was set to rights, I brewed a fresh pot of coffee, fixed myself a bowl of Special K with sliced strawberries and joined Eric on the couch. He was channel surfing so fast, it made me dizzy.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" I asked, snuggling up next to him.

"Reports of Bobby's disappearance. I doubt anyone will miss him but we need to know if the human authorities are involved. You must go to his house tomorrow and see if you can find anything that might indicate who our traitorous vampire is."

"You do know breaking and entering is a felony right?" I said, arching my eyebrow.

"Not when your husband owns the house." Eric grinned, handing me a single key. "Anonymously, of course."

"Of course," I parroted. "I'll try Honey but I have an appointment with Mr. Cataliades too and I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"That won't be a problem," Eric replied zipping away and returning with two Fed-Ex packages. "This came for you today," he said, handing me the larger of the two. "I suspect it means your meeting has been postponed."

Sure enough, the package was from Mr. C. He'd written a short note apologizing for the cancelled meeting, having been called away on business, and promising to reschedule the moment he returned. It was accompanied by the keys and deed to my new building, my tax return and the deed to the strip mall along with all of the tenants' contact information.

"You called it Honey," I said happily. "My schedule is clear."

"Good," Eric said, turning away from the TV. "We need answers and fast. I contacted the Pythoness and His Majesty, reported everything you found and that Bobby has been permanently silenced. The Pythoness is deciding how to handle the FOTS but Russell has demanded we find this mystery vampire by the end of the week."

"The end of the week? But Eric, we don't even know if it was one of your vampires. And what happens if you don't succeed?"

"The king will assign an outsider to oversee the investigation."

"Oh. A babysitter," I remarked and Eric nodded rigidly while the bond confirmed he was not happy about that at all. Though I didn't want to go rifling through Bobby's things, if it helped my husband and his area, how could I say no?

"I'll do the best I can Honey," I said.

"You will do a fine job Lover," Eric replied, stealing a kiss that took my breath away. "My new day man will help you. His name is Mustapha Khan. He is a werewolf and comes highly recommended by Bubba."

"Boy you don't waste time do you? But since when do you take Bubba's advice?"

"He may not be very smart but he is loyal as are the supes he socializes with."

"Couldn't I take care of your errands?" Admittedly, I did feel a twinge of jealousy. Eric was always taking care of me in one way or another and I wished I could do the same.

"Between your businesses and managing Fangtasia, you have your hands full," he said, smothering me with affection as he paused to kiss my neck. "I wouldn't want you run down and tired all the time. It would affect your sex drive and we can't have that."

"Trust me Honey," I sighed, placing my hand high on his thigh. "Nothing except a full body cast would ever keep me from having sex with you. You're my crack."

Eric chuckled and a hint of want flittered through the bond. "Now that we've addressed the evening's business, open the other package."

I was surprised he wasn't out pounding the pavement in search of our elusive vampire but not about to complain. I had my viking all to myself and knowing Eric, he probably had a wide array of "people" working on the case anyway.

"What did you do now?" I asked suspiciously, giving him the side eye.

"This is not from me Lover," Eric said sweetly. "You asked me to curb my spending when it comes to gifts and I'm abiding by your wishes."

Tentatively, I opened the box and found an index card sitting atop a pair of fuchsia, peep toe, Prada pumps. It was inscribed with one word. Mom. I couldn't believe it. A gift, and a very nice one at that, from Pam. I was touched and wary. Pam's gifts always came with a punch line.

Eric must have felt my confusion because he wrapped his arm around me and the bond filled with pride. "You should have heard her last night Lover," he said. "She was quite impressed by your power and ability to control it. She wanted to surprise you and I promised not to say anything."

"I don't know about the control part, but this was really sweet."

"Don't tell Pam or she'll steal them back and burn them just to prove how black hearted she really is," Eric smirked and I laughed in agreement.

"Mind if I try them on?" I asked, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Allow me," Eric replied, gently placing my feet in his lap. "After all, I did promise to pamper you tonight." He proceeded to shower each foot with the utmost attention, kissing and sucking my toes seductively before sliding on the expensive heels. I'd never viewed my piggies as erogenous zones but felt like a pornographic Cinderella by the time he was finished. It was wonderful!

"Beautiful," Eric murmured, working his way up the inside of my legs before resting his face against my overheated slit and inhaling deeply.

"Dinner is served Viking," I invited, my voice low and husky as I spread my legs wider.

Eric's stormy, blue eyes captivated me as he stroked my core with a single, tantalizing lick and his fangs snapped as he hissed. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Eric and Sookie's night in and that you'll keep coming back. The only thing I ask (beg, grovel etc..) is that you'll be so kind as to LEAVE A REVIEW.<strong>

**Peace!**

**Hippy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So that's one country fried steak, eggs scrambled, hash brown casserole, grits, biscuits and gravy, side sausage patties, side bacon, small OJ and large milk. Will there be anything else, _a whole hog perhaps?"_ the harried waitress asked.

"Check back when I'm finished," I replied sweetly, winking at my companion. "I may want a slice of pie." I'd suggested meeting Eric's new day man at the Cracker Barrel off I-20. Not only was it always bustling with people but they served, hands down, the best breakfast this side of Gran's cooking.

"And you Sir?"

"I'll have the same minus the bacon and sausage," Mustapha Khan said, handing the waitress our menus and she scurried away thinking I must be bulimic.

Mustapha had been easy to spot. Big and bald, he appeared to be in his early 40's, was dressed like a cross between a GQ model and a C.I.A. agent and an aura of authority surrounded him. I liked him instantly. However, after Bobby's betrayal, I was taking no chances. Ukweli and Matokeo were on standby.

"You have quite an appetite," Mustapha commented lightly.

"Special dietary requirements," I said sipping my coffee and quickly moving on. "My husband tells me you're a friend of Bubba's."

"Yes," he replied, mimicking my movements. "I was a big fan as a kid. He sang at my grand momma's church in Tupelo a few months before he 'died.' Imagine my surprise when I ran into him while running with my pack. We'd been hunting the same rabbit."

"Your pack?" I questioned. "But, Eric said you're a lone wolf."

"I am now but I used to lead Pack 2 in Biloxi. I lost my wife and son to the swine flu last year and after that, I had no want or need to lead. I've been on my own ever since."

"I'm so sorry," I said, placing my hand over his and catching a flash of a beautiful African American woman and a little boy who was the spitting image of his daddy only with hair.

Mustapha smiled but subtly pulled his hand away. "Thank you for the condolence, but I don't like to be touched," he said quietly then added. "I'd appreciate you staying out of my head too."

"Understood," I replied softly. "I'll do my best but sometimes, I can't help it."

"Understood," he echoed and smiled again. "My instructions are to help you today in any capacity you see fit. So, what's on the agenda?"

"A little recon," I answered. "Did Eric brief you regarding his former day man?"

"The traitorous Bobby Burnham? He did. Northman said he revealed every area vampire to the Fellowship and you witnessed them send one of his underlings to their true death."

"Unfortunately, yes," I replied softly. "We found out a vampire offered to turn Bobby if he betrayed the area so you and I are going to search his house for any clues that might reveal the mystery vamp's identity. Hopefully, that super sniffer of yours will come in handy. I only hope Bobby was stupid enough to handle his business at home."

"I take it he wasn't one of your favorite people," Mustapha said as the waitress delivered our food.

"You got that right and the feeling was mutual. Apparently, in Bobby's eyes, I wasn't good enough for Eric. Up to now, he was a loyal employee so I tolerated his nastiness for my husband's sake."

"What if he wasn't as stupid as you hoped?"

"That's Eric's department," I replied, taking a big bite of bacon and adding proudly. "He probably already has plans B-Z worked out."

"Bubba said you are a good woman and wife. He was right," Mustapha remarked and I blushed.

"Well, I have a good husband so we're even."

We finished our breakfast and went over our plan. If we encountered any nosy neighbors, I'd say Bobby had fallen behind on his rent and skipped town. Mustapha suggested we ride together since his Lexus wouldn't stand out like the vette. I was uncomfortable with that so I countered by agreeing to park just outside the subdivision. Mustapha accepted the compromise and since he had the luxury of GPS, I handed over the address.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the vintage ranch house driveway. The picturesque home was painted slate grey with ivory trim and a fire engine red front door. Its well tended lawn was lush and green and accented by mature oak trees. I gripped the keys and marched towards the house as though I owned the place which, by marriage, I did. Turning the key, I opened the door and gasped.

The house was empty, spotless and smelled of Pine-Sol. We stepped inside to have a closer look but in each successive room, we found the same. There wasn't a crumb left in the fridge nor a speck of dust to be found. There weren't even the usual nail holes left behind.

"Looks like someone covered their tracks," Mustapha remarked as we made our way into the master bedroom. I silently agreed as I opened the walk in closet and the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified. The entire interior was wallpapered with pictures of Eric in all shapes and sizes.

"Creepy," Mustapha murmured, peeking over and around me.

"Tell me about it," I said, involuntarily shivering. "And this isn't nearly half of what his thoughts revealed."

"Who do you suppose left the message?"

"Message?" I said, perplexed. "What message?" Mustapha pointed to the rust colored writing on the far wall. I'd been so distracted by the Eric shrine, I'd failed to notice.

"_Catch me if you can,"_ the jagged letters spelled across the various Eric poses. Mustapha stepped closer and inhaled deeply.

"Is it blood?" I asked, joining him as he nodded his confirmation.

"Human."

I shivered again, wondering whose blood it was. The message was obviously left after Eric apprehended Bobby and it seemed we'd hit the proverbial brick wall. "I don't want the police involved," I said, utilizing my phone to snap a few pictures. This was definitely something Eric would want to see. "You think there's a way we could get a sample though?"

"I can come back later and do it," Mustapha offered as we left the house. "And I'll restore the closet to its original condition."

"That would be great," I said, locking up and we walked towards Mustapha's Lexus. "You could bring the evidence to Fangtasia tonight. Maybe Eric has a mad scientist on his payroll who could analyze it."

"Hello. Can I help you?" a voice called and I spun around to find a plump, middle aged woman, dressed in a flowery muumuu, approaching from next door. Her grey hair was still in curlers and horn rimmed glasses were perched upon her pudgy nose as she eyed us suspiciously, particularly Mustapha.

"Hi," I answered happily, meeting her half way and extending my hand. "I'm the owner, Sookie Northman, and you are?"

"Blanche Dubois," she replied, firmly shaking my hand and I had to bit my tongue to keep from giggling. "I know," she said, clearly no stranger to my reaction. "My mother was a huge Tennessee Williams fan. What happened to Mr. Burnham? _I hope he's gone for good."_

"He got behind on his rent," I lied. "We were fixin' to start eviction proceedings but he called my husband and said he'd moved out.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. "I was hoping he was gone for good."

"He wasn't neighborly?" I asked, appearing genuinely concerned.

"Not at all," Blanche replied. "He ran over my gardenia bushes and never apologized and he was always in a foul mood even though there was a steady stream of men coming and going." She paused and glanced at Mustapha. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but their caliber was less than stellar." Her mind flashed various men and I recognized one of them from Hooligan's. He'd been our waiter at my bachelorette party Pam had thrown me.

"I'm sorry you were inconvenienced," I said, quickly jotting down my number and handing it to her. "If you have any problems in the future, please don't hesitate to call."

"Just make sure your next tenant doesn't decide to move in the middle of the night," she said, pocketing the paper. "Especially a Sunday."

"So he moved this past Sunday night?" I asked, subtly probing for whatever details Blanche was willing to give.

"I never saw him, just a U-Haul that pulled in around midnight and stayed running the entire two hours and forty five minutes it took to load everything up. You never realize how loud a diesel engine is until that's all you hear. I didn't call the police because I was just glad he was finally leaving."

"Again Ms. Dubois, I'm sorry you were put out. Please extend my apologies to the other neighbors as well. Just to let you know, my friend Mr. Khan here will be back today to finish prepping the house for rent."

"I'll be as quiet as a church mouse Ma'am," Mustapha said with a smile.

"Thank you both," Blanche replied, nodding her head as her thoughts turned the Maury show she was missing. "It was nice to finally meet you and I do hope this means you'll keep a closer eye on your next tenant." I smiled and waved goodbye as Ms. Dubois disappeared into her house.

"Did you find anything?" Mustapha immediately asked.

"I might have a lead," I replied, checking my watch as we climbed into the car. It was just after two. If I left for Monroe now, I'd be able to catch my cousin before Hooligan's opened. "Drop me off with the vette and stick to our previous plan. I want that blood sample in Eric's hands tonight."

"You sure it's safe to go alone?"

"I'll be fine," I reassured. "I'm going to visit my cousin." Mustapha eyeballed me but said nothing as he let me out and took off to gather the supplies he needed. Once I was alone, I flipped open my special compact. "Ok Ladies, I need you," I said and two faces peered back at me.

"What are our orders Mistress?" Ukweli asked.

"One of you needs to follow Mustapha but stay hidden. Document everything he does and anyone he speaks to today. He'll be coming to Fangtasia tonight and I'd like to compare what he says to what you report."

"I'm on it," Ukweli said and vanished without another word.

"How can I assist you Mistress?" Matokeo asked.

"Just stay with me, but out of sight. I'm going to a fairy owned bar and might need backup."

"I am with you Mistress. You needn't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried," I clarified. "Eric will take the news easier if he knows I had you with me." I paused and smiled slyly. "But you can't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed Mistress," Matokeo chuckled.

I placed the compact back in my purse and drove off for an impromptu meeting with Claude. I only hoped he'd be in a semi-helpful mood. Where his twin sister was always looking for ways to help, he focused only on things that would benefit him. Maybe I'd get lucky and he wouldn't be there at all. I considered calling Claudine but decided against it thinking Claude might take offence.

As I rode to Monroe, my mind was racing almost as fast as the car. Our elusive vampire sure was slick. Nobody, except vampires and people in the witness protection program, moved away in the dead of night. However, I couldn't rule out the Fellowship as suspects either. Perhaps they'd planned to eliminate Bobby, saw Eric take him and tried to make it look like he'd killed his day man over the creepy shrine. After their violent Sunday display, it wasn't hard to believe Whit Spradlin and his ilk were capable of such a devious act. The fact that a U-Haul had been utilized also pointed to human involvement and would make finding the man who rented it much more difficult.

Then again, the culprit could just as easily be a woman. No man I knew, or vampire for that matter, possessed the cleaning skills I saw today. It did seem like the blood message was meant for Eric and if it was the work of our mystery vampire, were they trying to undermine my husband in an attempt to weaken the area for another takeover? If so, which monarch was behind it? Maybe Eachra, the queen of California, was angry the Pythoness had denied her bid for Nevada and the compound and held us responsible. Maybe it was all an elaborate ruse crafted by King Russell Edgington just for a laugh. He had a warped sense of humor, as did most vampires, and making someone as proud as Eric squirm could be considered the epitome of entertainment. By the time I pulled into Hooligan's, I had the beginnings of a massive headache which only intensified when I saw Claude's parked porche. Bracing myself for his extreme self absorption, I took a deep breath and went inside.

"We're not hiring," my cousin barked when I knocked on the office door.

"Claude," I called. "It's me, Sookie."

I heard a deep, exasperated sigh. "Enter."

Quickly, I opened the door and stepped into the office. "What do you need this time Cousin?" Claude asked, obviously put out.

Tentatively, so as not to aggravate him further, I asked. "I'd like your permission to talk to one of your servers. He may be able to help me find a rogue vampire."

"Then again, he might not," Claude retorted, admiring his reflection in the mirror next to his desk. I briefly wondered if my fairy cousin was physically capable of loving someone other than himself. Highly doubtful but then again, I'd thought the same thing about Eric and he'd certainly proved me wrong.

"Please Claude," I pleaded. "This vampire is causing Area 5 a lot of trouble."

"And this is my problem because?" Claude asked, finger combing his flaxen, brown hair and I noticed the middle finger stuck out a little more prominently from the others.

"It's not," I huffed, growing tired of his flippant attitude. "I was paying you the courtesy of asking permission rather than just barging in on your turf. But, if you really want to be a dick about it, I'll just call Niall."

Checkmate!

"Calm down Cousin," Claude said in a much sweeter tone as he hopped up to stop me from opening my phone. "I was only joking. Come on. I'll take you to the dressing room. Who was it you wanted to talk to?"

"He goes by the name Justin Case."

"My most popular attraction," Claude remarked, leading me through the club and opening the dressing room door with no preamble, revealing half a dozen nearly naked men prepping inside. I immediately slammed my eyes shut and felt my face turn crimson.

"Hey Claude. Who's the cutie?"

"To bad she's missing the required parts."

"Shut up and cover up Bitches," Claude snarked. "This is my cousin. She needs to talk to Pete."

"Oooooooo, Pete spilled some seeds," someone snickered, followed by a round of laughter.

"He most certainly DID NOT!" I snapped, opening my eyes. They all laughed again but mercifully, put on their pants as Justin/Pete walked up to me.

"I guess Claude discussed my fee," he said. "And you know I charge extra to do women."

I stared at him blankly until the words sunk in and my eyes widened in realization. "You're a prostitute?" I asked.

"We all are," the Peanut Gallery chimed. I looked over at Claude who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" he said. "Women may have cornered the market but there's a great deal of money to be made from men too."

"I really don't care that you're a pimp Claude," I said blandly. "But you do know it's illegal."

"You going to bust me?"

"No."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem," I said, turning back to Justin/Pete. "You took home a man."

"I take home many men," he interrupted and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but this one is missing."

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm sorry your boyfriend wasn't man enough to come out to you but at least you know now. And if he left you, you're better off anyway."

My head shook violently from side to side. "NO! That's not what I meant at all! I'm trying to help my husband, his boss, find out what happened to him. He might be in real trouble." Sure it was a lie, but they didn't know that and the statement did get everyone's attention.

They crowded around me while I described Bobby in vivid detail and as I spoke, I realized their faces were familiar because they'd all made an appearance in Ms. Dubois' memories. Finally, one of them shouted. "You're talkin about Needledick!"

"He's one of my best clients," Claude said over my giggles. "I'd hate to lose his business."

"I still don't understand how I fit into any of this," Justin/Pete remarked, scratching his head. "Other than I was his favorite lay."

"Has he ever brought or met anyone here?" I asked.

"Not that I noticed."

"Hey, wasn't he with someone last week?" the loudmouth comedian of the bunch asked and I quickly dipped into everyone's thoughts. However, all I could find was a dimly lit booth and a black gloved shadow sitting across from Bobby. This mystery vamp was really starting to piss me off.

"Sorry Miss," Justin/Pete finally said, breaking the silence. "I only notice cash." The others nodded but thankfully, their thoughts revealed they'd help me if they could.

"Well, thanks for your time," I said, smiling appreciatively as I turned to leave.

"No problem," Mr. Comedian replied. "Hope you find him. He's a great tipper!" UGH!

"I'll call you if we hear anything Cousin," Claude said, escorting me to the parking lot. I knew he didn't really mean it but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

"Thanks Claude," I said, sinking into the vette. "You be careful now. I'd hate to have to visit you in prison."

I think Claude actually smiled at me as I revved the engine and drove away. As I went over the day's revelations, I was sure of one thing. The vampire we were dealing with was no amateur and it was going to take the brains of a certain 1000 year old viking to crack this case.

* * *

><p><em>Apologies for the long wait between updates. Work has been extremely hectic to the point that my brain has gone on strike. I know this was an Eric free chapter but he'll be back in all his glory next time. Besides, we did get to meet Mustapha, learn Hooligan's is a front for Claude's prostitution ring and Bobby was a pathetic, small dicked Jon. So that's something. LOL!<em>

_* Any true Seinfeldian will recognize Ms. Dubois' line "Not that there's anything wrong with that" and I give Jerry Seinfeld & Larry David full credit.*_

_Peace & Love!_

_Hippychik_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I want to thank everyone who continues to follow this story. I'm truly thankful for all the words of encouragement. I only wish my real life would lighten up and give me more free time to write.**_

_***No copyright infringement intended.***_

**Chapter 14**

The sun hung low in the horizon as I pulled into the garage and parked. I figured I had less than an hour til first dark and could already feel Eric's end of the bond beginning to stir. That was fine by me. I may not have found many clues today but I'd come up with a potential plan that might yield the answers we needed and was eager to share it. Quickly, I made my way into the kitchen where I seasoned a chicken then placed it and two sweet potatoes into the oven. Once the timer was set, I headed downstairs and into the shower, smiling while thinking Eric would have ample opportunity to ravage me before they were done.

I didn't have to wait very long for as the soapy water washed off the numerous scents I'd accumulated, two large, cool hands cupped my breasts from behind.

"Good evening Lover. How was your day?" Eric asked as the bond hummed both love and desire. He gave my nipples a good, solid tweak and instinctively, I sank into his embrace, placing my hands over his.

"Eye opening, to say the least," I replied, rubbing my supple bottom against his rigid front as his lips trailed soft kisses along my neck and shoulders. "I'll tell you all about it later but right now," I purred, turning slowly to face him. "I need me some Viking lovin'." My request was accompanied by my fingers, slowly tracing Eric's well defined torso before wrapping around the Gracious Plenty.

Eric smiled a lopsided grin, his fangs prominently displayed. _"What the wife wants, the wife gets,"_ he said, thrusting languidly into my hand as he brushed away a wild strand of wet hair from my eyes before planting those expert lips on mine. The kiss was filled with tenderness as one long arm pulled me closer while the other headed south, pausing here and there to fondle my aroused flesh. I continued stroking him, to the savory rhythm we'd set, and when his hand reached my mound and two fingers dipped deliciously inside the heated folds, I gasped. My viking took that as his cue to intensify the experience, his velvet tongue plundering my mouth while his marbled fingers pillaged my lady bits, leaving me breathless though my grip on him tightened.

"Eric," I choked, the overwhelming orgasm causing my body to shudder and before the high subsided, I was spun around, lifted and impaled onto my viking's long sword. He held me tightly against his chest, caressing my breasts possessively while whispering dirty, sweet nothings into my ear with each forceful thrust.

"_Such a perfect pussy. So tight. So wet. All MINE!"_

The next series of vampire fueled thrusts were so deep and so powerful, I felt them above my belly button. One of Eric's wicked hands began vigorously massaging my engorged clit and the intense pleasure rendered me speechless though I managed a few primitive grunts while my body began violently shaking again. Eric effortlessly swiped the hair from my neck and began flicking my carotid with that wondrous tongue, his fangs erotically nipping the skin. I tilted my head as far as it could go, mentally begging Eric to bite as another wave of The Big O shot through me. With a savage growl, his fangs sank painlessly into the throbbing artery and as he drank, found his own completion.

"Thank you," I sighed while we regained our composure. "I really needed that." I slid off my Viking and onto spaghetti legs while Eric rinsed us both.

"It was my pleasure Dear One and yours too," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he carried me out of the shower and thoroughly dried my body. We leisurely dressed, basking in the comfort of each other's presence, each of us choosing jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt though Eric's jeans were far more drool worthy than mine. I slipped my feet into my new Pradas, courtesy of Pam, while Eric laced up his Doc Martens and he smiled when I requested he braid my hair to match his. He had perfect timing because as we emerged from our bedroom, the oven began beeping.

"So tell me Lover," Eric said, once I'd prepared my dinner plate and poured him a warm goblet of True Blood though I knew he probably wouldn't drink it. "Why did you distract me with sex?"

"You distracted me Honey," I corrected with a sly wink. "Your gigantic hands started it and can I help it if you tap into my inner slut?"

The gratuitous compliment got the intended reaction and Eric smiled while rubbing his chest. "I'd be happy to oblige your inner slut whenever she wishes."

"I know you would Horndog," I laughed. "And you can decide if today was a success or not."

Eric listened as I recounted the weirdness Mustapha and I found. Surprisingly, my Viking thought the shrine was quite amusing and laughed at the pictures I showed him until he saw the blood streaked message.

"This vampire is proving to be a formidable foe," he hissed. "I should have had the house guarded to prevent this."

"How could you have known someone would be crazy enough to break into your house while you were busy with Bobby?" I countered. "I spoke to the next door neighbor and she shared Bobby liked to bring home many different men. Her thoughts showed all of them and I recognized one. He was our waiter at Hooligan's the night Pam took me and Amelia out. Turns out, the club is just a cover for my cousin's real business. Did you know Claude is a pimp?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me," Eric said flatly. "Fairies generally do well in the sex industry given their beauty and lack of inhibitions."

"That makes sense," I nodded, scooping a forkful of sweet potato. "Well anyway, Bobby was one of their best clients and when I talked to the guys, they confirmed he'd met someone there last week. Unfortunately," I added. "When I dipped into their thoughts, he or she was still shrouded in shadow but I think I may have a solution to our problem."

"Go on," Eric prompted as he opened his phone and sent a flurry of texts.

"When I went to New Orleans to clean out Hadley's apartment, Amelia and a few members of her coven did this spell. We were able to see everything that happened the night Hadley met the true death. Maybe I could get Amelia to do it again with your house and we could find out who emptied the place after you confiscated Bobby. She'll need supplies and a few other witches. I know Amelia won't accept payment but the others will expect it. The spell is physically draining but I'm sure Amelia will help."

"You are quite resourceful Lover," Eric praised before stealing a kiss. "Tell the witch I'll pay whatever is required. I've dispatched my surveillance team to watch over my property and Hooligan's as well."

"I hope it's enough to find who we're looking for," I said, taking my plate and Eric's untouched goblet into the kitchen and loading them into the dishwasher. "I'd hate for Russell to punish you over something you had no control over. I might just have to get nasty if he does."

I turned around and Eric was in front of me, pride radiating throughout the bond. "There will be no need to 'get nasty'," he smiled. "His Majesty is well aware I'm more useful and profitable to him alive than dead."

"At least he'll know we left no stone unturned," I said, hanging the kitchen towel before grabbing my purse. "Still, an overseer would be a big burr in your gorgeous butt."

"You would kiss it and make it feel better though," Eric smirked.

I laughed as I playfully spanked him. "I'm not kissing your ass Eric."

"It was worth a shot," Eric deadpanned and we climbed into the vette and headed to Fangtasia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this was a short update but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. As mentioned in my above AN, real life has become quite hectic so much so I've contemplated suspending the story until I have more time to dedicate to it. As readers, I'd like to know what you'd prefer...longer time in between chapters or waiting until I can post more regularly again (hopefully by the end of the summer). I'll base my decision on your feedback.<strong>_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Surprise! I'm back and much sooner than I'd planned. However, a certain book was published last week and let's just say, Hippy wasn't happy. In fact, I was so distraught afterwards, I needed some literary therapy. So this update, I give you plenty of Eric, a good slice of Pam and some juicy lemons thrown in for good measure.**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who has continued to support this story with your flags, favorites and reviews. I'm truly thankful.**_

_***Not mine, unfortunately.* **_

**Chapter 15**

We'd made it about halfway to the club when Eric laced his fingers through mine and asked. "Did Mustapha treat you with respect?"

"Oh yes," I replied happily. "Even when I accidentally invaded his thoughts."

A glimmer of amusement trickled through the bond. "What did you find?"

"A memory of his wife and son. They died last year."

Eric's brow arched. "Murder?"

"No. Swine flu."

"Influenza has taken many lives from this world," Eric stated as if reading from an encyclopedia.

"It doesn't make the loss any easier," I said. "Anyway, he was very kind and helpful. He's removing all evidence of the shrine and will bring a blood sample tonight. I figured you might have someone working for you who could analyze it."

"That was shrewd thinking, Lover but do you trust Mustapha?"

"You're the one who hired him Honey," I shrugged. "He gave me no reason not to and we'll know for sure once I check in with the B's." I leaned over and kissed his cool cheek. "I had Ukweli follow him just to be safe."

Eric smiled and the pride I felt from him was overwhelming. "That was wise Lover. When will you contact them again?"

"How about now?" I offered, pulling out my special compact. "The B's gave me this the day we infiltrated the Fellowship. Eric Honey, eyes on the road!" I cautioned as the BLDSKR swerved towards oncoming traffic. Apparently, I'd caught my Viking off guard.

"You are full of surprises Lover," Eric said, easily regaining control. "It would be advantageous to know what they have found prior to meeting with Mustapha."

"Say no more," I smiled, opening the compact and peering into the tiny, oval window. "Ukweli. Matokeo. We need to talk." The B's immediately appeared and because of the confined space, they looked like conjoined twins attached at the head.

"I followed the Were as you commanded Mistress," Ukweli reported. "He has been truthful and collected the specimen."

"Did he visit or speak with anyone else after my wife left him?" Eric asked.

"No Master. He lives alone and only returned to his shabby motel room to retrieve the tools he required. He spoke to no one and is waiting at Fangtasia. Your progeny is keeping an eye on him as we speak."

"That is good…for him," Eric said, mostly to himself. "You have served your mistress well."

"Thank you Master. We are here whenever she requires our assistance."

"In that case," I interjected. "Can y'all keep an eye on the Fellowship for the time being? We need to find out when they're planning their next attack. It would also be helpful to know exactly where they were holding Clancy in case any of our other vampires disappear."

"As you wish Mistress," the B's responded and vanished.

"I hope I didn't overstep my bounds Honey," I said, returning the compact to the safety of my purse. "I just wanted to cover our bases cause right now, they're all loaded with crap."

Eric turned and grinned, his side of the bond swelling with even more pride and admiration. "On the contrary, Dear One. I am lucky to have a wife who covers all her bases, particularly when they're loaded with crap."

I giggled and sent him some of my own bonded affection. "At least we know Mustapha is on the up and up. I'm glad for that."

"As am I, Lover. It is difficult to find a trustworthy day man."

"I hope your lackeys can figure out who the blood belonged to but more importantly, who put it there."

"I hope so too but if they can't, I want you to go back to Bon Temps for a while." I knew he'd felt my hurt when he gently squeezed my hand and added, "only until this crisis is resolved."

"I'm not leaving you Eric," I said, shaking my head.

"It is for your protection," he responded. "We don't know who Russell may choose to oversee the investigation and until I'm convinced this isn't a ruse to kidnap you, I want you to stay safely in your home."

"_My home is with you Husband," _I said firmly, my body briefly lighting up as a not so subtle reminder of my own power. I turned towards him and placed my free hand over our entwined ones, filling him with love and respect. "We're a team now. Whatever lies ahead, we'll deal with it together. I got your back."

"_Stubborn wife," _Eric lamented but as he parked the vette, the bonded emotions told me I'd won the debate. Swiftly, I was removed from the car and my viking's lips overpowered mine. _"I am happy you have my back Lover," _he whispered softly into my ear before standing at full height and wiggling his brows. "You may have my front too if it pleases you."

"Oh, it pleases me," I replied in a sultry tone while copping a good, long feel. Eric hissed and if it wasn't for the cluster fuck we had to figure out, I'm pretty sure he would've stuffed me right back into the car and returned home. Instead, we temporarily tapped our arousal and entered the club.

Pam met us in the hallway dressed in a black vinyl mini dress that was cut in a deep V down the front and back and matching thigh high, vinyl boots. She eyeballed our hair and apparel and snickered. "Twins. How quaint."

"Good evening to you too Pam," I giggled as we adjourned to the office. I dropped my purse into one of Eric's desk drawers and took the seat across from him. Pam remained standing. With that dress she was wearing, she probably had to.

"Pamela, I understand my new day man is waiting," Eric said, thumbing through the large stack of paperwork that filled his inbox.

Pam made a Class-A stink face. "Yes, and I hope you finish your business with him soon. The club smells like sweaty dog."

"Technically, he's a wolf," I corrected and Pam shot me a bland stare.

"Send him in and call Dr. Ludwig," Eric ordered. "Her services are urgently needed."

"Yes Master," Pam said, bowing reverently. She spun around and opened the door but before leaving, glanced back at me and mused. "Nice shoes."

About a minute later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Eric said, leaning back in his chair and filling the entire room with his presence.

"_That's my Viking,"_ I thought proudly as Mustapha entered.

"Northman. Sookie," he said, tipping his head to each of us before sitting in the empty chair beside me.

"My wife advised she charged you with obtaining a blood sample. Did you do as you were instructed?" Eric asked, folding his hands in his lap, his face hard as steel. He just loved playing the big, bad, intimidating Sheriff.

"She did and I have," Mustapha calmly replied, reaching into his sport coat and retrieving a small plastic baggie. "It should be enough and I've returned the closet to its original state. Your house is ready if you're looking to rent it again."

"Would you be interested?" Eric asked, taking the baggie and eyeing the contents inside.

Mustapha shook his head. "With all do respect, no thank you. My dwelling meets my needs."

"I hear it is a hovel," Eric countered though I felt his respect for the Were increase. "Take this," he added, removing a large stack of money from his locked drawer and placing it in front of Mustapha. "Find a dwelling more suitable. You've earned it."

"Thank you," Mustapha said, pocketing the cash as he stood. "Will there be anything else?"

"No," Eric replied. "You are dismissed…for now."

Mustapha nodded once more before leaving and Eric began expediting his paperwork, signing various invoices and approving the payroll. "Can I help with anything?" I asked. I didn't feel like sitting around and twiddling my thumbs.

"Call your witch friend, Lover and find out when the spell you suggested can be performed," Eric answered while papers rapidly disappeared from his inbox. Of all the vampire traits I'd witnessed, I was most envious of their speed. Well, that and Eric's ability to fly. I went back around the desk but when I bent over to retrieve my purse, someone thought it'd be cute to palm my hiney.

"Stop that you naughty Viking!" I playfully admonished. He responded by sweeping me onto his lap and worming his lovely tongue into my mouth as the bond tickled me.

"Do you still wish me to stop?" he asked, his forehead meeting mine.

"Not really," I confessed, both grateful for and resentful of my jeans. "But we are expecting company."

"Your wife is correct Sheriff," a small, stern voice concurred, effectively killing the mood.

"Doctor Ludwig. Always a pleasure," Eric said flatly as I hastily left his lap and retook my seat while the goblin? hobbit? whatever she was waddled over to us and plopped her medical bag on the desk.

"It's so nice to see you again Doctor," I added sweetly, trying to smooth over my hubby's rudeness and my mild embarrassment.

The tiny woman eyed me from head to toe then asked. "Where's the emergency Sheriff? I can see it's not another Maenad attack."

"I need this blood sample analyzed," Eric replied, pushing the plastic bag towards her. "The human it belonged to and the one who spilled it."

Dr. Ludwig merely stared at the bag and her beady eyes narrowed. "You need medical care, call me," she huffed, glancing again in my direction. "You need an analyst, call CSI." With that, she picked up her bag. "My bill is in the mail."

"Of course Doctor," Eric answered as the munchkin twitched her head curtly then waddled back to wherever. I felt his annoyance though he didn't show it and surmised for someone so compact, Dr. Ludwig was probably someone you wouldn't want to trifle with.

"Now where were we?" Eric asked, zipping in front of me, his mood immediately improving. I was surprised he wasn't already on the phone spouting orders. But, Eric did things his own way, in his own time and I understood that.

"I was fixin' to call Amelia," I giggled, playfully shooing him away. "You have paperwork to finish and now, I guess, you'll need to make a few calls of your own."

"It'll keep," my viking hungrily replied, stalking me until I was backed against the desk and he'd wedged himself between my legs. "Besides," he leered. "I do my best thinking after sex."

"You are so bad."

"But you want me."

By now, the bulge in his pants was rubbing against the moistened yet still covered valley between my thighs and I was dangerously close to losing all sanity. On one hand, he was right. I wanted him. NOW! However, I remembered all too well the last time we tried to get freaky in here and didn't want a repeated Pam interruption.

"Eric…Honey…Someone could walk in," I protested in between heated kisses.

Eric stopped and a look of understanding flashed across his face. Without a word, he grabbed one of the smaller chairs and wedged it under the door knob then lifted the steel locker he kept our spare clothes in and shoved it in front of the chair.

"Is that satisfactory?" he smirked, removing his t-shirt and strutting over to me.

My shoes hit the floor with an audible clop and I smiled coyly, ridding myself of my shirt and bra. I gripped the waistband of his jeans and pulled him against me. My hands wandered over that gorgeous butt and I slowly kissed my way up his long torso.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, my tongue flicking against his fangs while my hand snaked into his jeans and freed the savage beast within them.

At once, Eric's delicious lips claimed my own and I was filled with a yearning need. He pulled back and his blazing, Nordic blue eyes hypnotized mine as he yanked my jeans away but blessedly left them in one piece. God I loved him!

My panties vanished and my viking held what was left of them against his face. His eyes never broke our gaze as he deeply inhaled their scent and exhaled with a guttural growl. It sent shivers down my spine and as he slowly divested himself of his own pants, the lust between us increased at a feverish pace and my mouth began to water.

Suddenly, he lifted me off the desk with one arm and swiped it clean with the other. I vaguely heard things smashing around us but was blissfully lost in our heated kiss and mutual desire. I came up for air and found myself laying lengthwise across the desk though my butt hung slightly over the edge. Eric gripped both my calves, spreading my legs wide and plunged himself inside me, nearly splitting me in half. It was SPECTACULAR!

He folded himself over me, pushing my legs further behind my head and allowing him to thrust deeper. Back and forth, he'd switch between human and vampire speed as his eyes entrapped me with a look that was pure Alpha and I willingly submitted. The first round of orgasms rocketed through my body and I began speaking in tongues. The only words I recognized were "God! Yes! And Eric!"

Before I had time to recover, I found myself on my knees, gripping the desk and the ride intensified. Eric wound my braid tightly in one hand and pulled me back against him so the other could reach my most sensitive spot. Mercilessly, he suckled my neck as his fingers began vigorously rubbing all while pounding me into oblivion.

"Give me your light Lover," I heard him call, somewhere through the swamp of lust.

"Give me your blood," I deliriously panted, interrupting my power massage long enough to bring his hand to my mouth and suck the wet fingers.

My viking moaned, _"Bless the Gods!"_, burying himself fully as he tore his wrist and held it to my lips. The sparks of light began moving throughout my body as I greedily latched onto him and his thrusts once again picked up speed. I could feel the power of the lighted emotions entwining with our bonded ones and from the noise Eric was making, he must have felt it too. His fangs struck my neck and when we reached Nirvana together, I let go.

My light erupted and the room lit up as bright as high noon. It felt as though we were fused together and for a brief, glorious moment, we truly were one. I was him and he was me. One body. One soul. Perfection. My heart swelled as my core shuddered and in the midst of all this ecstasy, I heard a very loud BANG!

The desk shattered and crashed to the floor just as the lights went out. The thunderous beats that had filled the club suddenly silenced and a chorus of confused voices pierced the walls. Thankfully, Eric had the presence of mind to keep us from falling with the furniture and by the time the generator kicked the power back on, he'd gently placed me in his chair.

"That was…"

"Perfect!" he finished, kneeling down and giving me a gentle kiss. The bond was overflowing with our mutual love and devotion so much so, it was almost tangible.

Thoroughly sated, I glanced around the destroyed room while Eric fished my clothing out of the rubble and retrieved a pair of panties from a large Victoria's Secret box in the locker, once he'd moved it back to its proper place. "I had Pam obtain these for you…just in case," he explained when I shot him a questioning look. "I'm glad you will finally have use for them."

"Meaning you're happy I finally yielded to you in your office," I teased as I pulled the pink, lace boy shorts on. "Sorry about your computer screen…and the desk…and the electricity."

Eric smiled as he recovered my purse, dusted it off and brought it to me. "No need for apologies, Lover. It was well worth it." He found his pants and we'd barely managed to finish dressing when Pam barreled through the office door.

"I guess this was Ground Zero," she snickered, observing the carnage. "What happened?"

Eric and I pointed an accusatory finger towards each other and simultaneously replied, "He/She did it."

"It was your light Lover," Eric smirked.

"You asked for it Honey," I retorted.

Pam just looked at us like we were both nuts. "If you're interested, no one was harmed during the black out. Honestly Eric, we need to get the wires checked. That's twice in one week."

"There is nothing wrong with the wiring Pamela," he replied, staring directly at me and I felt my face flush.

Pam eyeballed me again and her fangs peeked out. "Sookie Dear, I have nothing against a good fuck, but please don't burn the club down in the process."

"I'll do my best Pam," I giggled, plucking my phone from my purse and turning my attention back to my viking. "I'm gonna go ahead and call Amelia, Honey."

"Don't bother," Pam said. "I've been entertaining her for the last half hour. We thought it best not to disturb you." More like she thought it best not to disturb Eric.

I smiled sweetly as I sauntered over to my viking and pulled him in for one more lingering kiss. I could feel Pam's eyes rolling behind me. "In that case Honey, I'll go out and say hi. You have business to take care of."

"Just a moment Lover," he said, catching my arm as I turned to leave. "I wish to speak with her too." He guided me to the doorway and stopped next to his child. "Pamela," he ordered, handing over the baggie. "Contact our vampires inside the police department and find one who can analyze this sample. Call Parker, Rubio and Palomino and station them around the club's perimeter then order a new desk and personally assure this mess is cleaned up."

Pam looked like she was fighting the urge to slap him. "Fine!" she sulked. "But Kanoa can remove the big stuff. I'm not chipping a nail just because you two can't keep it in your pants."

"That is agreeable," Eric smirked and I giggled all the way to our table.

Now, I'd expected an onslaught of nasty thoughts so I'd already put up my shields. However, the mood inside the main room was, different. The fangbangers eyed us dreamily and even the vampires appeared somewhat happy but I just chalked it up to my own lingering euphoria.

"Hey Y'all!" Amelia greeted as we sat down across from her.

"Hey Yourself!" I smiled. "You must be clairvoyant. I needed to talk to you."

"Well, here I am. Shoot."

"Sookie tells me you can perform a spell that will reveal a place's memories," Eric said.

"Ectoplasmic reconstruction," Amelia nodded, finishing her drink as Felicia delivered a fresh round. "Sure I can do it, but not on my own."

"Then gather whomever and whatever you need and if you are ready before the end of the week, I'll triple your payment."

"Okaayy," Amelia replied, clearly stunned. "I'll see what I can do. What is it we're looking for this time?"

"My wife will share that information tomorrow," Eric answered, casting his eyes about the room and Amelia immediately understood.

"I'll start making calls," she said and Eric nodded his approval.

"Wait a minute," I interjected. "What brings you out to our neck of the woods anyway? Is everything ok?"

"Tara had the babies," Amelia beamed. "A boy and a girl."

"That's wonderful!" I squeed and quickly rattled off all the usual questions. How much did they weigh? What were their names? How are Momma and Daddy doing?

Amelia laughed. "All JB said, was they were born at 2:41 and Tara is doing fine."

"You should send a gift Lover," Eric said and I could feel his amusement. "It is customary when a child is born, yes?"

"Actually," Amelia said hopefully. "I thought you might like to go to the hospital tomorrow."

"I'd love to!" I replied happily. "Rustin?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll be at the house tomorrow morning."

Amelia smiled and collected her purse. "It's a date!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The voice of the majority asked for longer breaks in between chapters rather than one long hiatus so that is what I'm striving to do. Hope you liked this one but I'll only know if you <span>LEAVE A REVIEW<span>._**

**_Peace!_**

**_Hippy_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once again to everyone who supports this story. Your alerts, favorites and reviews are always a pleasure to see and the keep me motivated. I worked diligently to get this update to you in time for the holiday weekend and hope you enjoy it!**

_*No copyright infringement intended.*_

**Chapter 16**

"I must relieve Kanoa before Pam exploits my American Express card," Eric announced, once Amelia made her exit.

"Sure thing Honey," I said. "Get those gorgeous buns of yours up there. I need to talk to Julie anyway." He wiggled his brows and pushed me into the back corner of the booth, practically molesting me. I could have shoved him away and waived a hypocritical, indignant finger. However, Eric used his body to shield me from everyone's view so I just relaxed and enjoyed the attention, returning his affectionate feelings.

"I won't be long Lover," he whispered, stealing another kiss before strutting to the throne. I knew he did it for my benefit and oh, how I loved to watch him go! Kanoa and his fangbanger accessories quickly vacated the throne and Eric took their place, glancing in my direction with a penetrating stare though the bond tickled. I giggled at his playful side no one could see but me and waved Julie over.

"Need a refill?" she asked cheerily, eyeing the gin and tonic Felicia had delivered earlier.

"No thanks," I replied sweetly. "As my Gran used to say, one is enough and two is too many. I could use an iced tea though and need to borrow you for a few minutes when you get a chance."

"No problem," she smiled. "Just let me check on my customers and I'll be right back."

Julie scampered off to make her rounds and I sat back and casually scanned the room. A light, pungent smell of electricity still hung in the air and it seemed my earlier impression tonight had been spot on. The hateful thoughts I normally found had been replaced by something between slight jealousy and awe but devoid of negativity towards me. Some wanted to have sex with Eric or me or both of us together, but most just wished they could find a love as powerful as ours, be it with a man, woman or vampire.

The vampires were much more subdued too, quietly sipping their True Blood and watching the fangbangers as though they were more than meals and sex. Maybe it was just my imagination but I wondered again if my light was somehow responsible when Connie the Corpse ditched her standard thrash metal selections for disco. You heard me right, DISCO! _Staying Alive_ began blaring through the speakers and I nearly spit the ice I'd been chewing across the room when the vampires began picking partners and dancing up a storm. They actually appeared to enjoy themselves but I needed a second opinion.

"So what's up?" Julie asked, plunking two teas on the table and sitting across from me.

"Is it just me, or does the atmosphere in here seem…oh, I don't know, happier than usual?" I asked, casually sipping my drink.

"I don't know about happier," Julie replied as she pulled a wad of money from her pocket and began organizing it. "But my tips got a lot fatter after the power outage." I could 'hear' her cataloguing all the bills she had to pay and she was happy she might have a little left over to buy her mom a better birthday gift.

"That's great! Speaking of tips," I said, segueing into the real reason for the conversation. "I'm going to reorganize the wait staff and thought you might have some friends at LSU who'd be interested."

Julie's face brightened more. "Sure do."

I returned her smile and jotted down my office location. "I know it's short notice, but can you round up a few and bring them to this address on Friday say, around noon? I'd like to start interviewing as soon as possible and I don't have to tell you they can't have any vampire hang ups."

"No problem. I don't hang out with small minds. At least I hope not," Julie said, taking the paper and examining it while her thoughts flashed several fresh faced beauties in rapid succession. "Hey, I know this area. Is this that old brick building in the business district?"

"Sure is," I said, smiling proudly. I bought it and it's going to be the foundation's headquarters. If all goes well, you should be off the floor and behind a desk within the week. That is, if you're still interested."

"Of course I am!" Julie replied adamantly as she stood and collected her things. "If that's all Sookie, I really need to get back to my customers. I don't know when the well of tips is going to dry up."

"Understood," I said and she blended back into the crowd just as Eric zipped over and offered his hand.

"Care for a dance Mrs. Northman?" he asked, bowing low as _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy _began thumping through the club.

"I never could resist a viking in tight jeans," I sighed, taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor where we boogied through several songs including _Hot Stuff, Boogie Shoes _and _I Love The Night Life_. Everyone gave us plenty of space but it wasn't just to gawk. When Connie spun _You Should Be Dancing, _Eric pulled a few classic Travolta moves and although perfectly executed, his limbs spanned at least 6 feet.

We stopped long enough for me to gulp down the rest of my tea and Eric took the opportunity to lick a bead of sweat from my forehead. "I must take you home. You have a busy day tomorrow and need your rest."

"But you don't Honey, and I know you've got a lot going on here," I countered and Eric smiled.

"I will return after you are sleeping."

"Eric, that's really not necessary. I can drive the BLDSKR and you just fly home when you're done."

Eric leaned down, nuzzled my neck and whispered. "I enjoy tucking you in Lover." His hand drifted slowly down my back and rested against my butt. There was no denying what he really meant and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it too. Sex with Eric, even quickie goodnight sex after desk shattering office sex, was always welcome. So what if I'd become a crazed nympho when it came to my husband. There were far worse things I could be.

"Well, we'd better hurry then Viking," I said coyly, picking up my purse and grabbing his hand. "I could use a good tucking." Needless to say, Eric got me home in record time and thoroughly tucked me.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself exactly where I'd been when I'd blissfully fallen asleep, wrapped in my viking's protective embrace. If he hadn't said anything, I'd never have known he'd had to leave me.

"Morning Honey," I said, rolling over and kissing his cool cheek before getting up to start the day. Once I'd freshened up and ran a brush through my hair, I donned a pair of khaki Capris and an olive tank top, slipped on my sandals and made my way to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to find a note leaning against the coffee pot and while my coffee brewed, I whipped up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a tall glass of moo juice then settled on the couch and began reading.

_Min __Älskling Fru,_

_I hope you are well rested and enjoy your time with your friends today. However, do not forget to eat or skip your B12 vitamin. You bewitched me last night and I may have taken a bit more of you than I should have._

_Be sure to question the witch again as to when she can perform the ectoplasmic reconstruction and stress its importance. If more than a triple payment is needed to expedite the ritual, I offer it. Money is no object. I've called an impromptu area meeting tonight and ask you to be home by first dark._

_Your devoted viking,_

_E_

I finished my sandwich and adhering Eric's advice, made a second one to go and popped a vitamin. While I worked, I caught the morning news. There was still no mention of Bobby but sadly, an eleven year old girl from Monroe had gone missing and her parents were beyond distraught. Her mother was inconsolable while the father pleaded with the cameras, begging whoever took their baby to please not harm her. As they showed various pictures of the freckle faced cutie, I thought of Hunter and made a mental note to call Remy and arrange a play date. It had been far to long since I'd seen my second cousin and I missed the little guy. Dutifully, I double checked our bedroom door, securely locked the house and took off for Bon Temps. At 10am sharp, I arrived at the farmhouse and bounded up the porch steps.

"I know. I'm late," Amelia yelled when I came through the front door. Her voice traveled downstairs and her towel clad body frantically followed it. "I had unexpected company last night." We met up in the hallway and I caught a glimpse of a bite mark just above her breast as thoughts of a very happy Pam consumed her. Immediately, I reinforced my shields and avoided that conversation altogether.

"No problem Sweetie," I said, as she hopped into the shower. "I've been needing to pay Gran a visit anyway. Take your time." I fixed another pot of coffee then hurried outside, stopping long enough to pick a handful of wildflowers.

The morning sun lovingly warmed my body as I made my way to Gran's grave. The quiet stillness of the cemetery was punctuated only by the birds singing a joyful hello and the crunch of fallen leaves beneath my feet. It was comforting. My knees sank onto the damp forest floor and I quickly removed a few wayward weeds from the sturdy, grey headstone and placed the vibrant flowers I'd brought in front of it.

"Hi Gran," I said, my voice shaky. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while. I was on my honeymoon, but you probably already know that. I found the letter you left in the bible, but you probably already know that too. Thank you for your blessing and I've kept your pearls safe." The tears began softly falling as I hugged myself, feeling bittersweet happiness.

"I'm so happy Gran. Eric is such a wonderful husband and I love our life together even if it is an unconventional one. I really wish you could have met him. He not only loves me, he cherishes me and encourages me to be my best self. He put me in charge of the human staff at Fangtasia and has encouraged me to further my education. Best of all, he doesn't mind when I voice my strong, Southern opinions and if you'd lived long enough, he'd have stolen your heart too. You should see what he did to the house," I said, glancing back in the direction of my property. "Then again, maybe you already have. I hope so. It's really beautiful. Everything you always wanted to do but couldn't afford." I wiped my moistened cheeks and smiled.

"I've come into some money too. Don't ask how, but it's more than enough for me to live several lifetimes comfortably so I took the excess and created a foundation in your name. It'll provide full scholarships for our Bon Temps students who get into college. However, the school board and the new principle aren't exactly cooperating so if you have any influential friends up there, I could use the help."

A soft breeze drifted through the trees just as a bright red cardinal landed on the headstone and I could swear I smelled the faint scent of Jean Nate'. I knew it was a sign. Gran always wore the dime store body splash and the cardinal had been her favorite bird. She said they made her feel like everything was gonna be alright. The tiny bird chirped happily, hopped a few steps and flew away. My heart flip flopped and I smiled.

"Thanks Gran. I needed that."

I sat silently a few more minutes then gently kissed the headstone and stood. "I have to go now. I'm off to see Tara. She and JB just had twins but I promise to visit soon." The wind rustled the trees again and I could almost feel her arms hugging me.

Content that I'd made some sort of contact, I began walking back to the house when an unnatural sound startled me. I spun around and listened intently. Someone was crying, someone close by. I would have left whoever it was to their grief had it not been for the shrill wail that followed. Without a second thought, I ran towards the jagged sobs only to find Selah, hunched over Bill's grave, her fists bleeding as she pounded the aged headstone repeatedly.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively and her tear streaked face whipped around in surprise.

The once healthy brunette was now extremely emaciated. I couldn't believe she'd lost even more weight in the few days since Bill paraded her through Fangtasia and her body was marked with numerous bites, some clearly infected. "What are you doing here?" she asked, standing on toothpick legs, her body scantily clad in a silk slip, her feet bare and filthy. It was a sickeningly sad sight.

"I was visiting my gran and thought someone was in trouble," I replied, inching slowly closer.

"I'm fine!" Selah snapped. Her mind was muddled and I quickly deduced she'd been subjected to an inordinate amount of glamouring.

"You don't look fine," I countered, surprised by my concern. After all, this was a woman who considered me beneath her. "Why don't you come over to my house. I'll fix you something to eat and we'll get those wounds cleaned up." I offered my hand but she shrank away, stumbled and fell.

"Get away from me!" she screeched as I wrapped my arms around her skeletal form and lifted. She was in so much emotional pain, it hurt just to hear it and before I could stop myself, I gave her a little light.

"Selah," I soothed as her body began to relax. "Let me help you. Do you want Bill to see you this way?"

Selah slumped forward and the tears began falling again. "He doesn't care. He never did. No matter how hard I try…_He hates me because I'm not you._"

It took everything I had not to march over to Bill's and stake him where he lay. Selah wasn't on my short list of friends but that didn't mean I thought she should be treated so poorly. "Then you need to leave," I said forcefully. "There's plenty of day left. Let's go pack up your things and get you out of there."

"And go where?" she sobbed, pulling away again. "My family is dead. I have no friends and my money evaporated when Bernie Madoff was arrested. Bill is all I have and I will stay as long as he keeps me." With that, she spun around and began taking the dirt path back to Bill's.

I wanted to follow and maybe strong arm Selah into going with me but in the end, I knew it wouldn't make a difference. She'd chosen her fate. I could have called the police but that would only serve to help the Fellowship vilify all vampires and make Eric's job that much harder. The only thing I could do now was hope Selah would survive long enough for me to inform Eric of Bill's nefarious activities. He'd helped me when Tara had gotten mixed up with that psycho Mickey, but I wasn't well versed in the laws regarding vampire pets. Though I hated using the term, that's exactly what Selah had become, Bill's pet.

I sighed heavily and headed back to the house deciding not to tell Amelia. She had about as much chance of changing Selah's mind as I did and there was no telling what Bill might do if he found out we'd meddled in his business. He'd no doubt leave me alone because of Eric but Amelia was on her own and often coming home late at night. I sure hoped Bubba would step in if Bill tried anything but just to be on the safe side, I'd ask Eric to exercise his authority. Though simple in vampire terms, Bubba had proven repeatedly he knew how to follow orders.

Amelia came out of the house just as I emerged from the tree line and she smiled while jangling her keys. "Perfect timing Sook and I'm driving."

That was fine by me since Amelia drove a convertible VW Bug and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She dropped the top and we headed to Rustin with the wind in our hair, singing along to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _courtesy of Amelia's satellite radio.

"So how goes things in the bone yard?" she asked after we'd successfully butchered Cyndi Lauper's classic.

"Peaceful and maybe a little weird," I said, turning towards my friend and hoping she wouldn't think I'd gone completely off my rocker. "Gran came to me. I felt her, I smelled her. We had a wonderful conversation, even if I did all the talking." I exhaled a sigh of relief when Amelia just grinned.

"Sookie, you're part fairy, married to an ancient viking vampire, you used to work for a shape shifter and a witch lives in your house. Why wouldn't your dead grandmother stop by for a visit?"

"Thanks Sweetie," I said, tilting my face so the sun could kiss it. "At least you don't think I'm crazy."

"Me? Never!"

"So how's the ectoplasmic reconstruction progress going?" I asked, after a contented lull. "Eric wanted me to remind you money is no object."

"I know," Amelia sighed. "I've got good news and bad news."

I took a deep breath. "Gimmee the bad news first."

"Octavia is dead."

My stomach dropped. I'd been counting on the powerful witch to take charge of the spell, but it was more than that. She'd been like a second mother to Amelia and I reached over and patted my friend's arm. "I'm so sorry. I know you looked up to her, being she was your mentor and all."

"Thanks Sook," Amelia said, placing her hand over mine. "But I'm not surprised. She was no spring chicken and her old heart finally gave out. The good news is, her daughter Cleo is coming and from what I understand, she's pretty powerful in her own right. Holly's gonna help us too."

"Who's your fourth?" I asked. My limited knowledge of witchcraft was that you needed four to maximize the spell.

Amelia sighed again and I 'saw' the black cat before she answered, "Bob."

"That must have been a difficult call Sweetie," I said but Amelia just shrugged.

"It wasn't so bad. The money was enough for Bob to set our personal history aside. We can do it Friday night. Tell Eric if he wants, we can put a stay away spell around the street or entire neighborhood to prevent prying eyes. Holly and I agreed to work a double shift tomorrow and lunch Friday so Sam had to give us the night off."

"Thanks Amelia. I really appreciate it and Eric will too," I said, knowing firsthand how exhausting three back-to-back shifts were.

"He can thank me with a trip to Jamaica," Amelia cracked and though we both laughed, her mind revealed she wasn't kidding. I decided then and there if Eric wouldn't treat her, I would and it would be first class all the way.

"I'll see what I can do," I said as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. "But in the meantime, I'll ask Eric if he wants y'all to meet us at Fangtasia or go strait to the house."

We smoothed our windblown hair before heading inside and stopped at the gift shop to purchase "It's A Boy!" and "It's A Girl!" balloons. When we stepped off the elevator and onto the Maternity Ward, we found JB standing outside the nursery, beaming. He waived to us and pointed to the twins, laying side by side and looking nothing short of angelic.

"It's almost time for them to eat," JB said, smiling from ear to ear. "Tara's room is the last one on the left. Tell her I'll bring the babies in a few minutes.

"No problem Daddy," I said, returning his smile.

When we entered Tara's room, I had to contain my amusement. Where JB had been clean shaven and well dressed, poor Tara looked like she'd been through the ringer which, in a sense, she had. Her head was covered by what bikers call a doo rag and she was sporting the standard issue hospital gown. However, her smile mirrored JB's.

"Hey Y'all!" she said, sitting up.

"Hey Momma!" I said, going over and giving her a big hug while Amelia corralled the balloons. "The babies are beautiful."

"But we still don't know their names," Amelia added. "Should we just call them Thing One and Thing Two?"

Tara laughed. "I know. Everyone's been asking but until this morning, we couldn't agree. Finally, we decided JB would name our son and I would name our daughter."

"And?" Amelia and I said in unison.

"Jack Daniel and Vivienne Leigh," Tara said proudly.

"So the DuRone family now has a JB, a JD and a Vivienne Leigh," Amelia quipped. "You do the south proud, Tara."

"Shut up," she snorted, rolling her eyes and tossing a pillow Amelia's way just as JB arrived, pushing a double nursery cart.

"Who's first Darlin'?" he asked, eyeing them both.

"Gimmee my boy," Tara replied, holding out her arms. "And let Sookie hold Vivienne."

Before I knew what was happening, I was staring into the newborn's beautiful bright, blue eyes. "Hello Vivienne," I cooed. "Welcome to the world." She was so tiny and soft and she smelled wonderful. I snuggled her close and briefly allowed myself to imagine what it would be like to hold my own blue eyed angel with tufts of blonde hair and Eric's chiseled features. However, I knew dwelling on such thoughts wouldn't do me a lick o' good so I handed the baby over to Amelia who began baby talking too. For awhile, we all sounded like we'd inhaled the helium tank downstairs.

Tara finished feeding JD, handed him to his daddy and got Vivienne started. "By the way Sook," she said, her eyes never leaving her daughter's. "Thanks for my store."

"Pardon?" I replied, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come off it Sookie. That move had you written all over it. How did you get Bill to hand it over?"

"I didn't. Eric did," I happily confessed.

"Well that's two I owe him," Tara replied and looked over to me. "Thank you and thank Eric too."

I was surprised Tara didn't try to fight her gift and offered her a side job managing the mall. She said she'd decide after she'd spent some time in Baby Boot Camp which I understood. Amelia and I stayed just long enough for both babies to be fed, burped and changed and after Tara promised to call us for babysitting duty, we let her get her rest.

"They seem really happy," Amelia remarked on the ride back to Bon Temps.

"I know," I nodded. "I'll admit I'm guilty of thinking Tara settled and maybe it's just the newborn baby high, but JB really seems to take his daddy duty seriously." Amelia nodded in agreement then cranked up the radio's volume and we sang, albeit horribly off key, all the way back to the house.

It was almost five, by the time we arrived, so I hopped from the bug to the BLDSKR and headed home. Since Eric would probably want to get to Fangtasia early, I decided to stop at Subway. Truthfully, I didn't feel much like cooking and had been craving a tuna on wheat with extra black olives for the past few days anyway.

I had just enough time to eat, straiten up the house and take a quick shower before Eric rose. As I climbed up next to him on the bed, his arms immediately encased me and I was promptly dirtied all over again. Not that I minded.

"So tell me Lover," he asked as we basked in the afterglow. "How was your day."

I smiled and kissed his sexy lips again. "I have good news and bad news."

* * *

><p><strong>Though Eric was physically absent most of this chapter, I hope you felt his presence sprinkled throughout. I will admit, HBO's heavy rotation of Boogie Nights coupled with the untimely passing of Donna Summer and Robin Gibb inspired the opening scene. Did anyone else have visions of the viking doing that famous Saturday Night Fever dance? <strong>

**Beyond that, did you get a little weepy when Sookie visited Gran or feel the slightest bit of sympathy for Selah? How do you think Bill should be punished, if at all and are you looking forward to meeting Octavia's daughter?**

**Please Review and let me know.**

**Peace & Love,**

**Hippychik**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! I bet y'all thought I was never coming back. These last few months have been quite an adjustment and whoever said 40 is the new 20 is smoking crack! It took me this long to write this chapter. I was going to wait until I had the story completely finished before posting again so I could give you regular updates. However, thanks to an incredibly sweet message from Violetsdream, I decided to post this update even though it means another drought between chapters. Since it's been so long, I'll dust the rust off your memories and give you a quick summary.**

**Sook and Eric have now been married about 4 1/2 months. They're back in Shreveport where Sookie has not only been getting her foundation up & running but also getting ready for a human staff overhaul at Fangtasia. She's also aquired Bill's strip mall and asked Tara to manage it. Tara, being a new mom to twins, needs a little time to think it over. Clancy the vampire is dead, having been kidnapped and fried by the FOTS at their regional center grand opening and Bobby Burnham was responsible for handing over a vampire roster. However, he did it because an unknown vampire promised to make him if he did. Sookie and Eric's new day man, Mustapha Khan, went to Bobby's house (which was really one of Eric's real estate holdings) to see if they could turn up any clues but all that was left in the pristine yet empty home was an Eric shrine in Bobby's closet with "Catch me if you can" written in blood over some of the pictures. At Sookie's suggestion, Amelia contacted her old coven in New Orleans to come and help perform an ectoplasmic reconstruction with her & Holly. Eric was pleased it could be done reletively quickly but it hasn't happened yet. Claudine & Sam are dating, Jason is working for Alcide's construction company in New Orleans, Bill tried to flaunt Selah in front of Sookie but it backfired and Pam is just as fabulous as ever! I think I covered everything important to let's get busy.**

***Helpful hint, whenever Eric, Sookie or Pam's dialogue is written _in italic, _they are speaking Eric's ancient language.* **

** Chapter 17**

Eric lifted and carried me into the bathroom, dropping sweet kisses along the way. "If you are smiling Lover, I suspect it can't be that bad," he said, setting me on the counter before filling the tub. I was surprised he hadn't opted for a quick shower and surmised he'd pragmatically scheduled his vampire meeting for much later. I just loved the way his mind worked!

"It's not…exactly," I replied, eyeing his gorgeous backside appreciatively as he added vanilla scented bath oil. "We just had an unexpected witch exchange." Eric spun around and his eyebrow immediately spiked while the bond slightly tensed.

"Octavia, Amelia's mentor, died of old age but her daughter Cleo is going to take her place," I clarified and instantly felt the familiar calm I'd become accustomed to.

Eric tested the rising water before setting me in it and sliding in behind me. "Sometimes the child surpasses the parent," he mused as he lathered his hands and began working his way up my arms. "When can the spell be performed?"

"That's the good news," I sighed, snuggling further against him as his soapy hands wandered over my breasts and belly. "They're going to do it Friday night and just need to know where to meet us. I wasn't sure if you'd want them to go to Fangtasia or the house."

Eric tilted my lips to meet his and gave me a very happy kiss. "That is good," he smiled, his hands now lazily moving up my thighs. "It would be best if you met them in Bon Temps and escorted them to the house. You will be able to hear if this Cleo person has another agenda and I will send Mustapha with you as extra protection." I nodded in agreement.

"So what's the bad news?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure if you'll think it's bad," I replied, leaving the comfort of his embrace before he could get to my lady bits. I couldn't have this discussion in the heat of passion anyway, but Eric's surprised look at being denied was still comical. Quickly, I lathered my hands up and began cleaning my viking's enormous feet.

"What are the rules regarding pets, Honey?"

"Lover, are you thinking of buying me a dog?" Eric smirked, massaging my own tootsies.

"No. It's just…I bumped into Selah in the cemetery today and she doesn't look so good."

"Why are you concerned for that blood bag?" he asked bitterly. My viking could be such a vampire sometimes.

"Because she's a human being who looked like she'd been used for biting practice. Yes, she's been downright snotty to me, but that still doesn't give Bill the right to use her as a chew toy. Does it?"

Eric gave an odd stare, though the warmth of our bond never fluctuated. "You have a generous and forgiving heart Dear One," he finally said, giving the balls of my feet an extra squeeze. "Did she express a desire to leave Compton?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I tried to get her to come over to my house just to clean up and eat, but she refused."

"Then there's nothing I can do," Eric shrugged. "As long as the human is willing to be kept, I must stay out of it. However, I will advise Compton as to how to best keep his pet though I doubt he'll listen."

"Thanks Honey," I said, mustering up a weak smile.

Eric gripped my ankles, pulled me back onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I sense something else is troubling you. Was visiting your friend…upsetting?" he asked a little nervously which was so un-Eric, it caught me by surprise.

"Absolutely not!" I replied looking directly into his eyes. "In fact, the babies were the happiest part of my day. Well, besides being here with you," I added, filling the bond with an extra dose of love and affection. "And we've already been through this before Eric. I love you and I don't regret marrying you one iota. We may not get to have a traditional family, but we've got so much more in that we'll presumably have several lifetimes to spend together. Knowing you, I'm sure they'll be filled with adventures I can't even begin to imagine." My hand gently grazed his cheek and he smiled before turning and sucking my index finger.

"If it wasn't the babies Lover, what is bothering you?" he asked. "I sense something is off."

Now I was the nervous one. I hadn't decided weather or not to share my "Close Encounter of the Gran Kind" with Eric but since the bond made it possible for him to see right through me, I inhaled deeply and blurted. "Have you ever seen a ghost?"

There went that sexy brow again. "Now I'm intrigued Lover," Eric said, his hands tightening against my back. "Why do you ask?"

"I went to visit Gran today. That's how I came across Selah in the first place. The thing is, I got the feeling she was really there. It was the same feeling I had on our wedding day and there were signs too." Quickly, I told him about the scented breeze and the bird, hoping he wouldn't have me committed.

"That is fascinating Lover," he said, once I finished. "But to answer your question, no. I have never seen one."

"Oh," I replied, deflated. I figured if anyone could confirm the existence of a spirit world, it would be my 1000 year old hubby. Maybe I was crazy after all.

"It doesn't mean they don't exist," Eric added sweetly, obviously feeling my disappointment. "Remember Lover, until a few years ago, vampires and werewolves were the stuff of fairy tales," he smirked and the bond tickled. "Perhaps I can't sense them because I'm dead too. If it gives you comfort, then it was real."

My heart melted as he leaned in and kissed my forehead and I captured his lips with my own as he pulled away. "You always know what I need to hear, Honey."

"I am happy I could make you feel better," he replied, wiggling his brows while pushing gently into me. "Now, how about you make me feel better."

"All roads lead back to sex don't they?" I said, giggling and sighing simultaneously.

"Only with you, Lover. Only with you…"

About an hour later, I hobbled over to my closet while Eric strutted proudly towards his. "So what's your impromptu pow wow about?" I asked, pondering what to wear. I couldn't decide between a deep turquoise sundress or a pair of white Capris coupled with a black halter top with little white polka dots and these meetings did have the potential to turn ugly. "Should I dress for a mess?"

My question tickled Eric more than I'd meant, but I still loved seeing him tilt his head back and laugh. "No Lover," he smiled, sauntering over to me. "In fact, I'm giving you the night off." I prepared to argue but Eric stopped me with a long, cool kiss.

"You plan to hold Fangtasia job interviews on Friday. If you're sure they, on top of the ectoplasmic reconstruction, won't completely exhaust you, you have only tomorrow to furnish the new office. I doubt you intend to conduct your business on the floor." He smiled and I face palmed my head. I'd been so caught up in witches, babies and pets, I completely forgot my little job fair.

"Even more reason for me to go with you Honey," I said, opting for the pants and top. "I'll just tell Julie to have everyone meet at the club."

"That won't be necessary," Eric countered, zipping into his home office and returning with a business card. "This company furnished Fangtasia," he said as the card thrust into my hands. "The owner is a vampire."

"Gee, you don't say," I giggled as I read the card.

Fangtastic Furnishings

Decorations To Die For

"He employs weres and they specialize in time crunches such as the one you have," Eric continued. "Use my unlimited account and spare no expense. After all, these are my employees and it is best to keep the staff comfortable. They'll work harder and you can order the inventory online," he added as we leisurely headed upstairs and into the garage. "But if you must go, take the BLDSKR as well as the Britlingens."

Though I knew some things were simply vampire business, I still got the feeling I was being dismissed as Eric dropped the keys into my hands and whispered into my ear. "I can come home to you faster if I fly Lover." As he spoke, he rubbed himself against me and my suspicions were shooed away by the returning lust I felt. The garage door began gliding open so I pulled out my usual Ace in the Hole when it came to getting what I wanted, Eric's ancient tongue.

"_What's your hurry Husband?_" I asked huskily, glancing towards the hood of the car while licking my lips and groping my viking's behind. "_You're the boss. Make them wait._"

"_Business before pleasure, My Beloved Wife. You taught me that," _Eric fanged. "Besides, I think it is about time I left you wanting more," he added with a smirk and after a quick, chaste peck on the cheek, disappeared into the night sky.

"TEASE!" I playfully yelled then closed the garage door and retreated into the house.

Now that I was once again alone, my body took the opportunity to tell me how hungry I was. The tuna sub I'd inhaled earlier hadn't been enough so I whipped up a salad and a batch of Lipton onion soup burgers. While the tantalizing meat sizzled on the grill, I grabbed my laptop and began shopping.

I have to say, for a small business, Fangtastic Furnishings sure had a lot of options. Mr. Hobbs, the owner, had been a carpenter/decorator in his human life and most of the inventory was made on site. The irony of a vampire choosing to work with wood was not lost to me while I made my selections. Six twin beds and three four drawer dressers for the employee rooms, two desks with top of the line office chairs for Julie and me, the biggest leather sectional sofa they offered, an intricately carved coffee table and matching end tables for the living area and a dining set that could host ten people. I also picked out several lamps and for my office, besides the desk, I also chose a small dresser and a Murphy bed. They had futons but the last one I'd slept on, while crashing at Jason's, left me feeling less than rested. Actually, I was downright rickety. No need to relive that experience now that I could afford the best mattress money could buy. I wasn't planning any slumber parties but in the probable event of an emergency, at least I'd be comfortable.

I flipped the burgers and prepared to finalize my order when I noticed a section dedicated to coffins and not just the standard kind. Custom jobs were their specialty. Immediately, I decided to make the trip just a few miles east of Shreveport and wrote down the list of items I'd already chosen. Even though I hoped there would never be a need to use the safety room, it would be a nice surprise for Eric and Pam to have stylish resting places.

When the burgers were ready, I carried them and my laptop back inside and proceeded to scarf down three of the hot and juicy bits of heaven, my salad and a glass of sweet tea. After cleaning and locking up the house, I rifled through my purse, retrieved my special compact and called to The B's.

"Yes Mistress," they answered immediately coming into view.

"I'm going to a vampire establishment tonight and need y'all to accompany me," I said settling into the vette, unprepared for what happened next. The B's bulging bodies sprung from the mirrored compartment and instantly filled what little space there was inside the car.

"It is our honor and duty," they said simultaneously.

I thought they'd stay in their alternate dimension and was a little worried their Barbarian Warrior getups might bring unwanted attention. Then again, I was driving a car with BLDSKR plates so what did I know?

"Have you found any new information on the Fellowship or clues as to who the mystery vampire is?" I asked, turning onto the highway.

"The one you seek has not contacted anyone else within the Fellowship," said Ukweli. "There are no imminent plans to execute another vampire but it is only a matter of time."

"There is a compound approximately thirty miles north of town. It is deep in the country and heavily guarded," Ukweli added. "We believe that is where they contained our Master's underling."

"Which way is it?" I asked, ready to ditch the shopping if I could help Eric.

"We should wait for your husband," Matokeo said firmly and she was right. It would be foolish for me to try and infiltrate a compound I knew nothing about.

"Ok then," I answered. "What about Whit? Any new news about him?"

Both B's featured darkened. "He is not an honorable man," they said together and I sighed heavily.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"He is greedy and has a penchant for young girls," Ukweli clarified. "The Fellowship has no record of the money your great grandfather donated but in the past two days, he purchased a house in Shreveport's most exclusive community and his wife is driving a new Lexus. I understand those items are quite expensive."

From the backseat, Matokeo cut in coldly. "He is also having an affair with his much younger secretary, touches most of the female employees unprofessionally and we've witnessed him leering at some of the teen aged girls enrolled in his Children's program."

So Whit was a creep with sticky fingers and a penchant for sexual harassment and Arlene was too blind to notice or care. Why was I not surprised. She'd been ignorant to the fact Renee was a serial killer. The only consolation was knowing how pleased Eric would be when the B's revealed the Fellowship's secret location. I still hoped we could avoid all out war but sometimes, the best defense really was a good offense. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to make that decision.

It only took another ten minutes and we were parked in front of a large, innocuous warehouse. There were no lights or signs indicating it was anything more than a storage facility. It didn't feel threatening but I wasn't taking any chances so with Ukweli and Matokeo flanking me, we entered the building.

Our first steps inside proved you can't judge a book by its cover. We were greeted by a wide array of dazzling knick knacks and brick-a-brack and as we moved towards a wall of paintings, a vampire zipped up and bowed.

"Welcome to Fangtastic Furnishings," he said with an audible lisp. "I am Rupert Hobbs."

He stood and I gave him the once over, remembering him from our formal Fangtasia introduction. He was almost as tall as Eric and pin thin. His short, black hair was slicked back, his eyes a silvery hazel and his skin was as white as milk. His baby face indicated he was somewhere in his early twenties when he'd been turned, like most vampires, and his rhinestone covered suit made me wonder if he and Bubba were close friends.

"Pleased to meet you again Mr. Hobbs," I pleasantly responded, nodding my head rather than extending my hand. For a moment, the vampire looked startled, probably by the B's.

"Mrs. Northman! What a pleasure!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers dramatically and two more vampires appeared looking almost as flamboyant, but not quite.

"Neal. Rick. Mrs. Northman is our special guest. Fetch her a….I'm sorry. I guess blood isn't your thing," he stated slyly and I smiled.

"No, but I'm in need of several items by tomorrow and my husband advised this was the best place to go. I visited your website and brought a list as well as the delivery address." I handed over the paper and Rupert skimmed it quickly.

"You have excellent taste," he complimented then turned to his helpers. "Get these on the truck and be extra careful. We don't want to piss off our sheriff," Rupert ordered. The vamps bowed and zipped away as quickly as they'd come.

"Wow! That is stellar customer service!" I praised.

"We aim to please," he replied. "But I'm curious as to why you're here. You could've completed the order online." He began retreating into the heart of the warehouse and I quickly followed with the B's right behind me.

"I noticed you specialize in custom coffins," I answered. "How long would it take to make two?"

"It depends on what you want," he said, stopping to admire a stack of different colored fabrics.

"Well, what can you make?" I asked as we moved on to a section filled with different types of wood slabs.

"Anything," he replied confidently.

"Hmmm," I dramatically pondered, barely containing my excitement. "In that case, I need a BIG one, at least seven feet long and extra wide. I love your intricate detailing and hope you can turn it into a replica of a viking ship complete with dragon heads on either end. Line the entire interior with deer pelts, except for the lid's carved out center. Leave the wood there primed so papers and other light objects can be affixed to it but cover the space with a deer pelt, kinda like a trap door?" I explained, patting the mahogany sample and Mr. Hobbs nodded in understanding. At least I hoped he was grasping what I imagined. "It needs several storage compartments too. Enough to carry a six pack of True Blood and two very large swords. This isn't to much is it?" I asked hopefully.

"Not at all," he replied. "You don't know how tired I am of the same boring orders, night after night after night. The dead can be so dull."

"Well then, you're gonna love the other," I smiled. "It's standard sized but an exact replica of a Jimmy Choo shoe box with pastel pink silk lining and pockets to hold at least three pairs of pumps as well as a six pack of True Blood and a purse."

"Fabulous! Fabulous!" Mr. Hobbs murmured while giddily tapping his slender fingers together. It seemed he was as excited as me. "I can have both ready by next Monday."

"Well Fabulous to you too," I said, pulling out my wallet. At that very moment, a blend of rage and frustration flooded me. It was definitely Eric's and he was most definitely not in Shreveport. I knew I needed to wrap this up pronto.

"So the rest of the order will be delivered tomorrow?" I confirmed, noticing the unintended sharpness in my tone.

Mr. Hobbs cocked his head slightly. He hadn't missed my nastiness either and I was real glad I'd brought the B's. "Oh yes. The truck will be ready and my weres will deliver at noon."

"That'll be fine," I said, feeling horrible at how rude I sounded. "Everything except the coffins should be charged to this card." I handed over Eric's black AMEX. "But I'll pay for the coffins with this." Mr. Hobbs took my Visa debit card and whisked over to a desk filled with invoices. "My husband will probably call to confirm everything went well," I continued as my receipts were swiftly written. "Please don't tell him about the coffins. I'd like them to be a surprise."

"Of course, Mrs. Northman," he replied, escorting us to the door. "I trust you won't be disappointed but if anything is not to your satisfaction, I'll replace it. No charge." He fanged cordially and I wondered if this policy was for everyone or just the bitchy Sheriff's wife. By now, I was ready to smash all the pretty little knick knacks to pieces and desperately needed to find out why. However, I did make a mental note to send Mr. Hobbs an apology and a gift.

"Thanks, and I'm sure you'll do an excellent job!" I nodded again, still mortified by my behavior but sprinted to the car and whipped out my cell phone. I was so absorbed in reaching Eric, I started backing out while the B's were still getting in.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, and cursed as the phone hit the floor. Ukweli gently picked it up and placed it in my trembling hand.

"Mistress, you cannot drive in this state."

"I'M FINE!" I snapped. "But Eric's not." I threw the car into gear and the tires squealed as we sped out. My finger quickly hit the speed dial and as the phone wedged between my shoulder and ear, I prayed my viking would answer.

"Sookie, are you well?" his beautiful voice asked after only one ring and I breathed an immense sigh of relief.

"Except for channeling your feelings, I'm fine. But what's going on? You're not at Fangtasia and totally pissed off. Where are you?"

"You don't want to be where I am," he answered flatly, knowing full well I was using our bond like an OnStar. "Go home. I'll meet you there."

The call abruptly ended and I floored the gas pedal, now unsure of who's anger I was feeling. The B's stayed silent as I sped down the highway like a wanna be NASCAR driver. However, the closer I got to home, the calmer I became and began thinking and driving rationally.

Whatever happened, was something big. It had to be or Eric wouldn't have been so cryptic. _"And he did say he was coming home," _I reminded myself as I pulled into the driveway and parked. He was very close, I could feel it. A cough startled me out of my thoughts and I remembered my passengers and how I'd behaved.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch back there," I said, hanging my head in shame as the engine stilled.

"You were not yourself," Matokeo replied. "Yet your first instinct was to get to your bonded. That is noble."

"And expected," Ukweli added. "We have taken no offense."

I was grateful they understood and asked them to go on stand by as they disappeared through the BLDSKR's rear view mirror. The car door yanked open as soon as they were gone and I was in my viking's embrace.

"I am sorry I affected you," he whispered through desperate kisses as he whisked me into the house. "I didn't think you could feel me so far away."

My lips stopped puckering and my eyes flew open as if I'd been hit with a bucket of cold water. "How far? Eric," I said, eyeing him steadily as I climbed out of his arms and onto the couch. "Where were you?"

"Bon Temps," he replied sitting beside me, his features hard as stone. Had he gone over to Bill's anyway and given a smack down that went to far?

Timidly I asked, "what did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" Eric retorted and I knew I'd unintentionally hurt him. "I did nothing! Compton didn't show up for the meeting and when I sent Thalia to fetch him, he was gone. His pet is dead and from what I witnessed, it wasn't pleasant. There was so much…debris, we had to call a cleaning crew."

I shuddered at the mental image and placed his closest hand in mine. "I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I just thought you might have done something anyway because of Selah."

"You think I give a shit about that vermin?" Eric seethed and I flinched. He must've realized how scary he looked because his grip and voice softened. "If I cannot violently rebuke Compton's subtle advances towards you, I will not do it to defend a willing pet. She got what she deserved."

Though it made me sick to admit it, he was right. "So you think Bill killed Selah then ran away to avoid the consequences?"

Eric stilled a good long minute and I could feel his hesitance to respond. "I believe it is more than that, Lover. He has either been taken by the FOTS or he is our traitorous vampire."

Whoa! I hadn't seen that bombshell coming and it took a few moments for the word's to sink in. There was a time when I'd have sworn Bill was incapable of betraying his own kind but not anymore. I'd seen what he'd done to Selah and shivered remembering what he'd done to me. Plus, he compiled the vampire database and knew Bobby had been Eric's day man. It would have been easy for him to produce a roster and hand it over to a glamoured Bobby. But what would be the payoff? Why risk the true death? That lead to option B.

Maybe Bill was set up by someone else to be the fall guy. Every area vampire knew there was no love lost between my husband and former flame. Why not tip off the Fellowship, get rid of Bill but make it look like he had been the mastermind. Even if he managed to survive the Fellowship, the vampires would have him executed for treason.

"I hope this hasn't upset you," Eric said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not upset Honey," I replied, nibbling on my lower lip. "This is a lot to chew on, that's all. Did anyone talk to Bubba? Maybe he saw something."

"That's the trouble Lover," Eric said, furrowing his brow. "Bubba is missing too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I left you on a cliffy but please don't shank me. I'll do the best I can to get the next update out but it's probably going to take me a while. Just know I WILL see this story to the end and we're nowhere near close to that yet.<strong>

**Peace & Love!**

**Hippychik**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I want to thank everyone who returned last update and left such wonderful reviews. Honestly, I wasn't expecting much and was surprised so many of you are still interested in this story. I only wish my life would have allowed me to get this update to you more quickly but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_***No copyright infringement intended***_

** Chapter 18**

Now I was upset and bee-lined for the bathroom where I promptly threw up. Thankfully, Eric didn't follow and I freely heaved and sobbed. Bubba may have been my husband's underling and a legend in both the human and vampire worlds but to me he was, first and foremost, my friend. He'd had our backs several times, including helping us escape Russell's mansion, and his serenade made our wedding extra special. He just couldn't be _gone_ gone.

When the retching finally subsided, I scrubbed my mouth, pulled myself together as best as I could then rejoined my viking. As I climbed back into the comfort of his arms, he said nothing but gently wiped away my tears and hugged me from the inside out.

"Maybe he's having one of his episodes," I sniffed hopefully, resting my head on Eric's chest and he held me tighter.

"We will find out one way or the other," he gently replied. "Gerald is searching for him as we speak and I've sent word to His Majesty."

Well crap!

"I bet that call went over real well, Honey."

"I'd have preferred wrapping my tongue in silver than advise my king I've lost one of our most valued vampires but it had to be done and now, we have help. Every area from New Orleans to Memphis is searching too." Eric lowered his head and I felt a heaviness in our bond. "Of course, this also means the overseer has been dispatched and will arrive tomorrow night." The revelation snapped me out of my sorrow and I returned the soothing hugs Eric had given me.

"Oh, Honey. I know you didn't want outside interference. Maybe it won't be so bad. Have you met this overseer?" I asked and Eric shrugged though the bond briefly stiffened.

"Russell wishes it to be a surprise so I expect it is someone I'd rather not cross paths with again. My king's sense of humor is warped that way."

It didn't take a genius to know Eric didn't like answering to anyone, particularly someone he wasn't fond of and given his 1000 years, the possibilities were endless. I was even more determined to help both him and Bubba. Bill, on the other hand, could rot for all I cared. I know it wasn't very Christian of me to think that way but if he was responsible for Bubba's disappearance, then being vampnapped by the FOTS was just Karma's way of evening the score.

"If the Fellowship did take Bubba, there might be a way to rescue him," I said, my voice steadier. "The B's discovered a hidden FOTS compound in the woods north of Shreveport and suspect it's where Clancy was killed. They could take a few scouts and find the best way to break in. I'll also call Claudine and see if she'll go back to the Fellowship with me on Saturday. I've got an idea that might help us gain access."

Immediately, I was accosted by a wave of gratitude and pride as Eric whipped out his cell phone and began dialing furiously. "Summon the Britlingens to Fangtasia. Pam and Thalia will be waiting." He disappeared into his office while I retrieved my compact and called the B's.

"Ukweli. Matokeo. You are needed," I commanded to the two faces staring back at me. "Please go to Fangtasia, pick up Pam and Thalia and take them to the hidden compound." I glanced at the clock. Only two hours til dawn. "They may need to go to ground out there. Stand guard over them as if you were guarding me and make sure they return to Fangtasia unharmed."

"Yes Mistress," was their only reply as they vanished and I replaced the compact with my cell phone, quickly dialing Claudine.

"Cousin, this is a surprise. Is everything alright?" her ethereal voice sang.

"I'm fine Claudine but I need your help again. Can you go back to the Fellowship with me on Saturday?"

"Of course Dear. You know I love going undercover with you." I smiled.

"Great. I'll use the same disguise as before but need you to be my barely legal granddaughter."

Ever the wise fairy godmother, she asked. "Who am I going to seduce?"

"Whit Spradlin but it's just flirting."

"Sounds interesting. I'll be there. Now if you don't mind, I have very special company."

"Hey Sook!" Sam's voice called and I realized I'd intruded on their evening.

"Hey yourself," I stammered, embarrassed. "I'm sorry to have interrupted. Please go back to whatever you were doing."

"That's alright," Claudine chimed. "We're taking a break at the moment."

"T.M.I. Cousin," I giggled and she laughed as the call ended and I was scooped up by a pair of steely arms.

"_Thank you wife,"_ Eric whispered, zipping us back downstairs and depositing me onto the bed. I was smothered in adoration as our clothes disappeared and my viking lay beside me.

"I know you worry for Bubba," he soothed as his hand tenderly caressed my shoulder. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and someone within the Fellowship will be as big a fan as his maker. It could bide us some time."

"If he was captured, I hope so," I sighed as Eric nestled his magnificent body between my legs and latched onto my nipple, covering me like a giant vampire security blanket. I should've been ashamed of what the viking god in my bed was doing to me. Our friend was missing, my ex boyfriend might be the cause and another authority figure was coming to make my husband's undead life a living Hell. But, darn it all if Eric couldn't make me forget my own name let alone two missing vampires and one on the way. Besides, we'd done all we could do and from what I felt from Eric's bonded side, I knew he needed reassurance and comfort right now and I was more than willing to give it.

I interrupted his nursing, gripping his head between my hands, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "You know you're still the biggest, badass vampire around," I whispered softly and filled the bond with love and respect. "Whoever the overseer is, let's just play nice so they'll have no reason to hang around ok?"

"If only it was that simple Lover," Eric replied, returning my affection as his hand took over where his mouth had been. "It'll be up to me to decipher between the king's orders and their agenda, if they have one."

"Then let me help you think a little clearer," I mewed, wriggling beneath him.

Eric smiled and his fangs snicked. "Oh yes, Lover. Please do."

The alarm woke me shortly before eleven the next morning and I hit the snooze button and relaxed back into my viking's arms. My body was still tired and a little tender but my mind was as sharp as a tack. It began rapidly cataloguing the day's tasks. I'd have to be at my building by noon and hoped to purchase a couple computers as well as a TV for the main room afterwards. I knew I had to be home well before dark as Eric would no doubt want to get to Fangtasia early. However, first things first. I needed to check on The B's and more importantly, Pam and Thalia.

"Guess your sex therapy theory was right Honey," I giggled before planting a sweet kiss on the lips that had done the most wonderful, sinful things to me just a few hours earlier. I lay there, contented, until the alarm went off again then hustled into the bathroom and got ready in record time.

I placed a quick kiss on my viking's forehead, tucked his resting body under the covers, then snatched my purse and headed upstairs. By the time I reached the kitchen, I had my compact out and immediately noticed a note casually leaning against the coffee pot. I smiled and placed it momentarily to the side as I flipped my Britlingen beacon open.

"Good Morning Mistress," The B's answered together.

"Good Morning Ukweli. Matokeo. Did everything go alright? How are Pam and Thalia?" I asked as my coffee began to brew.

"They are resting comfortably," said Ukweli. "They went to ground just before sunrise. We are well hidden and are guarding them as you instructed."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It would totally suck to lose two more vampires, especially Pam, given that Eric already had to answer to the overseer. "I can't thank you both enough."

"It is our privilege Mistress."

"We found a side entry that may be able to be breached," Matokeo said. "However, there is no way of knowing what is inside."

I chewed on her reply a moment, furrowing my brow. "Can't y'all do…whatever it is you do…and get in invisibly?"

"Unfortunately no," Ukweli said. "We infiltrate best through the mirror dimension. There are none within the compound or we would have done so already."

"Oh."

"Forgive our inadequacy Mistress," they said softly.

"Stop that right now!" I retorted, trying to convey just how much they meant to me. "Y'all are the best bodyguards a fairy princess could ask for and there's nothing to forgive! Everyone has an Achilles Heel and I'm already cookin' up Plan B. We'll talk more about that later but I gotta run now or I'll be late."

"Would you feel safer if one of us accompanies you Mistress?" Matokeo asked.

Because of the way I'd left Fangtastic Furnishings, I almost took her up on her offer but a glance at the beautifully written note in my hand changed my mind. "I'll be fine," I said, smiling sappily. "Just get our vampires to Fangtasia as fast as you can tonight."

"As you command Mistress," they replied as they bowed their heads and disappeared.

I poured a cup of coffee, made a bowl of Cheerios and flicked on the local news station. As I leaned against the counter and began reading I noted multitasking was definitely becoming one of my stronger qualities.

_Min __Älskling Fru,_

_I must congratulate you for I am thinking quite clearly now as I watch your angelic form sleep beside me. I have contacted Mr. Hobbs and made it clear you were not in control when you lost your temper. He states he was not offended but to ease my mind, Mustapha will be with you today. He should be at your building when you arrive._

_We must leave at first dark so I will rise early. I don't want to give anyone the opportunity to snoop through my office. Perhaps we will have time enough for you to clear my thoughts again._

_Your devoted husband,_

_E_

I chuckled, imagining the smirk on my viking's face as he wrote the last little innuendo when the newscast jolted me out of my daydream.

Twin brothers from Shreveport and a girl from Stonewall had disappeared in the early evening. Search parties were forming and the police were urging parents to be extra vigilante. Northern Louisiana wasn't exactly child predator central and it was believed these disappearances, along with the first little girl's, were somehow connected.

The newscast cut to a field reporter and Whit Spradlin's smug face appeared in front of the cameras feigning concern. This was so not good! My gut twinged and I braced for the inevitable shit storm.

"I'm standing here with Mr. Whit Spradlin, spokesman for our local Fellowship of the Sun," The petite, big busted blonde said cheerfully. "Mr. Spradlin, you claim to have evidence in regards to these missing children but haven't turned it over to the police. Why is that?"

"Well I'll tell you," he said smarmily. "The police force is tainted by the very beings who committed these heinous crimes. Vampires are all around us. We've allowed them to infiltrate our society and lull us into a false sense of security yet they are cruel and vicious killers. Is it so hard to believe they would take our children? Would we let John Wayne Gacy or Jeffrey Dahmer roam freely among us?"

"But you claim to have evidence Sir," the reporter probed, more seriously than before. "This sounds more like an accusation."

"I see you are enamored with them as well," Whit countered sharply. "When we humans finally decide to rise up and destroy those unholy creatures, only then will our children be safe." The reporter fidgeted slightly and I could tell she was unnerved.

"Words of an impassioned minister," she recovered. "I'm June Kettering in the field. Back to you Bob."

I hurled the remote at the TV effectively turning it off in the process and hustled to the BLDSKR. I was gonna have to fly and in that regard, my pissy mood aided my lead foot. All the way into town, Whit's words kept rattling in my head.

That stupid SOB was trying to start a war. Our vampires were disappearing at an alarming rate too but you'd never catch Eric ranting about humans on the evening news. Who knows how many unstable people believed Whit's ramblings? How much more blood would spill because of his blind hatred?

Something else was niggling at me too. Was it coincidental that the human and vampire disappearances happened so close to each other? Given the revelation of the Fellowship's hidden compound, my bet would be no and I couldn't wait to hear Eric's thoughts on the matter. I parked in front of my building, with five minutes to spare, and Mustapha was patiently waiting just as my viking had promised.

"Mornin' Miss Sookie," he greeted, opening my door and I returned his smile.

"Mornin' Mustapha. Everything ok?"

"The perimeter is secure."

"Thanks for coming out here today," I said as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

"It's my job and Northman pays me well," he casually responded as he checked the ground floor before heading upstairs.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate it," I said, joining him at the top landing and opening the back door. "So you're here for the day?"

"Until you return home."

I smiled wide. "Good. I'm setting up the TV and computers after the furniture arrives and it'll go a lot faster with your help."

Mustapha looked around again. "Miss Sookie, I think you've been the victim of a robbery. The premises is empty."

"I meant we're going shopping," I clarified.

Mustapha got a funny look on his face, kinda like a deer in headlights. I knew it well. Most men got that same look whenever the word shopping was mentioned even if it was for something as "manly" as electronics. I was about to chide him about it when a large delivery truck backed into my parking garage.

Three weres got out and nodded respectfully, immediately getting to work while Mustapha watched their every move. I gotta hand it to Mr. Hobbs. His employees had my entire place set up in under an hour. I was nothing if not impressed and gave them a very generous tip as they packed up their truck and drove away.

When they were gone, Mustapha and I wasted no time, hopping into his sedan and bee lining for the nearest Best Buy. The place was practically empty when we arrived and a flurry of salesmen scurried about offering me so many choices, I was dizzy. Luckily, Mustapha had a better knowledge of what I needed and made sure I wasn't taken advantage of. Just because I had unlimited funds didn't mean I wanted to spend a fortune on a bunch of unnecessary bells and whistles. In addition to what I came for, Mustapha also recommended top of the line antivirus and bookkeeping software and picked out a few things he needed to "secure the building." I'd never been fond of Big Brother watching but given how our lives were almost always in peril, it'd be nice to have a heads up for a change. I also knew Eric was behind the security system and arguing would just waste time and energy.

We headed back to The Foundation and in no time at all, our work was complete. I looked around, satisfied. The previously empty building now resembled a warm, welcoming sorority house and I was proud of the results. I thanked Mustapha again and wasn't the least bit surprised when he advised he'd be joining us at Fangtasia too. Eric would not doubt have all his allies around him tonight.

I made it home by four and straitened up the house, grateful the remote hadn't shattered earlier. My stomach savagely growled as I fixed an enormous taco salad and woofed it down while watching the evening news.

So far the search parties had found nothing but the earlier interview with Whit was rebroadcast which pissed me off all over again. I knew I had to calm down. It wouldn't be wise to lose my temper with a vampire of authority, particularly one who held Eric's life in their hands so I decided to get ready but left the TV on. That way, Eric could see first hand the latest campaign against his kind.

I took my time bathing then slipped into my red vintage dress and my black platform stilettos that gave me the perfect sweet and sinful appearance. I'd just finished styling my hair into a French twist when Eric appeared behind me and kissed the nape of my neck.

"You are stunning Lover," he praised as his hands traversed my body from behind and the Gracious Plenty ground into the small of my back. "But I am surprised. I rose extra early." He wiggled his brow and I playfully slapped his hands away.

"Not now Eric," I reprimanded lightly. "Tonight is more important than our carnal pleasures so get your gorgeous butt in the shower."

Eric fake pouted while the bond tickled. "But my head needs clearing," he argued.

I whirled around and smiled slyly, dropping to my knees. Our eyes met as I took hold of him and cooed. "How's this for a compromise?"

"Perfect, My Lover. Perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So next up, we meet the overseer and don't forget, we have an ectoplasmic reconstruction on the horizon too. Sookie sure keeps busy doesn't she? <strong>_

_**Peace & Love**_

_**Hippychik**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you to everyone who once again returned flagging, tagging and leaving wonderful reviews. I had much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving, particularly the four day weekend that enabled me to finish this update so quickly. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**_

_***Not my creations***_

** Chapter 19**

The street lights were just beginning to flicker when I pulled into Eric's parking space. He'd insisted on arriving extra early so I'd insisted he recline the passenger seat and cover himself with a blanket. Whit's rant had rebroadcast again before we left the house and needless to say, Eric wasn't amused. In fact, I had to talk him out of an impromptu mercenary mission. Thankfully, he listened to reason and we spent the remainder of our travel time discussing my day. He was pleased the furniture had been delivered on time and that Mustapha had installed the security system, per his instruction. I almost gave him the "Mr. High Handed" speech but given the circumstances, I let it go.

The few cars scattered throughout the lot belonged to the human staff except for a lone, sleek sedan. It was parked away from the other vehicles and Mustapha was leaning against it.

I had no sooner killed the engine when Eric whipped off the blanket and zipped around to my side of the car, opening the door. As I took the hand he offered, he lifted me into his arms and gently kissed me.

"_No matter what happens in there," _he said, deliberately keeping our conversation private. _"Do not fear. Everything will be alright." _He paused and I could tell there was something he needed to say but didn't know how to say it.

"_But," _I added, making a get-on-with-it-motion and he smiled.

"_You must stay calm, Lover. Your emotions tend to rule you. A trait which I adore,"_ he added firmly. _"However, in this situation, you must control them. I know it will be difficult and I will help you."_

"_I understand,"_ I said, snuggling against him. _"Keep my mouth shut, play nice and follow your lead."_

"_Exactly." _He kissed me once more before setting me down and acknowledging Mustapha with a flick of his wrist. His arm wrapped around me as the Were joined us and we entered the back door. While the guys headed strait for Eric's office, I made my way into the main room and pulled Julie aside.

"What's up Boss Lady?" she asked cheerfully as we sat at my table.

"My building is ready and I plan to open the doors next week. Did you have any luck finding people interested in working here?"

At this, her face brightened even more. "Heck yeah! Most of the Tri Deltas and some people from the drama and communications departments. I gave them the address and they'll be there at twelve sharp."

"You'll be there too right?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks a lot," I smiled. "If the prospects work out, Sunday will be your last night here."

"Sounds good to me," she beamed. "Anything else?"

"You're not working the floor tonight," I replied. "We have a very important vampire coming. I don't know who it is but when they make themselves known, I need you to take care of them personally. There's a case of Royalty in the back and that's all you'll serve. I'll compensate you for the lack of tips."

"No problem," she said, scooting out of the booth. "I'll pull a few bottles and start slow warming them now."

It was another several minutes before the vampires started arriving. Maxwell Lee was first followed by Parker, Rubio and Palomino. When Gerald entered, I had a brief surge of hope only to have it shattered when he stiffly shook his head, indicating he hadn't found Bubba. Not long after that, Pam and Thalia came through the back door and immediately entered Eric's office just as Mustapha was leaving. He stopped by the table briefly, advising he'd be standing guard tomorrow and I smiled and thanked him. Though, I really couldn't see the need for protection from a bunch of sorority sisters, I understood my viking always looked out for my safety.

The more time passed, the more tempted I was to join Eric but felt it best to give The Sheriff and his underlings privacy. However, as the fangbangers began filing into the club, I glanced around and noticed Felicia and Kanoa still weren't here. My heart sank and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would have loved to believe they were just fashionably late but Felicia was nothing if not prompt. You could set your watch by her. Quickly, I made my way over to where the vampires were sitting and asked for help. Maxwell Lee offered to tend bar while Palomino agreed to be on display. I couldn't decipher if they were doing it for me or to avoid Eric's wrath, but I was grateful nonetheless. They took their places and I hightailed it to the office and knocked.

"Enter," Eric called and I stepped inside.

"Sorry to bother you but I think we have another problem," I said tentatively.

"Sookie, must you always be a Debbie Downer?" Pam snarked.

"Hi Pam. Is that dirt in your hair?" I retorted as I went around the desk and stood at Eric's side. His eyes followed me the entire way and his hand clamped my butt greedily as I leaned into him.

"What is the trouble Lover?" he asked and I sighed heavily.

"Felicia and Kanoa haven't shown up for work."

"_FUCK!" _Eric spat as his fist slammed the desk. Instinctively, I flooded the bond with soothing comfort while placing my hand upon his back and discretely giving him a little light boost. His head lowered and he pinched the bridge of his nose like someone experiencing a migraine. One deep, unnecessary breath later, his eyes fixed on Thalia.

"I'm on it," she said, not needing a direct order. "If they were taken from here, I may be able to catch their scent. If not, I'll start at Felicia's nest." With that, Area Five's best tracker zipped away.

"I ordered Felicia to close the bar, just like Clancy," Pam recounted. "They're picking us off one by one."

"Someone has become brazen and their ego will make them sloppy," Eric said, regaining his composure. He called Parker in, ordered him to keep watch on the roof and to go to ground in the woods across the street. Parker bowed and headed for the roof just as Rubio entered. Eric's office was like Grand Central Station tonight.

"Sheriff, the overseer is here," he informed. "They are waiting at your table."

"I'll be right there. See to their comfort," Eric said, rising and gripping my hand.

"Get Julie," I interrupted and all three vamps eyeballed me. "I had her prepare a bottle of Royalty and she'll make sure their glass is kept full."

Rubio nodded and left as a surge of love and thanks overwhelmed me. _"Always the gracious hostess," _Eric said, nuzzling my neck as my arms wrapped around him and we shared a tender kiss, bracing for whatever was coming next.

"You two really are sickeningly sweet," Pam said. "In fact, you're giving me tooth decay. Can we go now?"

"Of course My Child," Eric grinned. "Lead on." We filed into the hallway and entered the main room where I stopped dead in my tracks.

Elsa, Eric's former flame, was sitting at our table and beside her stood Kanoa. I'd met the vampire vixen in Vegas where we'd had a…cordial conversation. She was still just as beautiful with shimmering golden hair, perfect boobs and legs that went on forever which naturally, were conveniently exposed.

"There's dead trouble in little Shreveport tonight," Pam whispered, jolting me out of my stupor as she nudged me forward. I glanced at Eric whose face was like granite though I felt him trying to sooth us both. He was about as happy to see Elsa as I was but calmly stepped in front of his new boss and bowed respectfully.

"Elsa, this is a surprise," he smoothed.

"Always a pleasure Eric," Elsa purred in a thick German accent as her fangs peeked out.

"How long have you worked for our king?" Eric asked, ignoring her flirtation.

"Russell and I reconnected at your presentation. We go way back, like you and me." She smiled seductively and my blood boiled while I chastised myself for not letting Niall kill her when he'd offered. However, I bit my lip and smiled wide. I must have looked like an idiot but I'd promised Eric I'd keep it together.

"When I heard he'd taken over Louisiana, I offered my services."

"_I'll just bet you did you Nazi bitch!" _I thought, knowing full well this was no coincidence.

"How generous," Eric said flatly and turned to Kanoa. "You're late."

"Forgive him," Elsa said, batting her eyelashes. "He is my child and I ordered him to accompany me tonight. You've lost so many vampires, I felt I needed an escort."

"Your child. How interesting," Eric replied, shooting the side eye at Pam who now looked paler than usual. Evidently, she'd screwed up big time. "He has fulfilled his duty," Eric continued. "However, if he wishes to keep his position here, he needs to get to work."

"I'm not sure if it is safe for him to work here any longer," Elsa goaded as she reached up and touched Kanoa protectively. "He is much younger than those who have been taken."

By now, the rage I felt within Eric was almost palpable. However, his poker face was still in place and I began sending him a steady stream of calm in an effort to steady us both.

"Mistress," Kanoa said, kneeling next to his maker. "It gives me great pleasure to be here. Please don't take this from me too."

Now that got my attention and definitely Eric's. It seemed the maker and child weren't as cozy as Elsa would have us believe. She stiffened so slightly, you'd miss it if you weren't paying attention and her fangs elongated further.

"Do not believe you know what is best for you," she said coldly, never bothering to look him in the eye because they were still focused on my husband. "I am your maker and you will do as I command. However," she slightly softened. "I will make my final decision after speaking with the sheriff. For now, go and be objectified."

"Thank you Mistress," Kanoa whispered, leaning down and kissing Elsa's dainty hand before relieving Palomino.

"Come Eric," Elsa ordered, as all six, scantily clad feet of her rose. "You have much to answer for. I am to report to His Majesty before dawn."

"Report what?" I blurted, hoping I hadn't crossed a line.

"Whether I believe he should meet the true death," Elsa replied all while eye fucking my viking. "We will adjourn to your office where we can delve into these troubling matters more privately, Sheriff." She shimmied past Eric, a little to close for comfort and it took every ounce of strength I had not to eviscerate her.

I turned to follow but Elsa whipped around and flashed a smarmy smile. "Eric, you need to put your little wifey in her place. This is vampire business. No Humans."

I'd just about reached my limit with Miss Thang and my light was simmering just below my skin's surface. Eric must have known because he stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the trashy vamp.

"_Stay calm Lover," _he soothed, cupping my face in his hands and I realized Elsa wasn't schooled in Old Norse.

"_Is she going to blackmail you into having sex with her?" _I asked as my eyes became misty. _"I can't. I WON'T accept that. I'll kill her first."_

The blue in Eric's eyes glowed brightly as pride enveloped me. _"There is no need, my warrior wife. I will not touch her and she will not harm me. As you suggested, I'm going to play nice…for now."_

"_What can I do to help?"_

"_Talk to her child. Find out the true nature of their relationship if you can. He may be useful to us."_

"NOW ERIC!" Elsa barked from the back hallway.

My viking scooped me into his arms and planted a knee buckling kiss so hot, it elicited a few cat calls.

"_I love you wife."_

"_I love you husband. Be careful."_

"_I will._" He kissed me once more then turned towards his child as his face again became hard as stone. "Pamela, you will stay with Sookie and we will discuss your lack of management skills later."

"Yes Master," Pam replied, thoroughly dejected. Eric and Elsa disappeared into his office and we slid into the booth.

"_Ok Pam, start talking," _I said, wisely continuing to speak in Eric's unknown language.

"_I told you," _Pam snapped. _"I put the word out we needed more eye candy, while you and my master were away. He was sent from New Orleans and I assumed his maker was part of Indira's retinue."_

"_But you didn't check?" _I replied, the words becoming more heated._ "You know what happens when you ASSume Pam!"_

I guess Pam had had enough because her fangs slammed down. _"I don't need any shit from you Sookie. My master will find a suitable punishment, you can be sure." _She zipped away only to return two seconds later with a bottle of Royalty and began drinking heavily.

I stuck to the ice tea I'd been nursing and my heart began to soften. Pam never drank like this and I knew she felt horrible about her lapse in judgment. I wanted to comfort her but she was so raw, I took the opportunity to talk to Kanoa instead. It was a little uncomfortable as I sat on my throne, given Kanoa's half naked uniform, but I reminded myself this was for Eric.

"So you really like it here that much?" I asked quietly. "Because I'll help you stay if I can."

"Thanks Miss Sookie, but when my mistress makes a decision, it's final," he replied and there was a sadness in his voice.

"You're not very fond of her."

"I won't badmouth my maker," he said sharply and I quickly regrouped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…it's just…it looks like she keeps you on a short leash."

"If it wasn't for her, I would've died in that surfing accident," he replied, like an abused child making excuses for the bruises their parent gave them.

"I didn't say you weren't grateful for that," I said. "I only meant your relationship, on the surface, seems nothing like Eric and Pam's. If she wanted to strike out on her own, Eric would encourage her. She stays because she wants to."

"So do I," Kanoa rebuffed. "My mistress is the best thing that ever happened to me and if you're going to keep dogging her, do it someplace else. I don't want to lose my temper and have your husband angry with me too."

"She's angry with you? Why? Didn't she send you up here?"

Kanoa turned completely so only I could see his face. "I'm sorry Miss Sookie. I'd like to help you. I really would. But I. just. can't."

I read between the lines, understanding he was under a maker's command. "It's alright Kanoa," I said. "I only wanted to help you, but I see you don't need my help after all." We shared a brief look as though each of us knew the other was full of shit but silently promising to keep it to ourselves…or so I hoped. He turned his attention back to the fangbangers and I left him to do his thing.

Pam was still drowning her sorrows so I spent the next hour manning the souvenir counter and checking inventory. Anything to keep my mind off what was going on behind the office door. It was even more maddening when Pam entered the office, summoned by her maker's call no doubt, only to leave not five minutes later. She sped out the back door without so much as a backwards glance.

All the while, I kept tabs on the bond which fluctuated between bored and annoyed, but nothing to worrisome. That is, until I felt a sharp pang of lust. It lasted only a moment but the next fifteen minutes it took for the office door to open, were the longest of my life. I debated whether or not to intrude on the vampire conference before resigning to stay put, if only to give my viking the benefit of the doubt. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door opened and Eric gathered the other vampires together while Elsa sauntered over to me.

"I'm pleased to announce your husband has a stay of execution," she said, flagrantly adjusting her bosom. "He was very forthcoming and the king will be pleased…as was I."

I knew the game she was playing but refused to take the bait so I smiled brightly while silently wanting to rip the bitch's head off. "That's good to know," I said through gritted teeth. Eric joined us and quickly placed his arm around me.

"I will leave my child in your care Sheriff," Elsa continued. "But if he is harmed in any way, I'll stake you myself. Until tomorrow then."

"Of course Elsa," Eric said, bowing to the soon-to-be-shanked-by-a-psychotic-telepath vampire. She curtly nodded her head and zipped out of the club. It didn't go unnoticed she failed to say goodbye to her child.

"Scared to come without an escort, my Aunt Fannie," I muttered bitterly.

"Indeed," Eric concurred. "Come Lover, there is much to discuss."

"You got that right," I snipped, still reeling from Elsa's jabs. I grabbed my purse and stormed out the back door.

Eric drove and for a while, said nothing. He'd been blindsided by Elsa's appearance too and we both needed time to cool off.

"I thought you'd be staying later," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"There is no need," Eric replied. "I instructed Palomino and Rubio to close up together and Gerald is informing the area vampires to move to their safe houses until the crisis has passed."

"And Pam?" I timidly asked.

"She is on an errand," Eric replied and I knew it was best not to prod him.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he passed our exit.

"Bon Temps. It is to dangerous to go home and you refuse to leave my side." He paused and smiled at me. "Therefore, we will stay at your place tonight but tomorrow, we'll move to my safe house. Is your witch friend working?"

"Yeah, she had to in order to get tomorrow night off. I'll call her when we get to the house so she's not caught off guard."

"Good. I do not want us disturbed," Eric said, reaching for my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. I don't know what he was thinking. As much as I always wanted him, my legs were in lock down until I got some answers. Even though I was pretty sure nothing happened, that jolt of lust had unnerved me.

We arrived at the farmhouse and I went inside and called Amelia while Eric zipped across the cemetery to check on Bill's house. As perturbed as I was, I still worried for my viking's safety and was grateful I could feel him.

As soon as he returned, he scooped me up and carried me down to his newly refurbished hidey hole. I was impressed. Trey and Alcide had done a fantastic job. It was almost an exact replica of our bedroom at home only on a much smaller scale. The furniture consisted of only a bed and an old fashioned full length mirror that faced it. There was no fireplace but the temperature was still comfortably cozy. Eric showed me the switch that controlled the dim, overhead lighting, the small closet bathroom and the hidden secret passage door that led to the woods if we should ever have to flee. When he'd finished, he guided me over to the bed and gently removed my shoes. However, I stopped his hand as it began wandering up my leg.

"Now will you tell me what went on in that meeting?" I asked, pulling Eric to sit beside me.

"I've told Elsa all I know and gave her all my records, including the results of the DNA tests from the blood sample Mustapha collected," Eric calmly replied. "It was human, by the way, but the police database found no matches. She is aware of the Fellowship's compound and my suspicions regarding Bill. Russell has ordered her to provide whatever resources we need."

"That's nice Honey but why did I feel a surge of lust while you were in the office and when you came out, why was Elsa adjusting her clothing?" Though I tried to remain diplomatic, I couldn't help the accusatory tone.

Eric immediately caught on to what I was implying and took my hands in his. "She did it to get a rise out of you," he said. "She wants me Sookie. Of that, I have no doubt. She never accepted I no longer desired her and has spent the last two hundred years trying to win me back. She repulses me Lover. She has since long before you were born. No matter what delusions Elsa chooses to believe, she will NEVER have me again." Eric pulled me closer and gently kissed my lips. "As for the lust you felt, I was thinking of you and how I can't get enough of you and never will."

Before I could register his movement, he'd placed me in front of the mirror and stood behind me. "You are a goddess," he said, his reflection staring intently at me as he slowly unzipped my dress. "The most beautiful creature I have ever seen." The dress dropped to the floor and my bra and panties followed. "I only wish you believed it. For a while, I thought you did," he said as his arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly.

I stared at our reflection seeing and feeling his truthfulness. "I'm sorry I doubted you," I said. "It's just, she's so pretty. I couldn't help but be jealous. I am only human after all."

"That's just it Lover," Eric countered as his hands cupped my breasts. "You are not ONLY human. You are the best of both worlds and your beauty radiates from within." At that, my body began to softly glow and Eric smiled. "I see this has made you happy."

"Yes it has," I replied, running my fingers along the length of his arms. "You could make me a lot happier though."

"I intend to Lover," my viking fanged, as his pants dropped and a familiar friend slapped at my backside. The mirror image of his hypnotic blue eyes captivated me as he slowly kissed his way up my neck and whispered in my ear. "Tonight I will show you how much I am yours."

I shivered as he stood before me and slowly sank to his knees, never breaking eye contact. "You will tell me how to pleasure you. Whatever you desire, I will do." He glanced back towards the mirror. "I only ask that you watch so you will see how beautiful you are." He faced me again, the bond brimming adoration. "See yourself through my eyes, Lover."

Emboldened and empowered by his tantalizing offer, I sat at the edge of the bed, leaned forward and grazed my fingertip under his chin. "Retract you fangs and keep them hidden until I say otherwise," I cooed. Eric did as I commanded and reclined against his heels. "Well done Viking," I praised, slowly lifting my feet and placing them on his thighs. "I want you to kiss and touch me all over. Start at the bottom and work your way up. Take your time and make sure to use your tongue here, here, here, here and most definitely here," As I spoke, I touched the back of my knees, my inner elbow, breasts, neck and finally my already dripping pussy. I dipped my finger inside the swollen folds then offered the sweet nectar to my viking. "You can do that can't you?"

"Oh yes My Lover," Eric rasped, licking my digit clean. Gently he picked up first one foot and then the other, suckling my toes as his hands slid up and down the length of my legs causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps. When his tongue assaulted the back of my knees, my body would've crumpled to the floor if not for the bed and when his mouth landed between my thighs, my fingers tangled in his hair as I gripped his head and grunted. "Don't you dare make me come. Not yet."

Eric groaned deeply as his tongue lapped at my juices and I was transfixed by the couple in the mirror. Each muscle of the male's back contorted and relaxed as he feasted on the female. She was so tiny in comparison yet seemed to hold the male in the palm of her hand, a hand that wanted nothing more than to grab her partner's spectacular ass. She...no, I was beautiful.

I felt even more powerful and through jagged breaths, ordered, "touch yourself viking." Immediately, Eric gripped himself and began slowly fucking his palm. I was completely mesmerized. It was so beautiful, sexy, sensual and the sight nearly pushed me over the edge. Eric must have sensed it because he kept his word and began kissing my lower abdomen, his tongue lightly flittering against my belly button as his free hand moved up my side, around my back and down my spine. When he tilted his head, there was a wildness in his eyes and he latched onto each nipple and fiercely sucked. The grunts of his arousal further fueled my own and by the time he'd kissed and licked his way up my arms, I was ready to disintegrate into a million pieces. His body surrounded mine as his tongue flicked against my carotid and the tip of his member teased my throbbing clit. It was all too much so I gripped his back, ran my lips against the ridge of his ear and whispered. "Do you want me Viking?"

The response was a long, low growl and I smiled in the semi darkness. "Then take my blood and my body NOW." I heard the snick of Eric's fangs then they sank into my neck as he sheathed himself. My body convulsed in euphoria, milking Eric's shaft as he furiously pumped his release. We clung to each other as our bodies twitched through the waves and I was vaguely aware my hands had grabbed his splendid backside, pushing him further inside me.

"That was wonderful," I sighed as we steadied ourselves. "Thank you."

"Thank you Lover," Eric replied, climbing off me and kissing my forehead. "It is good to have a woman who knows what she wants."

I smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "It's good to have a vampire who is willing to obey."

"Anytime Lover," Eric chuckled and we laid there a few minutes just basking in the afterglow. I'd just about fallen unconscious when Eric whispered. "I can't be with you tomorrow evening."

"What?" I said, my eyes flying open as I sat up.

Eric dragged his fingers through his hair and frowned. "Elsa is returning to the club, though she has no reason other than to annoy me and aggravate you. I didn't tell her of the ectoplasmic reconstruction as I do not fully trust her and we don't know what the spell will reveal. I will send Pam in my place. Did Kanoa tell you anything?"

"I think he would if he could," I said, laying back down and facing Eric. "But it seemed like he was under a maker's command."

"I would expect nothing less. Elsa treats her children just as Appius treated me, like objects to be played with whenever she wishes. She is not an honorable maker."

"No shit," I snorted. "So I guess I'll come to Fangtasia when we're done."

"No Lover. I'm keeping Elsa on a need to know basis. Call me when the spell is complete and I'll meet you here. I want to speak with the witches away from her prying eyes and ears. I also ask you to take Mustapha and the Britlingens to our home tomorrow and pack a small overnight bag. I'll be flying us to our safe house when I pick you up."

"And where is that?"

"Deep in the bayou, uninhabited by humans."

"But Claudine and I are going undercover Saturday. How will I get back to civilization to meet her?"

Eric smiled wisely and his eyebrow lifted. "She is your fairy godmother. I think she can find you wherever you are. She is no threat and I will not be angered. What is your plan?"

"She's going to pretend to be my granddaughter and will flirt with Whit to get information. I'm hoping we might gain access to his office so we can look for the compound's blueprints but Claudine's so good, she might convince him to give us a tour. We have so many missing vampires, I'm hoping for the latter since we could confirm who still lives and who doesn't."

"That is brilliant Lover," Eric said, as he held my palm and kissed it. "The Britlingens will accompany you?"

"Of course Honey. I won't put myself in any unnecessary danger." I placed my hand against his cheek and kissed him as if making a vow. "I love this life and don't intend to lose it or you."

Eric smiled and tucked me against him. "Get your rest Lover. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Ok Honey," I yawned. "I hope I do you proud."

"_You always do me proud, My Beloved Wife. Do not ever doubt that. I love you."_

"I love you too." I placed my hand on top of the arm protectively holding me and drifted into peace and tranquility.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was going to suggest you go back and read the final chapter of So I Married A Dead Guy in the above AN since that was our first glimpse of Elsa but decided against it as it would have given her unexpected appearance away. So what did you think about her being in a position above Eric's, her constant taunting and how Sookie handled herself? How about Pam's fuck up? Was Eric to harsh? Did you enjoy how Eric reassured Sookie cause I sure did. <em>**

**_Just to clarify, I was rereading this update for the umpteenth time and realized some of you might think Eric had sex with Sookie so she wouldn't be angry at him for having to return to Fangtasia the next evening rather than accompany her to the ectoplasmic reconstruction or that he was keeping her in the dark and had some alterior motive with his ex. That is simply NOT the case. He could feel Sookie's insecurity and wanted to show her how devoted he is. I hope that's how it read because that's what I was going for. _**

**_I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories as I begin putting all the puzzle pieces together. Please throw me a bone and leave a review._**

**_Peace & Love,_**

**_Hippychik_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Happy New Year everyone! I hope your holidays were filled with peace and joy but they probably ended up like a Griswold Family Christmas right? *giggle* I wanted to thank y'all for continuing to support this story, despite the longer timeframe between each update, so I'm posting this one even though it is shorter than my usual updates and unfortunately Eric Free. Santa Mother-In-Law was extra good to me this year and I got the Snapdragon software that enables me to dictate instead of type my thoughts. This was such a relief for my poor shoulder that has been causing me trouble more and more over the past year or so. I'm still getting used to it so I hope you'll bare with me. But enough gibber jabber. On with the story...**_

*Not my creations*

** Chapter 20**

I was up early the next morning, thanks to Amelia and Juan Valdez. Lazily, I rubbed my eyes before wriggling out of my viking's protective embrace, kissing him good morning and began getting ready. There was a fresh pair of jeans, Fangtasia t-shirt and a new pair of Converse sneakers sitting on the bathroom counter and I wondered if clothing delivery had been part of Pam's errand. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, snatched Eric's usual morning note off the wall and wandered back to the bed, already smiling.

_Min __Älskling Fru_

_You were so exquisite last night that I've decided to rise early in order to give you a proper send off as well as meet the witches personally. This doesn't mean I don't trust your judgment. If I must suffer through an evening with Elsa, then I'd like to do it knowing you are well and safe. Until dusk…_

_Your devoted Viking,_

_E_

I shook my head and smiled, while tucking in Eric's resting body. He definitely knew how to get me to do what he wanted and under the circumstances, his request wasn't unreasonable. After one more lingering kiss goodbye, I hurried to the kitchen and joined my witchy friend.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Amelia greeted, pouring me a cup of Columbian brew. "Ready for tonight?"

"Mornin' Witchypoo," I replied, happily taking the cup as she plated our breakfasts. Apparently, working at Merlotte's had done wonders for her cooking skills. "I am sooooo ready! But what about you? Do you have everything you'll need?"

"Everything except what Miss Cleo's bringing up from New Orleans. Is that why you holed up here last night?"

"God I wish!"

Amelia set the toast, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me before taking her seat. "Well don't keep me in suspense," she coaxed.

I took another sip of coffee before filling Amelia in on Felicia's disappearance, the vampires' need to relocate to their safe houses and all things Elsa. She was proud I'd controlled my temper but a little disappointed I hadn't at least got a bitch slap in there somewhere.

"Trust me," I said, tearing a piece of toast. "If she wasn't Eric's boss, I would've staked her accidentally on purpose."

"That's my girl!" Amelia laughed and we clinked our cups together before returning our attention to the task at hand. "Miss Cleo said they'd arrive at five sharp. I told them to come here but I can call and have them meet us at Merlotte's instead."

"No here's fine," I replied. "Eric is rising early. He wants to scope out the new witches personally before he leaves for Fangtasia."

"He's not coming with us? Will we have any protection?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Yep. Eric's new day man Mustapha will be with me and Pam's gonna meet us in Shreveport. I think it'd be best if there's a stay away spell around the neighborhood."

"Keep away prying eyes?"

"You know it. The next door neighbor is particularly nosey."

"No problem. That's an easy spell," Amelia smiled, clearing the dishes.

We chatted a bit more as we finished our second cups of coffee. I shared my hopes for employee recruiting and Amelia was super excited to meet Miss Cleo. It offset her nervousness about seeing Bob again. I was just happy she had all our ducks in a row because we needed answers to some very big questions and I was counting on the spell to provide them.

"Well, I gotta get crackin'," Amelia said, rising from the table. "Sam needed me and Holly to come in early today. Thank God we're off tomorrow!"

"I really appreciate this Sweetie," I said, following her lead and grabbing my purse. "Listen, if you're not happy at Merlotte's, you could come work at Fangtasia." Maybe I should've felt guilty offering Amelia a job since she'd taken my place at Merlotte's but my best girlfriend's happiness overrode Sam's staffing issues even though he was my friend too.

"Thanks but no thanks," Amelia smiled. "I have a strict policy against working for friends."

"Sam's your friend," I quipped as we stepped outside and Amelia locked the door.

"More like an acquaintance who became a friend. Big difference. Thanks for the offer though."

"You just let me know if you ever change your mind," I said, scooting into the BLDSKR. "The offer is always on the table."

"Will do Sook. See ya later."

Amelia backed out first and I followed, driving at a leisurely pace and enjoying the sunny morning. I got to Shreveport in plenty of time to ready my office and it was no surprise Mustapha was already waiting, dressed like the secret service.

"Don't scare em' all away," I teased as I let him in before hustling over to The Blind Tiger and ordering a couple party platters. I didn't know how many people would show up and Gran always taught me it was better to have to much food than not enough. True, this was business but I wanted my prospects to feel welcome.

Turns out, the job fair was a huge success! I was floored when over thirty people showed up, including a few men and gave Julie an enthusiastic thumbs up. The Tri Deltas had rented a mini bus and they streamed into the building laughing and talking about the latest campus gossip. I took the opportunity to dip into everyone's thoughts while they nibbled on the food and milled about. There were a few vapid airheads and a few curious but not serious minds in the mix but overall, I got a positive vibe. The sheer volume of people left me with a staff I was sure would appeal to vampires and humans alike.

There were twelve total employees, five blondes, four brunettes and three red heads. Although I'd planned a "girl next door" theme, I couldn't pass up the two gay guys from the drama department, Trevor and Brad. They were delightful and, dare I say, pretty? I'd seen first hand vampires appreciated that kind of diversity so they were sure to make a fortune in tips. Needless to say, the boys were happy to hear that.

My favorite new hire was a brainy, British brunette who'd come to the states as a history major. Her name was Alice. She'd overheard Julie talking to a fellow classmate, one who didn't make the cut, and shown up at the last minute looking quite disheveled and out of sorts. It seemed Murphy's Law was working overtime as her alarm clock never went off, her roommate had partied in her best outfit the night before and her car blew a tire on the way in. However, she took all the setbacks in stride, using wry humor to laugh the stress away and I knew she'd fit right in with Fangtasia's craziness.

I went over the staff schedules, dividing them up into groups of six. Half would work Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights while the other would work Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Monday was everyone's day off but this coming one would be a training day. They all had serving experience but it was important for them to know exactly how to behave around the undead. As I explained the transportation and sleeping arrangements, Mustapha jumped in and advised he'd be their chauffer.

Now outwardly, I was my usual chipper self but inside, the only thing I could focus on was the impending ectoplasmic reconstruction and what information we might find. I wanted more than anything for us to get what we needed to send Elsa away for good. Though Eric had done everything to assure me of his fidelity, I knew the vampaslut was nothing but trouble and she'd made her true intentions quite clear. Some might call it insecurity, but I considered it protecting what was MINE!

Mustapha was a big help and not only with security. He put on his Merry Maids hat after everyone was gone, and helped me cleanup. We turned up the TV while we worked and it hummed in the background until Dr. Oz was interrupted by a special newscast. Another local girl had disappeared and the police still had no clues. Now, not only was Whit spewing accusations, but Steve Newlin had decided to throw his two cents in as well. It was in the middle of his hostile diatribe that I finally broke down.

"It's not fair!" I sobbed. "No one ever bothers to get the vampires' side of things. No wonder folks around here think the worst. Why bother to fact check when it's easier selling sensationalistic hate!"

"You could change that Miss Sookie," Mustapha calmly said while handing me a Kleenex.

I dried my eyes and blew my nose then asked. "How so?"

"You're a human married to a very old, very powerful vampire. Why not contact the station and offer an interview or better yet, post a video on YouTube. You can set the record strait."

"I see your point," I sniffed. "But I don't think Eric would appreciate me sharing details of our private life."

"You don't need details," Mustapha replied. "All you gotta do is show you live a normal life except your husband is a vampire. Think about it. You manage Fangtasia and you've started this foundation. A foundation funded by your own money to help your home town's kids. You can't buy publicity this good. People eat this shit up. Trust me. Sway public opinion in your favor, and you gain the upper hand."

I nodded in agreement, thinking how wonderful it would be to have people on our side for a change, and not just the fangbangers. Still, this was not a decision I could make on my own. "I'll talk to Eric," I said. "In the meantime, we gotta shake a tail feather. I still have to stop at the house."

"Well then, after you Mrs. Northman," Mustapha said, opening the door and bowing respectfully.

I keyed in the newly installed alarm code he'd shown me, locked up the building and hopped into the BLDSKR while Mustapha started up his sedan. As we merged onto the highway, I reached into my purse and grabbed my magic compact. I felt silly asking the B's to protect me in my own home but did it anyway if only to appease my viking. They had no problem with my request and vanished back into their dimension. I wondered briefly where exactly they went. Like, did they go home and wait for _The Britlingen Signal_? or did they have a special mirror they could watch like some sort of magical TV? Oh well, I had enough questions looming in my head so I turned up the radio and tried to feel as normal as possible.

I arrived at the house and packed in record time. I wasn't sure if Eric needed anything so I threw a few of his clothes in as well. Mustapha stayed outside, checking the perimeter for nefarious activity or maybe Eric had forbidden him from entering our home. Whatever the case, I didn't want to keep him waiting indefinitely. That would be rude.

As I started for the front door, my belly growled loudly. I wanted to make sure we were at the farmhouse if the witches arrived early and hadn't taken kitchen inventory this morning, so I pulled two steaks from the fridge along with a couple potatoes and a pre-made salad. Amelia would probably grab something at Merlotte's but I hadn't seen Mustapha eat a thing all day. I placed the items into a recyclable shopping bag, grabbed the suitcase and joined my bodyguard.

"I hope you're hungry," I said as he took both bags and placed them in the BLDSKR's trunk.

"I could use a bite," he replied. "Was that steak I saw?"

"Ribeye," I said. "And potatoes and salad too."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled, climbing back into his sedan and again, we were off.

I'd made it about halfway to Bon Temps when Claudine popped in looking like she'd been to church dressed in her Sunday best. "Hello Cousin!" she sang.

"Claudine!" I yelped, my heart skipping a beat as I gripped the steering wheel to keep from swerving into oncoming traffic. "I don't mind you popping in as long as it's not when I'm operating a 5000 pound vehicle!" She just smiled brighter. "So what's up?" I asked when she remained silent.

"Can't your fairy godmother check up on you?" she asked innocently. Really, the batting eyelashes were to much.

"Yes you can," I giggled, my breaths and heart rate finally returning to normal. "But I'm sure there's another reason."

"You are correct," she beamed. "I wanted to touch base with you before tomorrow. I'm so excited!" She wasn't exaggerating either. I glanced over to see her perfect form shaking like a nervous Chihuahua and had to grin.

"Well I'm glad you did cause you're gonna need to use whatever tracking device you've got to find me."

Claudine's brow arched. "Aren't you a little old to play hide and seek?"

"No I'm not," I snorted. "But that's not why. Eric is taking me somewhere extremely isolated tonight and I'll need you to come pop me out of there if you can."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Claudine said, her finger absentmindedly tapping her chin. "We'll just do the transformation spell once we return to your home in Bon Temps. I don't want to give you a magic overdose."

"What would happen if you did?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.

As if reading my mind, she replied. "You don't want to know and why is your husband taking you so far away? Is he recreating your honeymoon?"

"If it were only something that wonderful, but no," I said, shaking my head. I then gave her the low down on everything that had happened and my suspicions regarding the Fellowship. She nodded along, listening to every word and when I got to the part about Elsa, I could swear her normally sparkling brown eyes became considerably darker.

"We will gain full access to the compound and I promise you. If the Fellowship is responsible for the missing vampires and/or children, we will know. Wit Spradlin will be putty in my hands. Human men are easily manipulated," Claudine vowed as her face morphed into a terrifying smile. It was so unusual for her, it gave me the willies.

"You sure Sam won't mind?" I nervously asked. "I mean, how far are you willing to go?"

"Now Sookie, I won't do anything I wouldn't do in front of Sam," my fairy godmother replied, returning to her previous, cheery disposition. "And you should know by now, I'm a master of persuasion."

That was true. Claudine always managed to get what she wanted while making the person she influenced feel it was their idea. Since she'd never steered me wrong before, I decided to let her have her fun. After all, I'd probably have fun too so we spent the remainder of the ride gabbing like long lost sisters.

Claudine inquired about the handsome gentleman following us and when I told her about Mustafa's day man status, she quipped how lucky I was to have such a beautiful view. I joked it was a good thing Eric couldn't hear that, or Mustapha might end up as a wolf skin rug. She just laughed and said it was nothing but a little fairy humor and that her heart really did belong to Sam. Relieved, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. Sam was a trusted and loyal friend and he deserved happiness.

"I'll be off then," Claudine said as I turned onto Hummingbird Lane. "No need to spook a wolf today. See you tomorrow cousin. Ciao!" She gave me a sly wink and then she was gone right as I parked the car.

"Pardon me Miss Sookie, but was there someone in the car with you?" Mustafa asked, following me onto the back porch.

"Only my fairy godmother," I replied as we entered the house.

If he was surprised, he did a good job hiding it and put the groceries on the kitchen table while I placed my suitcase in the master bedroom. Though Mustapha had proven himself trustworthy so far, and it was locked up tighter than Fort Knox, I still didn't feel comfortable revealing Eric's resting place. By the time I returned, the Were had already found the grill and fired it up.

We worked well together preparing dinner. Mustafa seasoned the steaks while I threw the potatoes in the microwave and fixed the salad. It was just after four when we sat down to eat and enjoyed the well-deserved meal. I asked him if he'd found a new place to live and he confirmed he'd used the money Eric gave him wisely. He asked me if I was nervous and I admitted I was afraid of not finding anything. I also told him I was glad Eric hired him as his new day man and he was much better company than Bobby Burnham.

"Northman informed me his former day man was disrespectful towards you," Mustafa said as he finished his Ice-T. "I would never do that. It's no way to treat a lady and you, Miss Sookie, are a great lady."

"Thanks," I replied, blushing at the complement and trying to hide it by clearing the table. He stepped outside to scout the property while I did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. I'd just put the last plate away, when Amelia's beetle came up the driveway followed by a big, black Lincoln town car.

"_Here we go,"_ I thought as Mustapha emerged from the woods and I stepped onto the front porch to greet the witches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess you could call this a "filler chapter" but what did you think of Mustapha's suggestion Sookie counter the FOTS propaganda? And how about Sookie's new staff? I didn't introduce all of them because frankly, I'd have been bored off my rocker but Alice was created especially for the poster Alicel who made the request a while back. I may not grant wishes quickly, but I do grant them so Alicel, if you're out there, I didn't forget. Alright y'all, get ready cause here comes Miss Cleo and the long awaited ectoplasmic reconstruction.<strong>_

_**Flagging is great, favoriting is better but a review is the thing I crave most. Please be kind and share your thoughts.**_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you all once again for the encouragement. This update practically wrote itself and I had to give Miss Cleo her own voice. There are many obvious spelling and gramatical errors but that's just the way she talks. And now, without further adieu, I give you the ectoplasmic reconstruction.**_

_***Not mine. I'm just playing***_

** Chapter 21**

"Hey Sook!" Amelia called as she and Holly sprang from her Bug. I smiled and bounded off the porch steps while the Town car's doors swung open.

Bob exited first, grinning and giving a little wave. His thoughts revealed he wanted to help if only to thank me for being such a gracious hostess during the time he'd spent as a four legged room mate. The large pay check didn't hurt either.

"Hi Y'all!" I said, just as Miss Cleo stepped out and I got my first glimpse of her.

She was tall and big. In Gran's time, she would've been referred to as a broad in that she had a chest and backside like mine but linebacker's shoulders. She was dressed in a crisp, white suit, complete with what I would call a pimp mama hat. It complimented her coffee colored skin perfectly. Her shoulder length hair framed her thirty something face which radiated both wisdom and power and her dark brown eyes twinkled.

"Cleopatra Fant," she greeted. "You muz be Sookie." She offered her hand which I immediately shook. The only thing I _heard _was singing and took it as a very good sign.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Cleo," I replied sweetly. "Thank you for coming and I'm sorry about your mom."

Miss Cleo grinned. "Thank you Baby but Mama and me, we good. She neva fa away. Now, how bout chu tell me what we lookin' fo?"

I appreciated her no nonsense, let's-get-down-to-business attitude and knew Eric would too. Never one to shirk my hostess duties, I invited the group inside for some tea both to get further acquainted and to stall long enough for my viking to rise. It would be very soon. I could already feel him stirring.

We climbed the porch steps where Mustapha opened the door and Miss Cleo looked him up and down, commenting. "Ain't you a fine piece o' hot chocolate. Who you?"

Amelia and Holly couldn't contain their giggles and Bob merely rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking as much as he admired his mentor, he wished she had a better mouth filter.

"Mustapha Ma'am," the Were replied and I could swear I _heard_ a low, approving growl. "I'll be your security this evening."

"Mama tol me it be a good night. Mama don' lie," Miss Cleo replied sashaying past Mustapha whose eyes followed her all the way inside.

"Yo house sho' is nice Miss Sookie," she complimented, settling on the couch as the witches gathered in the living room. "They lotta histoee he-ah."

"Thank you," I replied. "It's been in my family over two hundred years. My husband had it refurbished while we were on our honeymoon."

"He make you happy," she remarked as she reached into her purse, pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. "Very happy. You glowin' girl."

We all eyeballed her and she shrugged. "Her aura blindin', like lookin' at da sun. You don' see it?" she asked the others who shook their flabbergasted heads. Even I self checked to make sure my light wasn't leaking. Everything was as it should be so I excused myself to get my guests their refreshments. Once I'd handed out the beverages, I took the seat closest to the hallway and Miss Cleo again asked why I needed the spell.

"Someone broke into one of my houses. You must find out who," a deep voice replied and my body tingled all over as Eric's giant hand rested on my shoulder. "Good evening Lover," he said, leaning down and inhaling my hair. His fangs snapped to attention and he smirked. "You've seen your cousin today."

"Briefly," I nodded. "Sorry I didn't have time to shower."

"Don't apologize Dear One," he said, leaning further and licking my neck. "You smell divine." The love between us intensified as our lips joined and his tongue invaded my mouth. There was a time I would've been mortified but now, everyone else faded away and it was just me and my husband until someone cleared their throat. Eric straitened and acknowledged the others with a nod.

While Amelia and Holly returned the gesture, Bob nervously inched closer to his mentor, thinking she'd better not screw this up. Miss Cleo, on the other hand, merely surveyed Eric, much like she had with Mustapha, and remarked. "Ain't you a sweet bag o' suga. No wunda you happy girl. DAMN!"

"This is my husband, Eric Northman," I said, easing the tension coming from the other witches. Evidently, they all thought their head witch just signed her death warrant. The tickles I felt told me Eric found Miss Cleo's comments rather amusing though when I glanced up, his features didn't convey the same message. He eyeballed her with a raised brow and asked.

"You are familiar with the spell we need Witch?"

"I can do dat spell in my sleep," Miss Cleo replied, matching Eric's stare eye for eye. I had to give her props. Not many humans had the balls to stare into a vampire's eyes, not that Eric was planning on glamouring anyone.

"Good," Eric said and in a blur of movement, was seated in my chair with me on his lap. No one outwardly said anything. Amelia, Holly and Mustapha were used to it while Miss Cleo just wanted the details she needed and Bob silently repeated. _"Don't fuck up."_

"The last human I knew to occupy the house left between seven and seven thirty last Sunday evening," my viking recounted.

"And the next door neighbor told me a moving van arrived around midnight," I chimed in.

Eric gave me a little squeeze and a jolt of confidence. "You must find out who was in the vehicle that subsequently cleaned out and cleaned up the house. Pay extra attention to whatever happened in the master bedroom's closet."

"Is we solvin' a murda?" Miss Cleo asked, bending forward, now obviously intrigued.

"That remains to be seen," Eric answered, rising from the chair and setting me gently on my feet. He zipped away only to return with a briefcase full of cash and divvied up half of it into four equal stacks. Everyone except Cleo gaped as he continued.

"This is your down payment. You will receive the rest when the spell is complete. Do you have everything you require?"

"Don' chu worry bout a thing Suga," Miss Cleo replied as she stuffed her stack inside her purse. "I a true witch. My people from Haiti. Mama's Mama's Mama was a voodoo priestess. We find what chu lookn' fo."

"There is just one more thing," Eric said, wrapping his arm around me. "Recently, the area has experienced many abductions, both human and vampire. My wife needs protection. This home requires safety wards."

"Against anyone or anythin' inpaticula?" Miss Cleo asked as she stepped back onto the front porch with her makeshift coven in tow.

"Against any who would do myself, my wife or her friend harm," Eric replied, taking my hand and we joined them.

"Shoot Baby. Dat easy."

Miss Cleo quickly sent the others to the south, east and west corners of the house while she took the north. They all closed their eyes and lifted their outstretched arms to the sky while their high priestess began chanting. It sounded like Creole only more ancient and within five minutes, there was a distinct shift in the air, like someone had buckled an invisible seat belt around the house. Even Mustapha lifted his nose, apparently smelling the magic.

The witches regrouped on the porch, Miss Cleo smiling. "It safe now," she said proudly. "Anyone lookin' to cause trouble, gonna get a nasty surprise."

"Well done," Eric praised, pulling another wad of cash from his back pocket, though how it fit inside those jeans, I'll never know. "Now go quickly," he ordered. "My progeny will be waiting."

"Just follow me Ma'am," Mustapha said as he opened the town car door for Miss Cleo.

"Such a gentleman," she smiled, sliding behind the wheel. Amelia and Holly placed their supplies in the trunk and climbed into the back seat while Bob got into Mustapha's sedan. I looked up at Eric who swept me into his arms and planted a kiss that left my heart in a tizzy.

"Good luck Lover," he whispered softly against my ear as his embrace tightened. "I wish I could be with you."

"I'll call you as soon as we're done," I said but Eric pulled back and shook his head.

"Elsa will attempt to keep me at Fangtasia so Pam will notify me when the spell is finished and will implore me to join her. No vampire has the authority to keep a maker from his child and Elsa is no exception. I'll be here waiting when you return."

"Sounds like you're sneaking out of your parents house Honey," I giggled.

"I find it demeaning as well," Eric replied seriously.

I smiled and filled the bond with adoration as I reached up and touched his cheek. "Don't," I said coyly, using my other hand to grip his butt. "For once, I feel like the bad girl. If it makes you feel better, you can think of all the dirty things I'm going to do to you later."

"I love you, my feisty fairy," Eric said, his swagger returning.

"I love you too, you big viking. Now get going before that vamp ho sends out a search party." Eric chuckled and gave me one more kiss before taking to the sky and I locked up the house and hopped into the waiting Lincoln.

"He fly too?!" Miss Cleo remarked as I buckled in and nodded. She shook her head and smiled wider. "Damn girl. You gots it all. Now lez get this sho on da road. Somethin' tell me, he don' like waitin'."

"Oh, Eric's more patient than you think," I said slyly. "After all, he puts up with me." Laughter erupted from the back seat as I turned and winked. Both vehicles' engines roared to life and we were on our way.

The conversation flowed freely throughout the ride. Holly gave us an update on her wedding plans and I got to know Miss Cleo a little more. Born and raised in New Orleans, she'd been practicing magic as long as she could remember. What hadn't come naturally, her mother and grandmother had taught her. She'd never married as she hadn't found a man strong enough to handle her gift but she still held out hope for a family. As she shared, I _saw_ an image of Mustapha and smiled. These two were perfect for each other so I listed all the Were's positive attributes while making a mental note to give him a little nudge in the romance department.

The neighborhood was dark and quiet as we pulled into the driveway and parked behind Pam's mini van. She zipped out of the house while we exited the cars and her fangs snicked as she greeted me.

"Sookie, you smell delish!" she said, a little to close for comfort.

"Thanks Pam," I replied, taking a step back. "You think you could check your fangs?"

"Oops. Sorry," she shrugged and the pointy tips disappeared. Now that they were gone, she looked just like a soccer mom, dressed in a pink track suit and white sneakers and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. It was so disarming, I had to remind myself that underneath that facade, was a cold blooded killer. Quickly, I made the introductions and she greeted everyone except Amelia with a nod. My friend got a kiss and a fangy smile instead which caused the blood to drain from Bob's face. I thought for a moment, he might pass out.

"Sookie Dear, I have plans this evening," Pam said, her eyes never leaving Amelia. "Are we going to stand around all night?"

"I'm not in charge of this party Pam," I replied as Miss Cleo stepped up next to me.

"We ready Baby," the witch assured. "You read lips?"

"Only the ones I like," Pam fanged and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you reign it in for just a little while Pam?" I exasperatedly asked. "We really do need to start. I have plans too you know."

"Of course," she nodded, turning to Miss Cleo. "Carry on."

"First, we hide," the head witch said, sending the others to various points around the property. As they began chanting, it felt as though we were being surrounded by an invisible wall and when the spell was complete, they gathered their supplies and proceeded to deposit them throughout the house and on the carport.

Candles were lit in every room and placed next to small pots which Cleo filled with various herbs, plants and other things I really didn't want identified. When everything was ready, they split up. Amelia took the front door and living room, Holly was in the kitchen, Bob was sent to the carport and Miss Cleo stood inside the master bedroom's closet. She began the chant and one by one, the others joined in. Within minutes, Mustapha said he could see a moving van and Pam and I headed to the car port. Sure enough, a ghostly U-Haul was backing up and when it parked, Arlene got out with Whit's twin henchmen, the ones I'd dubbed the tweedles. I was PISSED, to say the least, but held my temper as Arlene "unlocked" the door and stepped inside, her posse closely behind.

"Looks like he's gone," Pam said, reading my former friend's lips. "You boys start packing and I'll get cleaning. Whit said there can't be no trace of him."

So Bobby had planned on disappearing all along. Well, he'd certainly gotten his wish, though I doubt it was what he'd had in mind. The "film" continued and we watched the minimal furniture leave the house along with several trash bags. Under normal circumstances, this was like any other move but after another half hour, I began to get antsy. Finally, "Arlene" stepped into the master bedroom and began vacuuming. When she opened the closet door, her face morphed into a mixture of revulsion and triumph.

"God damned vamps! Think they're so superior!" Pam relayed, her fangs dropping, clearly annoyed. Arlene looked around before standing in front of the back wall. What she did next was tacky, crass and low by anyone's standards. She dropped her pants, reached between her legs and pulled out a very used tampon. Smiling to herself, she began writing the infamous message Mustapha and I'd found. "This'll teach that vamp," she said to the wall, stopping periodically to "refill" her bloody pen.

"What are you doing?" one of the tweedles asked, appearing in the doorway and catching Arlene literally with her pants down. She righted herself, turned and smiled wider.

"Framing a vampire," she said. "Bobby worked for him and when the police see this, he'll be the prime suspect."

"I should have drained her!" Pam said lividly as Arlene finished and the group left without a trace. I had nothing to say because frankly, I agreed. It was one thing to be a bigot but quite another to try and pin a missing person on an innocent vampire. MY innocent vampire. Arlene was lucky she wasn't really here or she'd have a mouthful of fist right about now. I was shaking by the time the images faded and we heard a resounding THUD as all four witches collapsed.

Mustapha rushed to Cleo's side, helping her up while Pam aided Amelia and I took care of Holly and Bob. Though they were clearly exhausted, they did some sort of cleansing spell then packed up their supplies. Pam was already on the phone "begging" Eric to meet her. She hung up the phone and grabbed Amelia's hand.

"I'll make sure she returns home safely," she said coyly. "Get going Sookie. My master is already on his way. Amelia leaned against Pam who tenderly guided her to the mini van and buckled her in. It was actually sweet to see and I figured Pam's company, and blood, were just what Amelia needed.

"You take my car Miss Sookie," Mustapha said, handing over his keys and turning to Miss Cleo. "Allow me Ma'am."

"Thank you Baby," the witch yawned, gratefully settling in the passenger side while Mustapha got behind the wheel. Holly and Bob were already fast asleep, their heads resting comfortably against the back seat.

"See you at the house," I said as the town car pulled out and I quickly followed. I was anxious to talk to Eric but even more so for tomorrow to arrive. I only hoped Claudine and I would find even more damning evidence against the Fellowship so we could stop them once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, what did you think? Gross right? I assure you, there is a method to my madness. Just hang in there as I start tying up the loose ends, like who the mystery vamp is. I'd love to hear what you think. Did you find Cleo as awesome as I do? How about a potential love match betweenher and Mustapha or Pam's unexpected tenderness towards Amelia. I know Bob wasn't vocal but he was meant to be a back ground witch. Be kind and please leave a review.<strong>_

_**Peace!**_

_**Hippychik**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you once again to everyone who sticks by this story and keeps coming back for more. I loved your enthusiasm with Miss Cleo's introduction and enjoyed all of your reviews. They are my bread and butter.**_

** Chapter 22**

By the time we reached the house, Eric was waiting and pacing furiously. So much so, it was possible he'd worn the paint clean off the front porch. I hadn't even gotten the key out of the ignition when the door flew open and my viking whisked me to his cubby.

No sooner had the security locks clicked, when Eric's lips came crashing down on mine. Our bond was a tumultuous mixture of my anger, his frustration and our mutual joy at being in each other's arms again. It was an odd feeling to say the least and before I knew it, we were naked and Eric was on top of me.

"Wait!" I protested between heated kisses though my body willingly submitted.

"No time. Need you," Eric replied hoarsely, his fingers gripping my hair as he slid effortlessly into me. His thrusts were hard and fast but not in the savoring way they usually felt. It was like I was being rushed. Even so, my body reached completion in the two minutes it took for my viking to peak and the anger that had nearly consumed me began to fade.

"What was that all about," I asked, catching my breath as Eric tenderly healed my wounds. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it was like you were _trying_ to be a one minute man."

Eric cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Mr. Hobbs' day man reported he is missing. I have been summoned to New Orleans and must leave immediately Lover," he whispered. "His Majesty expects me before dawn."

I pulled away, feeling his sadness. "Why is that such a big deal Honey?" I shrugged. "You drive faster than the speed of sound. I'll just pack lightly and we'll go."

"You cannot accompany me," Eric replied somberly. "Russell's summons specifically forbade it. And even if you could, you have important work to do tomorrow. I need the answers you are seeking to appease my king. What did you learn tonight?" Eric's speech always dropped contractions when the situation was serious and the fact that Pam hadn't already briefed him worried me.

"Eric, are you in danger?" I asked, my eyes watering as I leaned back into his embrace.

"No more than usual," Eric smirked, attempting to sooth us both. "But it would help if I had something of substance to report."

I sighed heavily and recounted everything I'd witnessed during the ectoplasmic reconstruction. Sure enough, even Eric was disgusted by Arlene's actions though he did give her points for creativity. "Now it is even more important you go with your cousin," He said adamantly, his arms tightening around me. "Perhaps you will find the missing puzzle piece that eludes me."

"I hope so," I said as we redressed. "We're home less than two weeks and all hell breaks loose. I'm really starting to miss our mountain and the peace we had there."

"You are handling this situation beautifully Lover," Eric said, picking up his briefcase as we left the hidey hole. "I'm very proud of you and I promise. When this is over, we will go." He sealed his vow with a kiss and we headed to the living room.

I was surprised to see Pam and Amelia but not surprised they both wore a refreshed, rosy glow. I wondered if this meant Pam was summoned to New Orleans too. As Eric handed out the final payments, he praised the witches' work and requested Mustapha temporarily remain in Bon Temps. Evidently, he'd rented two of Sam's places and had them furnished to accommodate everyone. Miss Cleo was touched and Bob silently agreed since all he wanted to do was _"go to bed, for at least a month." _Mustapha had to drop Holly off at Merlotte's but from the snarls I heard, I got the impression staying in Bum Fuck Louisiana was no imposition regardless of whether his boss ordered it or not.

"Master, why did you call?" Pam asked as the sedan and town car disappeared into the night. "Was the cabin not prepared to your satisfaction?"

"The preparations were fine Pamela," Eric said, touching his child's cheek. "But Sookie and I will not be going. Russell has summoned me and I do not know how long he intends to keep me. I need you to stay here with Sookie until I return."

"So I walked five miles through the god-forsaken swamp in my best Jimmy Choos and now they're ruined for nothing?" she snarked.

"Not for nothing Child," Eric replied a little sternly. "It was punishment for Kanoa. However, you are still in charge of Fangtasia while I am gone. I believe Elsa will abuse her power and snoop where she doesn't belong. You must prevent this. In fact, you must return tonight. Close the bar an hour early."

Pam held her tongue while her lips scrunched up like she'd sucked on a lemon. What could she say? Eric was right and in vampire terms he'd let her off easy. I had to admit, I felt better knowing she'd be crashing here and couldn't help but wonder what was hidden inside Fangtasia. Gold? Jewels? Jimmy Hoffa? There was no time to ponder the question because by now, Eric was carrying me to the front porch. Thankfully, the floor boards survived his earlier pacing and as we shared a long, goodbye kiss, Jason's truck rambled up the drive.

"Hey Sis!" he called. "What are you doin' here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," I replied, holding my viking tighter.

Jason shrugged as he bounded up the porch steps. "It's Friday night. I always swing by to pick up my mail. What's your excuse?"

"There has been a bit of trouble," Eric offered and Jason eyeballed me.

"Course there is," he mumbled, returning to his truck and retrieving a shot gun Eric and I immediately recognized. "Who's after you this time Sook?"

"No one is after your sister specifically Stackhouse," Eric replied. "The Fellowship is attempting to convince the public vampires are responsible for the recent child kidnappings. However, we have strong evidence a vampire is involved with them and several of our own kind have vanished too. Sookie will be safest here."

"Kidnappings? Missing vampires?" Jason said, shaking his head. "Boy, and people say New Orleans is exciting."

"It's not exciting Jason!" I admonished.

"Sorry Sis," Jason replied, smiling sheepishly. "What I meant was, there's never a dull moment up here in the styx."

"Whatever you meant," Eric interrupted. "I ask you to stay with your sister."

"Why? You leavin' her?"

Eric looked directly at me. "Not of my own free will," he replied. "My king requests an audience with me and I must go immediately. Prove yourself the honorable brother Sookie believes you to be and protect her in my absence."

"Pam's stayin' here too," I added and if Jason had any second thoughts, he didn't any more.

"You can count on me," he said, cocking the Benelli as he entered the house.

"You do know your brother well," Eric praised, the bond smothering me with affection.

I stepped into his arms, returned the feelings and we stood there quietly for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to let go. "Will I be able to feel you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I do not know Lover," Eric whispered, his grip tightening. "We've never tested how far our bond reaches." I could feel his unease at the thought.

"Well, I guess you better go," I said sadly, still holding onto my viking as though my life depended on it.

Eric's lips traced their way from my ear to my mouth and we shared one, last, lingering kiss. _"Please be safe, My Beloved Wife, and don't do anything crazy like get yourself killed."_

"Says the Viking walking into the vampire den," I replied, pulling back and seeing his appreciative smirk. It was comforting we could use humor even in the most tense situations. "I promise I'll be extra careful now go, before I wrap you in silver and stuff you into your cubby for safe keeping."

"You would do that wouldn't you," Eric remarked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Damn strait!" I smiled. "Russell would have to go through me to get to you but he'd get a hell of a sunburn in the process."

Eric chuckled. "I'll give the king your warmest regards." He kissed me once more then took to the sky while I retreated inside.

There I found Jason giving Shotgun 101 class to Amelia while Pam looked on, bored or annoyed. With her, it was hard to tell. She zipped over to me as Jason placed the Benelli into Amelia's arms.

"I have to go to work now Mom," she snickered. "But I'll be home before dawn. Leave the back door unlocked and don't wait up. Oh, and change the sheets. As much as I love sex, I'd rather not lie in the remnants of yours."

"No problem Pam," I giggled. She turned to leave and in the last second, I grabbed her arm. "Wait," I said and she looked at the hand holding her like it was an alien. Quickly, I released. "You'll be able to feel him if he's in trouble right?" I asked.

Pam's eyes softened and she tentatively patted my shoulder. "You needn't worry, Sookie. My master did not live to be 1000 years old by being stupid."

"You didn't answer my question," I pressed and she placed her hands on her hips, sighing unnecessarily.

"I will only be able to feel his maker's call but I assure you. He will be fine. I don't know what Russell is up to, but my master is too profitable to destroy. I must go now, lest Eric think I've shirked my management duties again." With that, she was out of the house and the mini van sped away.

"Everything alright?" Amelia asked, looking up from the barrel of the shotgun.

"I'm just tired," I replied, smiling weakly. "And I gotta get to bed. Claudine will be here first thing in the morning. You should sleep in the guest room, given our vampire houseguest and Jason, you take the room upstairs. I'll change the sheets."

"I'll do it," Amelia said sweetly, handing the gun back to my brother but I shook my head.

"No thanks. I need to clear my head and chores always do the trick. Continue your lesson. Jason's a great teacher. Just ask him how good of a shot I am." I winked at my brother and he smiled proudly.

They went back to their lesson in the finer points of shooting while I padded down the hall and retrieved three sets of sheets from the closet. As I changed the linens, I'd periodically send love into the bond and feel it return, although each time, it seemed to fade a little more until at last, there was nothing. I HATED it! I'd become so used to feeling Eric with me all the time, it almost felt as though my soul was naked without him and when I finally settled in for the night, my tears were the first things to hit the pillow.

What if something happened to Eric? Would anyone tell me? Would they notify Pam? What if Russell put Eric in jail? Would he be allowed to make a phone call? What if we couldn't identify our phantom vamp? Would Eric be removed as Sheriff? Over and over, my mind raced and I cried harder, albeit under my pillow so no one could hear. As much as Amelia or Jason might have wanted to comfort me, the only thing that could make me feel better was having Eric's arms around me again. At least, that's what I thought. As the jagged sobs became hiccups, I heard a faint pop and found my head resting in Claudine's lap.

"Shhhh," she soothed, trailing her fingers through my hair the way Gran used to. "He will be fine. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" I sniffled, looking up from her tear soaked, satin, pink pajamas. "You can't even be in the same room as a vampire without being eaten alive. Speaking of which, you need to go. Pam will be resting here until Eric comes home and she'll sniff you out quicker than a bloodhound."

Claudine chuckled. "No need to worry for me Cousin. Niall gave me a bit of his cover up specifically so I could stay with you. He wishes to help your vampire just as much as you do. It isn't right for a fairy princess to be so sad. Rest now. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"But what about…"

"Tut tut Dear," Claudine interrupted, lightly patting my head. "You'll need all your strength tomorrow if we are to infiltrate the Fellowship's secret compound. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I won't leave you."

Claudine was right about one thing. We were going to need our strength and our wits to pull off our FOTS caper. I don't know if it was her voice, the nonstop finger combing or a combination of the two but my eyelids closed and I surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, no one get all worked up for nothing. You know I don't do angst so yes, Eric will return in one piece. As you can see, I really missed Pam so I had to have Eric order her to stay in Bon Temps. I hated having Sookie feel so lost, so I begged Niall to lend Claudine his Vampire Off. It's times like these a girl needs her fairy godmother. So, anyone got any ideas on what Russell's up to? What Sookie and Claudine will find inside the compound? Please leave your thoughts and theories.<strong>_

_**Peace!**_

_**Hippychik**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you so much for the continued love showered on my little story. Your reviews, alerts and favorites mean the world to me. Sorry I took a bit longer with this update but as you can see, it's a bit longer too. Fasten your seatbelts. We're about to learn a whole lot more about the Fellowship. Enjoy!**_

_***Not my creations. No copyright infringement intended.***_

** Chapter 23**

"Who're you? What do you want?" Jason's voice bellowed in the distance, causing my eyes to creak open.

"My name is Mustapha Khan. I'm here to check on my mistress. Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here Buddy! And my baby sis is no one's mistress. She's a good girl and married to a very possessive vamp. I don't think he'd take kindly to some strange man hanging around his wife's house. Now git!"

By now, I was wide awake and threw on my robe, hearing the ominous "chick chick" sound of the Benelli being cocked.

"Put that gun down Boy, before you hurt someone!" Mustapha growled as I ran down the hallway and grabbed my brother's arm.

"Jason!" I hollered. "Are you crazy?! This is Eric's day man."

Jason's stance relaxed and the gun immediately lowered. "Sorry Man, no one told me. Jason Stackhouse," he said with a smile.

"Good to meet you," Mustapha said, shaking Jason's hand before stepping inside and addressing me. "I didn't know you had a brother especially one so protective."

"Yeah, the protective thing is kinda a new trait," I said, eyeballing my brother before remembering my manners. "I need some breakfast. Can I fix y'all something?"

"I'll take care of that," Claudine sang from behind me, although when I turned around, it wasn't her face I met. She was young, maybe 18, with wavy, long, blonde hair and big, blue eyes. Her skin was fair and creamy, her body petite and slender. Dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt with matching pink sneakers, she smiled wide as we all took in the sight of her.

"Who's this? Pam's day girl?" Jason asked, scratching his head.

"It's Claudine Dear," my fairy godmother cheerily replied and Jason's eyes widened. "Sookie and I are visiting the Fellowship today. I see my disguise has fooled you."

"Fellowship?!" Jason said, looking my way. "No way Sook! You ain't settin' foot over there. That vamp'll kill me if anything happens."

"Jason, I'm doing this for him and for all of Area 5," I replied calmly, though I wanted to shout he had no business telling me where I could and couldn't go. "It's ok. You'll see. Just let me get my disguise on and I'll show you."

"The tea is on your dresser Dear," Claudine said, taking Jason's hand and he reluctantly went with her to the kitchen while Mustapha followed. I hustled back to the bedroom where the steaming cup of ick sat waiting.

"Bottom's up!" I sighed, pinching my nose and downing the nastiness in one gulp. Some things taste better the second time around but this clearly wasn't one of them. My body involuntarily shuddered and I scrubbed my mouth while waiting for the magic to do its thing. A few minutes later, I was once again the older me. Now that I knew what to expect, it wasn't such a shock and I quickly dressed in my Granny garb then followed the delicious scents that had crept under my door.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, twirling before my stunned brother.

"Sookie?" he asked, standing and circling me a few times. "Is that really you?" I nodded happily and he began randomly poking and pinching me. "What's this made of? It's not latex."

"It's flesh Dear," Claudine interjected, causing Jason to flinch. "Her flesh," she amended. "It's a special spell."

"What if she gets stuck like this?" Jason asked. "Her husband won't be happy. Even her voice is different."

"Are you inferring my magic is faulty?" Claudine replied, somewhat offended. "Because I assure you, Sookie is fine. Nothing happened before."

"Before?!" Jason repeated, sinking back into his chair. "You did this before Sook? When?"

"Last weekend at the Regional Center's grand opening," I replied, diving into the breakfast Claudine had set before me. "No one had a clue, not even Arlene and I had a full on conversation with her."

"And you call me crazy," Jason mused, shaking his head.

"Who's crazy?" Amelia asked, wandering in.

"Apparently, I am," I quipped and Amelia laughed.

"No more than the rest of us," she giggled. "And don't be such a worry wart, Jason. I was with Sookie the last time she was like this. The spell is to powerful for those idiots to see through."

"Well, if you're determined to do this, I'm goin' with you," Jason said and Mustapha decided to add his two cents.

"As will I."

"Oh no you won't!" Claudine and I chimed together.

Mustapha looked between both of us. "I've been tasked with keeping you safe. How can I do that if you leave me behind?"

"We already have protection," I answered, retrieving my magic compact from my purse and opening it. "Ukweli, Matokeo, would you kindly make an appearance?"

The compact began to shake and I dropped it on the floor just as both Britlingens sprang forth. Between their size, their arsenal of weapons and their silver, spike clamped hair, they looked positively lethal. "We are at your disposal Mistress," they said, bowing before me.

"THE HELL?!" Jason yelped, backing his chair up so fast, he tipped over. Amelia helped him to his feet, though she was just as freaked, while I made the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Ukweli and Matokeo. They're my Britlingen bodyguards. Ladies, this is my brother Jason, my friend Amelia and I don't think you've met Mustapha either. He's Eric's day man."

"We've seen you," they said, acknowledging Mustapha politely. "You protect our Mistress. And you," they continued, addressing Amelia. "You are a great witch and a good friend." They then turned to Jason. "We are honored to meet our Mistress's brother."

"Thanks," Jason blushed, wondering what exactly a Britlingen was and where they came from. "You…girls? sure know how to make an entrance. Warn me next time Sook, ok?"

"I find surprises get your attention best," I giggled. "Now do you trust I'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jason shrugged. "But what am I supposed to do while you're gallivanting all over Shreveport? I did promise Eric I'd stick with you."

"Actually, there's something you can do, if you don't mind, and it involves y'all too," I said to Amelia and Mustapha.

"Anything Sook," Amelia smiled. Jason nodded while stuffing a sausage link into his mouth and Mustapha's posture straitened.

"I need another spell. Well, two actually. Do you think the others are up for it, physically I mean?"

"I don't see why not," Amelia replied, sipping her coffee. "Ectoplasmic reconstructions are draining but it's nothing a good night's sleep can't cure."

"Good. Because I need another one and an anti-spy spell as well." Three sets of raised eyebrows replied, signaling I had their attention. "First, go to Fangtasia and do whatever it is you need to do to prevent ANYONE from snooping where they don't belong. That includes vampires."

"Hmmm," Amelia said, gripping her chin. "I'm not sure there is such a spell but Cleo will know. Did you want us to do the other reconstruction there too?"

"No. That needs to be performed at Bill's house. I want to know what exactly happened the night he and Bubba disappeared."

"Okaaayyyy. But Sook, how will we get in? Breaking and entering isn't exactly our style."

"That's easy," I said, rifling through my old junk drawer until I found an aged key. "Bill gave this to me before he allegedly went to Peru. I don't think he's ever changed the locks and no one ever goes out there anyway. Just in case, do it before the sun sets and y'all should be fine. Oh, and tell everyone, whatever the price, I'll pay."

"I'll start making calls," Amelia said, taking the key and disappearing into her room.

"So where does that leave me?" Jason asked.

"Right now, I need you to go with Mustapha and check the woods between here and Bill's. Take your shotgun too." I turned to Mustapha. "Use your super sniffer. Shift if you have to and when you're done, escort the witches and see they return here safely."

"No problem Miss Sookie," Mustapha replied, slapping Jason's back. "Come on Boy. Let's go hunting but be warned. You point that gun at me again, I'll bite your hand off."

"Good to know," Jason nervously said, retrieving the Benelli as he and Mustapha stepped onto the back porch. "See ya Sis!" A few moments later, Jason and an enormous, black wolf disappeared through the tree line.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," I mused, finishing my coffee.

"Unless you date a shifter," Claudine replied.

"How is Sam, by the way?"

Claudine grabbed my purse, now considerably bigger and bulkier, and handed it over. "I'll fill you in on the way to Shreveport."

The B's took that as their cue to return to their dimension but not before assuring they'd be watching over us. I shouted a hasty goodbye to Amelia then stepped outside to find a shiny, silver Lexus sitting in the driveway.

"You do like to travel in style," I grinned as Claudine handed me the keys.

"You're supposed to be a wealthy woman," she replied and we slid into the plush, leather interior. "The Fellowship would be suspicious if you pulled into their lot driving a Hyundai."

"Good point!" I laughed. "Now to get our stories strait, who are you? I mean, I know you're my granddaughter, but what's your name and are you Niall's daughter or my other dearly, departed son's?"

Claudine smiled and began finger combing her flaxen hair. "I am Lillie Sophia Boudreaux, daughter of your slain son, Jean Paul. My mother suffered a nervous breakdown and I was sent to live with you while she recovers. You were very impressed by the Children of the Sun program and are interested in signing me up. Uncle Louie made another obscene donation to guarantee my acceptance." She plucked a check from her newly appeared purse, waving it triumphantly.

"You should have worked for the CIA."

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Claudine quipped without missing a beat. "Speaking of spying though, you need this." She dipped back into her purse, retrieved an antique, jeweled sunflower broach and pinned it on me.

"There," she smiled. "Now you won't have to describe what you witness. Your vampire can see everything for himself."

"You mean this has one of those hidden camera thingies?" I asked, my fingers gliding gently over the tiny stones.

"Yes," Claudine replied. "Everything is being recorded safely at your house and as you can see, not even you can find the lens."

She was right. Each intricate piece of the broach felt like any ordinary gem. "Thank you," I said, tearing up a bit. "Hopefully, whatever we find will be enough to please Russell so he'll send Eric home.

"Oh we will," Claudine said confidently. "That nasty man won't be able to resist me or my influence." I pondered her statement a few moments then casually changed the subject.

"I take it, you and Sam are still going strong?"

"Oh yes!" Claudine nodded as her happiness filled the car. "He's a lot of fun."

"Not to be too nosey but, what's gonna happen down the road?" I asked cautiously.

Claudine just shrugged. "I've learned it is best to let things develop as they will. It is no use worrying what will or won't be. For now, we are happy. If that changes, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Easy for you to say but what about Sam? His lifespan doesn't quite match yours now does it. And what about family? Is it even possible for y'all to have one, if that's something you both want." I was trying not to sound accusatory but as much as I loved Claudine, I still felt protective of Sam's heart.

"I seem to recall you married a vampire before The Oracle gifted you with an extended lifespan. You knew he couldn't give you children and that didn't change your mind either," she retorted.

"Touché," I replied sheepishly. "I didn't mean to pry it's just, Sam hasn't had the best luck in love."

"And you had before Northman?"

"Ok. I get it. Mind your own beeswax, Sookie."

"Not necessarily that harsh, but yes," Claudine said then patted my hand. "It is kind of you to care. Sam is lucky to have you as a friend."

"Well, the feeling's mutual," I replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "And I'm glad you both found happiness."

We rode the rest of the way listening to Willie's Roadhouse on Sirius XM and when we reached the center, I was able to park right in front of the office. The butterflies were fluttering a mile a minute but in an excited way, not fearful.

"Ready Grand Ma Ma?" Claudine winked, grasping my hand.

"Sure thing granddaughter," I giggled and we walked through the doors together.

The office was quiet, except for the secretary. She was on her cell phone and either oblivious to her loud broadcast or she just didn't care. She was telling whoever was on the other end all about the date she'd had the night before. A quick dip into her thoughts revealed Whit's naked image. Yuck! The man was old enough to be her daddy as she couldn't have been more than nineteen, twenty tops. We stood in front of the recently violated desk while she held up her index finger and finished her conversation. I wanted to smash the phone on the floor and teach this girl a few things about work ethics but remained politely silent.

"Can I help you?" she finally asked, snapping her phone closed.

"Yes, we'd like to see Mr. Spradlin," I replied sweetly.

"He's busy," she said, a bit snippy.

"Then interrupt him…Kimberly," I said, my voice becoming more authoritative as I read her nametag.

"If you want to see Mr. Spradlin, you'll need an appointment," she huffed.

I was just about to do some huffing of my own when Arlene came flying out of the back. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked Little Miss Attitude.

"They want to see Mr. Spradlin," Kimberly replied.

"So get him," Arlene snapped. "This is Ms. Boudreaux. Her family made a very generous contribution. I'm sure my husband can accommodate her and…Who's this with you, Sweetie?"

"My granddaughter Lillie," I pleasantly replied even though I wanted to snatch that fake red hair off Arlene's self important head. However, she was The Gatekeeper, so to speak, and I reminded myself so as to keep my composure. "We're interested in your Children of the Sun program."

"Shoot Honey. I can help you with that. Follow me." Arlene waved us through and as we moved to follow, she acknowledged Kimberly once more. "Contact Mr. Spradlin and have him meet us at base camp."

"Yes Ma'am," Kimberly muttered bitterly and to herself, added. _"OLD BITCH!"_

"I apologize for her rudeness Ms. Boudreaux," Arlene said, putting her arm around my shoulder. "You just can't find good help these days. Unfortunately, she's a youth volunteer so I can't fire her even though she's proved about as useful as a car with a flat tire. But, my husband sees potential there and God does work in mysterious ways."

Though she put on a confident smile, inside, I found nothing but torment. She knew exactly why Kimberly hadn't been relieved of her duties but kept her mouth shut in order to keep her title and position. It was sad and pathetic but I wasn't surprised. Arlene would do anything for money or a man and here, she had both.

"It's alright Dearie," I replied sweetly. "These young whipper snappers don't know a thing about good old fashioned hard work nowadays. Well, except my Lillie. She's held a summer job the last three years, volunteers at our local children's hospital, graduated at the top of her class and has been accepted into Harvard University. She starts this fall." I glanced at Claudine, beaming with pride. This grandmother stuff sure was fun plus, I'd had an excellent role model.

"That's wonderful Sweetie!" Arlene congratulated. "Do you know what you're studying?"

"I'm majoring in political science with a minor in psychology Ma'am," Claudine replied. "If I'm going to play with the big boys, I gotta play the game well."

"Lillie wants to be president," I added excitedly.

"Good for you!" Arlene said, thinking it was a pipe dream but she'd love to see a female president in her lifetime. I silently agreed though why anyone would want that stressful job was totally beyond me. Then again, my life didn't revolve around obtaining power and influence.

"Now keep in mind, we're only just beginning, but I think you'll find our program quite enriching." We rounded another corner and Arlene abruptly stopped. "Here we are. Base camp," she said, opening the door and revealing a bright, cheery room. It was painted sunshine yellow and ten little ones were busy coloring, playing church or enjoying a puppet show.

"This is our Little Rays room," Arlene continued proudly. "Where our youngest soldiers begin their journey. We take children age three, as long as they're potty trained, to five. At this level, we keep the message simple. Jesus is good, vampires are bad." I took a second look at the puppet show and realized it was a Jesus doll slaying a vampire doll and the children watching were absolutely delighted. It made me want to vomit to see innocent minds tainted with hate.

"Is this a day care or more of a few times a week program?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Oh it's a day care," Arlene replied as we crossed the room, heading for a door in the back. "We teach the standard pre-school and pre-K curriculum only with our message added. It stays open on weekends so they'll have a safe place to play and mingle with others whose parents are of the same mindset. Most of these kids are our full time volunteers' children." She opened the next door and we stepped into a small classroom.

"This is our Junior Beams room," our tour guide explained. "We make the connection between Satan and his unholy servants, the vampires. We also begin teaching that vampire sympathizers are traitors to God and the human race. It is designed for first through sixth graders and the kid's will meet on Sundays while their parents attend church. My Coby is part of this class."

As we crossed through the empty room, I noticed the pictures on the wall resembled the ones I used to see in Sunday School. Only instead of Noah and the ark or Moses leading God's people to freedom, they were cartoon drawings of vampire killings and bible verses such as _"When the thousand years are expired, Satan shall be loosed out of his prison." _and _"Put on the whole armour of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil."_I shivered as we reached the next door and Claudine gave my hand a little squeeze.

"This is where our Fiery Fighters meet," Arlene said as we entered yet another classroom. "It encompasses seventh through tenth grades and the children gather Wednesday and Friday evenings as well as Sunday afternoons." She picked up what looked like a bible but when she handed it over, the title read, _"The Book Of The Damned."_

"The students delve more deeply into the vampires' deception and begin learning ways to defeat them. Crossbow classes are included. My Lisa has become a regular sharp shooter."

"How proud you must be," I said, trying to hide the sarcasm. "But don't you worry someone might get hurt?"

"The sooner these kids learn to defend themselves, the safer they'll be," Arlene replied, heading for yet another door. "You've heard of the recent kidnappings?"

"Yes, and it's terrible," I said sadly. "But I doubt any of them would walk around with a crossbow strapped to their back anyway."

Arlene laughed. "That's true but they could've carried liquid silver."

"Silly me," I blushed. "That thought never occurred to me. Would you like some liquid silver Lillie?"

"Uncle Louie already hooked me up," Claudine replied, pulling a small spray bottle from her magical purse.

"That's good Sweetie," Arlene praised. "You keep it on you at all times. Vampers are everywhere." She opened the final door and we found ourselves on a grassy field in the center of the pentagon shaped "church". There were several teenagers enthusiastically shooting crossbows or attacking straw dummies with stakes.

"Our Warriors gather here to train Tuesday and Thursday evenings and all day Saturday. These are the eleventh and twelfth graders."

"This is fantastic!" Claudine said. "But where will I fit in? I've already graduated."

"We always need youth counselors," Arlene replied. "You'll need to study our texts and take an exam but that shouldn't be a problem. Ah! Here comes my husband now."

We glanced to the far side of the field and sure enough, Whit was coming towards us with The Tweedles flanking him. They seemed to be having an intense conversation and I strained in vain trying to hear it. They got about halfway before splitting up and Whit joined our party alone.

"Ms. Boudreaux. How nice to see you again," Whit smoothed, taking my hand and kissing it. "Tell your son, Reverend Newlin was very moved by his generosity." Liar, liar. Pants on fire! "And who is this lovely young lady with you?"

"Her granddaughter Lillie," Arlene replied. "I was just showing them the different stages in our COTS program."

"That's nice Dear," Whit said in a dismissive tone while ogling Claudine. "You go on back to the office now. I'll take care of the ladies personally."

"But I haven't finished…"

"Yes you have!" Whit cut in sharply and Arlene physically recoiled. I checked her thoughts and saw visions of Whit's hands slapping and punching. I almost pitied her…almost.

"It was nice to see you again Ms. Boudreaux," Arlene dejectedly said. "And nice to meet you too Lillie. Good luck at Harvard." She looked to Whit for approval but he was to busy eye fucking my "granddaughter" to notice. With a weak smile, she nodded her head and left us.

"Harvard, eh?" Whit smarmed, wrapping his arm around Claudine and pulling her close while his hand molested her shoulder.

Claudine immediately upped her charm factor, batting her big, blue eyes. "Yes. I was hoping to be a part of your program and maybe start a chapter at school, once I establish myself there. However, as Mrs. Spradlin explained, I can only be a youth counselor because I've already graduated high school. I'm not sure I'd be right for that kind of position though."

Whit smiled and licked his lips like a serpent. "I'm sure we could find a position that suits both our needs." Inside his head, I found various sexual poses so disgustingly graphic, I put up my shields. Even though Eric and I had experienced all of them and Claudine was playing a character, it was just wrong for a forty something man to want to do those things with a young, innocent girl. Claudine, however, took advantage of his sleaziness.

"I'd like that," she cooed, patting his chest. "Will you give us the rest of the tour?"

"What would you like me to show you?" Whit smirked, his boner visible for the world to see.

"Grand Ma Ma told me about that vampire you sacrificed," Claudine replied excitedly. "I want to see where you kept him."

I could "see" Whit panic for a moment, arguing with himself whether or not to reveal the hidden compound, when Claudine snuggled closer.

"Please?" she begged sweetly, her magical influence in full force and Whit caved.

"Alright, Little Lady. It's in a restricted area but for you, I'll bend the rules."

Claudine jumped up and down, joyfully clapping her hands. "Oh thank you!" she gushed. "Uncle Louie said you were a nice man and before I forget, here." She retrieved the check she'd shown me earlier and handed it over. "He sends this with his hopes it'll help your cause."

Whit greedily took the bait…I mean check and his eyes bugged out. "Your Uncle's gift will go to good use, I promise you that." The good use his mind reflected were images of a new truck, new boat and a craps table. This guy was the most unholy minister I'd ever met. Okay, maybe a tie between him and Steve Newlin.

"Now Ladies, the place is off premises and a good forty five minutes from here. How about I buy you lunch before we leave. There's a great steakhouse in town I'm sure you'd love."

"That sounds lovely," I said. "Do you mind if we follow you? If this place is so far away, I'd rather we have our own transportation so we can go directly home afterwards. I'm not as young and spry as I used to be."

"Of course Ma'am," Whit drawled. "But if you'd like, we have a lounge where you can rest and I'll take Lillie alone. I promise she'll be in good hands."

"_I'll just bet those hands would be all over her too," _I thought. "That's kind of you to offer, Mr. Spradlin. But I'd very much like to see it as well."

"Suit yourself," Whit said and after an annoyingly long lunch in which he practically drooled all over Claudine, we were on the road headed north.

"What a Lech!" I said, following the BMW ahead. "How could you stand it Claudine? I'd have kicked him in the balls by now."

Claudine laughed. "It wasn't so bad. Vampire attentions are much worse." She had a point there. "Did his thoughts reveal anything of value?"

"Not unless you're interested in the many ways he'd like to violate you."

"He will get his comeuppance," she confidently replied. "Men like him always do." I didn't doubt that particularly since Whit stupidly continued to poke the vampire community with a stick. It was only a matter of when, not if.

A little over a half hour north of Shreveport, we turned onto a secluded, dirt road. It was long and winding and the dark, dense woods surrounding us made me think of _Dueling Banjos._ I was just about to ask my fairy godmother if she could squeal like a pig when an ominous, concrete block fortress came into view. The windowless structure stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the trees and as we parked next to Whit, I counted six armed guards. Creepy.

"This is where our real work is done," Whit said proudly, taking Claudine's hand and leading us past the guards and into the foreboding building. The walls were dull, gray and not one picture or decoration could be found but there were security cameras installed about every twenty feet. If given the choice between here and prison, I'd pick prison. That's how creepy it was.

"What is this place?" I asked, hoping to God my hidden camera was still functioning.

"We call it Judgment House," Whit replied, turning right and heading down a dark corridor. "Any vampires we're able to catch are brought here where we inflict God's wrath. You're in luck too. We've managed to snatch three of them this week." He was practically giddy and I wanted to punch him repeatedly.

"How did you manage that?" Claudine asked as she clung to Whit's arm. "Aren't vampires hard to find, let alone catch?"

Whit smiled deviously. "We had a little help from an inside source."

"You mean a vampire betrayed its own kind?" I said, hoping this would be the confirmation Bill was behind this mess. After all, we had four missing vampires but only three accounted for here.

"That would've been fortuitous but no," Whit replied. "We did have the next best thing though. One of the older vamps' disgruntled employees came to us. He wanted out and hoped by helping us, he could escape. He must have been successful because he left town and we haven't heard from him since."

"_Yeah, because he was caught, Asshole!" _I thought as we stopped in front of a steel door.

"We're not just sacrificing them either," Whit continued, taking out a ring of keys and unlocking the barrier before us. "We're doing examinations too. It's the best science project I've ever been a part of."

"Science project?" I commented as the door squeaked open.

"We want to know everything we can about these demons so we can identify all of their weaknesses." We stepped inside and I almost threw up.

There lay Felicia, or what was left of her, wrapped in silver, anchored to a gurney. Her body had been opened, like a dissected frog, with little tag tipped pins sticking out of various parts. Though she was dead for the day, her eyes were held open with toothpicks.

"Is it dead?" Claudine asked, stepping closer to get a better look. I didn't share her curiosity and hung back, having seen more than enough. I didn't appreciate Felicia being referred to as "it" either even if Claudine was only putting on a big act.

"That's the beauty of it," Whit smiled proudly. "We've kept it out of the sunlight and avoided puncturing its heart. It can't die, or hasn't so far, but it does feel the pain. We work at night for this reason alone. Vampers have never cared if they inflict pain on us. Why should we be merciful?"

"_And you call yourself a Christian. _What if the vampires find out about this place?" I asked. "How will you defend yourselves? After all, you're totally secluded out here."

"That's highly doubtful," Whit replied, leading us back into the corridor. "Only senior members know of this place. In fact, Reverend Newlin will be arriving to inspect it next Friday."

"Well that's good," I nodded as we moved deeper into the above ground dungeon. "But what about spies? Vampires are devious enough to employ them."

"The only spy we expected has yet to show her face but we're ready for her should she choose to do so."

"If you already know about her, she must not be very good," Claudine surmised.

"She's not exactly bright," Whit agreed, stopping in front of another door. "My wife used to work with her and says she was crazy before the vampers put her under their spell. It's only a matter of time before they send her to us. It won't matter what happens because vampers throw away humans like trash. They won't come looking."

He opened the door to an empty…torture chamber. That's what it was. Another gurney sat in the center of the room and various whips, knives and Billy clubs decorated the walls. There was even a cat o nine tails and a blow torch to boot. I shivered knowing this room was meant for me.

"You know, she's not one of them. You won't be able to do to her what you do to them," I casually mused.

"Maybe not," Whit retorted. "But it'll be awful interesting to see how much she can take."

"But won't that make you murderers?" I pushed.

"As we see it, she's no longer human," Whit replied as we again entered the hallway. "She is the Whore of Babylon. A traitor to her race. A blasphemer to God and she will burn in hell with the demons she serves."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" I commented, as Claudine dropped Whit's hand and picked up mine. I knew she was trying to sooth me so I wouldn't open up a can of whoop ass, which I was dangerously close to doing.

"We have to if we're going to defeat the enemy."

We made a left and stopped again where Whit revealed a fangless Mr. Hobbs, chained to the wall in silver. He would be next on the operating table, we learned before moving on to the next cell.

"We got something real special in mind for this one," Whit announced, opening the door. Inside, we found Bill, also anchored to the wall in silver but fangs still in check. He was also out cold but appeared much paler than usual, if that was even possible.

"What are you going to do?" Claudine giddily asked.

"He's going to be our example that no vamper can be trusted. He's from my wife's home town and has taken great measures to prove he's not evil incarnate but we know better. It's all an act for in the end, he's a monster like all the others."

"And how exactly to do you intend to prove this?" I asked, silently berating myself for jumping to conclusions when it came to my ex but happy Bubba wasn't part of the prison population. His absence gave me hope he was still alive.

"He's going to kill a human on national TV," Whit beamed. "We've drained him of nearly all his blood and starved him for days. In honor of the Reverend's visit, we will offer the sacrifice and broadcast his reaction."

"Sacrifice? Wow! Your congregation sure is dedicated," Claudine said and Whit's smile became even more frightening as we made our final stop.

"Oh, we're not giving up one of our own," Whit corrected. "We've got several traitors in custody already." I quickly scanned his mind and saw the frightened faces of the missing children.

"How can you be so sure they're traitors?" I asked, my skin crawling as I dropped my shields but found no trace of them. Evidently, Whit was cunning enough to hide them in a separate location.

"They, or their families, are proven vampire sympathizers," Whit replied, opening the last door. "Here it is, the execution room."

Claudine hurried inside and touched the scorched wall where Clancy had burned. "This is amazing!" she said and pointed to the ceiling. "And that just slides open?"

"Sure does Little Lady," Whit said proudly. "We can operate it here," he demonstrated, pushing a button next to the door, "or remotely." He held up a small device that had been hidden in his pocket and the ceiling closed again.

"This is the most awesome place I've ever seen!" Claudine gushed as we left the house of horrors. "No offense, but screw the COTS! I'd rather work here. Please? Can I? I'm real good with a gun and you could personally teach me all I need to know." She'd slinked up to Whit and was almost rubbing against him so of course, he complied.

"You just bring your pretty little self to the center Monday and it's a deal," he said, escorting us to the car while tapping Claudine's ass. We got in, buckled up and the engine roared to life as Whit stepped back and called, "Thank you for bringing us your granddaughter, Ms. Boudreaux. See you soon."

"You sure will Mother Fucker!" I smiled through gritted teeth as I backed out and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that this update was on the darker side but we needed to experience everything Sookie did. I don't know about you, but I can't wait for Eric's reaction. Jugement House is going to have a nasty Judgment Day. That, I promise you.<strong>_

_**I'm already working on the next chapter as we have yet to find out what the witches discovered while Sookie and Claudine were on their field trip.**_

_***Hope this update didn't disappoint. Please take a few moments and leave a review.***_

_**Peace!**_

**_Hippychik _ **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello again everyone. I know I kept you waiting but I promise, this chapter is action packed. Once again, I thank all of you who continue to return. I love when I see someone's put this story on alert or favorited it. (Is that even a word? It's very late/early and I'm a little delerious) But most of all, I love reading your reviews. Please keep them coming, especially after this chapter. I'm dying to know what you think.**_

** Chapter 24**

I managed to make it about halfway back down The Fellowship's Green Mile, when my body forced me to pull over. I'd barely opened the door before hurling all over the dirt and gravel. Felicia's mutilated body as well as Mr. Hobbs' and Bill's kept running in a loop through my brain, not to mention the torture chamber. It could've been Eric or Pam lying on that gurney or chained to the wall and for the first time since my viking left, I was thankful Russell summoned him. At least he was safe. Well, as safe as he could be. For her part, Claudine said nothing. Instead, she rubbed my back and hummed a soft, soothing tune while the last of my lunch hit the ground. Though it helped physically, it couldn't diminish the anger and disgust I felt.

Vampire abuse aside, that son of a bitch creeper and his mindless followers had kidnapped innocent victims all in an attempt to scare the public and create a supernatural backlash. At least vampires were what they were with no apologies instead of hypocritically hiding behind and twisting a deity's words. Last I checked, Jesus was all about love and acceptance, not murdering or torturing in his name and I couldn't shake the vision of those tiny, terrified faces. Vampire sympathizers, my round rear end!

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd wish someone's demise but today was that day and Whit's was coming very, very soon. After what I'd just witnessed, there was no way I was contacting the police. Even if I could convince them to investigate, there was no guarantee anything would come of it. No. My sheriff and his underlings would take care of this situation personally and I was looking forward to having a ringside seat. Maybe it was my fairy essence or maybe I'd finally adopted Eric's survivalist mentality but there it was, and I was unashamed.

"Drink this," Claudine coaxed, snapping me out of my thoughts as she handed me a small vile she'd plucked from her magic purse. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," I replied weakly. "But the only thing that'll improve my mood is to have Eric home and shut those idiots down for good. Not necessarily in that order either. They have the missing children but I couldn't see where they're hiding them. That's who they're going to sacrifice."

"I never understood how humans could be so inhumane," Claudine replied bitterly. "If vengeance is what you seek, then you'll need all your strength. Now drink."

Sighing heavily, I tipped my head back and downed the potion. Thankfully, this tasted positively delicious, like warm caramel. By the time I'd licked my lips, I was almost back in my right frame of mind and began the long ride home. We were quiet, though Claudine's cheery disposition further influenced my mood, and I was grateful.

"I appreciate everything you did Claudine," I said, finally breaking the silence. "But what's gonna happen when you don't show Monday? Whit might figure out what we've done and slaughter everyone before we have a chance to get them out."

Claudine turned towards me and cocked her eyebrow. "Who says I'm not going? When I give my word, I keep it. We've been advised Steve Newlin is arriving Friday. That gives us enough time for me to learn every detail of their operation. I'll find where the children are kept and I'll learn when the guards change shifts and how many weapons are kept on site. That way, you can better plan your attack." She plucked another pendent from her purse, revealing a jeweled Tinkerbelle. "I have my own hidden camera too and will provide daily footage."

"Nice touch Cousin," I giggled. "And I'll leave the strategizing to Eric. He's the general in this operation. I just hope the witches are as successful as we were. Do you think they've finished?" I asked, looking out over the late afternoon sky.

"I can't say," Claudine shrugged. "But it is best never to rush magic. Let's stop and have supper. You need to keep your body strong and you've lost your lunch."

Though I really didn't feel like stopping anywhere, Claudine was right and after the caramel smoothie she'd provided, my stomach began to growl. "How about some Merlotte's chicken fingers?" I smirked, giving my cousin the side eye.

Claudine blushed. "You're not reading my mind now, are you cousin?"

"Nope," I smiled. "Just had a hunch. But what about our disguises? How much longer will they last? I don't need a skin suit falling off me in the middle of the dinner rush. People think I'm weird enough."

"It is best not to put to much stock into what others think, Cousin."

"I'm learning that, but it still would be way out of the norm for the rednecks who patronize Sam's place."

"If it is that important to you," Claudine replied. "Stop at the next rest area and we'll change."

It took another ten miles, five minutes and a yucky tea for me to feel like myself again. Thankfully, Claudine's infinite purse provided a change of clothes and before long, we were walking through Merlotte's front door.

"Hey Darlin'," Sam called, his eyes brightening as he scurried out from behind the bar and greeted Claudine with a kiss. "Evenin' Sookie. Good to see you ladies made it home."

"Thanks Sam," I replied as he led us to the booth closest to the office. "I couldn't have done it without Claudine. Thanks for not going all macho caveman and forbidding her to go."

"I know better," Sam laughed and Claudine smiled.

"Yes you do," she said, pulling him in for another kiss that made me feel like a third wheel and miss Eric even more.

We slid into the booth just as a new waitress arrived and took our order. Once she was out of ear shot, Sam leaned forward. "What'd you find out?" he whispered.

Claudine instantly made a stink face. "They are brainwashing their children while preparing to murder other people's." Sam's brow lifted and I jumped in.

"They're responsible for the kidnappings. Whit actually bragged about it in a roundabout way. He says they are vampire sympathizers and therefore, traitors to the human race. They've got three of our vampires as well, including Bill. Steve Newlin is coming next weekend and they're going to film Bill eating one or all of those kids and broadcast it on national TV."

"Jesus Christ!" Sam said, sitting back and scratching his head as the blood drained from his face. "You gotta call the police or the news or both."

"No!" I adamantly replied, shaking my head and Sam's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, no? Sook, those are innocent kids. We can't just leave them there. I know you. You'd never forgive yourself for doing nothing."

"I'm not doing nothing," I replied, a little offended Sam would think such a thing. "This situation needs to be handled by the vampires. Eric will take care of it. Besides, we don't know where the kids are being held."

"Not yet. But we will," Claudine added. "I'm returning Monday and will be stationed at that horrible place all week."

"Like hell you will!" Sam snapped. "Listen Darlin'. It's one thing to go snooping around but another to deliberately put yourself in harms way. What if they find out?"

"Whose going to tell them?" Claudine calmly replied. "No one knows who we really were. As far as Whit Spradlin is concerned, I'm the niece of a very wealthy benefactor and he wants that gravy train to last as long as possible."

"Yeah. He's embezzling church funds too," I said as I reached out and held Sam's hand. "I know you're worried and you want to do the right thing but, calling the police isn't it this time. Do you really think our legal system would actually serve justice? Think about it. Whit's got the best attorneys money can buy at his disposal and no previous record. At most, he'll get a slap on the wrist and maybe have to pay out some civil suits, with church money, no doubt. I'm sorry, but that's just not good enough for me. He needs to suffer."

"Jesus, Sookie. You're talking like a vampire."

"Maybe so," I shrugged. "But I'm not content to just let the chips fall where they may this time. If you'd seen what they've done to our bartender, Felicia, you'd agree. Sam…They had her opened up like an anatomy class prop."

"Even more reason for you not to go," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Claudine and pulling her close.

"Do not worry for me Sam," Claudine soothed. "I can disappear at a moment's notice. Besides, fairies are still unknown to them."

"But…"

"Shush!" Claudine interrupted, placing her finger over Sam's lips. "I love you Sam, but this is not up for discussion. I'm doing it and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Her tone indicated she wasn't kidding either. Sam's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of something that would stop her but in the end, he relented.

"Alright Darlin'," he sighed, kissing Claudine's forehead. "But you can't stop me from worrying. What if I shifted into a Rottweiler or Bull Mastiff? You could take me as a guard dog."

"You are kind and protective Sam Merlotte," Claudine replied, gracefully touching Sam's cheek. "But we both know you can't stay in shifted form longer than a couple of hours." Sam nodded, accepting defeat and leaned back against the booth though he never let go of Claudine.

"Tell you what," I offered. "You can join us when we raid the place. Maybe we'll need an elephant or something."

Sam grinned. "Thanks Sook. It's a deal. Now, you ladies enjoy your meal. I've got a few drinks to make but I'll be back." He kissed Claudine once more then headed to the bar right as our food was delivered.

"He is so sweet on you," I commented, diving into my salad while the chicken cooled.

"Yes," Claudine agreed, her eyes drifting to where Sam was filling a pitcher with Bud Light. "No male has ever been so protective of me. Sam has never been with a female more powerful than himself and it is in his nature."

I almost brought up the Maenad, but kept my mouth shut. No need to make my fairy godmother jealous of Sam's fling with the ancient beast. That is, if fairies ever experienced jealousy. Between their exquisite looks and magical influence, they pretty much got whatever and whomever they wanted.

Midway through the meal, Sam rejoined us and we pleasantly chatted about everything but our undercover mission. Sam introduced the new girl, Bernadette, who'd moved here from Jacksonville, Florida. She was starting summer classes at LSU and wanted to experience country life. Although super nice, she was very naïve and reminded me of myself, two years ago.

The sun had set by the time our dishes were cleared and Claudine decided it'd be best to stay behind. I agreed since I'd never seen Pam rise for the evening and didn't know how hungry she'd be. Sam waved goodbye as Claudine escorted me to the Lexus, promising it wouldn't disappear until I'd returned home. I thanked her again then sped off towards Hummingbird Lane.

Pam's mini van was already gone as I pulled up and parked next to the porch. Mustapha, Miss Cleo and Amelia's cars were all there and the house lights were on but when I opened my shields, I found nothing. An ominous sense of dread crept into me as I rushed into the house where I found two notes.

_Mom,_

_Out of True Blood. Gone to Fangtasia._

_P._

And

_Sook,_

_We had a late start. If you're reading this, we're still at Bill's. Be back soon._

_Amelia._

I breathed a sigh of relief as I hurried across the cemetery. I was running so fast, I didn't see the vampire move out of the shadows until he crossed my path and I slammed into him, bouncing backwards and landing on my butt.

"You ok Miss Sookie?" a familiar voice asked.

"Bubba!" I shouted, hopping up and hugging him before either of us realized what I'd done. "Where have you been? Are you ok? Does Eric know you're back? What about Russell?"

"Shucks, Miss Sookie," Bubba replied. "I've been with His Majesty. He summoned me a few days ago. The note said I needed a few nights off. I told the lady vampire I didn't want to go, but she insisted."

"Wait. What lady vampire?" I asked, my suspicions rising.

"The one who was with Mr. Bill. I'd never met her before but they drained Miss Celia and I didn't think it was right. I told her so and she said since she was a high ranking vampire, she had every right and if I knew what was good for me, I'd leave right then, so I did. I was going to go back and threaten to tell Mr. Eric but a big van pulled up and several humans got out. I avoid humans I don't know so I left but I don't trust her.

Now everything was falling into place but I needed confirmation. "What does she look like Bubba?" I calmly asked though inside, I was seething mad.

"She's pretty, I guess, and tall. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like you but not nearly as kind. You really shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm fine Bubba. Did you tell His Majesty about the humans?"

"No Ma'am. He didn't ask and I thought they were blood donors what with Miss Celia being drained and all. Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his eyes wide like a child's.

"No Bubba. You did what you were told to do. Did you see Mr. Eric while you were in New Orleans?"

"He's there too? Why'd he leave you?"

"He didn't. His Majesty summoned him too. But he was worried about you. I guess that lady vampire forgot to tell him where you'd gone but I'll let him know you're back, safe and sound."

Though I was the picture of serenity, inside I was a mess. Did Russell set this whole thing up? Why didn't he tell Eric he'd summoned Bubba? Had Elsa and Bill been in cahoots but she turned on him? After all, she didn't officially arrive until after Bill and Bubba disappeared and vampires were very good at double crossing. Why would the Fellowship take Bill and not her? Did she sense them and run away or did she restrain Bill and leave him behind?

"Hey! We could use a hand here Sis," Jason called as he and Mustapha emerged from the tree line. Cleo and Bob were tucked between each of Mustapha's arms while Jason held up Amelia and Holly.

"See you later Miss Sookie," Bubba said and before the others took another step, he was gone.

Quickly, I joined my brother and took Holly from him. She was literally sleeping on her feet. They all were. I guess back to back Ectoplasmic reconstructions took more out of them than Amelia expected.

"You won't believe what went down over there," Jason said once we'd returned home and saw to the witches' comfort. "I'm real glad you chose Eric over Bill. That vamp's a psycho! You don't even want to know what he did to Selah Pumphrey."

"I'm sure he had help too," I said, placing a blanket over a resting Cleo.

"How'd you know? You psychic now?"

"Come off it Jason," I said, handing my rattled brother a beer. "Didn't you see Bubba with me? We've been searching for him for days and all this time he's been in New Orleans. He says he was sent by a lady vampire who delivered the king's summons."

"There was a female vamp there that night," Mustapha confirmed. "We saw everything though I had a hard time reading what they were saying. They gutted the human and the female filled two goblets with the last of the blood. Only, she put something in Bill's when he left the room to gather her payment."

"Payment for what?" I asked, now second guessing Bill's innocence.

"They were moving and talking so fast, we couldn't figure it out," Mustapha replied. "But once Bill ingested the tainted blood, he collapsed and the other vampire met up with a van full of humans outside. She pointed to the house and sped away. Do you know her?"

"Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs?" Both men nodded. "Yeah. I know her. She's the area investigator," I said, my best poker face showing. I was already planning an impromptu Fangtasia visit and wouldn't let Mustapha or Jason stop me. Tonight, ignorance was bliss, for them anyway.

"Mustapha, will you please take Cleo and Bob back to their rooms?" I casually asked. "After what they just did, they deserve a night in a comfortable bed not a couch that'll leave them with stiff backs. And Jason, please take Holly home. I'm sure Hoyt would appreciate it."

Both men eyed me suspiciously. "You sure you'll be ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine," I reassured. "I'll see if Amelia needs anything and then I'm going to bed. It's been a long day for me too."

"Yeah, how'd that go?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Jase. Right now, I'm just to dang tired." I yawned widely, completing my Oscar winning performance. When everyone was gone and Amelia was tucked in, I grabbed my cell and called Eric.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. _"Northman. Leave a message."_

That was odd. Eric always answered and immediately, my defenses were up. If Russell was involved in this mess, he might have confiscated Eric's phone so I played it safe. "Honey. Just called to say I miss you. Call me back." I hung up and immediately hit speed dial again.

"Fangtasia, where the dead dance until dawn," Pam answered, boredom laced in her voice.

"Pam, it's Sookie. Have you heard from Eric tonight?"

"No. Should I?"

"I don't know. I just tried to call him and got his voice mail."

"So you expect the worst just because he's not at your beck and call?" she snickered.

"Ha. Ha," I replied flatly. "I'm not kidding around Pam. Eric always answers his phone. Maybe not for you but he does for me and after what I've learned…"

"What did you learn?" Pam cut in, now clearly concerned.

"I'll tell you when I get there," I said as I fired up the BLDSKR and sped down the driveway.

"Save yourself the headache Sookie. Elsa is here."

"Even better," I replied. "I'd like to have a few words with her too. See you soon." I hung up before she had a chance to respond and drove like a madwoman all the way back to Shreveport.

"Alright, start talking," Pam demanded, meeting me at the back door.

"Office," I replied, hurrying past her and stopping long enough to scan the main room. Kanoa sat on Eric's throne while Elsa occupied mine. _"Enjoy it now bitch," _I thought as Pam closed the office door behind me.

"I tried to contact my master and he didn't pick up for me either," Pam started. "What is going on?" She needed to know and I wanted to tell but there were to many prying ears around. Therefore, I switched to Eric's language.

"_The Fellowship has Felicia, Bill and Mr. Hobbs. They also have the missing human kids." _Pam's eyes told me she understood what that meant. _"Bubba is back. He was summoned by the king. Elsa was the one who delivered it before leading the Fellowship to Bill's house."_

"_That Bitch!" _Pam spat and I nodded.

"_I can't figure out if or how much Russell is involved. That's why I'm so worried about Eric. Is there such a thing as a child's call?"_

Pam shook her head. "I'll try him again. For now, you need to act as though you know nothing. We don't want to tip our hand just yet."

"Ok," I agreed. "I'll just freshen up then go to Eric's table."

"Meet you there," Pam said, her fingers rapidly moving.

I made my way to the employee bathroom to take care of business and as I washed my hands, Elsa appeared behind me.

"I thought I saw you come in," she said with all the warmth of a snake.

"Why wouldn't I?" I retorted. "I do work here you know."

She moved closer, a little to close. But in doing so, I was able to see into her open purse. There sat the black gloves I'd seen in Bobby's thoughts.

"Such a pity you couldn't join Eric and me last night," she continued coyly, tousling her golden hair. "He was most accommodating of my needs."

"Be careful Elsa," I warned, barely containing the rage that had steadily been growing since the moment Miss Fancy-Pants darkened our door. "You're dangerously close to committing a blood offense. You wouldn't want to end up like Felipe now would you?"

"You insidious little human!" Elsa snapped, along with her fangs. "I come here to make peace and you insult me."

"It's not an insult, it's the truth, you big dead hussy," I retorted. "I know exactly what you're doing. But keep this in mind. You fuck with me and Eric, you're fucked."

"I will drain you for such disrespect!" Elsa hissed.

She struck but I was quicker, and my light instantly covered my body, shielding me from her attack. She gasped in pain, staggering backwards and covering her mouth which now resembled a scorching case of herpes. I stalked towards her and grabbed her arm, allowing the light to slowly seep into her.

"Don't. You. EVER touch me!" I seethed as Elsa's eyes grew wide with fear. And what happened next, well I couldn't have stopped it if I tried, which I didn't. My light broke free, exploding from my hands and engulfing Elsa. One second she was here and the next, a big pile of ash.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Pam shouted, storming into the bathroom but stopping short of Elsa's remains.

"Oops?" I said, shrugging my shoulders, feeling rather proud considering I'd just killed one of the king's vampires. Still, it did take a bit out of me so I slumped against the sink and splashed some cool water against my heated cheeks.

Pam looked again from the ashes to me and actually smiled. "Way to go Mom!" she praised, placing her hands on her hips.

"There's gonna be Hell to pay isn't there?" I asked, knowing I could be in some serious trouble or worse. Eric would have to pay the price.

"Nonsense," Pam replied. "I'll get Kanoa to clean it up. He can throw what's left of his dear departed maker in the incinerator. No one will ever know."

"Don't you think Russell's gonna notice when she doesn't check in?"

"Perhaps. But as you said, the Fellowship already has three of our vampires. We'll just say she disappeared tonight and he'll blame them."

"Is everything alright Mistress?" Kanoa asked, stepping into the bathroom where his eyes immediately focused on the ashy floor.

"Everything's peachy," Pam smoothed. "We were just about to burn the trash but since you're here, you do the honors." She pointed to the pile and I held my breath, not knowing if Kanoa understood who's ashes they were. Evidently, he did.

"I am indebted to you," he said, falling to his knees before me. "You have freed me. Whatever you ask, I'll do."

"You can start by never speaking of this again," Pam said. "No one, but NO ONE finds out about this. Got it?" Kanoa nodded, rising to his feet. "Good! I'd hate to be you if anyone did. Now take that mess and deposit it in the incinerator."

"My lips are sealed," Kanoa replied, turning to me. "Don't you worry, Miss Sookie. I'll never tell." And with that, he scooped the ashes into a paper towel, slipped the purse strap around his neck, and left.

"What do I do now?" I asked, scratching my head. "I'm not a very good liar, Pam. At least not about big stuff like this."

"Then don't say anything at all until you talk to Eric. Go home and act normal. I'll make some inquiries and you keep trying to reach him too. No one will suspect you calling him every five minutes. You are his human wife and a quirky one at that. Now go. I'll be back before dawn."

"Thanks Pam," I said, gripping my purse as we headed out into the back hallway and I made my way towards the exit. "I'll ask Eric to call you if I get a hold of him." She nodded and shooed me out the door.

I drove home, lost in thought. Though I didn't regret what I'd done, I still worried for Eric's safety and prayed to God he'd be home before Russell found out. Russell. He was the wild card in all this and I hoped Eric would be able to pin point exactly what he did and didn't know. I tried my viking's cell but again, was sent to voicemail.

The house was dark when I arrived but Jason was waiting up for me, sitting on the couch, Benelli locked and loaded. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I had to take care of a few things at Fangtasia," I sighed and Jason's eyebrow rose.

"Somethin's up, Sis. Why didn't you tell me or Mustapha you were going?"

"I didn't know I had too," I snipped.

"Well, excuse me for worrying," Jason replied hotly. "You know, you can be mighty selfish sometimes."

I could've fought back but was just to exhausted. Besides, seeing the situation from Jason's point of view, I understood where he was coming from. "I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean to be. Something suddenly came up, that's all. I do appreciate you staying here though, and I'll talk to you in the morning, ok?"

"Alright," Jason softened. "But I'm holding you to it."

He headed upstairs while I retreated into the master bedroom where I found three computer discs waiting. I knew it was the footage we'd recorded today and after another failed attempt to reach my viking, I readied for bed. Part of me wanted to pack up and leave for New Orleans but I was just to tired and as for Eric's whereabouts? Well, I just couldn't think about that now. I'd think about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...Was it worth the wait? Please review and let me know. See you in the next update.<strong>_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Alright, alright. Welcome back everyone! Thank you all for your continued support and fabulous reviews! The voice of the people has spoken. Originally, Eric wasn't supposed to come back until the next chapter but because so many of you expressed concern regarding his whereabouts, I switched things up a bit and jumped forward a few days. So Eric's coming home. That can only mean one thing...Enjoy your weekend with the viking. Sookie sure will!**_

**Chapter 25**

I slept well into the late afternoon Sunday. In fact, we all did. Amelia was still snoring when I started brewing coffee and Jason stumbled into the kitchen. He asked again about what went down at the Fellowship but rather than rehash every gory detail, I let him watch the movie. As it turned out, Claudine had left a note, which I'd missed in my extreme exhaustion, advising each disc was a copy and that she'd taken the original to the fairy realm.

Jason was disgusted, to say the least, and worried. If the Fellowship was brazen enough to take Bill, what was to stop them from crossing the cemetery and adding me to their collection? He began hovering over me which was sweet, but annoying. When Monday morning rolled around, I insisted he return to New Orleans. After much back and forth, he finally agreed, although reluctantly. I convinced him by handing over a disc and requesting he show it to Alcide. When we did make our move, we'd need all the allies we had. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the FOTS turned their hateful attentions towards shifters.

I still hadn't heard from Eric and the what ifs were making me crazy. Though she appeared cool as a cucumber, when she rose Monday evening, I could tell Pam was anxious too. But at least she was still able to function. Outside of shooing Jason away, I could barely move. Everything hurt and I vomited several times. Nothing could take it away either, not even Claudine's fairy spiked dandelion tea. When I promptly regurgitated it, she diagnosed me as having bond sickness. Evidently, this was just a fraction of what I'd feel if Eric ever met the true death. I wondered if he was going through the same thing and wished I could comfort him if he was.

Unable to function, there was no way I could handle employee training. I called Julie and asked her to go over all of Fangtasia's do's and don'ts with the new staff and requested she take my place at Fangtasia Tuesday and possibly Wednesday evening too. Thankfully, she took pity on me and I made a mental note to give her a big, fat bonus.

As soon as the call ended, I summoned the B's and handed them the second disc. Their orders were to deliver it to Eric and do whatever it took to bring him home to me. Then I waited, and waited, and waited some more. I couldn't sleep. I could barely eat and what I did, didn't stay down for long. Fevers and chills came and went as did the periodic, extremely painful muscle spasms. This was ten times worse than any flu I'd ever had and I briefly thought I'd die before Eric's return. Apparently, Amelia did too. By Wednesday morning, she wanted to take me to the hospital but knowing there was no medicine that could cure me, I refused. Finally, as I sobbed through another spasm that evening, I felt him.

It was faint at first, then hit me like a ton of bricks. Love, anticipation, excitement, and concern all swirled together throughout my body signaling my viking was on his way home. It gave me the strength I needed to crawl out of bed and head strait for the bathroom where I surveyed the damage. I looked as horrible as I'd felt. Swollen eyes with enough bags to check at the airport, greasy, tangled hair, stank breath and Frodo legs to boot. There wasn't much time to make myself presentable as with each passing second, the bond became exponentially stronger.

I grabbed my toothbrush and hopped in the shower, returning the bonded feelings ten fold. My body was healing, though still not 100%, and it called to Eric's, searching for the final dose of medicine only he could provide. I'd finished rinsing my hair when the shower curtain yanked open, revealing my bonded husband. He was still drop dead gorgeous but much paler than usual and gaunt. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes reflected his true age. He'd suffered as much as I had.

My blood sang and we reached for each other, embracing in a kiss that stopped time. Happiness. Elation. Joy. Those words only scratched the surface of what was transferring between us and I wanted to drown in it. The only thing that pried our lips apart was my need for oxygen.

"I love you," I panted as Eric held me tighter, planting tiny kisses up and down my neck. "I missed you so much it hurt."

"_As did I, My Beloved Wife," _he replied. "We both did." The Gracious Plenty throbbed against my stomach and I giggled. Of course sex would be the first thing on Eric's homecoming to do list.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I flirtatiously cooed, climbing my viking's body like a giant Scandinavian tree.

"Absolutely nothing My Lover," he replied, burrowing deep inside me as I wrapped my legs around him and we both moaned a sigh of relief. This was what home felt like. Our bodies joined together in one perfect piece.

Eric pushed me against the wall and began thrusting, slowly but forcefully, and oh so deep. He was savoring me and his lips kissed every part he could reach. I returned his affections, my hands gliding over each strong, well defined back muscle as I hungrily licked and sucked his neck. The first orgasm rocketed through me and as I trembled, Eric's fangs brushed against my flesh. His pace sped up, signaling he was near the edge and I adjusted myself so that my mouth was where it needed to be.

"Now?" I barely whispered as my muscles tightened once more.

"Yes," he grunted and we bit simultaneously while I released my light, throwing our bodies into ecstasy. Each drop of my blood was replaced with his and as we drank, I felt whole again and never wanted to let go. When Eric pulled away and touched his forehead against mine, I noticed we both were softly glowing.

"Oh Honey," I cried, touching his chest. "What have I done?"

Eric looked down but only smiled. "It appears your happiness has rubbed off on me." He turned the water off and wrapped me in a towel. "I don't mind. It tingles. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed as I grabbed another towel and began drying my blonde Adonis. His cheeks had filled out and his skin was quite a bit pinker than before. "What happened to you anyway? I was worried sick. So was Pam, though I doubt she'll admit it. You need to call her."

"I already have Lover," Eric replied, stepping closer as I took my time drying that spectacular ass. "She will be here later. I am sorry you suffered in my absence. I suffered too."

"I know," I nodded. "You looked like you hadn't fed in years."

"I lost a lot of blood."

My head shot up. "Did Russell hurt you? Did he find out about Elsa?"

Eric's brow raised. "My king did not harm me. I suffered from bond sickness. But, what about Elsa?"

My face reddened and I glanced down, focusing on my big toe drawing imaginary circles on the tiled floor. "I found out she was our phantom vampire so I went to Fangtasia to tell Pam. Elsa cornered me in the bathroom and kinda pushed my buttons to far. I lost my temper and zapped her into oblivion. Pam had the last bits of her thrown in the incinerator and if we're ever questioned, we were going to blame the Fellowship. Please don't be mad."

"Why would you think I'd be angry?" Eric asked as his finger tilted my chin so I could see the truth in his eyes. "You rid us of a traitorous, troublemaking bitch and provided the information we needed to plan a raid that will end the FOTS permanently. _I am so proud of you Wife_ and Russell was most pleased."

"If he was so pleased, why did he keep you from me?" I retorted, my eyes watering. "Why wouldn't he let you at least call? I bumped into Bubba Saturday night and found out he'd been in New Orleans on Russell's orders. Orders that were delivered by Elsa. Why didn't he say anything when you first reported Bubba missing?"

Eric unwrapped my towel and began gliding it over my still damp skin. "I was unaware of the Bubba situation and I will have to look into that. However, my phone was confiscated so I would have no distractions."

"I'm a distraction?!" I shot.

Eric smiled, dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around me, his head resting between my breasts. "Oh yes. The best kind." He pulled back and began drying my legs which I hadn't had time to shave.

"Sorry I'm sasquatching it," I blushed but Eric merely trailed his hands down each unshaved leg.

"It doesn't bother me. Women of my time were far hairier."

"Yeah, but they had to survive arctic winters without central heat."

"True," he smiled as he headed to the guest bath and began filling the tub. I was relieved to see his glow fading. "However, I never understood why most modern women feel the need to keep themselves bare, particularly here." His palm gripped my semi-furry mound and his fingers dipped inside. "I love that you keep yourself natural. I wouldn't want you to resemble a prepubescent girl. But since it is so important, allow me to groom you."

The offer took me by surprise. The only other time someone shaved my legs was the first. I was to chicken so Tara did it and left me with several nicks and cuts. I had far more trust in Eric's ability to wield a razor and his willingness to perform such an intimate task touched me. "Okay," I replied as he placed me in the steaming tub. "But keep talking. I still have unanswered questions."

"Of course, My Lover. Now where was I?" he asked, his hands lathering leg number one.

"The king was pleased."

"Yes," he nodded as he skillfully began moving the razor up my shin. "He forwarded your disc to The Pythoness. Once she and her advisors reviewed it, she ordered an all out assault on the Fellowship. Every area the Fellowship resides in is set to attack Friday evening. Our group will free our vampires and burn the place to the ground. I will also take great pleasure ending both Newlin and Spradlin. Having a hidden camera was brilliant, by the way."

"Thanks. But I can't take the credit. It was all Claudine's doing. She's been spying all week and I have two more discs to show you. The sacrifices Whit mentioned are the missing kids. I saw them in his mind. They're not at the compound yet but Claudine says they plan to transport them Friday. If she can't find where they're being kept, when we go in, we need to rescue them too. They've done nothing wrong except their parents don't hate vampires."

Eric finished the first leg, trailing his fingers up and down, checking for missed stubble. "We will get them out but I can't guarantee they will be unharmed. This is war, Sookie."

"That may be so," I replied as Eric went to work on my other leg. "But I can't have them become collateral damage. And if you save them, everyone will know the truth. Humans were willing to slaughter the innocent just to make vampires look bad. That alone could drastically improve your image. The general population doesn't take kindly to anyone harming kids."

"That is a very valid point Lover," Eric said, rinsing the razor as our bond swelled with pride. "I will do my best to honor your wishes. However, my first priority is to save our own."

"I think you should leave Bill behind," I suggested.

The smile that lit up my viking's face was priceless. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Frankly, I think he's where he needs to be," I replied. "I had the witches do another ectoplasmic reconstruction at his house and it turns out he was somehow involved with Elsa. Mustapha said Bill paid her off but he couldn't figure out why because they were talking to fast for him to read their lips. Then she spiked what was left of Selah's blood and when he became incapacitated, handed him over to The Fellowship. That's how they knew where he lived. He may have been double crossed, but he's not entirely innocent. Don't you find it odd that my ex and your ex were working together?"

"Odd and interesting," Eric agreed, checking his work and assuring my stems were smooth as silk. His hands rested against my inner thighs while his thumbs pressed against the flesh.

"Could you trim the hedges while you're there?" I asked coyly, spreading my legs wider.

"I already told you, I like you natural."

"That doesn't mean you have to floss with my pubes. Just leave the fur coat on top."

Eric laughed and began lathering my nether region. "You do have a way with words, Lover. How could I deny your request?"

He took his time, skillfully removing the unwanted growth. It was unnerving at first but as Eric continued, the nerves morphed into want. There was something erotic in the act of putting the fate of my Love Shack literally in Eric's hands. When he finished, they slid under my bottom and lifted it from the water. The cool air wisped against my bare flesh, exciting me even more.

"Enjoying the view?" I teased.

"Oh yes," Eric replied, his voice drenched in lust as his fangs dropped. "But I really want a taste."

I tilted my pelvis upwards, beckoning my viking. "Help yourself, Honey."

Eric inched closer, leaning into the valley and inhaling. Our eyes locked as he groaned deeply, causing me to shiver in anticipation. My viking paused before the plunder then licked his fangs and dove in head first. His mouth clamped around my opening as his tongue dipped inside and swirled against my tight walls. In. out. side-to-side. Over and over he teased, driving me wild and when he had me at the precipice, he added his fingers, tapping the spongy patch deep inside. My whole body seized, shockwaves of pleasure rippling through me as I screamed his name. Eric greedily drank his reward while continuing his ministrations and another orgasm hit as the first subsided. Unhinged, I leapt from his grasp and pulled him onto the floor, straddling his waist as our eyes met.

"I'm gonna ride you like a Harley on a bad road," I said, my engorged lady bits gripping the Gracious Plenty as I began bouncing up and down. Eric hissed and pushed up to meet my movements though still leaving me in the driver's seat, so to speak. I used his shoulders for support, speaking in tongues as I switched between bumps and grinds while my viking showered each breast with exquisite attention. The orgasms were coming fast and furious and when I became incoherent, Eric wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer and pumping me full of vampire strokes. We both cried out in a final moment of bliss and I promptly collapsed on top of him. My heart beat rapidly as I caught my breath while those beautiful hands wandered lazily up and down my back.

"I think I'll buy a Harley…for comparison," Eric smirked and I giggled against his chest. We lay in sated silence, still joined, until my belly growled loudly.

"You must eat My Lover," Eric said picking me up and carrying me to bed. "I will find something that will nourish your body. I know the bond sickness was hard on you."

"I'm okay now," I replied. "In fact, I feel like a million bucks so you needn't fret over me. Amelia left some spaghetti in the fridge. I'll just throw it in the microwave and call it a day."

"_If that is your wish, My Beloved Wife."_

"_It is Husband," _I sighed as I pulled my robe on and padded to the kitchen.

"_I prefer you naked,"_ Eric smoldered, handing me an iced tea before leaning against the counter while the leftovers heated.

"I know you do," I replied, standing on my tip toes and kissing that cute dimple in his chin. "But so does Pam and she'll be here any minute, I'm guessing." The microwave dinged and as if on cue, Pam waltzed through the front door.

"Damn! I missed the show," she deadpanned and Eric chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you two to plot and scheme," I teased, sprinkling parmesan over the pasta. I turned to Eric, gripped his head and pulled him down for another kiss. "Don't stay up until dawn," I whispered. "I want more Northman lovin'."

"I will come for you soon Lover," Eric replied and I smiled impishly.

"Oh yes you will! Probably more than once."

"Sookie, please. You're making me ill," Pam spat and I laughed as I grabbed my plate and tea and retreated to the bedroom.

The spaghetti was some of the best I'd ever had. Maybe it was because broth was the only thing on the menu in the last three days, but I'd like to think it was Amelia's awesome new culinary skills. When I finished, I scrubbed my mouth again then snuggled under the covers before going under.

Sometime later, arms cradled me against a strong chest and carried me down to Eric's hidey hole. We loved each other for the rest of the night and as we spooned in the wee hours of the morning, I gripped my viking's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I hope we're never separated again," I said, snuggling closer and Eric's grip tightened.

"I would do anything to prevent it. I hated knowing you were suffering because of me."

"It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry you lost a lot of blood."

"Actually, it is what brought me home."

"How is that?" I asked, rolling to face him.

Eric smiled like a devilish child. "I inadvertently ruined His Majesty's prized Persian rug. One minute, we were discussing battle strategies and the next…"

"Oh my Lord!" I laughed. "I wish I'd been a fly on the wall just to see the look on Russell's face."

"Horrified and stunned," Eric smirked. "But at least he realized it would behoove him to send me back to you so it was worth it."

I placed my lips upon his and held him close. "I love you and I'm so happy you're home."

"I am where I belong and I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>I hope the wait was worth it and y'all got your Eric fix. I credit Mr. Hippy for inspiring the shaving scene. He did some landscaping when I was extremely pregnant and I was very grateful since I could no longer see anything but a basketball sized belly. <em>

_We're gearing up for the final showdown and the story should be complete in approximately 5 more chapters, give or take. I'm still deciding weather I have the energy and time to devote to one more story or to write an epilogue for this so the saga ends as a trilogy. Y'all have been so supportive through this process. Some of you since the very beginning. I'd hate to say goodbye but then again, I'd rather go out on a high note than suffer from Star Wars Syndrome. Jar Jar Binks? Really?! George, what were you thinking?_

_ ***Don't forget to leave a review***_

_Peace & Love!_

_Hippychik_


	26. Chapter 26

_***Tip-toes into the room* ****Hello? Is anyone still out there? I know. Bad Hippy for keeping y'all waiting but in my effort to bring Eric home early and let everyone breathe a sigh of relief last chapter, I skipped over a day in Sookie's world that was essential to the plot. I hope you'll forgive the long break but it took me a while to figure out how to rework it. Once again, big thank you's to everyone who continues to support and encourage. The favorites, follows and most importantly, reviews keep me going.**_

_*Not mine. Just playing in Charlaine's world for awhile.*_

** Chapter 26**

_Honey,_

_Thanks to you, I'm running late today but last night was sooooo worth it! I'm still at a loss for words to describe how happy I am that you're home safe and sound. You may be Eric Northman, the mighty viking, vampire warrior, but that didn't make me worry any less. Claudine dropped off some fresh FOTS footage so here are three discs for your viewing pleasure. I hope they help with your battle strategy. I'll be meeting Julie for lunch, then on to the Foundation. I want to get feedback from the new staff and hope to begin actual Foundation work. Don't wait for me when you rise. I'll meet you at Fangtasia when I'm done. I Love you. I love you. And did I mention, I love you?_

_Your devoted wife,_

_S_

I placed the note upon the discs lying on Eric's nightstand, pleased I'd kept him so busy, he hadn't had time to write me one. Once I'd tucked his resting body in and kissed his pale, cool lips goodbye, I made my way upstairs. The flurry of brain activity told me Amelia wasn't alone.

"Good Mornin' Baby," Cleo greeted and Mustapha nodded.

"Hi Y'all!," I replied, pouring myself a cup of coffee and joining them at the table. "What's with the pow wow?"

"We were talking about the raid the vampires are planning," Amelia said and my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Northman briefed me," Mustapha explained. "I'm to gather as many weapons as I can find from here to Shreveport between today and tomorrow."

"And we want to help too," said Cleo. "Day ain't got no business doin' what day doin'. We got to save dem kids."

"How did you?" I began, then turned to Amelia whose face had gone bright red.

"Sorry Sook. I didn't think you'd mind since the vampires will be focused on saving themselves first." I sat quietly as Amelia continued, trying to decide if I should be angry she shared confidential information or grateful she'd thought to ask for help. "We can do a confusion spell. The guards won't even see the attack coming."

"Are Bob and Holly on board with this? As much as we can prepare, there's still the possibility of injury or death."

"Bob went home," Cleo said, shaking her head. "He say he pay his debt to you and don't want no mo vampire shit. I put him on da train myself."

"And Holly has to work. Sam couldn't let both of us off since he's coming too," Amelia added.

"But dat don't mean da spell won't be no good. Between da two of us, dare is strong magic."

"Umm, okay. Sam's coming?" I sputtered.

"Yeah," Amelia replied. "He said something about an elephant."

At that, I burst out laughing. Sam had taken me way to seriously. But I guess when you're trying to break into a fortress, an elephant could be handy. "Listen, I appreciate the offer," I said, once I'd calmed. "But Eric will have to make this decision. Why don't y'all come to Fangtasia tonight? Eric's gonna be planning with the other vampires and you could offer your services to him directly."

"I'm off tonight, so I'm good," Amelia said. "Besides, it'd be nice to see Pam on her turf for a change."

"As long as Mr. Wolf over dare give me a dance, I'm in," Cleo said slyly, eyeballing Mustapha.

"That's an offer I can't refuse," he replied, placing his hand on Cleo's. "I haven't danced in a long time. You may have to show me some new moves."

"I show you whateva you want Suga," Cleo replied as Amelia and I shared a smirk.

"Alright then. I'll be going," I said, downing the last of my coffee and placing it in the sink.

"Shouldn't you eat something?" Amelia asked. "From the noises I heard last night, don't you need to…replenish?"

I smiled serenely, momentarily revisiting the previous evening's activities. "I'm taking Julie out to lunch as part of her bonus for holding down the fort this week. Which reminds me, I haven't paid y'all yet. What do I owe you?"

"Northman advised he'll cover it and you shouldn't argue," Mustapha said.

"I'm way past arguing about money. Eric always wins anyway," I laughed. "I do have one tiny favor to ask you before I go, Amelia." I motioned for my friend and she followed me to her bedroom.

"What's up?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"It's nothing serious. I just hoped you might have a dress I could borrow for tonight." Amelia cocked her head so I elaborated. "I want a real club dress. You know. One you have to shave for before you wear it and I don't mean your legs."

I wiggled my eyebrows and Amelia smiled as the realization hit her. "Sure. I've got the perfect dress. Although, why do you want it? I mean, don't you pride yourself on your modesty? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Normally I do and that's the point. I've never blatantly dressed like a sex kitten, in public anyway, and I want to surprise Eric."

"Oh, you will. Trust me," Amelia replied, handing over the itty bitty dress. "You need shoes too?"

"Nope," I replied happily. "I've got just the pair I need. Pam bought me some Prada pumps. They'll be perfect!"

"I can't wait to see this," Amelia giggled, escorting me to the front door. "See you tonight."

"You bet!" I said then waved goodbye to my friends before speeding off to Shreveport.

"WOW! This is the best steak I've ever had!" Julie raved as we enjoyed the leisurely lunch at Superior's Steakhouse. I'd called ahead and asked her to meet me there. She'd been surprised, but happy to do so.

"I know," I agreed. "Eric turned me on to this place and now I'm spoiled. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done this week. Besides Fangtasia's new staff integration, thanks for attempting to get me an appointment with Bon Temps High's principle. Even though Mrs. Fortier still refuses, you get points for trying." I paused to hand her a check. Julie's eyes widened and began to water while her thoughts ping-ponged between shock, denial and relief. I even caught a vision of a used car lot.

"This is….way to much. I can't," she sniffed, her hands shaking.

"Oh yes you can!" I retorted. "You've proved yourself invaluable and if there's one thing I've learned from Eric, it's treat your employees well. You've earned this and I won't take no for an answer."

Julie shoved the check into her purse and threw herself across the table, wrapping me in a grateful hug. "You're the best boss I ever had!" she cried.

"I just know what it's like to work hard for a living," I replied, once she'd retaken her seat. "I trust you'll put it to good use."

"Definitely! I can get a new car now. My beater has seen way better days. After two engine blocks, three water pumps and a radiator, it's time. I just didn't know how I was gonna pull it off, what with school and all." She paused, her eyes misting up again. "I'll never forget this. EVER!"

I shrugged my shoulders, uncomfortable with the praise. "It was the least I could do. Now enough about this. How are the new employees doing? Pam hasn't mentioned any problems but maybe she doesn't get involved unless _The Vermin_, as she says, get out of line."

Julie smiled. "They're doing really well. None of them have been glamoured yet. They look at the vampires' foreheads when taking orders, just like you suggested. No one's complained about the sleeping arrangements and so far, your daily laundry and maid services are prompt and efficient. The house is empty by noon which gives them enough time to prepare for the next evening's crew. Mustapha's been an awesome chauffer too. He picks us up in Fantagia's new van. Pam says it was worth the cost because she gets free advertising out of it."

I laughed. "That sounds like Pam, alright!"

"Can I get you ladies anything else? Some dessert or coffee perhaps?" the waitress asked as she cleared our plates. Julie declined but I had the hankering for something sweet.

"You got any blackberry cobbler back there?"

"Only the best in Shreveport."

"Then I'll have one, alamode and coffee."

"Dang Boss Lady! You sure no how to pack it in. Guess Mr. Northman helps you burn it off though, huh?" Julie remarked as the waitress left us and I blushed.

"It helps, but I have a fast metabolism too." Though I'd grown quite fond of Julie, I still wasn't about to share every detail of my life with her. Heck, I still hadn't shared my light status with Amelia or Jason. The less people who knew of my gift, the better. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to visit the ladies' room."

I scampered off to the other end of the restaurant and while attending to my business, the bathroom door opened and I got an earful of a very heated argument.

"I told you Momma. I don't want to go. Why can't you just send us to Grandma's for the weekend?"

"Because tomorrow is important to your father."

Holy shit! I knew those voices. It was Arlene and Lisa. I dropped my shields and listened intently, hoping I'd remain incognito. I still hadn't gotten over the torture chamber with my name on it though if push came to shove, I was pretty confident I could kick Arlene's scrawny ass.

"He's not my father! He's a sleazy asshole! My real father wouldn't do the things he's done." Inside, I saw visions of Whit exposing himself, groping Lisa's butt and chest then turning and smacking Coby.

"_Don't ruin this for me, you ungrateful brat! _Your father left to have a party with a twenty year old stripper. Whit loves you as if you were his own and you will show him respect young lady!"

"_Yeah, loves me like his own when you're sleeping with Captain Xanax. Loves Coby like his own punching bag. _How come we don't see Grandma anymore? She misses us and we miss her. Why can't we live with her. I know she offered and we'd be out of the way, just like you and Whit want."

"_Because she's a vamp lover and I won't have her polluting your mind._ Just because I want more alone time with my husband doesn't mean I don't want you and your brother too. We're a family now and we're going to stick together."

"Grandma's family too."

"Not anymore."

"Are you so selfish, you'd keep me and Coby from her just because she doesn't agree with you about the vampires? They're not all bad, you know."

I was prepared not to interfere, but the sickening _SLAP!_ that followed Lisa's statement changed my mind.

"Get your butt back to the table and I don't want to hear another word. You're going tomorrow and that's the end of it!"

"I hate you!" Lisa cried as I emerged from the stall and grabbed Arlene's wrist before she could land another blow.

"That's enough!" I said as Arlene gasped, surprised she'd been caught especially by me.

"Don't you tell me how to deal with my child, Whore!" Arlene spat which only made me hold her tighter and add a little twist to my grip. I'd have to thank Eric for the increased strength later.

"Shut up Arlene and calm down!" I turned to Lisa and my eyes softened. "Go on now Lisa. Your mom and I are going to have a little chat."

Lisa nodded and wiped her face, glancing back before she left. _"If you can hear me Aunt Sookie, help us. Grandma 555-3217." _When the door closed behind her, I let go.

"You're even crazier than I thought," Arlene spat. "You got no business interfering with me and my kids."

"That may be so, but I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing when I know they're being abused. God Arlene! Is the money really worth it?"

Arlene dropped back and her shoulders slumped as her eyes began to water. "It's not so bad. Only when he's been drinkin' and I take the brunt of it. Steve's been breathing down his neck about the center and after all, he's just a man."

"Don't give me that Tammy Wynet crap Arlene! He's touching Lisa. She's terrified and you're so wrapped up in your own little world, you either don't notice or don't care."

Arlene's eyes widened, horrified. "No. It can't be true. He'd never…I would know."

Part of me wanted to reach out to my former friend but it was squashed by the larger part wanting desperately to throttle her. "Here's what's going to happen. Either you send the kids to your mother's permanently, or I'm taking them home with me."

"You're not taking my kids anywhere especially with that vamper!" Arlene spat, the bitterness returning. "I'll sick the cops on you."

"You wanna bet?" I retorted. "Your husband is two steps away from raping your little girl, something my husband would never do."

"No. He'd eat them. It's a damn good thing you can never have children. Vampers consider babies a delicacy. Then again, you'd deserve it for trusting the devil."

That did it. I slapped her. HARD. The moment my hand touched her face, I saw everything. She'd known what was going on between Whit and Lisa all along and I pulled back, repulsed. "You knew. You knew! How can you live with yourself knowing your daughter is being molested and doing nothing?"

"Please Sookie," Arlene cried. "He'll kill us all. They're right on the verge of something really big in the FOTS but I don't know what it is. Whit doesn't talk to me. He never touches me unless he's beating me. He says he'll kill me and Coby but keep Lisa for himself and he says he'll make her watch. If I defy him, there's no telling what he'll do."

"Well I don't know about him but here's what you're going to do. Call your mother. Have her meet you someplace public and turn Lisa and Coby over to her. You have until tomorrow before I call the Department of Children and Family Services. Being under investigation for child molestation won't bode well for Whit's position now, will it? I wonder how many blind followers he'll have once his congregation finds out what a slime ball he is."

"But you can't."

"I can and I will. Tomorrow Arlene."

I turned my back to her and began calmly washing my hands, though I was shaking inside. I'd had about all I could stomach of Whit Spradlin and was very much looking forward to his end. Arlene stood in stumped silence, internally arguing before accepting defeat and leaving. I hoped for her sake she'd go with her kids but knew her pride would never allow it. She'd go down in flames with her scumbag husband and would have no one to blame but herself. I'd long since stopped worrying about her as a friend and now, even less as a human being. However, Coby and Lisa were another matter and if I could save them, I would. When I got back to the table, I quickly jotted the number Lisa had projected and placed it in my purse just in case Arlene didn't have the balls to do the right thing.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I put cash on the table.

"What about your cobbler?" Julie replied.

"I've lost my appetite," I said, my eyes scanning the room and finding no trace of Arlene or Lisa.

Julie smiled and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Ok. You're the boss. See you back at the office."

I had to remind myself several times, during the short drive, I was mortal and driving a potential death trap. Anger and frustration coursed through me as I clenched the wheel. I knew Arlene was selfish but never thought she'd sacrifice her children. Those crocodile tears didn't sway me either. She wasn't sorry for what was happening, just sorry I'd found out the sickening truth. My mind was still reeling as I pulled into my parking space and entered the foundation. Julie had arrived only moments earlier and she clicked on the TV.

"_Six year old Hunter Savoy has disappeared. __The boy's father, Remy says he last saw his son asleep in his bed. When he went to wake the boy this morning, the child was gone. If you have any information, please contact WKRT at 555-7447."_

The room began to spin as the blood drained from my head and I collapsed onto the sofa. Hunter was too young to wander off. He'd been taken, from his bed no less, and I had a sinking feeling who was responsible. If I'd been concerned before, now the rescue really was a matter of life and death. If Hunter was used as vampire food, he'd be drained for sure. My shaky hands reached for my phone and quickly dialed Claudine.

"Hello Grand Ma Ma," she answered, signaling she was undercover and not alone.

"Have you found what we're looking for?" I asked, getting immediately to the point while holding back a river of tears.

"No. It keeps changing so we'll have to wait til tomorrow." Her voice was heavy as if she was ashamed she'd been unsuccessful.

"My cousin is missing. He's only six," my voice squeaked.

"Do you need me to come home?"

"No. Just keep your eyes and ears peeled. I'm at the foundation if you find anything."

"Stay there. I'll join you as soon as my shift is over." The phone abruptly clicked and I sat there, staring into space until Julie gently shook me.

"I'm sorry about your cousin. Can I get you anything?"

I was about to answer when the news camera flashed back to the FOTS. There was Whit, blaming the vampires again and claiming Hunter was probably glamoured into inviting one in only to be abducted. My blood boiled with fury and right or wrong, I was going to stand by my next decision. I only hoped Eric would too.

"Get me the number for WKRT," I said. "I'm sick of this one sided, bullshit argument! It's about time someone stood up for the vampires and I'm not waiting any longer."

Julie nodded, hurrying over to her desk. She quickly googled the station and handed me the phone as it rang. Initially, I was bounced from operator to operator until finally, I reached Tiffany Sunstone's assistant. When I explained who I was and offered an interview, you'd have thought I'd parted The Red Sea.

"Of course Ms. Sunstone will come to you!" the excited assistant assured. "We'll be there within the hour and should have this on the air in time for the six o'clock news."

"I'll be waiting," I replied, tuning to Julie as I closed the phone. "Let's make a pitcher of tea. We're having guests."

* * *

><p><strong>So yay! Sookie is finally going to fight fire with fire and use the media to the vampires' advantage. War is coming and although it was another Eric free chapter, I promise he'll be back in the next update. Anyone else looking forward to his reaction to Sookie's dress? The link is provided on my author page as "Sookie's borrowed club dress" and I've added Mustapha and Miss Cleo to the casting couch. Happy viewing.<strong>

**Peace & Love,**

**Hippy**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you again to everyone who supports this story leaving flags, favorites and reviews behind. I wish everyone was as thankful as me. We got a lot to cover this update so let's get started.**_

_***Not opposed to permanently borrowing toys when the owner can't give them the care they need***_

** Chapter 27**

"Five minutes, Mrs. Northman," the producer said while the crew finished setting up the main room. I had yet to meet Ms. Sunstone. She was still in the car outside because, as her producer advised, she liked going into interviews cold so she could feel like part of the audience. I respected that.

Julie was busily offering up refreshments and I appreciated how she fussed over everyone, just like Gran taught me. It made me proud. But as the crew finished setting up additional lighting and connected the last of the wires, my nerves began to shake. Most interviews included curve ball questions. What if I wound up looking like a complete idiot? The last thing I needed was to inadvertently hurt Eric or Area 5. The only comfort was that I had the unique ability to see Tiffany's intent before the questions were asked. As I calmed myself, thinking of Eric, the door opened and Ms. Sunstone stepped inside.

She was even prettier in person, but much tinier than she appeared on TV. Her olive complexion complimented her dark blonde hair and her hazel eyes shined as bright as her porcelain veneers. "Mrs. Northman, so nice to meet you," she greeted as we shook hands and I peaked into her thoughts. She was thrilled to finally meet a vampire's spouse. If it went as well as she thought it would, she just might get that network position she'd coveted all her life. Even if her main goal was high ratings, at least there was no evil, hidden agenda and I relaxed a bit.

"Nice to meet you too and please call me Sookie," I replied as we were seated and wired with microphones. "Any tips for the amateur?"

"Just be yourself," she smiled, rearranging the index cards in her hands.

"Ready when you are Ms. Sunstone."

"Thanks Paul." Tiffany leaned over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright. I promise." The extra lights blazed to life, illuminating the room and she returned her attention to the camera.

"I'm Tiffany Sunstone reporting from the Adele Hale Stackhouse Foundation here in Shreveport and have the great privilege of introducing Sookie Stackhouse Northman. She is not only the founding philanthropist, but also the wife of Eric Northman, proprietor of the local Vampire bar, Fangtasia. Mrs. Northman, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Ms. Sunstone. The feeling's mutual."

"Let's jump right in, shall we? Little is known about the vampires' personal lives. They are extremely secretive. I'm surprised you contacted us and offered to give this interview. Won't your husband be angry?"

I shook my head. "There's been a lot of broadcasted hate against vampires lately and I wanted to set the record strait. I doubt my husband will be angry I've defended him. Plus, it goes beyond that. I started this foundation to give back. My home town is not far from here."

"Bon Temps?" Boy she had excellent researchers working for her.

"Yes. And a lot of those kids grew up like me, not much money or bright futures ahead of them. My goal is to see every Bon Temps High graduate have the opportunity to go to college. The foundation would pay their tuition. However, the school board has legally blocked us from contacting this year's senior and junior classes and the principle refuses to meet with me just because of who I'm married too. I've also heard rumors that my windfall is my husband's way of hiding blood money but that's just not true."

"Well, as you said, you didn't come from wealth. It's only fair to ask how you came into a fortune large enough to create this foundation."

Without missing a beat, I sighed heavily and lied through my teeth. "Do you remember the Rhodes bombing?"

"Yes I do. That was horrible!"

"Yes it was. I know first hand because I was there and helped save a great many vampires. The money was their way of thanking me. My husband has been around a very long time so I've already got more than I ever could have asked for. I felt I should share my newfound wealth because in the long run, it'll benefit the entire community."

"_Sounds like something Christ would do. What a breath of fresh air she is. _That's very generous."

"Thanks but it was just the right thing to do," I shrugged. "If any parents are watching and interested, please feel free to contact us. We're here to help."

"Let's talk about something more pleasant _and what most of us want to know anyway_," Tiffany offered. "I understand your husband is quite the vampire celebrity. What's it like being married to the undead and a famous one at that?"

I smiled warmly while absentmindedly rubbing my wedding ring. "It's pretty great actually. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. We're pretty much like any other married couple except Eric is a permanent night owl. He could care less about fame and no one has ever loved me like he does. He gets me, you know? He understands all my quirks and loves me in spite of them. That's very rare to find for anyone, vampire or human."

Tiffany's thoughts were practically swooning and she hated asking the next question. "But how can a human and a vampire remain together long term? Doesn't it bother you that you'll grow old and die while he stays young forever? And what about children?"

"I asked myself and Eric the same thing many times but when it came down to it, I wanted to take the leap of faith," I replied, understanding Tiffany was only asking on behalf of the general public. "No one's marriage is a guarantee. The 50% divorce rate is proof of that but I couldn't imagine my life without my husband. As for children…well, I'd already come to terms with the fact I'd probably never be a mother before Eric came into the picture. Perhaps one day, if it's legal, we'll adopt but for now, our life is full just as it is and I'm perfectly happy."

"So you had fertility problems?"

"You could say that."

Tiffany paused a moment, knowing, as a journalist, what she had to ask next. "Isn't it true vampires aren't big on fidelity? Mr. Northman is quite handsome and has a…reputation. Don't you get jealous or worried he'll stray?"

I shook my head confidently. "Absolutely not. I'm proud to be married to the hottest vampire in town, probably the world, and understand why so many women and men desire him. But the bottom line is, they can drool over him all they want. He'll still come home with me. Eric's been around a long time and, as you mentioned, he's sewn his wild oats many, many times over. Vampires take marriage very seriously. That's why they're so rare and if I was worried he'd cheat, I wouldn't have married him in the first place." I could see Tiffany was impressed with my answer.

"So I take it things are spicy in the bedroom?" she asked as various x rated imaginings flashed through her mind. A few of them were so deliciously salacious, I put them in my mental rolodex under "Things To Do In The Very Near Future."

"I've got no complaints," I blushed. Though I wasn't Polly Prude, I wasn't in the habit of bragging about my incredibly fulfilling sex life either. Sometimes things are best left to the imagination. Thankfully, Tiffany didn't linger on the subject even if the next item on her agenda called for another white lie.

"And what about his nutritional needs?" she asked.

"He drinks True Blood of course," I fibbed. "But if he needs a boost, I gladly let him feed from me. Like I said, he's an older vampire so he doesn't need to eat very often anyway."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really. Maybe a tiny pin prick, if that."

"I see. And just how old is he?"

"Somewhere around 1000. Makes for great conversation. History is much more interesting coming from someone who was actually there." I almost laughed when the cards spilled from her shocked grip.

"I guess it would be," Tiffany agreed, nodding her head as she regained her composure. "The hate you mentioned earlier. Are you referring to the Fellowship?"

"Who else?" I replied sharply. "Every day I turn on the TV and see Whit Spradlin or Steve Newlin vilifying vampires and making accusations they knows nothing about. For the record, vampires had nothing to do with the recent child abductions."

"How can you be so sure? Your husband may be kind to you but that doesn't make all vampires cute puppies."

"I see your point, but not all humans are Mother Theresa either," I countered. "My husband is in charge of keeping the vampires that reside here in check. That means no praying on humans. If one were to step out of line and do something as horrific as harming a child, Eric would know and he would bring them to justice." My eyes began to water. "Besides, the latest victim, Hunter Savoy, is my second cousin."

The revelation took Tiffany by surprise and she quickly offered me a Kleenex. "I'm so sorry," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," I sniffed. "But I can't help feeling it's partly my fault. My grandmother was murdered because I'd become involved with the vampire world. The man who killed her was waiting for me and it was a case of wrong place, wrong time. He was the fiancé of Mr. Spradlin's wife, Arlene. What if Hunter was kidnapped because he's part of my family too?" I turned to the camera, tears flowing freely, and put the last of my plan in motion.

"Please. If anyone knows anything, contact the police, The Foundation or Fangtasia. I'm offering a million dollar reward for Hunter's safe return and will triple it if the other missing children are found unharmed as well." I hoped the bait would work on one of the Fellowship members' black heart if only to keep the kids out of the line of fire in tomorrow night's raid. If all else failed, I'd definitely planted some seeds of doubt regarding the vampires' involvement.

Tiffany sweetly patted my forearm. "Thank you very much for sharing your time and story in the midst of your family's turmoil, Mrs. Northman. I hope your cousin is found soon."

"Thank you," I replied, drying my eyes.

"I'm Tiffany Sunstone, for WKTV. Back to you Bob."

"And we're clear!" yelled a voice behind the cameras.

"You were fantastic! _Television gold!_" Tiffany praised.

"You really think so?" I asked as I walked her to the door.

"Definitely! The relationship stuff made my heart flutter and I'm sure your phone will be ringing in no time, both with news of your cousin and from the families you're hoping to help. Perhaps we can do a follow up in the future. Maybe a sit down with you and your husband? The public would love to hear the vampire's point of view _and the ratings would go through the roof_."

"Thanks. I'll ask him."

Before I could see it coming, Tiffany had me in a hug. "God bless you, Sookie. I hope you get your cousin back real soon. _And we get the exclusive._"

"Thank you Tiffany. You'll be the first to know. By the way, you're too good to be stuck here. I hope this gets the networks' attention."

"From your lips," she smiled. "This should be on the air tonight. I hope you and Mr. Northman tune in."

"We wouldn't miss it," I replied as Tiffany got into her car and waived goodbye.

"Who was that Cousin?"

I spun around to find Claudine beaming. "That was the local newswoman. We just finished an interview for this evening's broadcast. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"Let's talk somewhere private," my fairy godmother suggested, glancing quickly in all directions. Since the crew was still dismantling the temporary studio and Julie had everything under control, we adjourned to my office.

"I had to take care of my ailing grandmother," Claudine said slyly, once she'd settled behind my desk. "Those dim wits let me go, no questions asked. Any news on the boy?"

"No, but I'm hoping my interview will give us some leads."

"How so?"

Quickly, I filled her in on everything I'd shared and she nodded while listening. "It is good of you to get people looking elsewhere for the culprits," she said, once I'd finished. "But I don't think those crazies will be greedy enough to take the reward. They're too far gone worshipping their god."

"Maybe so," I nodded. "But it was worth a try. So no luck finding where they're holding the kids?"

"No," Claudine answered sadly. "That Whit may be nasty, but he's smart too. I've overheard him giving orders to move them at least once a day. He's not taking any chances losing the opportunity to impress his boss and further The Fellowship's agenda. Slippery as a snake, that one but do not fear. You have more allies than enemies. You will have help."

"I know. Amelia told me Sam's coming. Are you ok with that?"

A faint confused look crossed Claudine's perfect features but it happened so fast, I might've been mistaken. "Sam has supported me, now I must support him."

As I opened my mouth to respond, a knock at the door interrupted. "Hey Sook. You in there?"

"Sure am, Amelia. One sec, ok?"

"No problem."

"I'll see you later Cousin," Claudine said as she handed me a photo memory card. "These are pictures of the center and the compound's building plans. The Reverend is scheduled to tour the compound at 8pm before heading to the center for something called a jubilee. Be warned, there will be extensive, armed security."

"Thanks Claudine," I replied, hugging my fairy godmother close. "You've gone above and beyond for me. Let me know who to report to and I'll send them a letter recommending you be promoted to angel status immediately."

"Thank you Cousin," Claudine said, pulling away. "But I rather enjoy being your fairy godmother and I will continue until you no longer need me."

"I'll always need you. You're family."

"Your humanity is one of your most beautiful qualities," she remarked sweetly and POOF! She was gone.

"What took you so long?" Amelia asked as I unlocked the door and opened it. "You weren't watching porn now, where you? _Lord knows you don't need to!_"

"Of course not!" I replied, playfully smacking her arm. "Claudine and I were having a private discussion and I wasn't expecting to see you til later."

"Well, I forgot to give you these," Amelia said, stepping inside, handing me several pieces of double sided tape and looking around. "Plus, I wanted to check out your new digs. Mustapha and Cleo were coming this way so I caught a ride with them. Man, you should see all the guns and ammo he's got in his trunk. Enough to arm a small militia. This is really nice, and a balcony too?" She swung open the door and stepped outside.

"Yep," I said, joining her. "The view was one of the biggest selling points. See Fangtasia over there?"

"Sweet! So what's with everyone downstairs? Did you shoot an infomercial or something?"

"I wish," I sighed. "My cousin Hunter disappeared last night and Whit was back on TV accusing the vampires so I called WKTV and arranged an interview. I wanted to give some factual information based on my own personal experience. It might not totally discredit Whit, but at least people will get another point of view. It should air tonight and I'm hoping someone at the Fellowship will see it and decide to defect."

"Fat chance!" Amelia snorted. "You saw them on opening day. What a bunch of loonies!"

Sadly, she was probably right. The only way to get the children back would be by force and it wasn't going to be pretty. At least we had extensive knowledge as to who and what we were up against. I'd done all I could and Eric had every angle covered. Worrying now would only make me crazier than I already felt. "So we've got a little time before Fangtasia opens. How bout we go chow down on some wings?"

"Sounds good to me," Amelia grinned. "Although I'll have to be Spanxed within an inch of my life afterwards to fit into the dress I brought." Her eyes twinkled as she held up a piece of fabric much like the one she'd loaned me.

"Pam's gonna be a happy vampire," I laughed. "And your figure is to die for so lets eat."

The last of the news crew were leaving as we headed up the block to The Blind Tiger where we enjoyed a laid back meal. Turns out the jock that had foolishly tried to hit on me was there and wouldn't you know? His friend was too but they looked far cozier than friends this time. Maybe Eric was onto something after all and Amelia got a kick out of the story.

By the time Julie's turkey club to go was delivered, the waitress was convinced I was bulimic. I'd managed to polish off nearly fifty wings and two salads. Even Amelia's thoughts mentioned gluttony and a tapeworm. Under normal circumstances, they'd be onto something. However, I was anything but normal and had learned to listen to my body. Maybe it was making up for all the lost meals while I was sick or maybe it was building up my power I'd soon need. Whatever the case, I enjoyed every last guilt free bite.

It was nearly six when we returned and the evening staff had arrived and was getting ready. The girls were donned in bright, flowery sundresses and flats while Brad was decked out in a plaid shirt, jeans and work boots. He looked like a member of Claude's crew which was a good thing. Vampires appreciated beauty and Brad was prettier than all the ladies combined.

Mustapha and Cleo had arrived as well. I found them in the kitchen chatting with Julie. He was dressed in his standard GQ garb while she had changed into a lovely, sheer black pantsuit accessorized with silver hoop earrings, necklace and bracelets. I knew she was proactively protecting herself without being too obvious and looked stunning in the process. Mustapha couldn't take his eyes off of her and his thoughts revealed he wanted to take things to the next level. Cleo's mind mirrored the same intent and I was happy they'd made a connection. Julie thanked me for the sandwich then headed home to catch the first good night's rest she'd had all week. That was fine by me. She'd earned it.

"We heard all about yo busy day," Cleo said, standing and giving me a hug. "We find da boy. Dat I guarantee."

"I don't know if Northman's gonna like how you went about it though," Mustapha added and Cleo shot him a disapproving side eye.

"Dat between dem! She know her husband better dan you."

"You're right," Mustapha defensively replied. "But she's also made herself a target. Anyone who wants to hurt the sheriff knows how to do it now."

"I appreciate the concern," I interjected, trying to play peacemaker before their disagreement became a full fledged argument. "And I may be a target. But it doesn't make me a defenseless babe in the woods. Anyone who comes after me will find out the hard way I won't go down without a fight."

"You don't have to tell me. I know you're tough," Mustapha replied. "But even the youngest vampire is faster and stronger than the strongest human." His tone now bordered on patronizing and frankly, it pissed me off.

"Oh yeah?! Did Eric ever tell you about his maker, or Bill's for that matter?" I seethed.

Mustapha visibly flinched and carefully replied. "No. Why?"

"Lorena was hundreds of years old, yet I managed to stake her and save Bill. Appius was over two thousand years old and tried to sodomize and kill me while he forced Eric to watch. Look whose still standing! I've been staked, shot at, raped, nearly drained and almost blown up but I'm still here. Like I said before. I appreciate the concern but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"

"You killed Eric's maker Sook?" Amelia asked and I nodded stiffly. "Holy shit!" she muttered.

"Now look what chu done!" Cleo spat, slapping Mustapha's shiny, bald head. "You make her bad day worse!"

"Yeah, Mustapha. Not cool Man," Amelia added. Hell hath no fury like an angry mob of women and Mustapha was regretting he'd said anything.

"I'm sorry. Damn! Bite a man's head off for showing concern. Listen Miss Sookie. I meant no disrespect," he said sincerely. "I was trying to point out something you may not have thought of. I never knew when the sheriff referred to you as a warrior, he meant literally."

"I forgive you," I said, softening. "And I'm sorry about going off like that. I guess the stress of losing Hunter on top of everything else going on has stretched my nerves to the limit. But, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You've been nothing but loyal and kind." I patted his shoulder and he nodded, signaling all was once again right between us.

"Come on Sook. Let's go get ready," Amelia said, tugging at my arm. I smiled and nodded and we hurried upstairs.

"You ok?" she asked, once we'd reached the privacy of my office.

"I guess not as much as I thought," I replied, slipping off my sneakers. "You think Mustapha is?"

"He'll get over it. I understand why you blew up. He was getting a bit condescending there. Men! They think they know everything."

"I'm sure they say the same about us," I countered and we both shared a giggle as I closed the balcony doors to avoid prying eyes.

"You sure this thing's gonna fit?" I asked, having second thoughts as I held up the hot pink dress.

"As much as it needs to," Amelia smirked. "Don't wimp out on me now, Sook. Eric's gonna bust a nut when he sees you. That is the reaction you're going for right?"

"Well yes," I stammered, my face flushing. "But what about the other vampires?"

Amelia's brow shot up while her eyes narrowed. "Didn't you just rip Mustapha a new asshole for inferring you couldn't hold your own against them?"

"How clever to use myself against me Broadway," I laughed as I discarded my jeans and blouse and shimmied into the dress. To say it was snug was an understatement. Sprayed on or second skin were the appropriate terms here and the fact that the fabric ended just below where my fanny cheeks met my thighs made me thankful I'd donned dental floss underwear.

"I have a feeling I won't be getting this back," Amelia winked as she strategically taped the dress to my very pert girls. Wow! The plunging V neckline dipped all the way to my belly button.

"I have a feeling you're right," I nodded, slipping into my Prada pumps. "I owe you a shopping trip."

"It's a deal!"

Once I was put together, I helped Amelia pour herself into her frock. By the time we'd finished with hair and makeup, I joked we could easily pass for a couple of escorts.

"High end escorts, thank you very much," Amelia quipped, giving her hair an approving pat. "And we should go. Our _clients_ are waiting."

"Girl, you are too much!" I laughed and we hurried to the car. Mustapha, Cleo and the others had already left so I locked the doors behind us, my excitement growing with each step. I'd been feeling Eric for the past hour and he was as anxious to see me as I was to see him.

The bass was already shaking the walls as we entered Fangtasia's back door. Amelia moved along to our table, escorted by an aroused Pam, while I followed the bond into the office and through the basement door. Though the lights were down, I could see it had been transformed into a war room complete with maps, pictures of key FOTS members and an enormous TV screen which was airing the intel I'd left this morning. As I began the decent, I was greeted by several sets of snapping fangs and a predatory growl. I blinked and Eric was before me, power and lust radiating from him as he took me in with a fangy leer, his back to his minions. He picked me up and zipped me back inside the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Lover," he growled, long and low. "What is the meaning of this?" As he spoke, his fingers traced along the fabric barely containing my breasts.

"You said I was the best kind of distraction," I replied coyly, reaching for his waist band and pulling him closer. "Thought I'd dress the part. Too much?"

"Oh no!" he said, his fangs visibly throbbing as the Gracious Plenty strained to break free of his jeans. "Just unexpected. You never stop surprising me but under the circumstances, I'll have to ask you to wait in the main room, for everyone's safety."

"Not a problem," I cooed as he leaned down and licked his way from my belly button to my neck and back again, his large hands possessively gripping my waist as I reached around and groped his ass. "But before I forget, here's the last of Claudine's footage. She said it's pictures of the center and compound's blueprints."

"There is no need to study the center, Northman." Our heads whipped around in unison and there stood Niall, regal as ever.

"Great Grandfather, what a nice surprise!" I greeted, throwing myself into his arms.

"We are honored Prince," Eric added, bowing his head respectfully. "But why should we not learn all our enemy's secrets?"

"Because my army will be neutralizing the center while you raid the compound," Niall replied. "Vampires and fairies have centuries of war between us but in this case, we must join together to defeat a common foe."

"With all do respect Prince, fairies are unknown to The Fellowship," Eric countered. "How can you call them your enemy?"

Niall's gaze never left me as his finger traced the side of my face and he answered. "Anyone who would harm my great granddaughter is my enemy and I will ensure vampires will not be held accountable for their destruction. The center will experience a fire and there will be nothing left but ash. When it is inspected, the humans will find faulty wiring was to blame."

"But Great Grandfather," I interjected, lifting my hand to hold his. "The center will be full of people."

"People who would like nothing more than to destroy you and your husband. They've chosen their destiny."

"True, but many will most surely be children. If you kill them too, you're no better than the Fellowship. They've taken children from those who are accepting of vampires. Their children are just as innocent as ours."

Now both Niall and Eric were staring at me, heads tilted and I'm sure trying to find a way to make me see their collateral damage way of thinking. I wouldn't. If I allowed this to happen, I'd never forgive myself…or them. Thankfully, Eric understood this about me and offered a solution.

"Perhaps you could sequester the innocent," he offered and Niall was genuinely surprised.

"Why should it matter to you what happens to them, Northman?" he asked, stepping back, now fixing his gaze on my viking.

Eric moved forward and wrapped his arm around me. "Because it matters to my wife. If it were up to me, I would drain them all. However, Sookie would never forgive such brutality, no matter that some of those innocent may grow to hate her and the supes she so vehemently protects and defends. I ask you to honor her wishes." At his declaration, I filled the bond with gratitude as I leaned closer to him, waiting for Niall's decision.

"It is not our way," my great grandfather began and I inhaled sharply. "But if this is what you desire Sookie, I will do all I can to keep the young safe."

"Thank you!" I cried, moving once more to his arms and he kissed the top of my head.

"Your happiness is most important," he said softly. "Now I must go finish our preparations." And with that, he disappeared and I was left holding empty space.

"I must return to my meeting too Lover," Eric said. "Now that we have one less location to concern ourselves with, it shouldn't take very long." As he spoke, his eyes undressed me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

"You know where to find me when you're done," I replied. "Mustapha and Miss Cleo should be arriving soon too. She and Amelia want to help."

"They have already. The wolf did well and I accepted the witch's offer."

"Can I ask a silly question?"

"No question of yours is ever silly, Dear One."

"Why did you need all those weapons? I mean, y'all are vampires."

"We don't but I wanted to make it more difficult for The Fellowship to arm themselves."

I smiled and gave him a light kiss. "You think of everything."

"Yes I do," Eric smirked. "But you are making it difficult to think of anything other than what is underneath that dress. Now go, before we wreck this office again." He gave me a slight pat on my bottom and sent me on my way.

When I arrived at our table, I found Amelia, Cleo and Mustapha chatting over drinks while Pam blandly observed them from the throne. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was jealous. I waived Alice over and once she'd delivered my iced tea, we all hit the dance floor.

Pam kept her eyes on us as we shimmied and shaked and after a few songs, Kanoa took over throne duty while Pam took Amelia elsewhere. Mustapha and Cleo were still going strong when I sat down to rest my feet and also check on the new staff.

They definitely stood out now, bright colors in a sea of black, and my plan had apparently worked because we were packed. Perhaps the influx of vampires was due to the impending war but they all seemed to enjoy the view. I was just about to order another tea when the bond blasted me with excitement and before I could turn my head, Eric was in front of me.

"Dance with me Lover," he purred, pulling me to my feet.

"As you wish Sheriff," I smiled, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.

The crowd stepped aside as we made our way to the center of the room and Connie began spinning another wanton song. Our bodies moved to the beat, mimicking the things that were sure to come and the air around us became drenched in sexual tension. In my heightened state of arousal, my shields dropped and I found our little show was quite the turn on.

"_Damn Sook! That's hot as Hell!"_

"_God, he looks like he wants to eat her alive. Lucky Bitch!"_

"_Now that's a woman!"_

"Are your duties finished tonight?" I asked as Eric gripped the thigh I'd thrown over his waist.

"I'm all your Lover," he replied, leaning down and licking a bead of sweat from my exposed chest as he ground his pelvis between my legs.

"Then take me away from here. I need you, NOW!"

That was all I had to say. In one fail swoop, Eric lifted and sped me out of the club. If we were a cartoon, we'd have left a puff of smoke behind. The sense of urgency between us was overwhelming as he took to the sky, hovering long enough to give me his jacket and our lips crashed together as want and need consumed us.

"Allow me to oblige you," he grunted, yanking my panties off and plunging into me. There was no shame since we were too high to be seen and I wrapped my legs tighter as he tore off my dress and it was lost to the trees. His thrusts were exquisitely powerful and deep as we flew higher and higher while the bond encased us in ecstasy. It was as if our bodies were trying to fuse together. I let go of his neck and fell backwards, my body dangling in Eric's powerful grasp as my fingers brushed against his boots. The change in angle made us both moan and after a few more strokes, my light engulfed us as we came together.

"That was…WOW!" I panted as he pulled me back up and embraced me.

"And the night is still young," he replied hungrily and flawlessly landed on my front porch. We stepped inside and he smiled proudly as I gulped down two glasses of water.

"So are we all set for tomorrow?" I asked, placing the glass in the sink.

"Yes. Gerald, Rasul and Indira are going to ground in the woods surrounding the compound. The rest of us will meet at Fangtasia at first dark. I don't suppose I can talk you out of going," he added and I shot him an "Are you serious?" look.

"You should know better Honey," I teased and he shrugged his shoulders with a smile as I turned on the TV.

"I thought we had better things to do," He said as his hands cupped my breasts.

"And we will Mr. Horney Toad," I giggled, playfully shooing him away. "But first, I have a surprise for you." I turned on WKTV and led him to the couch. "I did something today I hope will make you happy."

"The interview?" Eric replied and when my eyes widened in surprise, he smiled. "Mustapha advised me and I am very interested in what you had to say." Though I wished I'd been the one to let the cat out of the bag, I let it go as Eric placed me on his lap and wrapped us in his favorite hideous afghan.

The 10 o'clock news began and we didn't have to wait long. Hunter's disappearance was again the lead story followed by recycled Whit and then me. Eric watched intently and as the interview continued, the pride I felt from him only grew and when it was over, he kissed me passionately.

"_My Beloved Wife, how you continue to amaze me. _But I wonder, do you think it was wise to reveal your cousin?" He had a valid point.

"I had too to prove your innocence and when we get Hunter back, I'll make sure he's protected."

"I'll ensure his protection," Eric replied, kissing my cheek. "It is the least I can do after what you have done for me and my kind." He rose and began carrying me back to the hidey hole, drenching me in adoration.

"So I am the hottest vampire in the world," he smirked, wiggling his brows as the door granted us access.

"Yeah," I giggled. "With the biggest ego."

"I can't argue that," he agreed. "But I will attempt to give you the hottest sex in the world."

And he did…Repeatedly!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did Sookie do? Did you like her interview, standing up to Mustapha, pleading with Niall, seducing Eric? And speaking of the viking, wasn't it awesome that he stood beside her and respected her wishes, even if he didn't agree with or completely understand them? <strong>_

_**While I was home sick, I put together a little Askars obssessed video. It's set to the song Sookie & Eric danced to and even as I made it, I was drooling. The man is a sex god and even though I have about as much chance at a night with him as I do of being abducted by terrorist penguins, he's still my Hall Pass. Hey is Mr. Hippy ever bags Reese Whitherspoon, he's got my approval too. The link is on my author page and is labled Addicted to Alex. Happy viewing!**_

_**Please pause and leave a review. I love hearing everyones thoughts.**_

_**Peace & Love!**_

_**Hippychik**_


	28. Chapter 28

_I didn't mean for this update to take so long but a certain book was released and threw me for a loop. I think I'm in the anger part of the 5 stages of greif. Though we won't make it to the raid until the next update, if you are as upset with she who must not be named as I am, I think you'll enjoy this sidetracked chapter. I intended to post this yesterday but Mr. Hippy came home with some watermelon flavored moonshine to kick off the holiday weekend and well... _

**_*Petitioning for shared custody of toys with all other fanfiction writers. It is blatently obvious the maker abandoned them long ago.*_**

**Chapter**** 28**

"Dang Sookie," Amelia said, sipping her sweet tea. "You got nerves of steel. If I wasn't part of it, I'd never suspect you were going to war tonight. You're so calm."

"And if I couldn't read your mind, I'd think you were scared," I replied. "But you're just itching to pull off that new spell, aren't you."

Amelia grinned as we clinked glasses. "Guilty as charged."

We were laying on the beach chairs I'd taken from the shed and our feet dangled into the old kiddie pool as the sun warmed our skin. Eric's daily note requested I stay close to home which I understood completely. I'd gone public with our relationship in a major way and disputed the Fellowship's accusations. It was important to lay low at least until tomorrow and that truth shooed away any guilt I felt at abandoning The Foundation yet again.

Julie assured she'd call if there were any leads concerning Hunter and reported she'd already sent out half a dozen packets of paperwork to families who'd seen my interview. That and the preliminary, mostly positive response to my interview, made me happy. However, Hunter's MIA status did not. No one in the FOTS had been persuaded by the large reward, not that I was surprised. I just hoped wherever he was, he hadn't lost hope. I even tried reaching out telepathically if only to reassure him the cavalry was coming and to sit tight and be brave. All I found was empty space.

Amelia's observation was way off base. I didn't have nerves of steel nor was I calm. I was just good at hiding my agitation. When I got up, sunbathing was the last thing on my mind. Who could relax at a time like this? However, my body basically demanded it and the longer I baked, the stronger I felt. It was like I had an internal battery that was charging up which, in a way, I did. It was already three and I could feel my light's current moving about underneath my skin, impatient to exact some well deserved justice. I'd already reconciled the fact I would witness many human deaths tonight, a few of whom I might cause, and prayed God would forgive me.

"So did you see the shooting star last night?" Amelia asked, turning onto her belly and I followed suit.

"Shooting star?"

"Yeah. After you guys left, Pam and I went to check if you'd taken the car." So that's how the BLDSKR made it home. Pam had given Amelia a ride. "We were having a moment,and I looked up and saw this massive ball of light falling across the sky. It was so beautiful, I just had to make a wish. I can't believe you didn't see it cause it looked like it was right over Bon Temps."

I blushed and smiled, knowing it was no star Amelia'd seen and figured now was as good a time as any to share my secret gift. She'd find out anyway tonight and I wanted her to be focused on her spell, not my glow.

"It wasn't a star," I said, untying my top to avoid tan lines.

"Please don't tell me there are aliens wandering in your woods," she quipped.

"No, it wasn't aliens either."

Amelia let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well are you going to share or do we continue the twenty questions game?"

"It was me."

Dead silence. I turned my head and found Amelia sitting up and gaping in my direction. She shook her head then slapped her thigh and laughed. "Good one Sook. You really had me going there."

"No, really. It was me. Well, me and Eric" I replied, retying my top as I left the lounge chair and grabbed two empty cans from the recycling bin. "I told you I killed Eric's maker but you never asked how," I continued, placing the cans on the cooler and stepping back twenty paces. "This is how." Baseball sized light instantly formed in both my palms and I launched them at the cans, knocking them over and melting the aluminum.

"Wow! Nice shootin' Tex!" Amelia praised, clapping while I gave a little bow. "So how did you acquire that little trick, or have you had it all along?"

"The Oracle gave it to me," I replied, retaking my seat. Amelia answered with a questioning look so I gave her the lowdown on The Oracle and my gift including my new dietary requirements.

"Well that explains why you were so secretive about where you were on your honeymoon and why you've been eating for five. But, I gotta ask. How does Eric survive when you release it?"

"The gift was given after we bonded. The Oracle explained because he is a part of me, I could never kill him and that extended to Pam and even Appius. Ultimately, I had to cut off Appius' head but burning him with my light gave me the time I needed to strike."

"What a handy and unexpected weapon," she mused. "Is that why you lit up the sky last night? Someone else was trying to get you?"

I blushed and grinned. "No. Our flight home was quite wonderful actually." Amelia's brows lifted again and I further explained. "The light works with my emotions. If I'm angry, watch out! If I'm happy, I can make you happy too. And if I'm horny…"

"Massive orgasm for the world to see?" Amelia finished.

"Well…yes," I blushed.

"Damn you're lucky!" she remarked, her thoughts revealing she wished she had some sort of supernatural power too. Evidently, she didn't see her witchcraft that way because she wasn't born a natural born witch. She'd studied and honed her craft and that made me respect her even more.

"If it makes you feel better, I only received the gift after I was shot."

"You were shot?"

"Sure was," I nodded as my finger tapped the tiny scar on my chest. "Someone tried to off us before we left Shreveport. They fired at Eric and I shoved him out of the way."

"I'm glad you're ok," Amelia said, touching up her sun block. "Hanging around you has definitely made life more interesting. Hey. Whose that?"

I looked behind us and saw a white Lexus slowly coming up the drive. The red haired driver was easily identified and I knew this wouldn't be pretty. "It's Arlene," I said, wrapping my towel around me. "Get in the house."

"I think we can take her Sook," Amelia replied, punching her fist into her palm.

"Just get in the house!" I ordered more forcefully, moving to the front porch and Amelia took my advice and rushed inside as Arlene got out of the car. Immediately, I dropped my shields and eyeballed her.

"What the hell are you doing here Arlene?" I demanded.

My former friend stopped just shy of the porch steps. "I came here to tell you I took your advice. Coby and Lisa are with my mother and I'm leaving Whit after tonight. You were right. He is a monster." She glanced at the ground meekly but I didn't buy the act for a second. Her mind was wide open but all I heard was _"La la la la la." _

"You're a liar Arlene, or you wouldn't be actively trying to block me," I said, my eyes narrowing. "Now get off my property you selfish, spineless hypocrite!"

"UNHOLY BITCH!" Arlene screamed, lunging forward. I stood my ground, ready to fight but the minute her feet touched the bottom step, she froze. It was like she'd hit a wall of invisible fly paper. Both arms were bent and raised and her face was turned and contorted in an unnatural way. I hate to admit it, but it was funny and I cracked up as the front door flung open and Amelia bounded out, shotgun locked and loaded.

The sight of Arlene must have startled her because she crashed into me and I fell forward right into my new porch accessory. Arlene's lips never moved but I heard her loud and clear.

"_WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" _

"Holy Hell!" Amelia yelped as I backed up and slammed my shields shut. "The ward really worked. Is she dead?"

"No," I replied, holding my throbbing head. "Her mind is still very much alive and it's giving me a headache. You need to call Cleo."

Amelia dropped the gun and grabbed her phone while I inched towards Arlene's body and examined it more closely. It was as frigid as an arctic glacier but her eyes were frantically moving back and forth.

"Ok Arlene," I said, lowering my shields to relieve the tension. "You need to calm down."

"_Calm down? Look at me!"_

"I can't help you when you're this upset. Are you in pain?"

"_No."_

"Well that's good," I replied.

"_Good?! You call this good?! I'm A FUCKING STATUE!" _

"Miss Cleo's on her way. She and Mustapha were having lunch at Merlotte's so it'll only be a few minutes" Amelia said as she stuffed the phone into her jean's back pocket.

"Thank God!" I said, jumping onto the ground and walking behind the bad piece of modern art. "This is cluttering up my porch with all kinds of ugliness."

"_FUCK YOU SOOKIE!" _Arlene's thoughts screamed as Amelia giggled and peaked around her lifeless form with a devious twinkle in her eyes.

"I say we decorate her. We can hang a couple of bird feeders on her arms. They can come to eat and stay to shit."

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"That's just evil Amelia," I chuckled yet considered the possibility as I rejoined my friend.

"I don't think so," Amelia replied. "She meant to hurt you or the spell wouldn't have worked. If I were you, I'd check her purse."

"_Don't touch my things! You have no right! I'll have you arrested for theft and false imprisonment!"_

"Shut up Arlene!" I snapped, unzipping the bag dangling from her lifeless shoulder. And what do you know. I pulled out a handkerchief, a bottle of chloroform and a gun.

"What was that about false imprisonment Again?" I asked, waiving the damning evidence in front of her, particularly the loaded pistol.

"_You better shoot me now cause when I get out of this, I'll make you wish it was your body in Adele's grave."_

"Oh Arlene," I calmly replied though I wanted to throttle her. "You and I both know you're in no position to make threats." With that, I threw my towel over the statue, closed my shields and went inside to change. I felt nothing for her predicament, coming to the conclusion she'd never been a friend at all, just someone who took advantage of my need to fit in. I pulled on my sneakers and emerged from the bedroom right as Mustapha and Cleo stepped inside.

"Hey Baby," Miss Cleo beamed. "I tole you whoever try to hurt you gonna get a nasty surprise." She was obviously proud of her work and had every right to be.

"You sure did," I replied, pouring them both a glass of tea. "So how long will it last?"

"Forever," she replied as I carried the beverages from the kitchen and the response stopped me mid step.

"Forever? How?"

Miss Cleo shrugged her shoulders. "She in suspended animation, Baby. She think and feel but trapped inside herself. In the end, she pray for death but it will never come unless someone else delivers it."

I sank into the recliner, my head reeling. On one hand, what a horrible punishment but on the other, Arlene hadn't come here to play Gin Rummy. She planned to kidnap me, at gun point if necessary, and deliver me to her wack-job husband.

"Can you break the spell?" I asked.

"I could, but why would you want to?"

I opened my mouth to give the standard "she's a human being" response but instead replied honestly. "I don't. But I can use that knowledge as leverage."

"For what Miss Sookie?" Mustapha asked.

"I'm gonna find out if she knows where the children are being kept," I said, standing and moving towards the door. "And if she turned over hers to her mother. She may be stubborn and pigheaded, but she'll tell all if it means her freedom."

"Does it Sook?" Amelia timidly asked.

"I'll let Eric decide her fate," I replied and we all knew what that meant though no one was particularly upset.

We adjourned to the porch where I pulled the towel off Arlene's frozen head. _"You better fix this now Sookie or so help me."_

"So help you what Arlene?" I snapped. "You brought this on yourself. You chose to come here with ill intent and now, you're suffering the consequences. However, I'll have the spell removed as long as you cooperate." Of course it was a lie but what Arlene didn't know wouldn't hurt her…yet.

"_Fine! Whatever you want. Just fix me."_

"All in good time Arlene. Now, where are your kids and don't lie cause I'll know."

"_They're at the center preparing for the jamboree."_

"Did you even bother calling your mother?"

"_What the fuck do you think?!"_

My focus never left Arlene as I calmly addressed my witchy friend. "Amelia, go inside and look in my purse. There's a phone number written on a napkin. Call Ms. Fowler and tell her to go to the FOTS center. Her grandchildren are waiting."

Amelia dashed inside while I continued the interrogation despite Arlene's ranting over my interference. I disregarded her bitching and asked. "Where are the others Arlene?"

"_Others? What others?"_

"The children the Fellowship kidnapped, including my cousin. Where are they?"

"_What the hell are you talking about?! We didn't kidnap no kids. Why don't you ask those fangers you're so quick to defend, starting with your so called husband."_

"Because I already know The Fellowship has them and your psycho husband is planning to feed them to a starving vampire on national TV."

"Does she know Miss Sookie?" Mustapha asked as I rooted through Arlene's brain and found for once, she was telling the truth. Evidently, she'd been oblivious to Whit's side project as I didn't even find visions of the compound.

"No, she doesn't. We'll just have to hope they bring all of them this evening."

"_Where? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Your husband built a house of horrors deep in the woods north of Shreveport," I replied. "Not only is he doing experiments on vampires, he built a torture chamber just for me and that's where he plans on sacrificing the kids."

"_No. That's not true. You're lying! Whit would never."_

"Oh he wouldn't?" I snapped. "He's been beating you and Coby and it's only a matter of time til he rapes Lisa. You've done nothing to stop him or protect your kids."

"That make you just as guilty as he is," Cleo added.

"_Who is this bitch?!" _Arlene screamed inside my head and I wrapped my arm around Cleo.

"This bitch," I sneered, "is the one who can break the spell so you better be nice even if I'm the only one who can hear it."

"Thank you Baby," Cleo said, patting my hand appreciatively. "But I been called worse things than that. She bound to be upset cause she now a perverted version of what she hate most."

"_What the fuck does that mean?"_

"It means you're stuck like this forever unless the spell is broken," I replied. "Or until someone decides to end you." Arlene began screaming and cursing. It got so vile, I reactivated my shields and addressed Mustapha.

"We need to get her off the porch," I said, thankful I lived in the middle of nowhere but acknowledging my track record for unexpected visitors. "Can you help me move her to the shed?"

Mustapha nodded and leaned down to pick Arlene up just as Jason's truck appeared in the driveway….I rest my case. He parked behind the Lexus and shot out of the vehicle like a bullet.

"Ok Sis, I'm afraid to ask but who is that and what's goin' on?"

"Arlene," I replied calmly, as if having a petrified human on my porch steps was the most natural thing in the world. "We were just about to put her in storage."

"_Why was she here in the first place?" _Jason thought, scratching his head and peaking under the towel. "HOLY SHIT! What happened?"

"She tried to harm my mistress," Mustapha replied.

"And you did this?"

"No. My magic," Cleo advised. "We put a protection spell around your sister's home and this one try to break through it."

Jason looked from Cleo to me to Arlene and back again. "What were you gonna do to my baby sis?" he demanded, yanking the towel off and stepping directly in front of Arlene's deformed face.

"She can't talk," I said. "And to answer your question, take a look inside her purse."

Jason grabbed Arlene's purse and ripped it off her shoulder, tipping her over in the process. She landed with a thud and there she lay, on the ground still stiff as a board. Once he'd seen the evidence, my brother stood over her, his face beet red and I knew he was furious.

"After everything my sister has done for you over the years, this is the thanks she gets?" he seethed. "I can't believe I was gonna defend you." He paused long enough to spit in her face then turned to Mustapha. "Come on Man. I'll help you move her but we store her on her head, ok?"

Mustapha smiled and picked up Arlene's legs. "Excellent idea!"

They hauled the statue over to the shed and in the process, Jason "accidentally" dropped her a few times. Finally, they tipped her on her head and leaned her against the wall. Arlene's skirt now covered her upper body, while her Granny Panties flashed for the world to see.

"We should take a picture and post it on the internet," Jason suggested but I quickly shot that down. Not because it would further humiliate her, but because we needed to keep this situation confidential. As far as I was concerned, whatever Eric did with her was fine by me. That might sound heartless and cruel but after everything she'd done to me and more importantly, her children, it was time to say enough is enough.

"So what's next?" Amelia asked as we entered the house and she hung up the phone.

"Did you get a hold of Arlene's mom?" I replied and she nodded her confirmation.

"I didn't give her my name, just said I was a friend of Arlene's and she was too excited to question me anyway. She's on her way now."

"Good." I replied and quickly summoned The B's. They were ordered to go to the center and assure Ms. Fowler didn't run into any obstacles while retrieving Lisa and Coby. Ukweli promised everything would go smoothly and Matokeo confirmed they'd be at Fangtasia tonight. Apparently, my bodyguards were looking forward to the war cause their weapons looked extra sharp and shiny.

"And now," I said once The B's disappeared, "we eat. I'm starving!"

Jason and Mustapha grabbed a couple of beers and fired up the grill as Amelia, Cleo and I headed into the kitchen and prepped some hamburgers and chicken. While the guys tended to the meat, we whipped up a large salad, baked beans, corn on the cob and cut up watermelon for dessert. When the food was prepared, we sat at the table and devoured the feast.

"So Jason, how come you're here so early?" I asked before taking a bite out of my burger.

Jason smiled. "Alcide let me off early. He and his pack are meeting up with us tonight."

"Us?" I interrupted. "What do you mean, us?"

"I'm goin' too and don't you dare fight me on this," Jason replied. "I may not have special powers, but I'm still your big brother and I wanna help."

I was about to protest Jason's sweet gesture when Mustapha offered to keep an eye on him. How could I refuse? After so many years of Jason thinking only of himself, he was finally behaving like the big brother I always wanted him to be.

"Thanks Jase," I said, squeezing his forearm. "Just be careful ok?"

"You just do your thing and let me do mine," he replied, eyeing the Benelli Amelia had left by the door. "Don't forget who taught you how to shoot."

"I won't Dirty Harry," I giggled and my brother leaned over and kissed my forehead.

By the time dinner was over, I could feel Eric beginning to stir. Mustapha and Cleo excused themselves to finish preparing and Amelia and Jason followed, leaving me all alone with my Viking. I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up then descended into the hidey hole.

Eric's body was still lifeless as I climbed onto the bed, but reanimated the moment I kissed his pale lips. _"Lover," _he murmured, pulling me on top of him and rubbing his evening wood between my thighs.

"I missed you today Honey," I softly replied, mounting him and beginning a slow, sensuous ride. Though I was pretty confident we'd pull off our raid, there was always a chance things could go horribly wrong and I wanted to savor this moment. Apparently, Eric did too. He moved with me, caressing me with both the bond and his hands as our tongues danced between our mouths. It was exquisitely perfect and when we finished together, I thought I was in Heaven.

"Where are you going Wife?" he asked when I tried to slide off him. "We're not finished yet." I felt the Gracious Plenty harden inside me again as my Viking's nail sliced the skin just above his nipple. "Drink," he urged, his eyes imploring.

I didn't need to be asked twice and greedily latched onto the wound and sucked as though he'd been bitten by a venomous snake. Eric began moving again, this time more forcefully as his hands gripped my head and pressed me further against him. Several dozen or so frenzied strokes later, he cried out, shooting himself deep inside me while my walls wildly shuddered.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, licking the last tiny bit of the wound as it healed. "That was wonderful, Honey."

"_No. You are wonderful, My Beloved Wife." _he replied, rolling us over and tucking a stand of hair behind my ear while covering my face with feather light kisses. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, my hand touching his cheek. "My light is charged up, my belly is full and I've just had a dose of Viking blood so yeah. I'm good to go."

"I feel your excitement too," he remarked, exiting the bed and taking me with him as he ascended the stairs and retreated to the bathroom.

"Oh I am," I replied, soaping up his perfect butt and giving it a squeeze for good measure. "But not because of the raid." Eric's eyebrow arched high and I grinned. "I have a present for you."

"You have already given me my present," he fanged.

"True," I nodded proudly. "But I think you're gonna like this."

Eric's curiosity got the best of him. We were dressed and ready in record time and I led him out to the shed. My Viking took one look at the upside down statue and wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. His eyes twinkled with amusement and he gave me another Earth shattering kiss.

"It is perfect, My Lover!"

* * *

><p><em>So was I to harsh with Arlene's punishment or are you glad I gave her a fate worse than death? And could you tell who that harshness was really directed at? Believe me when I say, this is only the beginning of what I have in store for her and I've got equally twisted ideas about what's going to happen in the raid. <em>

_*Calms down while chanting "Serenity Now."* _

_Hope everyone has a fantastic Memorial Day weekend (or regular weekend for those not celebrating). All I ask is that you leave a review before you head out to the beach or the park or the bar. They really do keep me motivated and after the blow that was DEA, I need it!_

_Peace & Love,_

_Hippychik _


	29. Chapter 29

_Welcome back and thank you all for the enormous response and support last update! _

_This was supposed to be posted last night but the site was having issues so I had to keep you waiting just a bit longer. Keep in mind going in, my Sookie has evolved a great deal, accepting and embracing her place in the supernatural world. Some of the things she does may seem OOC and that's true for CH's Sookie but not mine. Now grab your weapons and body bags. We've got some serious Karma to inflict... _

_***Core characters are not my creations but I consider myself their surrogate mother.***_

**Chapter 29**

"How did you acquire such a unique gift, Dear one?" Eric asked, up righting Arlene as my temples began pounding again.

"It was the safety wards," I replied. "She came at me but didn't make it past the porch steps. What are you going to do with her and beyond that, her car?"

"I will give the witch a bonus," Eric said, mostly to himself. He glanced back to the drive then returned his attention to Arlene. "Why was she here in the first place?"

Without saying a word, I picked up her open purse that had been thrown in the corner and handed it to my Viking. When he saw the contents, his rage was palpable.

"It is a good thing, for her, she is dead!" he hissed as his fangs slid into place.

"But she's not," I clarified. "She's in suspended animation. She can think and feel but that's it and according to Cleo, the spell will last until it's removed or someone kills her. Look at her eyes."

Eric immediately got all up in Arlene's deformed personal space and I thought my head would explode. "What is she saying?" he asked, noticing I'd begun holding the bridge of my nose. I dropped my shields and found instant relief.

"_Don't let him eat me! Oh please! I'll do anything you want just don't let him eat me!"_

I giggled and Eric looked back at me. "She's telling jokes?" he asked, perplexed.

"No," I replied. "She thinks you're going to eat her."

Eric immediately understood why I found it so comical. "You needn't worry Woman," he sneered. "I would not pollute my body with your foul blood. I may be a vampire, but I do have standards and compared to my wife, you are nothing but a dried up piece of grizzle. However," he added as his fingers began flying over his cell phone's keypad. "I know of someone who enjoys variety, good or bad."

At that, Arlene began pleading harder. _"Save me Sookie, please. We were friends once."_

"Yeah, until you were seduced by The Dark Side," I replied flatly, reinforcing my shields. If it was wrong I didn't forgive Arlene, yet again, I didn't want to be right. I wanted to survive and if it meant choosing myself over my former co-worker, so be it.

Eric finished texting and pulled me from the shed, closing and locking the door behind us. "It is taken care of. She will be gone by the time the sun rises."

"But what about her car?"

Eric winked, strutted over to the Lexus and lifted it with one hand while extending the other to me. "Climb aboard Lover. We'll dispose of it on our way."

Sometimes I forget just how strong my Viking is. He easily held me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and when he took to the sky, I had my own little Lois Lane moment. The car was literally dropped off somewhere in the swamp between Bon Temps and Shreveport. Eric hovered long enough to ensure it sank then sped us to Fangtasia where we gathered the rest of our war party. Amelia, Sam and the gang were seated at our table but followed us into the office where the vampires and my Britlingens had gathered.

Eric stood behind his desk and immediately took control, going over the attack plan in detail. Kanoa and the few other young vampires were to remain behind to keep up appearances. As far as the fangbangers or anyone else was concerned, tonight was like any other in Northern Louisiana's hottest vampire club.

My Viking further informed, Alcide's pack was stationed in the woods surrounding the compound. They'd stop anyone who managed to escape and the she wolves had vowed to protect the children once we rescued them. There were a few mumbles about saving human lives in the crowd but Eric quickly shut them up under threat of final death and continued.

The large but inconspicuous box truck I'd seen in the parking lot would transport the vampires. Jason was charged with driving it while Sam rode shotgun. They were to let the vampires out about halfway down the dirt road and hide the truck in the woods before meeting back up with us. Pam was taking her minivan, as well as Mustapha and the witches, while Eric and I would fly.

Once everyone regrouped, the witches would cast their spell. When it took effect, Sam was to burst down the barricaded front door, in whatever form he chose, followed by everyone except Eric, Pam, The Britlingens and me. We were breaking in through the lesser guarded side entrance. After that, all bets were off. The body count didn't matter, only our vampires' and the human hostages' freedom. However, Eric made it pointedly clear he would deal with Whit and Steve personally. I could feel his excitement at that prospect and delighted in it. Sure it wasn't very Christian, but I was done behaving like a lamb willing to lie down and be slaughtered.

As the crowd began to scatter, Ukweli and Matokeo bowed before me and promised. "We will protect the young." They disappeared into my compact as Jason came over and hugged me tight while Sam gave a thumbs up and left us alone.

"You take care Sis," he said and turned to Eric. "Keep my baby sister safe."

"I would give my life before I let them take hers," my Viking vowed, dropping the truck keys into my brother's hand. They shared a polite nod before Jason left and only Eric and I remained. He reached into the locker and retrieved our swords.

"_Remember all I have taught you, My Warrior Wife,"_ he said, strapping my beautiful piece of sharpened steel to me before affixing his own to his waist.

"I will and don't worry," I replied. "I got your back."

"I know you do, as I have yours," Eric grinned, pulling me into his embrace. We stood there silent a moment, feeling so much more than words could ever express, then he whispered. "When this is over, we will return to our place."

"Sounds good to me," I sighed, holding him tighter. "I love my farmhouse but I miss our home." The bond was brimming with our mutual excitement and after another deep kiss, we left the bar and headed for our destination.

The new moon worked in our favor as well as the cloudy sky and dense forest. By the time we reached the rendezvous point, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. However, the security lights pinpointed the compound's location like a bright, shining bulls eye and the loud revival music echoing through the woods drowned out any unusual sounds we might make.

Rasul, Indira and Gerald, who'd camped out the day before, quickly briefed Eric. They confirmed Whit and Steve had arrived accompanied by a group of little humans. They also advised the number of guards and where they were stationed. While they conversed, Pam and her entourage joined us. She had an umbrella strapped to her back and Mustapha had shifted into his wolf form. I pointed to the odd accessory with a raised eyebrow. "Wait," was Pam's only response and her smirk made me even more curious.

While the other vampires arrived, I tried to catch a glimpse of Alcide's pack. They were well hidden. However, a timber wolf emerged from the shadows long enough to make eye contact. By now, everyone except Jason and Sam was accounted for. Where were they? What was taking so long? Were they discovered while hiding the truck?

I was on the verge of working myself into a frenzy, when the bond filled me with a soothing calm and Eric grasped my hand. He pulled me away from the crowd but closer to the compound. "Reach out with your mind Lover," he coaxed, placing both hands on my shoulders and drowning out the peripheral noise. "Pinpoint your cousin's location."

I exhaled the tense breath I'd been holding and gave thanks for my Viking's strength. I knew he was distracting me so I wouldn't end up worrying myself over nothing and I closed my eyes and began my search. After weaving through what seemed like an infinite number of FOTS members and the voids that were our vampires, I heard them. Tiny whimpering thoughts, all frightened and homesick and I called.

"_Hunter!"_

"_Aunt Sookie? Is it really you?"_

I released another deep breath and smiled. _"Yes, Sweetie. Are the others with you?"_

"_Yes and we're scared!" _His poor mind seemed to be shivering and it broke my heart.

"_I know but I need you to be brave just a little bit longer. _They're being held in a room close to our vampires. It's probably my cell," I reported and Eric squeezed my shoulders, steadying my trembling body.

"_What's a sacrifice? The mean man keeps calling us that."_

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I became momentarily woozy. Was Whit so sadistic he'd treat these children like objects? The memories of what I'd seen before as well as the knowledge of what he'd done to Lisa and Coby gave me my answer. Yes he was, but he wouldn't be much of anything after tonight and that thought was oddly comforting. _"Don't listen to him Hunter! He's in big trouble."_

"_Is he gonna get a spanking?"_

"_Most definitely! Your Uncle Eric will see to that," _I replied, chuckling internally at the mental image.

"_But there's lots of bad men here and they all have guns."_

"_Don't you worry about that, Sweetie. We brought lots of help. Just hang on and keep talking to me."_

"_Okay but hurry! They're right outside the door."_

"We gotta get them out of there now," I said as tears trickled down my cheeks. "Hunter wanted to know the meaning of the word sacrifice."

"I promise, nothing will happen to him or the others," Eric soothed. He kissed the tears away and gave me another dose of strength right as Jason came through the trees on a black horse.

"Don't you ever tell a soul I rode Sam," he said, hopping down while my former boss shifted back to himself and I averted my eyes.

"You think I want folks knowing your family jewels were rubbing all over my back?" Sam retorted and Pam snickered.

"Enough! We have no time to waste," Eric said sternly, holding me closer and bringing focus back to the task at hand. "Witches, are you ready?"

"This won't take long," Cleo nodded before taking her position, Mustapha protectively by her side. Amelia stationed herself in the opposite direction while Jason stood by her with his trusty Benelli. Then, the chanting began.

"Activate your shield Lover," Eric whispered, his lips brushing softly against my ear.

"Won't that give away our location?" I asked.

"Not anymore. Look."

My eyes focused on the compound, now surrounded by a thick white fog. It reminded me of the previous witch war we'd fought and though we were victorious, I'd ultimately lost Eric. However, there was no need to dwell on those memories anymore. I had my Viking and understood his fear of losing me but before activating my shield, it was vital I forewarn the others. No need to spook a vampire.

"Y'all need to step back," I said and the crown stopped whispering between themselves and stared. "I'm gonna turn myself on."

"I'd love to help you with that," Pam purred, taking a step forward.

"NOT NOW PAM!" Eric whispered sharply.

"Killjoy," She retorted and I sighed heavily.

"Can we get on with it?!"

"Sure Mom. Be my guest."

"So anyway. Once I light up, it might be best if you keep away."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia snarled so I obliged her. Instantly, I was glowing from head to toe and the vampires had moved back considerably. All but Eric and Pam.

"Holy mother of Christ! Is that a spell too Sookie?" Sam asked.

"No," I replied. "It's the power of the sun. The Oracle gave it to me." My announcement caused a great deal of murmuring and the vampires retreated further.

"Oh don't be such Nervous Nellies!" Pam smirked. "She's just an overgrown firefly."

Now that irked me. Pam's nicknames were cute, in private, but when it came to the others, I wanted them to respect me beyond my position as Eric's wife. Apparently, Eric shared my sentiment.

"Do not think she is harmless Pamela," he warned as he eyeballed every vamp in the group. "This overgrown firefly destroyed my maker. It would be wise for all of you to keep your distance."

"If she ended Appius, how is it she has not done the same to you?" Indira asked.

"It was part of the fine print," I replied a little more sharply than intended but luckily, the ancient vampire took no offence. At least, she didn't appear to. "Can we please get back to the reason why we're all here? There are frightened children and tortured vampires inside who need our help."

"You got it Cher!" Sam said and as the fog swallowed the last of the front gates, he disappeared. In his place, stood a magnificent African elephant. He swung his trunk proudly then headed towards his target with the vampires in tow.

Eric, Pam and me hustled over to the side of the building where I summoned The B's. I counted a dozen armed men, from our camouflaged spot among the tree line, before the fog engulfed them too. Instantly, their thoughts became like Jane Bodehouse's after a three day bender, confused and nonsensical. We heard Sam's trumpeting roar followed by a high pitched alarm and Eric charged. Pam and I followed and as The B's fell in behind us, she opened her enormous umbrella.

"Watch your hair," she advised just as the first glob of something hit the makeshift shield. I tried not to look at the blood and gore at our feet while listening to Eric clear a path but it was everywhere and unavoidable. However, he moved swiftly and before long, we'd reached Felicia's cell. It was just in time too because when we entered, The Tweedles were fixin' to stake what was left of her. The poor creature had been completely skinned and as the stakes were lifted, Pam sprang into action.

She yanked the top of the umbrella off, revealing a long, thin sword and before Jethro and Cletus knew what hit them, she'd sliced off their hands and pulled down their pants. "Why don't you two go fuck yourselves!" she spat, ripping their members off and fisting the limp pieces of flesh into their backsides. As they screamed in agony, she threw them on the floor then placed Felicia, headfirst, on top of their gushing wounds. "Drink, my old friend," she said, holding the weakened vampire's head delicately. I should have been repulsed. I should have run screaming from the room, but all I felt was relief as Felicia began feeding.

"Take her to the safe house and call Dr. Ludwig," Eric commanded and we moved on.

By now, the compound was in utter chaos. Screams filled the halls as well as lots of unrecognizable, bloody pieces. When we reached Mr. Hobbs' cell, the other vampires joined us and we were ambushed on both sides. Eric easily took out his attackers and when The B's ran out of arrows, they became literal tornados, their spike clamped braids slicing and dicing everyone and everything in their way. I had no time to process the sight of flying intestines as Eric broke down the cell door with a thunderous kick.

Mr. Hobbs was still chained to the wall and I moved beside him and gripped the silver cuffs. He looked at me like I was The Messiah as my hands melted the imprisoning metal and once freed, fell into Eric's arms. Thalia appeared with a fresh kill and helped the fangless vampire begin healing. Satisfied he was in good hands, we moved deeper into the compound and I made sure to stay on Eric's heels. He was definitely in his element, slaughtering security before they ever saw him and I reveled in the increasing blood lust, drawing strength and courage from it. However, as we closed in on the little hostage's cell, I was accosted by Hunter's cries.

"_AUNT SOOKIE! HELP! They threw me in a room with a vampire and he's hungry!"_

If thoughts were measured on a volume scale of one to ten, Hunter's would be an eleven. We rounded the corner and reached Bill's cell as the mental screams became extremely vocal. Eric blew through the door and we found my ex greedily drinking from my terrified cousin. Flashbacks of the locked trunk filled my head and I nearly vomited.

"GET OFF HIM!" I screamed as my Viking knocked Bill to the side and I rushed to Hunter, throwing my arms around him.

"It's alright," I soothed, calming the bloodlust coursing through me long enough to steady Hunter who was crying uncontrollably. "Are the others ok?" I asked as Eric came over, pricked his finger and healed the jagged bite marks on my cousin's tiny neck. Bill was still out cold.

"Yes and they're right next door," Hunter whimpered then addressed my Viking. "Are you my Uncle Eric?" he asked, unafraid.

"I am," Eric replied and Hunter smiled.

"Good! You spank that man hard! He needs one."

I tried not to laugh at Eric's bewildered expression as I turned to The B's and ordered. "Get the children safely to the wolves and stand guard with them." I placed Hunter's tiny hand in Ukweli's giant one and knelt so we could talk eye to eye. "This is Ukweli and Matokeo," I said, smoothing Hunter's straggly hair. "They're my very good friends and fierce warriors. They're going to take you and the others out of here."

"Aren't you coming too?" he asked, his voice hiccupping.

I smiled and hugged him. "I'll be right behind you."

When Hunter had been taken safely from the room, I returned my attention to Bill. His body was now hoisted onto a large hanging butcher's hook. I could feel Eric's hunger for vengeance mixing with my own as I stepped in front of my ex and slapped him with everything I had. His eyes fluttered and he jerked awkwardly like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

"Sookie?" he said weakly. "You're so bright. Have I died? Are you an angel?"

"Nope," I snapped, shaking my head. "I'm still a simple girl from Bon Temps, Louisiana and you're exactly where you should be."

Bill realized this was not a happy reunion and immediately went into damage control. "I had no idea what I was doing. They drained and starved me. You know what that's like."

I couldn't believe he had the balls to bring up that horrible event in his defense and resisted the urge to slap him again. Eric paced restlessly behind me and my eyes narrowed as I replied. "That may be so. But it doesn't explain how you got here in the first place."

"I was caught off guard and taken from my home," he said, holding the end of the hook as though it was the bar on a carousel horse. "Please get me down. I need blood and time to heal or does the sheriff plan to give me the true death?"

"That remains to be seen," I said, sending every ounce of remaining calm I had into Eric who was now growling ferociously. "Tell me about Elsa. What's your business with her anyway?"

Bill's eyes widened slightly at the revelation he'd been busted but only asked hopefully. "Why? Are you jealous? Do you finally realize we belong together?" At that, Eric pounced, slicing off the pathetic vampire's dangling legs at the knees and promptly beating the torso with the bloody appendages.

"Do not attempt to profess your love again Compton!" he hissed, kicking Bill's pancake ass with his own size 12 foot. I remembered suggesting such a beating when Bill made an uninvited appearance at my farmhouse shortly after Eric and I reconciled. If it wasn't for the rage rolling through my veins, I'd have laughed at the actual sight.

"But I do love you Sookie!" Bill cried. "You deserve better than this animal. Just look what he does to his own people."

"Only those who betray me!" Eric retorted, landing a blow so low, I expected the toes to disappear up Bill's no no hole.

"If he would've died before you were repledged," Bill stupidly continued. "We could've been happy."

"What do you mean, if Eric died?" I asked, stepping over to my Viking warrior and laying a soothing hand on his arm. It temporarily snapped him out of his frenzy allowing my former boyfriend to catch a nonexistent breath.

"Bill," I said calmly. "If you tell me the truth, I'll make this all stop."

"WHAT?!" Eric roared. I turned away from Bill, filling the bond with reassurance as I pleaded with my eyes, silently begging my husband to trust me.

"Just tell me the truth," I said again. "Did you send the assassin who tried to kill us before we left for Vegas?"

"No!" Bill firmly replied, half mad from pain and starvation. "Victor did but you weren't supposed to be a hurt. I told Victor, through Clancy, that Trey was working on your house. Victor was the one who glamoured Trey into revealing your plans but it only Eric was supposed to die. Victor promised you'd be unharmed if I guaranteed your telepathic services once you were mine."

So Bill still viewed me as an object to be kept but instead of flying off the handle, I let him continue. Give a man enough rope and all that jazz. "Go on," I prompted, adding a good heap of my own fury to Eric's.

"When you both arrived safely in Vegas," Bill blurted. "I struck up a deal with Elsa. She wanted the sheriff as much as I wanted you so I told her about Bobby and his unhealthy obsession with his employer."

"And she took that knowledge and double crossed you but not before you double crossed Clancy. Dead vamps tell no tales right?" I finished and Bill nodded limply.

"I'm not ashamed of what I've done," he said. "Everything I did was because of my love for you. You deserve so much better than who you settled for. Elsa was the one who betrayed the area, not me, though I would gladly accept the true death for you."

"This is so typical!" I seethed. "When will you ever accept personal responsibility Bill? You lied to me from the moment we met, but that was Sophie Anne's fault and when Eric forced you to tell me the truth, it was his fault. When you left me to shack back up with your ho of a maker, it was the maker/child law's fault and when you raped and nearly drained me, it was your nature."

I stepped closer, my vision now bathed in red as I placed my hands on either side of Bill's ghostly face. "For the record," I said, low and steady. "Elsa is dead and you haven't got a clue what real love is. I owe you for one thing and one thing only, introducing me to my husband who, by the way, I didn't settle for. Not by a long shot!" I glanced behind me and smiled at my wild Viking warrior, admiring his tremendous restraint. He was giving me the closure I needed and I appreciated him all the more for it.

"Unlike you," I said, facing my ex boyfriend again. "I'm no liar so I'll keep my promise and make this all stop."

Slowly, Bill's arm rose and he placed his icy hands over mine. "Thank you," he said softly.

"No. Thank you," I replied. "Because for once, you're going to keep your promise too." My hands began to heat up as my light barreled forth and the relieved look that had crept onto Bill's features vanished.

"So you gladly accept the true death for me Bill?" I said coldly, my Crazy Sookie smile sliding into place. "I accept your offer."

With that, a blinding flash engulfed the room and in a split second, there was nothing left of my ex but a scorched hook. The walls shook from the force of the release and a two way mirror I hadn't noticed on the cell's far side shattered. There stood Whit, calmly behind a video camera. He'd filmed the whole thing.

Before he could even think of reacting, Eric smashed the camera and grabbed his body, twisting it like a soaked dish rag. I could hear the bones shatter underneath Whit's gurgled screams as Eric chewed off half his neck and began feeding. I felt triumphant and almost giddy as my Viking silenced that hypocritical pedophile forever. If you asked me, I honestly couldn't tell you if those feelings were Eric's or mine and frankly, I didn't care. However, I did care a whole lot when my peripheral vision caught Steve Newlin creeping out from inside a storage closet in the unmasked room.

My Viking's back was to him and he was too far gone in his feeding frenzy to notice the loaded gun being raised, but I wasn't. Steve pulled the trigger and I threw my shield. The light reached Eric before the wooden bullet which burst into flames when it hit the fiery wall. The turn of events stunned the normally self assured reverend and he foolishly drew a stake and charged. Eric spun around but I stepped between them, causing Newlin to fall on my sword just below the belt. He yelped and I twisted the blade deeper.

"I told you I got your back Honey," I remarked as the bond filled with pride and Eric zipped around me. In one swift movement, Steve's body was yanked from my blade and Eric's fore and middle fingers dug into the flesh beneath the reverend's jaw, tearing his head off as easily as ripping a sheet of paper. I watched in awe, feeling my Viking's raw power as he savagely drank the spilling blood from his human chalice. When there was nothing left, he threw the head against the wall and let out a powerful warrior's cry.

He stood over the bodies, blood dripping from his fangs, looking incredibly lethal and sexy as hell. The bloodlust flowing through us was so overwhelming, my body finally succumbed. I forgot we were still fighting a battle and instinctively acted. My sword was tossed aside, along with one pant leg, and before you could say "eat me," we were rolling around in the residual gore fucking like primitive animals. I'd never felt so alive amidst so much death and God forgive me, I felt no guilt or shame. Eric furiously pounded me into oblivion while grunting savagely and when we peaked, I shouted my own feral cry.

The bloodlust ended almost immediately and Eric frantically asked. "My Lover, have I hurt you?"

"Not at all," I sighed while shimmying back into the other half of my pants though the evidence of what we'd done was all over me. I'd just finished zipping up when Rasul appeared, his body also covered in massive amounts of blood and other stuff I didn't care to identify.

"Sheriff, the massacre is over. We have won," he announced proudly.

"What of our injured vampires?" Eric asked.

"Your child transported them to the safe house. Dr. Ludwig is helping them heal."

Eric returned my sword, took my hand and began leading me out of the carnage. "And the little humans?"

"All safe, as well as your wife's family and friends. However, the shifter was shot."

"He's dead?" I cried but instead of waiting for confirmation, I sprinted towards the exit. As I hopped over various battle remains, I was terrified at what I might find and felt guilty as sin. Maybe I could've prevented Sam's death if I hadn't been so busy getting my blood lusting freak on with my Viking. _"You couldn't help it and he's not dead," _I feebly repeated over and over to myself while wondering how I was going to break the news to Claudine.

The cool night air enveloped me as I leapt from the building and ran full steam to where the crowd had gathered. The children were huddled together, while the she wolves formed a protective circle around them, guarded closely by The B's. Jason, Mustapha and the witches were close by and stood over a body lying on the ground. I hadn't seen another vampire since leaving Eric and Rasul behind so there was only one person it could be.

"Sam!" I shouted, squeezing between Jason and Amelia where I found Sam on his side, his right butt cheek bandaged.

"Somethin' jumped up and bit me," he said in his best Forrest Gump impersonation and I sank to the ground and hugged him.

"You scared me half to death Sam Merlotte!" I said through tears of joy. "It's a good thing you're not dead or I'd have to kill you."

"Thanks," he grinned. "I take it the blood you're wearing isn't yours?"

"Yeah Sook," Amelia added. "You could pass for a used Kotex."

"Very funny!" I giggled both because she was right, and the enormity of what I'd done hadn't yet hit. However, I knew it was only a matter of time.

As Jason helped me to my feet, the box truck's headlights pierced through the clearing and Eric jumped down from the driver's seat. I'd been so concerned about Sam, I hadn't even felt him leave but ran to his embrace like we'd been separated for centuries. The bond comforted me as my Viking's arm practically fused our sides together and he gave his final orders.

The wolves vanished into the woods after Eric praised their support and advised he was indebted to them. He then tasked Jason with driving everyone else home. Eric thought it best not to involve the police in order to reunite the children with their parents more quickly and The B's offered to accompany the group, surprisingly at ease with their tiny companions. As I hugged Hunter goodbye and promised to visit soon, he clung to Ukweli's hand. Rasul finished loading the truck and once it sped away, bid us farewell and advised we had under two minutes left.

"What did that mean?" I asked, sitting astride my Viking's hip as he took to the sky again.

"It means this place is going to resemble a Forth of July fireworks show," Eric replied, flying faster and faster. "Rasul found their stockpiled weapons and set a small bomb inside."

"Good!" I said, glancing back at the speck we'd left behind. "So I guess the vampires are waiting at Fangtasia?"

"No," Eric replied. "I ordered them to take their bloodlusts elsewhere to avoid unwanted casualties." Abruptly, he paused our flight and faced me. The whites of his eyes were practically fluorescent while the blue peered into my soul. "I regret I affected you that way," he said humbly, the bonded feelings confirming his heartfelt yet totally unnecessary apology.

"It wasn't exactly horrible," I smiled, smothering his regret with acceptance. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to Eric, and I don't blame you. Granted, it's not something I want to repeat in the near future, if ever, but I'm ok. In fact, I'm better than ok. I'm alive and so is everyone who matters to me."

"_Just when I think I've got you figured out, you surprise me Wife," _Eric said, filling me with pride and devotion.

"_Get me home and into a bath, and I just might surprise you some more," _I retorted and my Viking chuckled.

"_I accept your offer."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? I'm sitting here, biting my nails and awaiting your response, hoping I delivered everything you expected and maybe a little bit more. Please leave a review before you go.<em>**

**_Peace & Love!_**

**_Hippychik_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Welcome back and thank you for the unanimous thumbs up last time! I loved all your reviews and was thrilled y'all were pleased with the battle. Now, we'll enjoy some much needed lemon infused down time.**_

** Chapter 30**

"We are close," Eric announced, not five minutes later and I shared his growing excitement.

"Vampire vision right?" I asked since my human eyes couldn't navigate squat if my life depended on it.

Eric smiled and kissed my cheek. "No. Look."

He pointed to a tiny beam of light and as we flew closer, I began smiling too. It was our swing, a beacon in the surrounding darkness calling us home. The unity candle blazed brighter than a house on fire and when we landed next to it, the scent of fresh magnolia blossoms saturated the air.

I sighed as Eric placed me on my feet and immediately stripped off his gore infused clothing. I couldn't help copping a feel but asked sweetly. "Can we clean up first Honey? Banging while high on adrenaline and blood lust is one thing, but now, I'd kinda like to try it without bits of gook attached."

"Of course My Lover," Eric chuckled. "We are just getting rid of the evidence." He zipped over to a newly dug pit just beyond the pool, pulled a quick boy scout move and a fire erupted. "I had Mustapha prepare this," he advised, throwing his items into the flames as I hustled over and began undressing too. I wriggled out of my sneakers and jeans, basking in our bonded happiness. But when I pulled my shirt over my head, panic, concern and guilt replaced it as Eric looked at me with horrified eyes. You would've thought he shot my dog and I didn't understand his abrupt mood change at all.

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked, soothing him as my blood soaked clothing joined his. Without warning, I was scooped up and tenderly held as Eric zipped us into the house and down into our master bath.

"_Forgive me Wife. I didn't know."_ he whispered, shame coursing through him as he stood me in front of the mirror and I eyed my reflection.

My hair was caked in blood, ash and…was that a piece of tooth? My face was stained crimson as well and as I scanned down, there were numerous scratches, bruises and bite marks all over my arms and torso. There were even black and blue finger prints on both hips. It was the evidence of our blood lusted coupling and I realized why Eric was so upset. He'd vamped out on me.

"What's to forgive?" I shrugged, attempting to smother Eric's guilt with reassurance.

"I lost control. I…hurt you," he replied somberly, sinking to his knees and I immediately dropped to the floor and snuggled up next to him. As I looked into my Viking's tormented eyes, I filled the bond with all the love I had so he would know what I was about to say was the God's honest truth.

"You couldn't help it Honey, but neither could I. And despite the fact I look like I've been in a vampire MMA match, I'm not in any pain."

"So…you are not angry with me?" he asked quietly, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned in hope and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"No," I sighed. "You were savagely beautiful tonight. The way you move, the way you fight…it was pretty amazing to watch and when WElost control, I got a tiny glimpse of what it's like to be you. To be what you are. The first time I experienced blood lust, in Vegas, it was over so quick, I couldn't fully comprehend it. But tonight, I felt everything. Your power, your strength, the satisfaction of defeating our enemies. Heck, I could almost taste the blood of our enemies as you ripped them to shreds. And when you took me, I wanted it. I wanted you, in a way I've never experienced before and I'm pretty sure I gave as good as I got. You just went and healed before you could see. If it makes you feel better, heal me."

Eric immediately lifted his wrist to his mouth but I pulled it away and flirtatiously cooed. "Oh, no. Not like that."

My Viking looked on in confusion as I reached into the nearby cabinet drawer and pulled out the tiny jewel encrusted dagger he'd given me. "First. Let's clean up and then." I paused to place a light kiss on his chest while my free hand gripped the Gracious Plenty. "I'll draw your blood myself."

Eric's fangs snapped and in the time it took for me to stand and place the dagger on the countertop, Eric had scrubbed himself down, swept me up in his arms and I found myself sitting on his lap under the steaming spray.

"_I love you Wife," _he said, holding me as the water flowed off us, taking the top layer of my ick with it.

"_And I love you Husband," _I replied, leaning back and wringing my hair while Eric leaned forward and lightly kissed his way from my belly button to my sternum. The bond hummed peace and contentment and when I sat back up, Eric palmed the shampoo and lathered my bloody tresses.

"You were magnificent too Lover," he praised as the white bubbles became stained pink. "I have never seen anything as spectacular as you were tonight. I was proud to have you fighting by my side. You saved my people and yours, not to mention my undead life." Adoration and respect filled me up as my Viking rinsed me off then held my face gently between his enormous hands. "When you destroyed Compton…It was truly a privilege to see."

"Thank you for that," I interrupted, rubbing my cheek against his palm. "I know it was hard to restrain yourself."

"Perhaps if I hadn't, I might not have been so mad with blood lust."

I frowned and handed Eric the soap. "We're not going to get into that again are we?" I said, guiding his sudsy hand strategically over my flesh. "You can't help what you are."

"That sounds like something Compton would say," he countered and I smiled and retorted.

"Not anymore."

The soap dropped from Eric's sturdy grip as he cocked his head and asked. "You feel no remorse?"

I took a moment, rinsing again while searching deep within myself, then answered truthfully. "Maybe I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. Steve Newlin was going to kill you and as for Bill…He was my first love and I did love him but he never loved me."

"I think he would argue that," Eric said, turning off the water and placing me on the bathmat.

"Yeah, he would," I nodded, taking the towel Eric offered. "But what he saw as love, I call obsession. He was just as responsible for his death as I was. If he'd only left us alone in peace, he never would have ended up in that place to begin with."

"You do not sound like the woman I married," Eric mused but it wasn't a put down.

"Well, I'm not," I shrugged, tucking the towel and stepping over to the sink. "I wanted to be with you and in order to do that, I had to grow. That meant leaving behind a lot of my black and white thinking because let's face it, in your world, there are far more grey areas. If I couldn't accept all of you, what I am and what we have to do to survive, this would never work. I'd probably still be slinging hash at Merlotte's, listening to everyone think how crazy I am and settling for a safe, boring life. I might have even hooked up with Sam to avoid the loneliness."

"He would have loved you," Eric remarked, handing me my toothbrush.

"He does love me and I love him," I replied. Eric slightly flinched and I pulled him close to me. "Like brother and sister," I clarified and my Viking relaxed again. "You, on the other hand, have given me a life worth living. A life beyond all of my wildest dreams. I'm proud to be your wife, even if it entails parts that aren't particularly pretty. The only thing that bothers me is, it's getting easier to kill."

"The lives you have taken were in defense," Eric said while I finished brushing and rinsed my mouth.

"Bill hanging on a hook, as a double amputee was no threat," I replied and Eric countered.

"No. That was justice and I am glad you do not blame yourself or me."

"I'm sorry too," I said as Eric placed me on our bed and unwrapped the towel as though he'd found the Holy Grail.

"You owe me no apologies Lover," he replied, comfort spilling from him.

"Yes I do," I said as he joined me. "For all the times I blamed you for my actions or feelings. It was unfair. I was afraid to accept responsibility for those things and I used you and our bond as a scapegoat. I was a real bitch about it too."

"_It is the past, My Beloved Wife," _he replied, leaning over to kiss me. "But if it makes you feel better," he continued, wiggling his eyebrows and internally tickling me as he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms, spanning the width of the bed. "Use me to heal yourself. My body is yours."

"You bet your sweet bippy it is," I giggled, straddling his waist. "And I plan to do a lot more than heal so I hope you're up for it."

"I am always up for you Lover," he smirked as the Gracious Plenty grew hard beneath me.

"I know," I replied slyly, grinding against him. "Why do you think I married you?"

I lifted my hips and we both groaned as I effortlessly accepted all of him. "I don't care why you did," Eric growled. "I'm just happy you are here."

"So I feel," I sighed, bending forward and lightly licking his fangs.

His arms wrapped around me while I began a steady rise and fall, slowly claiming what was mine. The love we had volleyed between us as I showered my Viking with soft kisses, never breaking our eye contact as I moved from his face to his neck and finally his chest. I suckled his nipple, my teeth gently biting while Eric took over and began thrusting beneath. My knees were lifted off the mattress each time The Gracious Plenty tapped my inner most erogenous zone and when I felt my walls tighten, I took the knife and sliced the area I'd been nursing. Eric's blood spilled into my mouth like liquid candy and as I greedily drank, my tongue flicked against the wound, effectively throwing my Viking into overdrive. My body began to shudder and Eric was right behind me, calling my name as we reached ecstasy together. But it was far from over.

As I basked in the bliss, Eric rolled us, gripped my ankles and pushed my legs over my head. The new angle allowed him to climb even deeper inside me and I screamed as my body rocked with the pleasure that followed. My response spurred my Viking on and I was ravaged completely. By the time his fangs struck my newly healed breast, I'd reached Nirvana too many times to count, my body felt like jelly and I could barely breathe. It was wonderful!

"If that's your version of healing," I panted as Eric slid to the side and held me close. "Feel free to vamp out on me anytime."

Eric chuckled and kissed my forehead. _"Thank you Wife."_

I wiggled closer, laid my sated head on his chest and he began finger combing my hair. I don't know how long we stayed that way, quietly contented to just be in each other's presence but before sleep could take me, I asked. "What happens next?"

"We wait," Eric replied softly. "Russell has been notified of our victory as well as The Pythoness and I am sure Niall was successful too. Until we see how the humans react, we carry on as before."

"Sounds good to me," I yawned and I rolled over and went under. Northman out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, we're winding down now. There are still 2-3 chapters left, depending on if the next update needs to be split up. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. They're my bread, butter and jam!<strong>_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I know this update is short but I'll explain why in the AN below. Thank you again for continuing to support, favorite and review my work. You guys are the best!**_

**Chapter 31**

We stayed entwined all the following day and only when Eric's fangs nibbled at my neck, did my eyes open. I was still groggy and chalked it up as a battle hangover while I took care of my human needs before throwing on a robe and joining my Viking upstairs. I knew we'd have to go to Fangtasia, but wanted to delay it as long as possible. I was just too worn out to deal with everyone and everything tonight.

Eric had already turned on the TV and our local station was broadcasting news of a mysterious fire that had turned the FOTS Regional Center into nothing more than ash and cinders. All those inside had perished except the children who were mercifully spared. I silently thanked Niall for keeping his word while the reporter interviewed one of the older boys. He relayed they'd been taken to the inner field, the one I'd witnessed the teenagers training on, by a beautiful lady dressed in white. She told them to stay there no matter what, then disappeared. They all believed she was a guardian angel sent by God but I knew better. From the description he gave, the lady in question was most definitely Claudine. The police were contacting relatives so the survivors wouldn't end up in state custody. Most of them lost both parents but a handful were lucky. Due to work commitments, a few mothers missed the jamboree.

The authorities were also searching for Whit not only because of the fire, but in conjunction with the second breaking story, the miraculous return of the kidnapped kids. The press had already interviewed the first victim and she implicated the Fellowship, specifically Whit, describing her captors in great detail. She didn't remember anything about the rescue, only that they'd all been kept together and moved around several times before being freed and sent home unharmed. A local, prominent psychiatrist advised it's not unusual for someone to block traumatic memories, but I'd bet the farm Rasul had glamoured the hostages to forget the ugliness they'd seen. All but Hunter. That thought made me nervous but I knew it was best to wait and relay my fears when I had Eric's full attention. He must have felt my anxiety because his hand reached over and squeezed mine as we watched the rest of the broadcast.

Several experts theorized Whit was probably among the dead and due to suspected arson, the fire department had already launched its own investigation. However, there was still no mention of the compound and Eric surmised because it was so well hidden, no one would have seen anything unless flying overhead. As far as the general population was concerned, the place never existed.

"Why did Rasul glamour them?" I asked as I got my coffee brewing and began whipping up a bacon egg and cheese on toast. "Didn't you want everyone to know vampires were responsible for their safe return? It would have garnered a lot of Brownie points for y'all."

"It was on Russell's command," Eric replied, his fingers flying over his phone's keypad as he wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "His Majesty felt it best vampires should not be connected to any of this. If the public found out we rescued the hostages, they might begin to see us in a better light but they might pin the fire on us too. I should warn you. I had Pam glamour Jason and your witch friends so they won't remember.

"Oh," I replied, trying to decipher how I felt about his revelation as I pulled out some strawberries and began slicing them. I'd always viewed glamouring as a violation. However, the more I thought about it, the more I understood that what happened at the compound, had to stay at the compound. Russell was right. As grateful as the general populace would be, it would be just as easy to blame the Fellowship fire and resulting deaths on the same vampires. Jason and Amelia were prone to accidental gossip and though she'd been extremely helpful, we really didn't know much about Cleo or her ability to be discreet. I guessed Sam and Mustapha were exempt since they were supes too and used to keeping secrets. Abruptly, I stopped slicing and asked the question I really wanted answered.

"Does Rasul know about Hunter?"

Eric stopped texting, laid his phone on the countertop and stepped in front of me, cradling my face in his hands. "Yes. He figured it out but has vowed not to relay the information to the king."

"And you trust him?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Eric confidently replied. "He and I were allies long before either of us knew Russell. We have fought many battles together and of the few vampires I trust, he is second only to Pam."

"All the same," I said. "I hope you won't mind if I send The B's to watch over Hunter, now that the threat to us is gone."

Eric smiled as reassurance flowed out of him and into me. "I understand your concern and your bodyguards are yours to command." He returned his attention to his phone and I finished fixing my plate. As I sat at the table, I retrieved my special compact and summoned The B's.

"Yes Mistress?" they greeted, awaiting my instructions.

"Thanks for your help last night," I began because Gran always said a thank you may be short but it goes a long way. "I see everyone was safely returned."

"It was our duty and pleasure," Ukweli replied. "We haven't had a good battle in a long time."

"Well, I'm glad we could accommodate," I said. "But now I need y'all to go back into bodyguard mode."

"We are always with you Mistress," said Matokeo and I smiled.

"I know but I need you to be with someone else, my cousin Hunter."

"The boy who wouldn't let go," Ukweli mused with a grin. "Such a curious child. He will be a great warrior someday."

"Not if he doesn't make it to adulthood," I said. "He's like me and I'm worried the wrong vampires may find out. Until I say otherwise, watch over him and keep him safe. He's been through enough."

"As you wish Mistress," they replied in unison and Matokeo added. "We will slaughter any who try to do him harm."

I felt a mixture of relief and nausea, remembering their deadly braids vividly. "How about you bring them to Eric first," I suggested. "Vampires usually have someone else do their dirty work and I'd rather we cut off the head instead of wounding the body, if you get my drift." As I spoke, Sophie Anne and Bill were in the forefront of my mind and even though it was years away, I'd do anything to spare Hunter that kind of heartbreak and betrayal.

"Then we will disable and deliver," Ukweli replied with a smile that would've chilled me to the bone had she not been sworn to protect me and mine.

"That'll be fine," I said and they bowed their heads and vanished.

Now that that was squared away, I called Remy not only to check up on Hunter but to advise him of Hunter's new protectors. Remy answered right away and thanked me and Eric profusely. When he asked if he could do anything to repay us, I advised it would be wise to forget everything Hunter had told him about the rescue. Remy is a smart man and he read between the lines, agreeing immediately. I also told him about The B's and though he probably would rarely see them, if at all, they would always be there. As he thanked me again, I heard my cousin in the background, wanting his chance to talk too and Remy laughed and handed over the receiver.

"Aunt Sookie!" Hunter squealed and it warmed my heart.

"Hey Little Man! How you doin'?"

"Good. I like your friends a lot. They were nice and after everyone else was dropped off, Ukweli let me touch her sword!"

"Wow! That sounds exciting! And guess what."

"What?"

"They're going to watch over you from now on. Even if you can't see them, they'll be with you."

"Like Mommy is my guardian angel?" he asked innocently and it pained me that Hadley had been so selfish with her life.

"Yes," I replied softly. "So you don't have to worry about bad men taking you away ever again. But you can never tell anyone where you were or how we rescued you."

"Keep it to myself, like when I hear what people think?" he asked.

"Exactly!"

"Ok. Hey, maybe they'll play cowboys and Indians with me. They have bows and I have my Red Rider BB gun."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask them." I was relieved my cousin seemed unaffected by his horrible ordeal and grateful he'd already learned the importance of staying quiet. The image of The B's running around the yard with Hunter was priceless and I wondered if they would.

"Ok. So when are you coming to play with me? Daddy says he'll even let me spend the night!"

"I'll have to check my schedule and talk to Uncle Eric but I'd love for you to visit. We have a pool and I don't get to use it much."

"A pool?!" Hunter shrieked and it sounded like he was jumping up and down. "Daddy, Aunt Sookie has a pool!"

"Listen Sweetie," I smiled, hugging the phone. "I have to get ready for work but you tell your daddy I'll be in touch real soon, ok?"

"Ok," Hunter happily replied. "I love you Aunt Sookie and tell Uncle Eric I love him too."

"I sure will and I love you."

The call ended and I looked up to find Eric staring at me with a puzzled expression featured on his beautiful face. "Sookie, how can your cousin love me? We only just met."

"Because he's six, you're his uncle and you rescued him. You're like Superman in his eyes," I replied as he retrieved a can of whipped cream from the fridge and brought it to me.

"I do not love him, but I will protect him," Eric said which I already knew, but appreciated his honesty. It was one of my Viking's best qualities.

"I know," I said, taking his free hand in mine. "And thank you. Now, what's with the whipped cream?"

Eric smiled, vamp shook the can and sprayed a generous amount on top of my strawberries. "I thought you'd like it."

I smiled and playfully smacked my forehead. "How could I forget the best part? I love whipped cream! It makes all yummy things taste even better."

"All?" Eric asked, arching his brow. The mood went from playful to lustful as he asked the loaded question and I smiled mischievously, took the can from him and dropped to my knees.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, here's the deal. The muses and I had a very long discussion. It seems I have one more tale to tell and they are adamant I tell it rather than sum it up as part of the epilogue. I don't know about you but when Eric visits me in my dreams, I listen. This part of their saga will end in the next update and then I'm taking the rest of the summer to recoup and write "The Final Chapter." I'd like to have it either complete or close to it when I begin posting in the fall so I can give you the consistant and timely updates you deserve. I hope you'll continue to follow me and if you haven't already, put me on your author alert list.<strong>_

_**Despite the short update, please leave a review at the door ^_^**_

_**Peace & Love!**_

_**Hippychik**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Well, here we are. We made it to the end and I want to thank each and every one of you again for your encouragement and support. If not for all you loyal and vocal readers, I might have hung up my keyboard ages ago so give yourselves a pat on the back. Before we dive in, I just want to ask any fellow True Blood viewers, did the Vamp Camp in this Sunday's episode seem oddly familiar? It did to me. Just sayin'._ **

***Core characters are not my creations* **

** Chapter 32**

Over the next few weeks, things began to settle down, though it was far from business as usual. First of all, I owed Niall a steak dinner and a case of beer. Ok, a case of fine wine. The point was, he'd done everything he promised and more. The Fellowship's destruction was now national news since every center in the country burned the night Shreveport's did. However, before anyone could start pointing fingers at the undead, anonymous packages arrived at all three major networks as well as CNN, MSNBC and FOX. Imagine the public's surprise when "Inside The Fellowship" clips began broadcasting and showed the FOTS for what they really were, a religious cult and terrorist organization. Steve Newlin even landed at the top of the FBI's most wanted list not only for crimes against vampires, but internal documents revealed fraud, embezzlement and tax evasion. Furthermore, Steve's cousin's construction company built all the centers and none of them were up to code. In the end, the fires were blamed on faulty wiring but nobody cared once they saw how evil the Fellowship actually was.

Vampires, on the other hand, enjoyed a major positive media blitz. When footage of Felicia's mutilation hit the airwaves, people flocked to the internet, outraged at what they'd seen. Russell capitalized on the momentum by having Eric and me give Tiffany Sunstone her exclusive interview. It went global in a matter of minutes and we were overnight celebrities. Not in the chased down by paparazzi kind of way. Eric would never allow it. Instead, we became the faces of the new civil rights movement, even landing on the cover of People. Who'd a thunk?! Sam framed his copy and proudly hung it up behind the bar while Eric hung one of ours in his home office and the other just inside Fangtasia's front door. Polls were taken and man on the street interviews were conducted. There were still some who used words like repulsive, disgusting and ungodly to describe vampires and/or our union, but most were of the mindset to live and let live.

As it turned out, our newfound popularity was very lucrative too. Fangtasia's curious tourist clientele increased exponentially. We even got a few Canadian retirees. That attracted more vampires and of course, more fangbangers followed. The club became so popular, Eric hired extra security to ensure we didn't go over capacity. Our staff was happily making money hand over fist and though I still had an enormous amount of thoughts to block, at least they weren't the wall of hate I was used to encountering. Likewise, the vampires treated me with an air of newfound respect. Even Thalia and her ancient moodiness lightened up which was a welcomed surprise.

The foundation benefited as well. We were contacted by a few corporations and several wealthy Shreveport citizens. We're talking old money here, and they made extremely generous donations. Most of the Bon Temp school board as well as Principle Fortier lost their lives in the fire and were replaced by their more tolerant colleagues. That opened the floodgates and we were bombarded by families wanting to help their kids move above the poverty line. We were only too happy to help. Julie installed a top notch electronic filing system and set my computer up so I could work from home which was a blessing.

Between the foundation, my strip mall, Fangtasia and pulling all nighters with Eric, I began running out of steam. I tried to keep up, taking cat naps in my office, but when I fell asleep one night, while slow dancing in Eric's arms, he immediately flew me home and insisted I cut back. I was so exhausted, I didn't even have the energy to fight him.

Tara was still knee deep in round the clock feedings and poopy diapers, so I asked Amelia to temporarily manage the mall. It wasn't that hard and she was able to work around her Merlotte's schedule. Sam appreciated that and Amelia appreciated the extra income. Julie was practically running the foundation anyway so it was easy to turn over the reins to her. We'd Skype twice a day and she'd fax over anything that needed my immediate attention, which wasn't much. As for Fangtasia, my hours were cut back to every other night and I'd switch each week so I could monitor all the new employees. The boss insisted. But since he changed his schedule to match mine, I didn't complain.

I hate to admit it, but slowing down was…nice. Hunter's birthday passed and one of his presents was spending the weekend with us. We camped out by the pool, which he would have slept in if I'd let him, and used the fire pit to roast hot dogs and make smores while Eric enthralled the little guy with ancient Nordic tales. We had so much fun, I had to stop myself from making wishes I knew just weren't possible. Truth be told, Eric would have been a great dad but I kept that bittersweet thought to myself as he and Hunter reenacted a swordfight much to my cousin's delight. Eric's bonded feelings confirmed he had as much fun as his seven year old opponent.

Now, except for Hunter's visit, I slept in…a lot, and caught up on my reading and tan. Spring was in full force and it was warmer than any I could remember. I relished laying on the beach or floating on a raft while the sun bronzed my skin. Most days, I left the bathing suits in the dresser and opted for my birthday suit instead. We had no nosey neighbors to worry about and besides, Eric LOVED it! Something about my slick, sun kissed, bare flesh drove him crazy with desire and I reaped the benefits many, many times.

When Amelia wasn't working the day shift, she'd join me. Fully clothed of course. But this afternoon, she'd convinced me to take a naughty picture for Eric. Admittedly, I was in need of some fun distraction. Tonight, Their Majesties Kings Russell and Bart were visiting and my nerves were a bit frazzled. I wanted everything to be perfect. Eric had ordered the club shut down to the general public and I'd made sure the entire human staff would attend. Though the raid had gone off without a hitch, there was still the matter of a missing Elsa to contend with. I didn't know what explanation Eric gave Russell, if he gave one at all. I was too afraid to ask. My plan was to appear as innocent as possible and play dumb should the king question me.

Besides the welcomed break from my mind fuck, I remembered how much I'd enjoyed Eric's Mr. January and it gave me the nerve to pose my voluptuous, tanned hiney off. I was kneeling in the lagoon, the water lapping at the skin just above my knees. My hands were clasped behind my head and my damp hair fell seductively over my shoulders while my perky nipples peeked through the ends. I'd oiled up shortly before the impromptu photo shoot which resulted in numerous water beads that glittered over my skin in the bright, afternoon sun. Amelia instructed me to slightly open my mouth and though I felt like I was catching flies, the result was worth the slight embarrassment. My picture was sexy as hell!

"So whatcha gonna do with it?" Amelia asked as my printer pushed out an 8 x 10.

"That's for me to know and Eric to find out," I smirked, promptly deleting the incriminating photo once I had its paper copy. It wasn't that I thought Amelia would disrespect me or my privacy but whose to say some future boyfriend wouldn't find it and sell it to the highest bidder? Better to be safe than mortified. "It'll be sooner rather than later, but that's all I'll disclose."

Sure, I was being evasive but Amelia understood that about me which made her friendship even more invaluable. She knew whenever I was planning something extra special for my Viking, I liked to keep it to myself and didn't push any further. Indeed, I knew exactly where this picture was going.

Mr. Hobbs had stopped by Fangtasia a little over a week ago. It had taken that long for his fangs to regenerate and Eric said it was faster than the norm because of Dr. Ludwig's medicine. I didn't bother to ask if eye of newt was involved. I was just happy the vampire was back to his whole self. While Eric was occupied with Sherriff business, the old world craftsman discretely advised he was taking his time completing my special coffin orders. He was a vampire of his word because his wolves had delivered the finished projects yesterday along with an envelope containing a letter and a cashier's check. It advised because I'd freed him, he'd given me a full refund. Graciously, I accepted the gift, gave the delivery men a very large tip and sent them on their way. The coffins were beyond anything I could have imagined and I couldn't wait to see my vampires' reactions.

Eric's ship was amazing! Various types of woods and stains were utilized and the intricate details were nothing short of authentic. The dragon heads seemed almost alive and were carved in a way that made their eyes appear to glow an eerie red. A trap door in the ship's floor lifted to reveal the luxurious fur lined resting place and it was wide enough to accommodate My Viking's swords and a bevy of other weapons, should he feel the need. The small hollowed area inside the trap door was camouflaged by deer pelts, just as I'd requested, and that secret compartment was where my R rated picture was going. If Eric ever had to spend the day there, I'd be the first thing he saw upon rising. A rush of adrenaline coursed through me when I realized with no weapons, we might be able to fit inside together and wouldn't that make for an interesting romp?

Pam's shoe box themed coffin was equally awesome. It was definitely made for a diva. The deep purple color was accented with "Jimmy Choo" prominently written in rhinestones on the side and the interior was soft and plush and pink. An antique hand mirror and brush set were affixed to the lid's underbelly and I beamed as I added three new pairs of the designer's pumps into the compartments that didn't contain make up or True Blood.

Admittedly, it was hard keeping this secret even if it was only overnight. I couldn't hide my excitement from Eric but attributed it to Russell's impending visit. If he knew I was fibbing, he never said a word.

"All set for tonight?" Amelia asked, snapping me back to the here and now while sliding on her flip flops and grabbing her purse.

"As much as I can be," I replied, walking her to her car. "You're coming too right?"

Amelia smiled and slid into her Bug. "Pam bought my pumps just for the occasion and I gotta fly if I want to make my nail appointment. See ya later!" She backed out and honked her horn, waving as she drove away.

As soon as her car disappeared, I scampered into the house, grabbed my purse, keys and naughty picture then hopped in the BLDSKR and headed to the foundation. There was maybe two hours of daylight left and I needed to shake a tail feather if I wanted to pull off my surprise. There'd be just enough time to accessorize Eric's coffin, make it back, shower and dress before he rose. He'd probably want a little hanky panky but if we were going to welcome our royal guests promptly, he'd just have to wait.

When I arrived, the house was full of energy. Everyone was excited mainly because none of them had ever been in the presence of royalty, let alone served them. The girls were dressed in an array of brightly colored sundresses while the guys wore tight jeans and plaid shirts with construction boots. I teased that they looked like they were competing to be the new Brawny Man and they both replied they were better looking than "that bitch" anyway.

Julie had only one new application for me to approve and I was happy to do it. Holly had finally found time between work and wedding planning to fill out Cody's paperwork. He didn't win the sports scholarship he'd been hoping for and I was glad we could provide an Option B. As I signed the approval, I advised Julie she could leave as soon as Mustapha took the staff to Fangtasia but was welcome to join us. She said she'd think about it but I already knew she would. Her mind revealed numerous images of Maxwell Lee and I couldn't discern if they were fact or fantasy since I try my best to stay out of my employees' personal lives. I handed her the papers, grabbed a few push pins off her desk and entered the emergency bunker.

I still couldn't get over how beautiful Eric's ship was and briefly wondered if it could actually sail as I affixed my picture inside the secret compartment. My mission completed, I rushed home and readied myself. My sun bleached hair cascaded over my bronzed shoulders in shimmery waves and between the tan and Eric's blood, I only required a little mascara and lipstick.

I felt regal as I slid on the royal blue gown Eric had bought specifically for this occasion and was happy I hadn't rejected his beautiful gift. It hugged my curves perfectly and the length was slit all the way up to my left thigh. The beaded straps came together in an intricate pattern across my back, complimenting the accompanying diamond earrings and bracelet. A pair of silver, strappy heels and a silver clutch completed the look and as I admired my reflection, I felt my Viking rise. His bonded lust reached me before he did and I prepared to fend off his advances. It would be a shame to have this dress destroyed, even if it was in the heat of passion.

"Lover, you are exquisite!" He praised as he swept my hair to the side and nuzzled my neck from behind while pressing his rock hard length against my back.

"I'm glad you like it," I sighed, allowing his hands to wander over my breasts though I still had every intention of stopping this before it went too far. "A very nice Viking gave it to me and I'm sure you'll understand I don't want to do anything that might wrinkle or destroy it."

Eric's whole body froze but when our eyes locked in the mirror, he smirked. "Playing hard to get are we?"

I wiggled my backside against him and replied. "Not all night. But something's come up at the foundation and I need yours and Pam's help. I'd like to swing by on our way to Fangtasia so we need to go soon."

"Did someone try to harm you?" Eric asked, his demeanor instantly becoming protective.

"No. Nothing like that," I reassured but remained evasive. "So can we?"

Eric's body relaxed and he hugged me tight. _"How can I deny my wife?"_

"_Thank you Husband," _I replied spinning around and catching his lips. "Now hurry up. I don't want us to miss the kings' arrival."

Eric was ready in five minutes flat and watching him had me mesmerized. It was like pushing the fast forward button on real life. His fingers even blurred as he braided his hair but periodically, he'd stop short, allowing me to fully appreciate the view. I knew he was trying to wear down my resolve just for fun and damn him! It was working and he knew it. When he slipped into his grey suit, it fit him like a glove and as my mouth watered at the gorgeous site, he wiggled his perfect ass, giving me temporary amnesia. Why were we leaving the house again?

"Royal visit," he chuckled, placing me in the vette and buckling me in, his fingers flittering over my nipples in the process. Naughty vampire! Well, two could play at this game.

We rode all the way to Shreveport in silence, while wantonly molesting each other through our bond. Is it bad I found a perverse pleasure in making Eric swerve a few times? He was dishing it out too, almost to the point where I wished I'd brought spare panties as mine were practically soaked. We reached our destination, both sexually flustered, and found Pam waiting by the front door, arms crossed and foot impatiently tapping.

"This better be important!" she snapped as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "Their Majesties are due any minute and I've got new caterers who don't know True Blood from Red Dye #5."

"This won't take long," I replied sweetly, leading them to the bunker and opening the padlock. "I just need you to check this out." The door swung open and I stepped aside.

Both vampires stood stock still. If I couldn't feel the mammoth amount of feelings coming from my husband, I would've been disappointed by their initial reaction which seemed to be nothing. Pam finally walked in and ran her hand tentatively along the length of her larger than life shoe box. When she opened the lid and peeked inside, she inhaled sharply and when she turned and faced me, her eyes were faintly rimmed in blood. "Thanks," she sniffed before zipping out of there, leaving Eric and me alone.

"What was…Did she like it?" I asked and Eric smiled.

"Oh yes Lover. She's just too proud to let anyone see her cry." He stepped over to his ship and touched one of the dragon heads.

"So what do you think?" I asked, though I already knew.

The bond filled with awe inspired happiness. "I think it is the best gift I've ever received," he replied. "When did you arrange this Lover?"

"The night I bought everything else," I said as Eric flicked open the latch on the lid and raised the ship's floor. His happiness only grew as his hands touched the soft pelts inside.

"It is truly a work of art," he remarked, climbing inside and laying down. "And comfortable too."

"That's not all," I said, smiling slyly as I reached over his head and removed the trap door. "Surprise!"

Eric took one look at my picture and his fangs dropped. "This is quite unexpected," he rasped, smiling hungrily and enveloping me in want.

"You can thank Amelia. She talked me into it," I replied, returning his affection as I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Without warning, Eric's arms shot up, pulled me on top of him and he devoured my lips. "I'm starting to understand why Pamela enjoys her company."

"Quit poking me with that thing. We gotta get going," I teased, playfully smacking my viking's chest as he ground himself against me.

"He can't help it," Eric smirked. "You've made him very happy and now, only one thing will make him sit down. He wiggled his eyebrows and in a gust of wind, our clothes were carefully draped over Pam's coffin and Eric was on top of me inside his.

My mind was shutting down and my body was taking over as my viking proceeded to awaken all my erogenous zones. "Eric…Honey…We really don't have time for this," I half heartedly pleaded in between frenzied kisses.

"_There will always be time for this Lover," _he groaned as he sheathed himself in one gloriously long stroke and proceeded to ravage me completely. It felt too good to resist and I lost myself in the moment, comforted by the knowledge my gown was still in one piece and at least I hadn't worn my hair up.

"You're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" I mused as we rode to Fangtasia a half hour later. "Just so you know, I'm blaming you if Russell asks why we weren't there to greet him."

Eric grinned. "I have no problem taking responsibility for my actions, Dear One. However, I was simply reacting to yours. You look incredibly delectable this evening, seduced me through our bond and gave me a gift that was worth a special thank you."

"Way to spin the situation in your favor."

"I always come out on top."

"Except for five minutes ago," I countered and Eric laughed.

"You have me there, Lover and you needn't worry. Russell is not known for having a bug up his ass and I'm quite sure our tardiness will be overlooked."

I hoped he was right because when we arrived at Fangtasia, a super stretch limousine was parked prominently in front of the entrance. As Eric exited the car and opened my door, he filled me with his special brand of soothing calm. God bless him.

The party was in full swing as we came through the back door and entered the main room. The kings were seated on the dais and I noticed my throne was gone and in its place, was a carbon copy of Eric's. Their Majesties stood as we stepped in front of them and bowed.

"Our humblest apologies, Majesties," Eric smoothed. "I was unable to subdue my wife's advances in time to personally greet you."

My face turned beet red as I bit my tongue, gave my best Crazy Sookie smile and elbowed my Viking's ribs. Russell and Bart merely exchanged a glance and chuckled, "Newlyweds."

"No apologies are necessary Northman," Russell said, prompting us to stand. "My husband has the same affect on me." As he spoke, he reached over and squeezed Bart's hand.

"You both are held in high regard," Bart added. "I do hope you will find time to join us at court."

"We would be honored, Majesty," Eric replied and I nodded agreement.

"It would be our pleasure," Russell said. "You've destroyed the Fellowship and we adore the gift you sent."

Now I was confused and it must have showed because Bart clarified. "That lovely statue you sent. It made a wonderful addition to our trophy room and the house boys enjoy changing its outfits. Although, we did have to add braces to keep it steady. Once the arms and legs were broken to suit our needs, it couldn't stand on its own."

I got a little woozy when I realized they were talking about Arlene but held my composure thanks to Eric's sturdy arms.

"I'm glad you like it," I replied sweetly as if I routinely gave living statues as Christmas presents. "Eric said you'd appreciate it."

"We do," Russell said and his fangs made an appearance. "You know what else I'd appreciate Sheriff?" Eric replied by arching his brow and Russell looked at me. "A dance with your beautiful wife." The bond reassured me as Russell took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

"I wanted to thank you personally My Dear," he said when the music started.

"The statue was Eric's idea and the raid was a group effort, Your Majesty," I shrugged.

Russell looked at me, amused. "I'm not speaking of decorations or the Fellowship. You graciously rid me of Elsa."

I almost panicked but the bond helped me steady myself. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, in my best Scarlet O'Hara impression as we cha cha'd across the floor.

Russell eyeballed me and smirked. "I think you do."

I sucked in a quick breath, hoping Eric would whisk me away before I had to defend myself and kill a king but luckily Russell only smiled.

"You needn't worry, My Dear. Your secret is safe with me and if it is ever called into question, I will confirm Elsa violated the blood bound contract." He spun me around and continued. "I overheard her and Compton plotting at your presentation. When I became your king, it was my duty to protect you, lest I suffer the same fate as Felipe so I allowed them the freedom to sign their own death warrants. My spies relayed their treason, including Elsa's involvement with Northman's former day man and the FOTS. I ordered her to summon Bubba to New Orleans, thereby giving me reason to send her officially. I knew she'd get under your skin and in order to give you and that feisty temper of yours a window of opportunity, I summoned Northman," he said, his eyes twinkling. "You do have a habit of exterminating the competition."

"If you wanted her dead, why didn't you do it yourself? I mean, you're The King!" I said, admitting nothing and not finding this at all as amusing as he did.

Russell chuckled but it sounded more like a growl. "I can't abuse my power in such a manner. Besides, I rather enjoyed guessing how long it would take you to do it."

"Uh, Thank you?" I said, relaxing a bit. "But may I ask why you wanted her dead?"

Russell looked directly at Kanoa and his tone became much more serious. "She took something from me that should have been mine."

I was speechless!

"I watched him for over a month. He was so full of life. He loved the ocean and oh, how he loved his board." Was I dancing with a king or an infatuated school girl?

"I was late rising one evening and a FUCKING. GREAT. WHITE!" he snarled.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but how was that Elsa's fault?"

"Because she caused the attack and was conveniently there the moment he had to choose between death or eternity," he spat. "I was prepared to glamour him and let him live his human life if he chose not to become what I am. Elsa took him without care and only wanted him because I did. She was always greedy that way and I suspect it is why your husband grew tired of her. That is why all vampire couplings eventually fade," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he now focused on Bart who was busy chatting it up with Eric.

"But you, My Dear, are lucky and I understand Northman's devotion. You have the capacity to give, expecting nothing in return, and to bend if it is best for both of you." He spun me around one more time before dipping me dramatically. "Now, let's get you back to the Sheriff. I'd like to dance with my husband."

"You know, Kanoa's a free agent now," I said, almost nudging the king as he escorted me back to my Viking. "He's still pretty young and could use a good maker. Don't you have something like adoption in the vampire world?"

"My dear, you are extraordinary. Perhaps Bart and I could take him in. It has been a while since we visited Wai KiKi."

"What is this about Hawaii?" King Bart asked as Russell delivered me into Eric's arms and picked up his husband's hand.

"I think we need a vacation Sweetheart," he replied, blatantly eyeballing Kanoa. "And maybe some extra company too."

Bart followed his husband's line of sight and smiled as his fangs elongated. "That sounds like an excellent idea Rusty." Their Majesties headed towards the mountainous, young vampire as Eric and I looked at each other and mouthed "Rusty?"

"I think you're going to need a new showpiece," I mused and Eric smiled.

"I believe you're right Lover. I'll have Pam look into it but this time, she'll be required to perform full background checks. Would you like another dance?"

"I'd love one," I replied. "But nature calls so you'll just have to wait a minute."

"I would wait an eternity," Eric smoldered as the bond caressed my heart and my core.

I pulled him in for a lingering kiss then returned his bonded lust. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back."

The trip to the Ladies Room was made in record time and as I hustled back to the dance floor, I was stopped by odd noises coming from the storage closet. I placed my ear against the door and counted two human minds and one vampire void. Without thinking, I threw it open and was greeted by a sight I could never unsee, even if I bleached my brain.

There sat Pam, on a shelf, her legs spread to accommodate Amelia whose head was between them and behind her, Jason was going to town while leaning over Amelia's body in order to kiss Pam. The vampire noticed my presence first and she sat up strait and smiled.

"Hi Mom!"

I stood there, SHOCKED! wanting to run but my feet seemed to be cemented to the floor. Jason and Amelia quickly covered up but Pam stayed put, spread eagle and all. Ick! My hand shook as I pointed to the smirking vampire and stammered. "You!..He!..She!" Instantly Eric was at my side, having obviously felt my alarm, and I turned to him and shrieked. "They!" After that, everything went black.

The next thing I was aware of, was Eric's voice softly calling me back to consciousness. "Lover. Wake up. Come back to me."

"Eric," I whispered.

"I've got you," he soothed then yelled to someone. "Get Dr. Ludwig NOW!" My eyes fluttered open and I found myself cradled in his lap.

"Hey," I smiled. "What happened?"

"You collapsed and I carried you in here. You've been out nearly an hour. Their Majesties left but send their regards for a speedy recovery."

"Oh. I'm sorry I worried you and ruined your party," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"_You ruined nothing Wife, and no apologies are needed. But you will allow Dr. Ludwig examine you."_

I sat up and shook my head. "It's not necessary. The threesome from Hell caught me off guard, that's all. I'm ok, really."

"That is for the doctor to decide," Eric countered. "Russell personally contacted her and is paying her fee. It would be rude to refuse."

Leave it to my Viking to appeal to my strict adherence to Southern manners and before I knew it, I was lying on the couch while the cranky gnome performed a battery of tests. She even took blood and urine samples. She worked quietly and I knew better than to make idle chit chat. After about twenty minutes of being poked and prodded, she called Eric back in and sat us down together, looking very grim. All I could think of was Aunt Linda as I my fingers entwined with Eric's and squeezed tightly.

"It's cancer isn't it?" I blurted.

"Nonsense Girly," she replied.

"Then what is wrong with my wife?" Eric asked.

"Nothing!" Dr. Ludwig snapped as she peered over the top of her glasses which were perched on her tiny, pointed nose. "Hang onto your fangs Vampire. She's pregnant."

The words hung in the air and time seemed to stand still . Once again I was overwhelmed with emotion as Eric and I looked at each other, both of us clearly stunned.

"I'm sorry…what?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Do I need to recheck your hearing? You are with child, around six weeks, more or less."

"But, that's not possible. We can't. He can't," I argued, though everything was starting to make sense. The vomiting, the fainting, the generalized tiredness. They all added up to a new life growing inside me.

"Have you been unfaithful to your husband?" the elf snipped.

"Of course not!" I adamantly replied.

"Then he can and you did."

"You chose wisely Child," an ethereal voice interrupted. We all turned and found The Oracle standing next to The Pythoness and Eric immediately bowed before them.

"But Teacher, you said Eric would retain part of his vampire nature," I said, my mind reeling in happy disbelief. The cluviel dor had given me my fondest wish.

"He did," The Oracle replied, floating over and taking the seat next to me. "His stamina."

"The good doctor will handle your medical care," The Pythoness added as Eric escorted her to his desk. He still hadn't said a word but his happiness was palpable.

"I'll see you in a month," Dr. Ludwig said, placing a bottle of prenatal vitamins in my trembling hand. "Take one a day."

"Wait!" I shouted as she turned to leave. "The baby. Is it ok?" Flashbacks of the raid and our blood lust invaded my mind, not to mention my bout with bond sickness and the few gin and tonics I'd consumed since we returned.

Dr. Ludwig's demeanor softened and she gently touched my cheek. "Don't you worry about a thing. Your baby is strong and healthy." She nodded to both deities then gave us our privacy.

"She will be the first of her kind," The Oracle said, breaking the silence. "A living vampire." She took my hands in hers and smiled serenely. "You are the mother of a new race and her children will be our kind's salvation."

"Both vampire and fae," The Pythoness clarified. "And you are to tell no one."

My hands instinctively covered my belly and I asked. "But what happens when I start to show?"

"When the time is right, we will handle it," The Pythoness replied. I didn't know if "we" meant me and her, her and The Oracle or all of us together but I smiled politely and nodded.

"And you will protect your wife Sherriff," ordered The Pythoness. "She carries precious cargo."

"I will protect my family until death," Eric vowed, standing next to me and placing his hand protectively on my shoulder.

"It will not come to that," The Oracle said, joining her sister. "The child needs both her mother and father." And with that, they both vanished without a trace.

Instantly, I was back in my viking's lap and he held me so tightly, I could barely breath. "A baby," I choked as the tears began falling.

"_The Gods have blessed us Wife," _Eric replied before planting a kiss that nearly knocked me unconscious again. The love we felt consumed us and we held each other until a light tap on the office door interrupted our happy moment.

"What?!" Eric bellowed as the door slowly creaked open.

"Sook? You ok?" Jason asked, peeking inside, Amelia right behind him.

"I'm fine," I beamed. "Y'all just took me by surprise. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans?" Yeah, I was avoiding the naked elephant in the room, for now.

They stepped inside, holding hands. "We finished the job early and Alcide gave us the rest of the week off. I came home to surprise Amelia and she invited me along."

"Yeah, about our little incident," Amelia said. "We're sorry you had to find out like that. We honestly didn't think you'd catch us."

"And before you say anything Sis, you need to know Amelia ain't a rebound," Jason said, looking at my friend the same way Eric looked at me.

"We became friends while you were away and eventually, it grew into something more," Amelia said. "We didn't want to say anything because it was all so new and you were dealing with so much."

"And my track record ain't so great," Jason added. "We figured if it didn't last, you'd never have to know. But it's official. We're in love."

Amelia mirrored his smile. "Yes, we are."

Wow! Was this the night for revelations or what? "So how did Pam come into play?" I asked skeptically.

"Sookie, you know I'm different when it comes to sex," Amelia said. "I enjoy Pam's company as much as Jason does and neither of us feel threatened or insecure."

"I don't mind their company either," Pam added, sauntering in.

"Ok, I get it. It's a swinging thing," I said, standing and walking over to her. "But you still could have kept it outside the office."

Pam merely smirked. "Oops! My bad. I hope you aren't angry."

"Pamela." Eric warned but I turned and winked at him.

"I'm not angry at all," I said, sweetly touching her arm. "In fact, I'm so happy, I just have to share."

Before she knew what hit her, I'd filled Pam with a joyous light ball and watched as her mouth involuntarily spread into a full on Crazy Sookie smile. "What have you done to me?" she cried, though her mouth refused to scowl. "I feel like catching butterflies and rainbows while riding a unicorn." She turned to Eric who was enjoying this immensely and pleaded. "Master. I beg you. Release me for the evening. I can't possibly be seen like this."

"You can and you will," Eric countered. "Perhaps you will think twice as to how and where you pull your next prank. Now go attend to our remaining guests. I'm taking Sookie home. Dr. Ludwig advised she needs rest."

"But."

"As your maker, I command you."

I almost pitied Pam as she slunk back to the party, far more humbled than when she'd come. Well, it served her right! It's not that I minded her involvement with my brother and friend. They were all consenting adults and who was I to judge? It was the way she'd let the cat out of the bag that bothered me. After all, anyone could have walked in on them but I guess Pam didn't care who that someone might be.

"We're gonna get goin' too Sis," Jason said and I automatically reinforced my shields as he and Amelia shared an intimate look.

"I'll call you tomorrow Sook," Amelia added as she came over and hugged me. "You sure you're ok with this?"

"I'm fine," I replied, giving her an extra squeeze. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Sis!"

"Don't thank me Jason. Just don't break her heart or I'll sic Eric on you."

The bond tickled as my Viking flashed his fangs and Jason took two steps back. "You don't have to do that Man. I really do love her."

"You better," Amelia interjected. "Forget the vampire. I'll turn you into a toad."

We all shared a laugh before they left and when the door closed behind them, the bond opened wider and smothered me in adoration as I was once more seated on Eric's lap.

"_My Beloved Wife," _he whispered, finger combing my hair._ "I was wrong earlier. This is the best gift I have ever received."_

"So you're not disappointed Honey?" I asked and Eric gently kissed my forehead.

"We have achieved the impossible, Lover. How could I be disappointed?"

"The baby is a girl. I thought you might want a boy instead."

Eric smiled and the love I felt from him wrapped itself around me as though I was being swaddled. "I only care that our child be healthy and in case you hadn't noticed, I prefer being in the company of ladies."

"You're gonna spoil her rotten aren't you?" I teased.

Eric's giant hand tenderly rubbed my womb as he looked at me with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. _"As much as you'll allow me Wife."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how does a hybrid pregnancy affect a telepathic fairy princess and how will her vampire husband cope? Stay tuned and find out. Don't forget to add me to your author alert list and I'll "see" you in the fall. <em>****_It has been an honor and privilege entertaining you and I will work very hard to continue to do so._**

**_Peace and Love!_**

**_Hippychik_**

**_**_Please don't forget to leave a review. I'm extra curious to hear your final thoughts on this story._**_**


End file.
